Musashi: Heroes of the Legend
by Witch Girl Pilar
Summary: Two samurais with the same legendary name have been summoned once again to defeat a familiar evil. But they have to team up, because their worst enemies have joined forces... Chap 28 updated!
1. Prologue I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction by me! This fanfic is about my fave games: MUSASHI! Yeah, I noticed that there are VERY few Musashi fics, so I decided to put another one.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: MEMORIES AND DREAMS OF DESTINY (PROLOGUE I)

Japan. A country where its beautiful culture dwells within its lands. It is also a country where one of the best technology lives. However, there is one particular place wherein some people would just "hide" from these advanced things...

They called is place an "ancient" village. Here in this village, people practice more on traditional ways than modern ways. But, some people still have some modern stuff, like T.V., instant noodles, moivehouse, etc. There are a lot of samurais here in this village.

Some are pure samurais, samurai women, samurai-in-trainings (or fencers, as they would call them), and even young samurais (around 16-years-old). However, the only young samurais in this village are...

"Musashi!" shouted the long, flaming red haired boy. He is wearing a samurai clothes, with his blouse having flaming flames.

"Hurry up, man! I'm starving!"

"Alright, already!" replied the long, thick blue blue haired boy, also wearing samurai clothes, only he's wearing a pair of baggy pants. He's known as Musashi.

"Here! Now stop whining like a baby, will ya, Kojiro?" said Musashi, as he gave a plate full of rice balls and some sushi to the red haired boy, known as Kojiro.

"Well it's about time!" exclaimed Kojiro. Musashi sweatdropped. "Come on, Kojiro. It's only been 15 minutes," said Musashi. "But I'm hungry!" replied Kojiro! "It's all the cook's fault for being so slow!" "Oh, will you keep it down!" said Musashi. "You know we're in a restaurant. Good thing we have enough money to buy some food."

"Yeah... I know..." said Kojiro, as he and Musashi eat their food.

"Hey! Aren't you... Musashi and Kojiro?" said a male voice from behind them. Musashi and Kojiro turned around to see a middle-aged man.

"Hm? Yeah, why?" asked Musashi.

"Really! I can't believe it! I've heard of you guys! But... I thought you were rivals..."

"Yeah, we know..." said Kojiro.

"Really? Why?"

"Well... let's just say that we have been through tough roads together..." said Musashi.

"Well I'll be! That's amazing! Imagine, two rivals become best friends!" said the man.

Musashi and Kojiro exchanged glances. They continued eating. When they were done, they went to an inn to spend the night. It wasn't night time yet, but they made a reservation. They rested outside near the inn, lying under a tree.

"...Musashi?"

"Hm?"

"...Remember the first time you told me that we have to stick together?"

"...After the Wizard of Darkness absorbed you?"

"Yeah..."

_Flashback. When Musashi defeated the Wizard, Dark Lumina (his 2nd name) lost all of his powers, including Kojiro, which sends him back in his world. After Musashi placed Lumina back in Spiral Tower, he came back to his world. When he did, the first thing he saw was Kojiro lying on the ground, unconscious._

_"Kojiro!" Musashi came closer to Kojiro. "Hey, you all right?" "Huh?" Kojiro opened his eyes, only to see Musashi._

_"AAAHHH!" Kojiro jumped away from Musashi. (Musashi sweatdrops) "MUSASHI! What are you gonna do to me! And... where are we?"_

_"Duh!" replied Musashi. "Home!"_

_"Home? Really?"_

_Kojiro surveys the background. Sure enough, it was no other than Japan, their home..._

_"Wow, I don't believe it, we're home..." said Kojiro. "Yeah, it's sure great to be home again..." replied Musashi._

_"But still...!"_

_Kojiro got his sword and got up on his feet. "I want to duel with you, Musashi!" Musashi looked bored. "What?" he said. "After I saved you from that ugly wizard bastard?"_

_"Wha-? You mean... that big wizard that almost KILLED me? You... defeated it?"_

_"Yep. I did. I defeated that thing, but I didn't expect you to be alive."_

_"I see..." But Kojiro hesitated. "I don't believe you! Maybe you're lying, you liar!"_

_Kojiro tried to attack Musashi, but he fell onto the ground._

_"What the...?" Musashi was puzzled. "Ow..." Kojiro moaned. _

_"Hmmmm... wait. I get it. Maybe you're still weak." suggested Musashi. _

_"I AM NOT WEAK! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Kojiro. _

_"Shut up. You'll just wear yourself up. If I were you, you'd better rest," suggested Musashi. _

_"Rest AND THEN duel!" exclaimed Kojiro. "Oh, will you quit it. I just saved your life, and this is how you thank me?" said Musashi. "Hmph! How can I trust you then?" asked Kojiro. _

_"Easy. Let's stick together from now on. And first things first, I'll help you walk to the nearest clinic." _

_"...You'd do that... for me?" asked Kojiro._

_"Trust me," said Musashi, as he reached his hand to Kojiro._

_Kojiro hesitated a bit, but he reached his hand though. They began to find a place to rest, not knowing that this is the start of their rivalry growing into friendship. And these all happened 4 years ago..._

End of flashback. Musashi and Kojiro laughed as they share the memories they had together.

It was growing dark, and now the boys are getting a little tired.

"Yawn... well, I guess it's time to hit the sack," said Kojiro. "You're right." replied Musashi. "At least we need some good night's sleep to get find soem more money..."

They went inside the inn, and started to sleep soundly. They sounded like they are having sweet dreams. Sleep tight, Brave Fencer Musashi... there are dreams yet to be seen...

Emptiness. Nothing but emptiness. But as the darkness turned bright, two boys with the same age (16) show up, which they appeared to be sleeping in front of each other. One of them is Musashi, while one of them is a boy with an incredibly zig-zaggy long, brown hair. He's wearing a tight black vest, and is wearing a pair of baggy pants, with an orange cover-up.

They are still sleeping. Then slowly, they both open thier eyes. There, they see each other. Surprised, they slowly got up their feet. They stare at each other, but didn't speak up. Slowly, they reached their hands towards each other. Then, like a mirror, their hands press against each other. They didn't speak up for a while. Now, Musashi speaks up.

"Wh-Who are you?"

The boy didn't speak up for a while, until...

"I'm... I'm Musashi..."

Musashi was surprised. "WHAT!"

The other Musashi speaks up, "I'm... I'm not joking... my name's Musashi."

"But... but..."

"But what? What's your problem? Is something wrong?

"My name... my name's... Musashi..."

GASP!

The brown-haired Musashi woke up. He looked around to see if he really saw the other Musashi.

_A dream, he thought. It's just a dream... But it seems so real..._

Musashi got out of his bed, and started to dress up. When he's done, he went out of the apartment. He ran as fast as he could. Many people stare at him in a different way.

_It's my hair_, Musashi thought. _It's because my hair's too long, and too freaky. But who cares?_

He ran until he reached a motorcycle shop. "Well, you're just in time, Musashi. And I thought you'd be late," said a clerk. "Well, you know me!" said Musashi. I'm NEVER late!" The clerk giggled. "Teenagers these days... well, c'mon! There's gonna be a lot of people checking if one of our motorcycles work..."

Musashi works in a motorcycle shop as a test driver. It wasn't hard for him, since he already tried to ride one a lot of times. He just have to check if any interested costumer would check if a motorcycle is working well. Many people witness Musashi's test drives, and liked his driving abilities.

Hours later...

"Alright, Musashi, break time!"

_Oh well_, thought Musashi. Musashi started to rest, remembering his favorite katana and his Great Oar that he left in the apartment. He was also thinking about one place where he met the most special person in his life...

Mycella, princess of the Land of Mystics, is known for her kindness, not to mention her beauty. She's 16 years old, having a long orange-brown hair. She's wearing a pretty pink dress, with a mismatched skirt. She's also wearing a unique pair of boots. All the people of Antheum, the village on top of the great beast, Anthedon, admire her. Her parents, Banon and Fermière, may not be king and queen (Banon is the chief of Antheum), but she loves them still.

Now, she's silently thinking about the hero of the Land of Mystics: Samurai Legend Musashi. They both met not too long ago.

To the Mystics, he's a hero. But for her, he's not only a hero; he's also a special person to her. She even felt a little sad when she has to summon him back to his world.

"Princess Mycella!" called a lady with a pair of glasses.

"Huh? Oh! Fontina! Um, what is it?" asked Mycella.

"Well, the other Maidens are looking for you... and you look like you're daydreaming."

"Oh, it's nothing! Hahaha! Ok, I'll be there." said Mycella.

"All right. we'll be waiting..." Fontina walked away, leaving Mycella. Mycella walked forward, but then thought, _Oh Musashi... I have to admit it... I really miss you..._

_I miss you too... Princess Mycella..._

"Hey, kid! Snap out of it! There's a customer wanting to see if one of the motorcycles rocks!"

"Huh! Wha! Ah! Sorry! I guess I was daydreaming!" said Musashi.

"Hahaha... I understand... thinking of someone special?"

Musashi blushed a little. "Well... yeah..."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the same country (Japan), the other Musashi and Kojiro are having some lunch. While they are eating, Musashi just remembered something...

4 years ago, he was known as a legendary hero of Allucaneet Kingdom, Brave Fencer Musashi. He was known to have Lumina, the Legendary Sword of Luminescence. It was the same sword where the Wizard of Darkness was sealed within it. Musashi realeased him without knowing the whole truth. Now, Lumina is in Spiral Tower, so that everyone will know that, in the sword, an evil dwells inside...

"So that's the whole truth, huh?"

The King and Queen of Allucaneet Kingdom are in front of a painting of Musashi as they chatted about the whole truth 4 years ago.

"It's just... so amazing that he appeared years ago." said the Queen. "Yes, very magnificent. And very shocking too," replied the King. "Why?" the Queen asked. "Is it because Lumina is actually the home of the evil Wizard?"

"Not only that," replied the King. "But also because... our daughter was kidnapped without our knowledge." The Queen fell silent.

"I was really surprised to find out that our little princess has summoned Brave Fencer Musashi while we were away, just to save the kingdom. What's more surprising, the Thristquencher Empire kidnapped her! And I thought the Empire was a peaceful empire. That is, until Fuhrer Flatski killed the King and Queen of Thristquencher. They wanted Lumina as a ransom for Princess' freedom!

"Sigh... I'm so stupid..."

"Richard..." said the Queen.

"Julianna," said King Richard. "I... I really wish I haven't plan that vacation... I hope she knows this..."

"Don't worry, Richard," replied Queen Julianna. "It's all over now. Besides, you allow her to use some other magic, so that she will not that be so defenceless as before."

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe Dad would do that for me."

Princess Fillet. 15 years old. The Princess of Allucaneet Kingdom. She was known to have summoned Brave Fencer Musashi 4 years ago.

"Alrighty, then," said a young witch. "You mastered almost all the magic I can teach you, Princess." "Yeah, thanks, Seer Bevealy." said Fillet. "Sigh, I'm kinda pooped for today... I think I'll just rest for awhile..."

"Why?" asked Seer Bevealy sheepishly. "Because you're thinking about Musashi?"

Fillet blushed so red. "NO WAY! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" shouted Fillet. "BESIDES, HOW CAN I LIKE THAT LITTLE TURD!"

Seer Bevealy sweatdropped. "Well, you've gotta admit it. He saved you long time ago. And besides, maybe he's taller than you think now..." Princess Fillet thought for a while. "Hmmm... maybe you're right... I'm just wondering... how is he right now...?"

"I wonder how she is right now..."

"Eh? Who she, Musashi?"

"Huh? Ah!"

Kojiro stared at Musashi in a funny way. "Oh, I get it... you're thinking of her again; Princess Fillet!" Musashi blushed furiously."Hey! It's... not what you're thinking!" Musashi said angrily.

"Whatever..." said Kojiro. "But at least you still remember those stuff, huh?" Musashi nodded. "Yeah... I know..."

In one country, there are two persons with the same legendary name. They are the heroes of two separate worlds.

* * *

Yeah, I know. I gave names to the King and Queen of Allucaneet.

Comments and suggestions are allowed. Please R&R.


	2. Prologue II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**Summary: **The two worlds, Allucaneet Kingdom and the Land of Mystics, seems to be at peace, until their fortune-tellers foretold a warning...

* * *

CHAPTER 2: TWO WORLDS' WARNING! A FAMILIAR EVIL STRIKES BACK! (PROLOGUE II)

Allucannet Kingdom. At the foot of Allucaneet Castle, there is a village called Grillin' Village. In here, of course, people are just doing the usual village life. But ever since Musashi left the kingdom, more people are living in Grillin' Village. Some familiar people are still here like...

"C'mon, Mint! We've gotta find Leno!" cried a voice of a boy. "OK, Tim! I think I know where Chappy is!" replied a voice of girl.

The two children, known as Tim and Mint are looking for the town dog, Leno a.k.a. Chappy. He used to be the pet of Jon, who died years ago... Now Leno is in good (not to metion friendly) care of Mint and Tim.

"Hey, Chappy! There you are!" cried Mint. "Wanna play, Leno? I think I've got a new game!"

"Arf!" barked Lenno in a cheerful way.

They began to play together, just like before.

While they are playing, the two ladies near the well, are chatting (or gossiping) about something (it's always like that).

"So the truth is, Jon is actually the Prince of Thristquecher!"

"That topic was so like last year. What makes you talk about it now?"

"Well, it just reminded me whenever I see those two kids Mint and Tim playing with his dog, Leno. Very sad, his story was."

This was very true. Jon WAS the Prince of Thristquencher. But when Flatski killed his parents, the King and Queen of Thristquencher, he disguised himself as Colonel Cappricola of Thristquecher Empire, so he can go near to Flatski for revenge. He almost fullfill his revenge when Musashi tried to save the Princess, in exchange for his Lumina. Unfortunately, Flatski's son, Rootrick, stopped him by shooting at his back. To make matters worse, Flatski summoned the Wizard of Darkness after he used Lumina on the last Crest (Sky), thinking that the Wizard would follow his orders. Instead, the Wizard killed him, and also killed Jon...

In the Land of Mystics, some Mystics are talking about Gandrake, the most villainous man in the Mystic history.

"It's a good thing Musashi defeated him."

"Yeah. If it wasn't for him, we'd be history!"

It's true that Gandrake is really evil. Long ago, he used to be the President of the Gandrake Corp. Some Mystics thinks he's good at first. But when they found out his real plans, they knew he was NEVER trusted. However, when he met his most hatred rival, Musashi, he was revealed to be a samurai who was accidentaly summoned by a summoner (not Princess Mycella). His real name was Ganryu, and his desire was, not only to rule the world, but also to defeat Musashi.

But now that evil has gone, all will be in peace... or so everyone thought.

In Allucaneet Castle, something wrong happened...

"Please, Bevealy... Calm down..." said a doctor.

"NO! NOOO! I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" shrieked Seer Bevealy.

Suddenly, Princess Fillet entered the room. "Doctor Tung! What happened?" she asked. "What happend to Seer Bevealy?"

Doctor Tung replied, "I don't really know. After she meditated in front of her crystal ball, she started to scream so loud, as if she is possessed or something!"

Fillet looked at Bevealy. Bevealy really looked like she's been possessed by a spirit...

Meanwhile, in the Land of Mystics, the same trouble occured in a small clinic.

"AAAAHHHHH! NOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! IT JUST CAN'T!"

"Please, Allégée... calm down..."

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Princess Mycella can't help it. She asks the nurse. "Why is she acting like this? What's really happening?" The nurse repiled, "... I don't know... maybe she foresaw a..."

Suddenly, Allégée inturrupted. "AN EVIL...!" she choked. "I have foresaw an evil!"

"What? What evil did you see, Seer Bevealy?" (Princess Fillet)

"An evil that has so long gone in this world!"

"Please, Allégée... tell me about it... what is it really?" (Princess Mycella)

At the same time in the two worlds, Seer Bevealy and Allégée say the same thing:

"He's back... BACK I TELL YOU! I don't know how, but he's back!"

The princesses of the two worlds could not believe what they have heard. They finally understand what their fortuneteller have just said.

For Princess Fillet of Allucaneet Kingdom, the Wizard of Darkness is back. For Princess Mycella of the Land of Mystics, Gandrake is back.

_But how?_ they thought at the same time. _How is it possible for them to come back?_

_How?_ Fillet thought. _How can the Wizard of Darkness come back! He's already sealed within Lumina by Musashi... Brave Fencer Musashi._

_How?_ Mycella thought_. How can Gandrake come back! He's already dead because he was defeated by Musashi... Samurai Legend Musashi._

The princesses then thought hopelessly... Should they summon back their heroes: Musashi? That could be the only way. It is the only way to get rid of the evil once more. But are the two Musashis ready for this?

Something bonds these two without their knowlegde. Dentiny is at hand...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that it's shorter than the first chapter. Please R&R.


	3. Brave Fencer Musashi's Prologue I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**Summary:** Brave Fencer Musashi and Kojiro have beensummoned back to Allucaneet Kingdom, just to find out that evil has come back, but also, to their surprise, that Princess Fillet didn't summoned them...

* * *

CHAPTER 3: BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI COMES BACK! (BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI'S PROLOGUE I)

Somewhere in the "hidden" village, Musashi and Kojiro took a little stroll at the park, talking about what happened to them when they were at Allucaneet Kingdom.

"I've got to admit it... Allucaneet Kingdom's not that bad..." said Kojiro. "Yeah, it sure is..." said Musashi. "But I wonder how's my action figures...?" Kojiro grinned. "You missed those stuff? Or maybe becausewant the Princess Fillet doll?"

"And just what do you want me to do with that?" asked Musashi suspiciously.

Kojiro grinned slyly. "Maybe, you want to kiss it! KISSY, KISSY!" Musashi blushed furiously. "WHAT! NO WAY! I CAN'T KISS THAT TOMBOY! EVEN THOUGH SHE'S CUTE!" Musashi shouted.

"Oh, now you think she's cute?" repiled Kojiro slyly. "Hey..." Musashi said. "Stop kidding around, will ya?"

Kojiro was never jokey when Musashi and he were rivals. He was always very serious, especially when he duels with Musashi. Kojiro began to be a bit happy-go-lucky when Musashi accepted him as a friend.

Suddenly, Musashi heard a voice.

_**"Musashi... come back..."**_

Musashi got surprised when he heard that voice. "Who... Who's there!" Kojiro looked at him. "What? No one's here." he said. Musashi then replied, "I-I heard a voice!" Kojiro looked bored. "Oh, really? Prove it."

Then the voice was heard again.

_**"Come back... come back..."**_

Kojiro fell silent. "What? You heard it too?" asked Musashi. Kojiro nodded. "I did... but what is it talking about?" Musashi bowed his head. "I don't know..."

Suddenly a bright light showered the two young samurais. ("Ah!") The light began to get brighter and brighter, until they can't see a thing. Then... they disappeared...

Meanwhile, in Allucaneet Castle, Princess Fillet stood in front of a Binchotite. She is ready to summon Musashi back. The King and Queen watched as their daughter prepared herself.

_I'll see him again,_ Fillet thought hopefully. _I'm going to see him again..._

But as she began to summon, a guard came. "Your Highness! The people of Grillin' Village have found Musashi!"

The King and Queen are surprised. "What?" said King Richard. "How can that be? Fillet hasn't even perfom the Hero Summon!" The guard repiled, "Yes, but he is not alone." The Queen began to ask, "Someone else has been summoned? Who is with him?" The guard replied, "The other one looks like Musashi, only he has a flaming red hair and has an X mark on his forehead."

_Kojiro_, thought Fillet. _But, why is he with Musashi?_

Fillet remembered the first time she met Kojiro. She summoned him before, because she doubted that Musashi will save her. She thought Kojiro will save her. But instead, he left her to duel with Musashi. When the Wizard of Darkness came out, Kojiro kidnapped her to make Musashi duel with him one last time...

Princess Fillet stepped forward. "Take me to them," she said."Yes, your Highness!" obeyed the guard.

In Grillin' Village, there was a crowd near the fountain. They found Musashi and Kojiro lying on the ground, unconscious.

"My God," said a priest, who is known as Father White. "I don't believe it! It's... It's...!" The mayor of the town, known as Mayor Governs, got surprised. "Brave Fencer Musashi!" exclaimed Mayor Governs. The crowd got a little puzzled and excited.

"He's Brave Fencer Musashi!"

"That's the hero everbody is talking about!"

"But then... who is this other fella?"

Leno stood out of the crowd with Tim and Mint. "He's back?" asked Tim. "Wow," Mint said. "He's taller and CUTER than before! But then, who's this red hair guy? He looks cute too!" Leno began to lick their faces. Slowly, they opened their eyes. "Unnn..."

Musashi and Kojiro were puzzled. They stood up on their feet. The crowd stared at them. Then Kojiro asks, "Uh, Musashi, does this place look familiar to you?" Musashi fell silent.

"... I've been here... this is Grillin' Village..." Musashi then looked at Leno. "Hey... is that you... Leno?" asked Musashi. "Arf! Arf!" barked Leno happily. He then turned at Mint and Tim. "Tim... Mint... you've gotten more matured than the last time I met you..."

"It really is you, Musashi!" cried Tim. "YEY!" exclaimed Mint. "He still remembers me!"

The crowd got excited. "Looks like you're more famous than me Musashi," smiled Kojiro.

"Hark! Her Highness is here!"

The crowd then made way. Musashi and Kojiro were wondering who's coming. There, Princess Fillet appeared. Musashi and Fillet stared at each other.

_Is that really her?_ thought Musashi. _It's been a long time since I last saw her._

_Is that really Musashi?_ thought Princess Fillet. _He's much taller than before!_

Before long, Musashi spoke up. "Princess... Fillet?"

"Oh, Musashi..." said Fillet. "You still remember..." But when she spotted Kojiro, her experssion changed.

"Kojiro!" shouted Fillet. The crowd looked at Kojiro. "Uh? You still remember me, Princess?" asked Kojiro. "Yeah! And I can't believe you're still alive!" said Fillet. Kojiro replied, "Of course I'm alive!"

"Well, you're going down, Kojiro!" shouted Fillet. "Wha!" said Musashi. Princess Fillet then raised her hand at Kojiro. The scarf of her arm began to glow. "What the-!" Kojiro looked at the Princess. "FIRE!" cried Fillet. Then, a fire shot out from Fillet. It went towards Kojiro.

"ACK!" Kojiro didn't hesitate. He tried to run for it, but the flame quicky caught him in his butt. "AAAAHHHH! FIRE, FIRE!" cried Kojiro. He ran around in circles, until he jumped in a bucket of water.

"Wooh! That was hot!" exclaimed Kojiro. Princess Fillet then went in front of him. Kojiro gulped. "Now begone, rival of Musashi!" The crowd was puzzled. "He's the rival of Musashi?"

"But then, that would make him Musashi's enemy!" exclaimed the Mayor.

"That right!" said Princess Fillet. She then prepared another attack, but Musashi stopped her.

"Stop it!" said Musashi. Princess Fillet and the crowd got confused. "What? Why do you want me to stop?" asked Fillet. Musashi replied, "Kojiro is my friend now." Fillet was surprised to hear this. "Are... Are you sure?" she asked. Kojiro then said, "Believe him, believe him! I'm his friend now!" Fillet hesitated, but when she gazed at Musashi, she knew that he's telling the truth. So she gave Kojiro a hand.

"Gee, thanks, Princess Fillet!" Princess Fillet nodded. "You're welcome." Then she faced the two samurais. "Please come to the castle. I have some questions for you..."

Allucaneet Castle. Musashi, Kojiro, and Princess Fillet are in the living room, talking about how Musashi and Kojiro came here. "And that's it," said Musashi. "We just heard a voice, then a bright light flashed in our eyes, that we can't see a thing."

"It was really weird," said Kojiro.

"Hmmm... it is strange," said Fillet. "But what's even weirder is that, well, Seer Bevealy said that... that..." Fillet then fell silent. She looked worried. Puzzled, Musashi asked, "What's wrong, Princess? Did something happened?"

Fillet then said aloud, "Oh, Musashi! The Wizard of Darkness is back!"

Musashi and Kojiro looked shocked after what Princess Fillet just said. Musashi, who was more shocked, then said, "But... BUT IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I SEALED HIM YEARS AGO! HOW CAN CAN BE POSSIBLY BE BACK!" Princess Fillet looked very worried. "That's what I heard from Seer Bevealy..." she said sadly. "Damn, how can that be possible..?" asked Kojiro.

Everyone was silent, but Musashi then speak up. "Maybe that's why we're here..." Princess Fillet looked at him and said, "But I didn't summon you." Musashi then said, "That's just it! I'm going to find out who really summoned me, and how the heck the Wizard of Darkness came back!" Kojiro then said, "I'm with you Musashi! I wanna find out too why I've been summoned here!" Princess then approaches the two samurais and said, "Guys, I know this may sound crazy, but... I'm coming with you!"

Musashi and Kojiro looked so surprised. "WHAT!" they said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Of course I am!" said Fillet. "Remember you saw me used a spell to cast a fire on Kojiro's butt? I can make magic now!" Musashi looked bored. "And why did you learn magic?" Princess Fillet explained. "Well, my parents found out the whole truth, so they want me to learn magic to defend myself.

"So whaddya say?" asked Fillet. "Will you let me come with you?" Kojiro then said, "Oh, I don't know. Besides, you're just a girl..."

Then Princess bellowed, "WHO CARES IF I'M A GIRL! YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM ABOUT THAT!" Kojiro sweatdropped. "Well..." said Kojiro.

Musashi looked bored. "Tch... same old tomboy..." Fillet heard that and said, "A tomboy! Hey, take that back!" Musashi then talk back, "Well it's true isn't it?" "No it's not!" she said. "Oh, yes you are!" he shot back.

"Am not!"

"Are so!

"Am not!

"Are so!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

Kojiro just stared at them and sweatdroppped. Then, a steward came in the room. "Oh, what we haveth hereth?"

Then Musashi and Princess Fillet stop fighting. Princess Fillet looked embarrassed. "Oh! Ribson! I didn't know you're here!" Steward Ribson then spotted Musashi and said, "Sir Musashi! Thou art back!" Musashi smiled and said, "Hey there,Gezeer! Good to see you again! Can't believe you're still alive!" Ribson giggled."Well that's what I geteth for getting good health!"

Ribson then looked at Kojiro. "Oh, thou must beeth... Sir Rival-of-Sir Musashi!" Kojiro looked bored. "The name's Kojiro, you geezer." Ribson sweatdropped. "Oh! Pardoneth me!" Musashi giggled. He remembered that he said that too the first time they met.

Then Ribson said, "Ahem. Princess Fillet, Sir Musashi, Sir Kojiro. The King and theQueen wish to see you."

Throne Room. Musashi and Kojiro bowed down their heads as they faced to the King and Queen. "Brave Fencer Musashi..." said the King. "You have returned. It is so strange of you to come here when my daughter hasn't even summoned you here..." Musashi then notices that the King and the Queen are looking worried, especially Princess Fillet. He then said, "It's about the Wizard of Darkness, isn't it?"

Everyone fell silent. He then asks, "What happened to Lumina? Is it gone?" The Queen replied, "No. According to the guards, Lumina is still in Spiral Tower." Kojiro was puzzled. "But then," he asks. "How did the Wizard get out of there?" Fillet replied, "That's what we want to know."

King Richard then said, "That is why I'm planning that you, Brave Fencer Musashi, and you, Kojiro, to go to Spiral Tower to investigate." Musashi and Kojiro nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. We'll do it tommorrow morning."

Then, Princess Fillet said to her father, "Hey! I wanna come too! Can I come with them, Dad? Please...?" Musashi then said, "If I were you, don't come with us!" Princess Fillet reacted, "Why not? I wanna come too, ya know!" Musashi then said, "But you might just get kidnap again!" Kojiro intervenes them and said, "Guys, c'mon! We can't just fight--"

Then the King said, "That's enough, children." He then faced Princess Fillet. "Ok, Fillet," said the King. "You can go with them, but you must promise me not to get kidnap, ok?" Princess Fillet nodded, "Okay, Daddy, I promise!" Musashi just grunted. Kojiro looked at him and said, "Don't mind now. After all, we do need a little magic..."

* * *

**A/N: **This is just Brave Fencer Musashi's story for awhile... I'll update Samurai Legend Musashi's soon... Please R&R. 


	4. Brave Fencer Musashi's Prologue II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**Summary:** Musashi, Kojiro, and Princess Fillet begin their quest in Spriral Tower to find some answers and some unexpected surprises...

* * *

CHAPTER 4: IN SPIRAL TOWER! (BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI'S PROLOGUE II) 

Next morning, Musashi, Kojiro, and Princess Fillet pack up some supplies, and set out to Spiral Tower, hoping to find some answers. Since Musashi has been there before, he leads the way.

As soon as they got there, the tower was already there. "Cool," said Kojiro. "So this is Spiral Tower..." Princess Fillet exclaimed, "Wow! This is much better than reading it in a book!"

Musashi looked at the tower. It still looked the same the last time he has been here. "Let's just be careful." warned Musashi. "We're not sure what's gonna happen in this tower..."

Musashi still remembered the last time he got here, there were a lot of traps. It's been a long time now, so there shouldn't be anymore traps. But for Musashi, it's best to keep alert. They climb up to the tower.

_Hmmmm..._, thought Musashi. _So there's no more rolling traps now._

They continued climbing the tower, until they reached half of the tower. As they went inside, it wasn't crawling with monsters like before. Just some skeletons hanging on some ropes.

"Ewww!" said Princess Fillet. "The tower may look nice in the outside, but in the inside, it's disgusting!"

"Someone turn on the lights!" complained Kojiro.

Musashi looked up. He remembered that, to go to the top, he must put out the fire. To put out the fire, he cut the rope which dropped the bell onto the flame. "C'mon," said Musashi. "We still need to go to the top." But before they even take a step, Princess Fillet screamed.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

"What the-!"

Something appeared in front of them. A big, horrible, bloody skull with red wings appeared.

"Shoot!" complained Musashi. "Why now!" Kojiro asked, "Have you ever seen that ugly-looking creature!" Musashi replied, "No, and I never even know that it was here!"

"Watch out!" exclaimed Fillet. "It knows we're here!" Sure enough, the skull looked at them menacily. It was preparing to attack. "Princess!" called Musashi. "Stay behind us!" Princess Fillet replied, "Sure, but what the heck are we gonna do with that thing?"

"Only one way to find out..." said Kojiro. "LET'S DUEL!" said Musashi and Kojiro, as they drew their swords.

Musashi has no idea how the creature appeared in the tower. But one thing's for sure, he must defeat it! He started to charge creature, using his Dashing Pierce. But as he drew closer to the creature, it hit Musashi with one of its wing. ("OOF!") As a result, he was thrown in the air ("Musashi!" called Kojiro) and hit on the ground... hard.

_Shoot_, thought Musashi, as he held to the part where the skull hit him. _That thing is so strong! Without Lumina, I'll never defeat it... Darn it..._

But then, Fillet pour something on Musashi. After that, Musashi felt his strength is returning. "Huh?" Musashi said. Musashi looked at Princess Fillet, and asked, "You did that?" Princess Fillet replied, "Yes. I told you I can help you..." Musashi then said, "Thanks..."

Meanwhile, Kojiro battles the creature. "Taste this, you filthy bone-head!" He used Swallow Wave ("SWALLOW WAVE!") to the skull. BOOM. The wave hit skull in a moderate way, but it was surely a bit damaged. "Hah!" called Kojiro. "How's that, skull-face!" The creature didn't budge for a while, but after that, it glared them again, but this time, more menacily.

"Uh-oh..." said Kojiro. "This is not good..."

"I guess that thing is too strong for us..." said Princess Fillet.

"Watch out!" called Musashi. "It's about to attack!"

Sure enough, the skull started to attack. It spits out a smog, covering the trio, and probably poisoning them to death. "What the-!" coughed Musashi. Princess coughed and said, "I...I think I'm poisoned...!" She fell onto the ground helplessly. "PRINCESS!" called Musashi. He tried to help her, but the smog was too thick, he can't see a thing.

_Darn_, thought Kojiro. _What the hell are we gonna do! This bad-ass monster is gonna kill us if the smog continues to cover us and even poison us!_ Then Kojiro has a plan.

He took out his nodachi (a very long sword), and starts to use Swallow Wave again ("Kojiro!" called Musashi. What are you doing!"). The wave made a pathway, until it hit the mouth of the skull.

The smog has been cleared. Musashi then went near the Princess and held her in his arms to see if she's all right. "Hey," said Musashi. "You alright?" Princess opened her eyes to see Musashi. "I...I don't think so..." said Fillet weakly. "I'm...poisoned... help me... get an antidote in my..." Musashi didn't hesitate. He took an antidote and let her drink it. After Fillet drank the antidote, she felt better and said, "Thanks..."

Then, they saw that Kojiro was able to hit the skull. The skull didn't move. But the skull is not the only thing they saw. They also saw a bright green orb in its mouth. "What the heck is that?" asked Kojiro. To Musashi, it seems familiar...

"It's..." he said. "It's an orb, or should I say, a core!"

"What kind of core?" asked Princess Fillet. Musashi answered, "It's the same core I saw when I try to defeat the Crest Guardians!" Kojiro then asked, "So what if it is?" Musashi replied, "I need Lumina to hit it."

"Darn... what the hell are we gonna do now!" complained Kojiro

Musashi thought for a while. Then, he got an idea. He took out his Fusion (his magical katana/sword that assimilates or absorbs other's abilties, except human ones). Kojiro and Princess Fillet got confused. Priness Fillet asked, "Uh, Musashi, what are you doing?"

"Just watch..." replied Musashi. Musashi then charges his Fusion. But while he is charging, the skull began to move.

"Oh no!" shouted Princess Fillet. "It's starting to move!"

"Damn!" said Kojiro.

Musashi didn't have time to waste. As soon as his Fusion was fully charged, he threw it towards the mouth... fast. Finally, it hit the orb. As it hit the orb, Musashi focused to make the orb smaller, and smaller, until it dissappeared. After that, his Fusion went back to his hand. The skull then exploded to nothing. As it clears, Musashi then saw something strange...

He saw a white wolf, staring at him.

Kojiro and Princess Fillet also saw the wolf. The wolf seems to have watched the whole thing. And after that, the wolf went up to the tower. "I think it wants us to follow him." said Musashi. Kojiro then replied, "Maybe."

"Let's just go." said Princess Fillet. "Who knows that it knows what we're looking for..."

They followed the wolf, as they went higher and higher. The wolf was leaving them behind. "Hey!" called Musashi. "Wait up!"

The wolf didn't stop, until it disappeared into the portral. Princess Fillet and Kojiro looked at the portral. "What?" asked Musashi. "This is the only way to get to the top of this tower. Let's go." Kojiro and Princess Fillet nodded. They went to the portral and they disappeared.

They then appeared on the top of the tower. "Wow! I've never been this high before!" exclaimed Princess Fillet, as she sees the high mountians surrounding the tower. "Enough with the sight-seeing," said Kojiro. "We have to check out..."

"Lumina..." said Musashi. "Come again?" asked Kojiro. Then, they saw it...

Lumina, the Legendary Sword of Luminescence. The sword that has the Wizard of Darkness within it. Or is it?

They stared at it for a while. Then Musashi called, "Kojiro."

"Huh?" said Kojiro. Musashi then asked, "Will you do me a favor?" Kojiro replied, "Sure... but, what do you want me to do?" Musashi explained, "You see that button on the floor. You have to press it for me." Princess Fillet asked, "But what for, Musashi?"

"To remove the shild which is protecting Lumina." explained Musashi, as he showed them that the sword is been protected by a shield."

"But then that means," said Fillet. "You're going to get Lumina!" Musashi nodded. "But," said Kojiro. "Remember that Lumina has..."

"I know," said Musashi. "I'm just finding some answers." They were silent, but Kojiro pressed the button anyway. As the shield disappeared, Musashi reached to get Lumina, until...

"I've been waiting for you, Brave Fencer Musashi..."

"What the-!" exclaimed Musashi. "Who's there!"

A glowing white wingeddragonthen appeared in front of the trio.

"A dragon!" exclaimed Kojiro. "In Spiral Tower!" exclaimed Fillet. Musashi was speechless. Then, he asked, "Who...Who are you! What are you!"

The dragon replied, "I am the Dragon of Luminescence. Guardian of Lumina." Musashi was surprised to hear this. "What!" said Musashi. "But... I thought the Wizard of Darkness WAS the guardian of Lumina!" Kojiro asked, "What are you, some kind of replacement!" The Dragon shook its head. "Not really. The Wizard of Darkness has escaped, so now I am the guardian."

Princess then said, "W- Wait a second! He ESCAPED! But how is that possible!" The Dragon bowed its head. "His desire for revenge was so strong, he was able to escape from the sword." Musashi then asked, "Didn't you stop him?" The Dragon replied, "I wasn't here that time. When I heard it, it was too late. Now, he is looking for another person whose revenge is as strong as his."

"What!" said Musashi. "Why is that so!" The Dragon fell silent. "I do not know. All I know is, he will not be alone. Until I found out why is he doing all this, you must need another ally."

Kojiro then asked, "What? You mean I'm not the only one who will help Musashi?"

"Or even me?" asked Fillet.

"Humph! I can take him on and his ally loser!" said Musashi.

The Dragon shook its head. "You must wait for another person who has almost the same power as yours, Musashi. For now, take Lumina. Don't worry. All of the Five Scrolls are in it." Musashi looked at Lumina.

"Oh, and another thing." said Dragon. "I will give more power for your Fusion." Then, Musashi's Fusion started to glow brightly. "Now, you can keep all the abilities you assimilated. Some useful ablities you used to have are already in your Fusion."

"Now," continued the Dragon. "I must go." "Hey, wait!" called Musashi. But the Dragon disappeared.

The trio fell silent. Musashi looked at Lumina. It's been a long time since I haven't use this sword, thought Musashi. Then, he held the sword up high, and he felt the power of the Five Scrolls once more. Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Sky.

But suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Hey! You moron! Why did you take the sword!"

The trio turned around to see who it is. "Who's there!" called Musashi. Then, the idol that was using a shield to protect Lumina shook. Then, it fell onto the floor, revealing something behind it.

It was another dragon, only this time, it has green scales.

"Ouch..." said the green dragon.

"ACK! Another dragon!" said Kojiro. "How many dragons are in this tower anyways!" complained Musashi.

The dragon seems dizzy, but he said, "Oh, by the way, I am... Loch Ness." "Come again?" asked Musashi. But it fainted, making the idol roll towards them. "ACK! NOT AGAIN!" yelled Musashi. "What now!" asked Fillet. "We have to go down!" said Musashi. "WHAT!" said Fillet. "But I can't go --!

There was no time. As soon as the idol rolled closer to them, he carried Princess Fillet as they all ran down. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU --!" cried Fillet. "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE HERE!" cried Musashi.

Kojiro and Musashi (with Princess Fillet on his arms) began running down the tower. ("AAAHHHH!" screamed Princess Fillet). They continued running away from the rolling idol down the walls of the tower. Just like before, thought Musashi. They jumped some obstacles ("WHOA! JUMP!" said Musashi, every time he sees an obstacle) as they continue running away from the rolling idol.

They reached the ground, but continued running away from the rolling idol. As it gained on them, they saw a gap.

"WHOA! JUMP!" called Musashi.

They jumped, but as they jumped, idol hit them hard. The idol fell into the gap, while the trio fell to the ground. They were safe, but they are unconscious. Meanwhile, someone comes near to them. In Kojiro's point of view, he tried to open his eyes. He saw a face, but he can't see straight. Then, he slowly closed his eyes...

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmm... someone, huh? Who do you think it is? Find out soon... 


	5. Brave Fencer Musashi's Prologue III

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**Summary:** After running away from Spiral Tower, the group fell unconscious. Then, someone appears in the scene to help them...

**A/N:** Here is my OC!

* * *

CHAPTER 5: HARUKAZE: THE SHAMAN GIRL AND KOJIRO'S HEARTTHROB! (BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI'S PROLOGUE III)

There was a house not far nor near to Spiral Tower. It wasn't there when Musashi first passed by Spiral Tower. No one knows how or why is it there. But like any other house, someone lives there.

In a room, there lies Kojiro in a Japanese floor bed. He seems to be sleeping. His nodachi is lying near to him. There were two more floor beds beside his bed. It seems that the others were up before him.

Slowly, Kojiro opened his eyes ("Unnh..."). When his senses were cleared, he was surprised to see that he is in a room which he has never seen before.

_What the-?_ thought Kojiro. _Where am I? But most of all... where's Musashi and Princess Fillet?_

He looked around at the room. Then, he saw someone.

_Huh?_ thought Kojiro. _A girl...?_

Sure enough, it was a girl arranging some pots in a shelf. Then, the girl turned to face Kojiro.

Kojiro was a bit surprised to see the girl's face. She has a long, straight, black hair, tied with a big pink ribbon. She wears a black and pink kimono (Japanese traditional dress for girls). Something strange is happening inside Kojiro...

"Oh, you're awake?" she asked. "Can you stand up?"

Kojiro replied, "Uh... yeah... I guess..." Sure enough, he got up his feet. "Oh, that's good! Are you feeling ok?" the girl asked. "Yeah... I guess..." replied Kojiro.

The girl looked at him and asked, "Wow... are you a... samurai?"

Kojiro replied, "Yeah... I am..."

"Really?" the girl asked. "But you look kinda young..."

"Eh, you're almost as young as me." replied Kojiro.

"Hihihi... Yeah..." giggled the girl.

She stared at Kojiro for a while. Meanwhile, Kojiro thought, _Why is she staring at me? Oh well... But I've got to admit it. She's so... beautiful..._

"Why is there an X mark on your forehead?"

Kojiro snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, this?" he asks awkwardly. "Well, I just got this from a duel with my friend who used to be my rival..."

Kojiro stopped and said, "Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Have you seen my friends?" The girl replied, "Oh, you mean the blue-haired boy and the blonde-haired girl? They're in the dining room."

The girl continued, "By the way, are you hungry? Come, let's eat with them." She held held her hand to Kojiro's so that she can lead him to the dining room. "Uh... ok..." said Kojiro.

Kojiro felt as if something is tickling within him. _What is this strange feeling?_ thought Kojiro. _I never felt like this before..._

In the dining, Musashi calmly eats his food while Princess Fillet is having a hard time eating. They are eating with chopsticks, and Princess Fillet did not know how to use chopsticks.

"Grrr... how can I eat my food if I don't know these chopsticks!" asked Princess Fillet. Musashi just chewed his food calmly, and said, "... Amatuer..." Princess Fillet replied, "What! You know I'm not used to this! It's a good thing you know how to do this!" Musashi replied, "What do you expect? I live in a different country. Besides, it's not that hard at first if you're a good learner."

Just then, the girl and Kojiro went in the dining room. "Here you go. Here are your friends." said the girl to Kojiro. "Guys...!" Kojiro looked relieved to see Musashi and Princess Fillet.

"Kojiro! You're awake!" said Musashi. "Hey, Kojiro," said Fillet. "Good to see you awake." "Musashi! Princess Fillet! I'm glad you guys are alive!"

The girl got surprised. "Kojiro! Musashi! Princess Fillet! But then, that means..."

The girl turned to Musashi, and said, "You are the Legendary Brave Fencer Musashi! If I'm not mistaken, that sword in your back is Lumina, the Sword of Luminescence!" Musashi then said, "Well... yeah..."

Then the girl turned to Princess Fillet. "And you must be Princess Fillet of Allucaneet Kingdom. I'm so surprised that you are with these two samurais. What brings you outside the castle, your Highness?" Fillet replied, "Well, let's just say that I can do some magic now, so now my parents allow me to go with these guys..."

The girl turned to Kojiro and said, "And you must be Kojiro. I heard that you're the rival of Musashi, and I'm surprised that you're with Musashi now..." Kojiro smiled and said, "Well, let's just say that we've been through tough roads together."

"How wonderful!" exclaimed the girl. "I think we should all eat together!"

They all ate together. The girl was teaching Princess Fillet how to use chopsticks. "Hang in there, Princess. You're almost done..." said the girl to Fillet. Fillet then slowly ate her food with her chopsticks. "You did it, Princess!" exclaimed the girl.

As Princess Fillet gulped down her food, she said, "Thanks for teaching me how to use chopsticks. And... what is this food anyways?" The girl replied, "Why, it's called sushi, which is raw fish!" Princess Fillet was surprised to hear that, she jawdropped. "What! Raw fish! You mean you don't do cook it!" The girl replied, "Why, yes! It's a favourite in Japan!"

Princess Fillet turned to Musashi (who is drinking) and Kojiro. "You mean you guys eat these too!" Musashi gulped down his drink and said, "Yep..." Then Kojiro said, "Don't worry, it's edible. Besides, it's also good for you..."

He then turned to the girl. "By the way," he said. "Since we told you our names, how about your name?" The girl sweatdropped. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I got carried away..."

"My name is..." continued the girl. "Harukaze."

"Harukaze... that's a beautiful name for you..." said Kojiro. "And why do you say that?" asked Princess Fillet. Then Musashi answered, "That's because... it means 'spring flower'."

"Really?" asked Fillet. "Do all Japanese names have meanings?" Musashi answered "Some but not all."

Then Princess Fillet turned to Harukaze and asked, "Why are you called 'Harukaze'?" Harukaze answered, "Well, I was born when all spring flowers bloom. That's why my parents call me that."

Kojiro then asked, "So, where are your parents?" Harukaze bowed her head. "My parents died a long time ago..."

"Oh! I'm sorry..." apologized Kojiro. Then Harukaze said, "But at least I can still see them and talk to them!"

Musashi, Kojiro, and Princess Fillet were confused when they heard that. "Are you serious?" asked Kojiro. "You really think so?" asked Musashi. "Are... you ok, Harukaze?" asked Princess Fillet. Musashi and Princess started to whisper to each other.

"Has she gone nuts?" whispered Fillet. Musashi then whispered, "I can't say she's crazy, but..."

Kojiro heard that and exclaimed, "Hey! Keep it down, or you're gonna hurt her feelings!"

Then Harukaze said, "It's alright, Kojiro. I'm not mad or upset." Kojiro then said, "What? You sure?" Then, she replied, "Many people always say that, but the truth is... I'm a shaman."

"A shaman?" asked Princess Fillet. "As in, a person who can talk to spirits and animals?" Harukaze sighed, "Finally, some people who understand me..."

Just then, a small animal entered the room. ("Min?")

"You mean like that creature over there?" asked Kojiro as he pointed the small creature. Musashi easily recognized the creature...

"A... Minku?" Musashi used to throw some Minkus for some Longtiveity Berries they had hidden in their mouths. He hoped that Harukaze's Minku wasn't one of the Minkus he threw, or recognized him...

"Oh! A Minku!" squealed Princess Fillet. "It's so cute!" Harukaze replied, "Uh, yes. Her name is Minka." The Minku looked at Harukaze. It seems that it wants to talk to Harukaze. Harukaze then spoke to Minka.

("What's wrong, Minku?") Minku then replied, ("Master, your parents are here. They want to see our guests.") Harukaze then acts like she noticed someone. "I think I see what you mean. Hi, Mom! Hi Dad! Do you want to see the guests?"

Princess Fillet then said, "Uh, Harukaze, we can't..." Harukaze sweatdropped. "Oh yes! I almost forgot. Don't worry; I'll open your third eye.

As Harukaze focused, she began to open Musashi's, Kojiro's, and Fillet's third eye. As soon as their third eye was opened, they began to see two glowing blue fireballs.

"Huh?" wondered Princess Fillet. "What are those things?" "Hitodama?" replied Kojiro. "What's a 'hitodama'?" asked Princess Fillet. "It's a spirit ball." answered Musashi. "I've got a funny feeling that..." Princess Fillet then said, "Well, it looks kinda weird but cute..."

A ghostly figure of a man with glasses, wearing a white kimono, with no feet then appeared with a woman with the same appearance beside him. "You think so?" asked the man. "Now there's something you don't hear everyday!" exclaimed the woman.

"EEEEEEKKKKK!" shrieked Fillet.

"YUREI!" exclaimed Kojiro.

"Yeah, two of them!" said Musashi.

Harukaze smiled but also sweatdropped.

The man then turned to Princess Fillet. "You must be Princess Fillet of Allucaneet Kingdom! My, what a fine and brave lady you are!" said the man. Princess Fillet jawdropped, but have the courage still to say, "Uh, yeah... and you're the father of Harukaze, right?"

Kojiro talked to the woman. "Uh, did anyone tell you that you really look like Harukaze?" The woman replied, "Well, you know what they say: Like mother, like daughter!"

The ghostly parents then turned to Musashi. "And you must be the Legendary Brave Fencer Musashi!" exclaimed Harukaze's father. "My, you look so tall now..." The mother then said, "We are so surprised that you have Lumina once more. Isn't the Wizard of Darkness in it?"

Musashi replied, "I know... but a dragon called the Dragon of Luminescene appeared and said to me that he is not within Lumina anymore."

Musashi continued, "Now, he is looking for an ally to fullfill his revenge..."

Harukaze then said, "Hmmm... if that's so, we have to stop him, before it's too late!" Musashi replied, "I know, but the Dragon said I have to wait for someone who has the similar power as mine..."

"Hmmm... you all look bored. Boys, I think you try your fencing outside..." said Harukaze. "Really!" asked Kojiro. "Thanks!"

"And Princess Fillet?" continued Harukaze. "Do you want to help me do some flower arranging? I could use your help..." Princess Fillet replied, "Don't mind if I do!" Meanwhile, above the roof of Harukaze's house, someone is hiding in the tree, as if the person is spying in the house...

As the girls (Harukaze and Princess Fillet) are arranging flowers, they began talking to each other.

"So, you really wanted to go out for an adventure for a change?" asked Harukaze. Fillet replied, "Yeah, 'cuz I can't just stay cooped up in the castle. I really wanted to out, to show everyone that I can fight too..." Harukaze giggled and said, "Hmmm... is that the reason why most people called you a tomboy?" Princess Fillet turned a bit red and said, "Hey...!"

"Hihihihi..." giggled Harukaze. "Just kidding..."

Then, Princess Fillet remembered something. "Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Fillet. "I almost forgot!" Harukaze asked, "What's wrong, Princess?" Fillet replied, "I have to go home as soon as I found out what's going on."

Fillet continued, "Now that I have some information, I have to go now." Harukaze then said, "Wait. Before you go... can I come with you? After all, I've always wanted to go out on an adventure."

Princess Fillet smiled and said, "Why, I'd be happy if you join us!" Harukaze then said, "Ok! I'll just tell my parents then!"

Meanwhile, outside the house of Harukaze, Musashi and Kojiro were fencing for a while.

"Man, that was close!" exclaimed Kojiro. "But you still can't beat me, Musashi!" Musashi then exclaimed, "Just give it your best shot, Kojiro!" Kojiro then replied, "Ok, here goes!"

Kojiro then uses an Earth type Swallow Wave ("EARTH... SWALLOW WAVE!"). The wave went towards Musashi fast, but he was able to jump away the wave. "Hah!" called Musashi. "Now it's my turn!"

Musashi then executed an air attack (With Lumina and Fusion), but then stopped ("AERIAL ATTA-!"). "What the-!" Musashi noticed something wrong: Kojiro wasn't blocking like always. Instead, he's just looking somewhere else.

_What is Kojiro doing?_ thought Musashi. _Isn't he gonna block my attack?_

Kojiro sighed. _If only Harukaze was here, she would be really impressed and-_

But Kojiro's thoughts stopped there when...

"HEY, KOJIRO!"

Kojiro then turned just to see Musashi flying towards him with his weapons. "ARE YOU GONNA BLOCK? OR DO YOU WANNA BE SLICED?" called Musashi. Kojiro was shocked, and did not hesitate to block Musashi's aerial attack ("ACK!").

KLANG!

Kojiro did block the attack, but since he just blocked the attack just now, he was forced to go backwards until he hit a tree with his back ("OOF!"). Musashi dropped down gently to the ground, with his annoyed face. Kojiro then sweatdropped.

"Phew," said Kojiro. "That was close..." But Musashi was angred. He does not like the way Kojiro acted. "BAKERO (YOU IDIOT)!" said Musashi (With his hands waving). "Didn't you know that you were almost killed? What the hell were you thinking?"

Kojiro then said, "Well, I was just wondering if Harukaze can just..." Musashi stopped for a while, and then said, "Harukaze? Wait a second..." Musashi then looked Kojiro in a funny way, and said, "I remember you tried to defend her when Princess Fillet and I almost called her a crazy girl..."

Kojiro just fell silent, and said, "...So?" Musashi then said, "You're in love!"

Kojiro blushed without saying a word. It didn't take long before he could speak up. He sighed, "Ok, you got me..." Then Kojiro continued, "I really am in love with Harukaze. She's just so... beautiful. Maybe one day, I'll show her my feelings for her..."

Musashi looked bored and said to himself, "Sheesh, some guys will never learn..." Obviously, Musashi wasn't interested in romance, even though some people think that he likes Princess Fillet...

Just then, Kojiro noticed something. "Huh? Who's there?"

There was someone entering Harukaze's house, which is a guy. "I never seen anyone passes this path before..." said Musashi. The Kojiro said, "Then I guess I'll just go and see who it is!" He began to run towards the house of Harukaze. Musashi then called, "Hey, wait for me! And stop playing hero, will ya?"

In Harukaze's doorstep, a black-haired boy with a dark purple clothes and mask was in front of Harukaze and Princess Fillet. "Are you sure you know him?" asked Princess Fillet. Harukaze replied, "Yes, I know him. Trust me." The boy then said, "That's right..."

Just then, Kojiro and Musashi reached to the house. Kojiro notices that the boy is a ninja. "Huh? A ninja?" wondered Kojiro. Musashi then said, "Geez, and I thought ninjas are supposed to be in the shadows!" The ninja replied, "That's right... but we ninjas do that if we wanted to." He continued, "Usually, I don't tell people my name, but just call me... Kenji."

* * *

**A/N:** Yep! Another OC of mine! Is he a friend or a foe? Find out soon! 


	6. Brave Fencer Musashi's Prologue IV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**Summary:** A mysterious ninja, known as Kenji, appeared in Harukaze's house. Is he a friend? Or a foe?

* * *

CHAPTER 6: A NEW RIVAL FOR KOJIRO! SAMURAI VERUS NINJA! (BRAVE FENCER'S MUSASHI'S PROLOGUE IV)

_Just who is this ninja?_ wondered Kojiro. _Does Harukaze know this Kenji guy?_

Just then, Princess Fillet opened the door a little wider. "What's going on?" asks Princess Fillet. "Musashi? Kojiro? So you're done..." Harukaze then said, "Oh! You guys are just in time to meet my friend!"

Kojiro then said, "F-Friend? You mean... you know each other?" Harukaze replied, "Why, yes! It's been months since we met." Harukaze then asks, "Kenji, do you want me to intoduce them to you?" Kenji replied, "No need, Harukaze. I already know them."

Musashi then said, "Lemme guess… you spied on us, since you're a ninja." Kenji repiled, "Correct... Brave Fencer Musashi." Kenji then turned to Kojiro. "And you must be Kojiro. I thought you died, but since Musashi defeated Dark Lumina, you were saved..." Kojiro just fell silent. It looks like almost everyone in the kingdom knows what happened 4 years ago.

Harukaze began to talk to Kenji. "Is it true you were spying on us?" she asked. "I know you're a ninja, but isn't that a bit naughty?" Kenji then scratched the back of his head and said, "Well... I just wanted to check what's all the commotion about..." Kenji continued, "And besides, I was checking if you're ok..." Harukaze then giggled. "Oh really? That's sweet of you. Hihi..."

Kojiro just watched the couple giggling at each other. As he watched them, he felt like as if his blood was going up to his head.

_What's happening to me?_ thought Kojiro. _I have another strange feeling I don't understand... It's like my blood is going up to my head... But this only happens everytime I see Harukaze and Kenji together... Why am I thinking these things...?_

Musashi was the only who noticed Kojiro looking weird. He asked, "...Kojiro? Are you alright?" Kojiro was just silent, as he continued looking at the couple.

_I see..._ thought Musashi. _Kojiro's jealous at Kenji..._

Herukaze then spoke to Kenji. "Oh, Kenji," she said. "I shuold tell you something." Kenji replied, "Sure. What is it Harukaze?" Harukaze then answered, "I've decided to join Musashi's party!"

Kenji was surprised to hear that. "Huh? You do?" asked Kenji. "Really? That's great!" exclaimed Kojiro.

_Yes!_ thought Kojiro. _I might still have a chance!_

Musashi was also surprised to hear what Harukaze just said. "Wha-? You're gonna join us?" asks Musashi. "Who said so?" Fillet then spoke up. "I did. She wanted to join us, so I agree. What do you think, Musashi?"

"Well..." said Musashi. "We could use a pyschic like her..." said Musashi.

Kojiro's eyes twinkled as he asked, "You mean his coming with us?" Musashi then replied, "I guess..."

Kojiro never felt so happy in his entire life. "Yeah!" exclaimed Kojiro. "This is so great! I'm so glad that she's with us now!"

Musashi and Princess Fillet just looked at Kojiro in afunny way. "... What's with Kojiro?" asked Fillet. Musashi just fell silent and then sweatdropped. The truth is, he's not really doingthis for Kojiro.

"Well, I'm glad that you're glad, Kojiro." said Harukaze. But Kenji then asks, "B-But... what about you're parents? Do they already know that?" Harukaze replied, "Yes, the already know. I really can't just stay all the time in my house, you know..." Kenji just fell silent, and then said, "I understand..."

Kojiro is still smiling, still happy about Harukaze. "Yes!" he said to himself. "I'm so darn happy!" Musashi just looked at him and said, "Yeah, like you're so damn lucky..." Harukaze then asked, "Lucky? What do you mean by that?" Musashi then replied, "Oh, that's just because Kojiro likes -- HRUMPH!"

Kojiro stopped Musashi by covering his mouth. Kojiro sweatdropped and said, "Uh, he's trying to say that you're lucky to be with us, and I like it!" Princess Fillet just smiled, and said to herself, "Hmhm... I think I know what's going on..." Kenji just looked at Kojiro smiling at Harukaze, who was smiling back at him. Then, something went in Kenji's mind...

As Musashi wiped his mouth, he said, "Geez, Kojiro! What gives! What ya do that for!" Kojiro then stared angrily at Musashi and said, "You can't just tell THAT to Harukaze. It's a secret... REMEMBER?" Musashi then said, "Yeah... Right... sweatdropped"

Harukaze then asks Princess Fillet, "What's up with them? I thought were supposed to go..." Then Princess Fillet said, "OMIGOSH! Yeah! Guys, we better go back now!" Musashi then remembered. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! We better get going!" Kojiro then said, "Alright. C'mon, Harukaze, let's go!"

But then, Kenji said to Kojiro, "Just a sec, samurai." Kojiro then turned to Kenji. "I will allow you Harukaze to go with you..." Kenji said. "But first..." he continued. "Why don't we have... A DUEL?"

"A DUEL?" asked Kojiro.

"A duel?" asked Princess Fillet. "Um, sorry, Kenji, but we don't have time for that, and we have to..." But Kojiro then exclaimed, "You're on, Kenji! LET'S DUEL!"

"WHAT?" jawdropped Fillet. "CAN'T YOU DO IT SOME OTHER TIME, KOJIRO?" she asked angrily (with her fist clinched). But Musashi then said, "Leave him alone, Princess..."

Princess jawdropped as she turned to Musashi. "WHAT? But we...!"

"I know..." said Musashi. "Let Kojiro and Kenji duel. Besides... I want to see a duel between a samurai and a ninja." Kojiro and Kenji glared at each other. The duel is about to start...

"Hmph!" complained Fillet, as Kojiro and Kenji prepared themselves fo the duel. "Why do we still have to watch this?" Musashi then replied, "Don't worry, Princess. Once the duel's over, we'll go." Harukaze just watch as the samurai and the ninja prepared thmselves.

_Kojiro... Kenji... Please be careful..._ thought Harukaze hopefully.

"Alright, Kenji." called Kojiro. "You ready to lose?" Kenji just smirked under his mask and said, "Hmph. Don't underestimate me, Kojiro. I'm more powerful than you think..." Kojiro then shouted, "Enough chitchat! Kenji, get ready to perish!" The duel is starting...

Kojiro started to run towards the ninja. Meanwhile, Musashi, Princess Fillet, and Harukaze (and Minka) watched as the duel started. "Well, there he goes, doing the first attack..." said Musashi. Harukaze then asked, "You think he knows what he's doing?" Musashi replied, "Let him do what he wants. It's his duel..." The little Minku then said, ("GO, FIGHT, WIN!").

"PREPARE YOURSELF, KENJI!" called Kojiro, as he ran towards the ninja. As Kojiro went closer, Kojiro started to swing his sword towards Kenji. But Kenji evade the attack by jumping over the sword. Kojiro noticed Kenji up in the air.

As Kenji is in the air, he called, "Hmph! Is that all you got?" Then, he draw some shurikens in his hand. "How's this?" called Kenji, as he threw the shurikens towards Kojiro. Kojiro noticed the shurikens coming towards him. But they were too fast, one of them scratched his right cheek ("AH!" said Kojiro).

As Kenji landed onto the ground, he said, "Huh. Don't tell me that hurts!" Kojiro then said, "Ha! Don't make me laugh! It's just a scratch, duh!" Then Kojiro said, "Let's see if you'll laugh at this one!" Kojiro then used his signature move ("SWALLOW WAVE!").

The wave went towards Kenji. Fast. The wave then hit Kenji.

SHWHAM!

"ARGH!" Kojiro smiled and said, "HA! Gotcha!" Harukaze then exclaimed, "Goodness! Is Kenji alright?"

"I dunno..." replied Musashi. As the smoke cleared, a tree trunk was found.

Kojiro was puzzled. "Eh?" wondered Kojiro. "A tree trunk?" Meanwhile, Princess Fillet was also wondering. "Huh? What happened to Kenji?" asked Fillet. "Did he turned himself into a tree trunk?" Musashi then thought, _But I don't think he would do that!_ Then, Musashi began to think.

_Wait a second...!_ thought Musashi. _Kenji wouldn't justtransform in a battle, which means...!_

Suddenly, Kenji appeared behind Kojiro. "KOJIRO!" called Musashi. "BEHIND YOU!"

"Nani (What)...?" said Kojiro, as he turned around. There, he saw Kenji running towards Kojiro.

As he was running, his fist was glowing. Then, he executed his attack ("CHI FIST!"). It hit Kojiro really hard ("ARGH!"). He then fell to the ground away from Kenji. Kojiro is still in one piece, but he knows that this duel is not going to be easy...

"Ugh..." Then Kojiro thought, _Darn it... he's so fast!_

Then Kenji called, "Hmph! You're so slow! How can you defeat me, if you're so damn slow!" Obiviously, Kenji was just provoking Kojiro. "Ugh... Damn it..." moaned Kojiro, as he tries to get up.

"Huh! Don't even bother getting up!" called Kenji. Then, he drew a scroll from his hand. Musashi noticed that.

_A scroll?_ thought Musashi. _Now what is he planning?_

As Kojiro got up on his feet, he said, "Drat... What the hell are you planning now!" Kenji just replied, "Hmph. Just you wait..." Kenji then unwrap his scroll and began to focus. He started to glow.

_Huh?_ thought Kojiro. _What kind of power is that?_

Musashi then thought, _I see... That scroll...! He must be using ninja magic!_

As he focused a little longer, he began to close his eyes for a while. Then, he opened his eyes and shouted, "MULTIPYING TECHNIQUE!" Kojiro was puzzled, but then, a bright flash and smoke surrounded Kenji. It was so bright, Kojiro can't see where is Kenji.

As the smoke began to clear, Kenji was not the only one who appeared. There were 5 of them! "What the?" exclaimed Kojiro.

"What the-?" said Princess Fillet. "Why are there more Kenjis?" Musashi then said, "He duplicated himself!" Harukaze just smiled and said, "Wow. He must've mastered it. He's better than before." She countinued, "I remember the last time I saw him, he could only copy one of himself! Now that he mastered it, I guess he won't be need his scroll for a awhile."

Meanwhile, Kojiro was just awestruck. _This is bad..._ thought Kojiro. _Who's the real Kenji?_

One of the Kenjis then spoke, "Hehehe... Now Kojiro... can you tell us you who is the real Kenji!" Kojiro fell silent, and then shouted, "DAMMIT! I CAN'T TELL! BUT I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS ANYHOW!" The Kenjis just smirked under their own masks. Then, one of them said, "Hmph. If that's the case..." Then, they all jumped in the air.

Musashi then thought, _Uh-oh... I've got a bad feeling about this.._

Kojiro looked at the Kenjis in the air and thought, _OH NO! What now?_

Meanwhile, the real Kenji smiled under his mask. _Hmph! You'll never find me!_ thought Kenji. Then he said, "ALRIGHT BOYS! LET'S SHOW HIM OUR... SHURIKEN SHOWER!" A number of shurikens began to shower towards Kojiro.

_Not again!_ thought Kojiro. _But this time... THERE'S A NUMBER OF THEM!_

It's too late. The shurikens began to hit Kojiro.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Musashi, Princess Fillet, and Harukaze just watched helplessly as they see Kojiro covered in shurikens and scratches.

("Crud...") thought the little Minku. ("One may not hurt much, but a lot can cause a lot of damage.")

_Heh..._ thought Kenji. _Foolish samurai..._

"Get 'im, boys!" called Kenji, as they all run towards Kojiro. "OK!" said the Kenjis, as they went closer to Kojiro. Then Kojiro spoke up. "Not... YET!" shouted Kojiro, as he uses his Swallow Wave once more ("SWALLOW WAVE!").

"AAAAHHHHH!" cried the Kenjis. Then, they all disappeared. "What the-?" said Kojiro.He looked around to find Kenji."If one of them is not Kenji... Then where's the real one?"

WOOSH.

"Looking for me?" said a voice behind Kojiro. "Too bad... You missed me..." Kojiro couldn't believe who he was hearing. It was Kenji! _How did he... DO THAT?_ thought Kojiro.

PAK!

Kenji kicked behind Kojiro. As Kojiro went forward, Kenji appeared. ("WHOA!" thought Musashi. He's fast!") Kenji then kicked Kojiro (FTUMP!). Kojiro went backward, and Kenji is doing the same thing. As Kojiro went forward, Kenji appeared in front again, only this time, his katana is glowing behind him.

Musashi noticed it and thought, _What the...? What's that?_

As Kenji's katana glowed brighter, he excecuted the attack ("NINJA FORCE!").

WOOM.

"AIEE!" cried Kojiro. The force was so strong, it send Kojiro backwards, until he hit the tree with back hard (BOOM), making some blood spit out of his mouth. ("ACK!")

Musashi, Princess Fillet, Harukaze, and Minka looked at the ended duel speechlessly. Then, Kenji said, "The duel's over... And you lost!" Kojiro hung his head while he lay flat on his chest.

"... Unnnh..." moaned Kojiro. "Darn it..."

"Well, at least it's over..." sighed Fillet, who is still surprised from the duel. Meanwhile, Kojiro fainted. Musashi then went to Kojiro. "Hang in there, Kojiro!" called Musashi.

Meanwhile, Harukaze went to Kenji. "Oh... You sure Kojiro's going to be alright, Kenji" said Harukaze, as she glimpsed Musashi helping Kojiro walk. "Don't worry..." said Kenji. "At least it didn't kill him..." Then, Kenji turned to walk away. "Well, I'd better go now..." Meanwhile, Kojiro sat down to catch his breath (Huf... Huf...)

"Hey, Princess." said Musashi. "Got any healing magic or some potions?" Fillet replied, "No... and I'm out of potions..." Meanwhile, Kenji threw something at Harukaze. "Oh, and give these to Kojiro."

"Herbs?" asked Harukaze.

"... See you soon, Harukaze." said Kenji. Then, he jumped away in the trees.

"... Kenji..." Harukaze said to herself. A gentle wind blew as she watched Kenji disappear.

"If I see him again, I'm gonna slash him!"

Princess Fillet and Musashi just looked at Kojiro, who is still complaing about what happened in his duel againest Kenji. "Well, at least he gave you herbs for your wounds." said Fillet. "And at least he didn't kill you!" added Musashi. "I know..." said Kojiro. But when he looked at Harukaze, he thought, But at least Harukaze is with us now...

As the group walked away from Harukaze's house, the ghost parents of Harukaze waved at them. "Bye, Harukaze!" called the father. "Take care!" called the mother. ("Finally! An adventure!") said Minka.

But the real adventure... will soon start.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally! Brave Fencer Musashi's Prologue is done! Expect more chapters! 


	7. Samurai Legend Musashi's Prologue I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as SquareSoft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N:** Here's Samurai Legend Musashi's Prologue!

* * *

CHAPTER 7: INTO MUSASHI'S WORLD (SAMURAI LEGEND MUSASHI'S PROLOGUE I)

Back in Japan, the other Musashi is not having a hard time, since he feels comfortable even at work. It was already 4:30 P.M., and he was just going to go back to the apartment, since he's done for the day. As he walked home, he passed by a fast food store to buy something for dinner.

He went back to his apartment, as the sun was just about to set. As he went in his room, he began to lie down the couch from his living room. As he lay down, he remembers the time when he first met Mycella...

_Princess Mycella..._ thought Musashi. How I long to see you again... Even though it's been almost a year! He then began get up to boil some water for his coffee. As he waited for the water to boil, his mind began to see faces of the people he met. Master Mew, the talking cat who took care of him when he was first summoned. Banon, chief of Antedon who is always there to help Musashi drop by anywhere in the Land of Mystics. The Maidens of the Five Swords: Burnini, Maiden of Earth who always care about nature. Fontina, Maiden of Water who is probably the most intelligent maiden of all. Mirabo and Maribo, Twin Madiens of Fire who are young and always close to each other. Istara, Maiden of Wind who is also a warrior. And Clochette, Maiden of Void who used to work for Gandrake.

_Gandrake..._ thought Musashi. To Musashi, Gandrake, who is also known as Ganryu, he was his cruelest enemy. He was glad he finished him off before. He deserves to die, thought Musashi. He then looked at his katana and his Great Oar, along with the Five Swords. Then Musashi thought, _If Gandrake was still alive, I would never forgive myself._

Unfortunately for Musashi, he might be...

Meanwhile, in the Land of Mystics, Princess Mycella is ready to cast a summoning spell in the Chamber of Rites. "Be careful, my dear daughter!" called her father Banon. "Don't worry, Banon," said his wife Fermière. "She'll be alright." Mycella nodded to her parents. She then began to cast summoning spell. Master Mewis also looking forward that Mycella will summon Musashi properly this time, unlike last time.

While she is summoning, Mirabo, one of the Twin Madiens of Fire, came in the Chamber of Rites. "Hey! What's going on here?" Fermière replied, "Gandrake is back, as what Allégée said." Mirabo was shocked. "WHAT? He's back? No way!"

"That is why Mycella is summoning Musashi back here" repiled Banon. "Aiya," said Mew. "That Musashi will be here again."

"Really!" said Mirabo. "I'm soooo excited to meet him again!" Mirabo then run towards Mycella.

"Wha-What are you doing!" cried Banon. "Don't interrupt her! She's still casting the summoning spell! Mirabo!" But then Mirabo slipped. "Whoops!" She then bumps at Mycella. "Ah!" cried Mycella. "Oh no!"

Something wrong happened. The Chamber then is filled with pink light. "Wha-What's happening!" cried Mirabo. "The spell! It's changed!" cried Fermière. Banon then repiled, "That's why I told you Mirabo to not interrupt her! The spell might be affected!"

"AIYA!" cried Mew. Mirabo then gasped. "Look!"

Mycella then began to float. Then, she starts to disappear. "NO! MYCELLA!" the four cried. "Wh-What's happening to me?" cried Mycella. "Help!"

It was too late. She disappered...

9:00 A.M. in Japan. Musashi ran to the motorcycle shop as fast as he could.

It's a good thing my schedule for today Saturday is 9:15 A.M.! thought Musashi. _Wonder if something new will happen today?_ hoped Musashi.

As he went inside the shop, the clerk appeared in front of him. "There you are, Musashi. I guess you were almost late." he chuckled. Musashi sweatdropped and said, "Well, at least I'm here now..." Then the clerk said, "Well, at least you're on time. A customer wanted to see if one of our motorcycles is good enough." Musashi shurgged and then said, "Ok. Musashi the Motorcycle Test Driver is here!"

Outside, the store, Musashi mounted himself on the motorcycle. The customer asked Musashi, "You sure you can ride this baby, kid?" Musashi just grinned and said, "Don't worry, it will be a smooth ride." As he turned on the engine, he began to drive around the testing area. As he drove around, a bright light suddenly appeared.

"WHAT THE-?"

The light keeps on shining, making the crowd and Musashi blind. Then, the shining stopped. And as Musashi's senses came back, he saw something, or someone on the ground. Musashi recognized the person.

"P-PRINCESS MYCELLA?"

The crowd were confused. Musashi got off the motorcycle, and ran towards the unconcious Mycella. As Musashi held her in his arms, he said, "Mycella? Mycella! You ok?" She seems to be out cold, so the clerk then said, "Get her to the clinic, quick!" Musashi acted quickly, as he carried Mycella to the clinic.

Inside the clinic, Musashi was looking after Princess Mycella, who was still resting on the bed. _Why is she here?_ thought Musashi. _And... how on earth did she get here?_ He was so confused. He doesn't understand why Mycella would be here. In his world.

Then, Princess Mycella slowly opened her eyes. She then sat up straight. Musashi was amazed to see her up again. He wanted to talk to her again, but he doesn't know where to start. Princess Mycella was the first to speak. "... Where... am I?" she asked. "Mycella!" exclaimed Musashi. Mycella then faced Musashi. She was so amazed to see him once more.

"... Musashi? Is that you?" asked Mycella. Musashi smiled and said, "Well, it's been a while... Princess Mycella."

"Oh, Musashi!" exclaimed Mycella, as she hugged Musashi. Musashi's face turned red. When she stopped hugging Musashi, Musashi then asked, "What are you doing here, Mycella?" Mycella fell silent, then said, "I... I try to summon you back to my world..." Musashi then replied, "What? Try to summon me again?" Mycella nodded. "But, why?" asked Musashi. Mycella then looked upset.

She then exclaimed, "Oh, Musashi! Gandrake's back!"

Musashi was shocked to hear that. He exclaimed, "WHAT? B-BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I DEFEATED HIM BEFORE, SO WHY THE HELL IS HE BACK?"

Mycella just fell silent. She then said, "I-I don't know... that's what I heard from Allégée." Musashi then said to himself, "Damn, how is it possible...?" They both just fell silent.

"By the way," said Musashi. "How did you get here to my world?" Mycella then spoke up. "Well, I did try to summon you again, but while I was casting the summoning spell, Mirabo accidentaly tripped over me."

"So that affected you while casting the spell?" asked Musashi. "Correct," replied Mycella. Then Mycella muttered, "Great, now am I going to do?" Musashi then said, "Don't worry. You can stay with me." Mycella just looked at Musashi and said, "Really?"

"Really for real," repiled Musashi.

"So, this is your job?"

"Yep! And I live with it!"

Musashi is just touring Mycella around the shop. The clerk noticed them. He then went near to Musashi. "Ahem," he said. "Oh! Sorry! Am I...?" But the clerk said, "No,no. I just want to have a word with you for a while." Musashi understands, and then looks at Mycella. She gave him the understanding nod. The clerk and Musashi went away from Princess Mycella for a while. Then, the clerk whispered, "Musashi, just who is that lady?" Musashi knows that the clerk won't believe him if Musashi say that Mycella is a princess from another world. So he just said, "Uh... um, she's my... pen pal! Yeah! She's my pen pal."

The clerk replied, "Really? From where?"

Musashi has to think up another way. "Um... France! Paris, France!"

Then the clerk replied, "No wonder why she looks hot! You sure she's not you're girlfriend?"

_I wish_, thought Musashi, but instead he just said, "No. She, uh, still needs to know more about this place." The clerk grinned, and said, "Well, hope you get a chance! Go on!" Musashi then said, "You mean..."

The clerk nodded, "That's right. You can take the day off for today to tour your friend."

"Takes, dude! I owe you one!" exclaimed Musashi. The clerk laughed, "Don't worry! I'll just tell the boss!" Musashi then went to Mycella, only to see that some girls are surrounding Mycella. "Uh-oh..."

"You look cool!"

"Where'd you get that skirt?"

"Those boots look totally out-off-this-world!

"That blouse really looks good on you!"

"Your style is like totally unique!"

Obviously, the girls surrounding Princess Mycella were admiring her style.

"Uh, 'scuse me, ladies," said Musashi. "She's just, uh, new here." A girl then said to Mycella, "Oh! You're so lucky, girl! You even have a boyfriend!" Mycella just blushed a little, and said, "He's... not exactly my boyfriend..." "Well, it was nice meeting you, Mycella!" The girls walked away. Then Musashi said, "Wow. You made some friends." Mycella just smiled. "Well, then, are you gonna guide me to your hometown?" she asked.

So, Musashi went around the city with Princess Mycella. They went to the mall, where most things can be seen. They had some fun, since Mycella has never seen some things before, like a T.V. or a refrigerator. Once, she even said, "Wow! Maybe I should tell Geldbrenner to make these amazing things! He'd be so awestruck when he see these!" They laughed when they thought about that.

Then, they went to a restaurant to eat some lunch. Musashi ordered some food Mycella has never tasted. As she tasted some of the food, she said, "This is delicious! How I wish Pepper cook this instead of the Angry Angler Hellstew!" Musashi would reply, "Yeah. That was some hell!" They laughed as they ate. "But at least her other foods rock!" said Musashi

They then took a stroll at the park. There, Mycella witnessed a lot of things. There was a photographer with a dog, Saint Bernard. A lot of people have their photos taken by the photographer with his dog. Mycella wanted to try to take a photo, so she asks Musashi.

"Hey, Musashi! Wanna try to take a photo with that big dog?" asked Mycella. Musashi looked at the dog and said, "Sure! That Saint Bernard looks pretty friendly." Mycella then asks, "Saint Bernard? His name is Saint Bernard?" Musashi replied, "Uh, I think I'll tell you more about it right after we take a photo. Mycella nodded.

So, they took a picture with the Saint Bernard. After they took some pictures, Mycella began to ask the photographer about the Saint Bernard. When Musashi try to pay the photographer, the photographer smiled said, "No need, young lad. Your friend here looks so interested about my dog." Musashi looked at Mycella, who was playing with the Saint Bernard. Musashi just smiled.

As they went to Musashi's apartment, some gang of gangsters came out and blocked the way of Musashi and Princess Mycella. The gangsters just stared at them, menacily.

"Uh-oh..." said Mycella. Musashi then stepped forward and said, "Hey, guys. Uh, say, why don't you please make way? 'Cuz, I need to bring my friend to my place for her to stay and..."

Mycella sweatdroped and thought, _Oh boy... Musashi's really not afraid of anything,is he?_

Then, a big guy, wearing a black T-shirt that has a dragon picture, and jeans, stepped forward. He is probably the leader of the group. He then said in a deep voice, "Kid, you seem to be very brave." Musashi replied, "What about if I'm brave?"

Then a short guy, with the same attire (only the T-shirt has a burning car), spoke up, "Kid! You don't know who we are!" The tall one spoke up, "We are the meanest, the toughest, and baddest gangster here in this place!" "Yeah!" said the two persons at the back, who are acutally twins. "We are... The Angry Beetles!"

Musashi and Princess Mycella just fell silent. Mycella then said, "Uh, don't you mean, the 'worst' gang? It's not correct say 'baddest'..." The leader then looked at Mycella. He went near to Mycella.

"Uh-oh..." said Mycella, and then she thought, Did say something wrong? Then the leader asked, "Who are you, girl?" Musashi and Mycella looked at each other. They signal an understanding way. Mycella then said, "I'm Mycella." Then the leader grabbed Mycella.

"AH!" cried Mycella.

"HEY!" cried Musashi. The leader then said to Mycella, "I like you. I think I'll bring you home." But then Musashi shouted at him, "HEY! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, SHE JUST GOT HERE! AND PLUS, SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" The boys looked at Musashi. The twins said together, "Dude, what the boss thinks is what the boss will do!" Musashi then replied angrily, "OH YEAH! WELL, I THINK YOU'RE BOSS' HEAD IS CRAPPY!" The boys were stunned at Musashi words.

"You fool!" said the short one. "We are so gonna kick your ass!" said the tall one. "Yeah!" said the twins. But the leader gave a signal for them to stop. The leader then went to Musashi. He then asks, "Kid, what's your name?" Musashi replied, "My name's Musashi."

The leader then said, "You know what? You're the only person who I met who never is afraid of me and my gang." Musashi then replied, "Yeah? 'Cuz I think you and your gang are just a bunch of wusses!"

The gang was stunned again by his words, but the leader still signals them to stop. He then pushed Mycella to Musashi. "Oh, Musashi..." She was scared. Musashi held her close to him. The leader then said, "Tomorrow, we'll meet up in the motorcycle shop, 10:00 A.M. We'll race with motorcycles, kid. Tell the manager about it." Musashi understands. The leader continued, "Don't be late. If you lose tomorrow, I'll take the girl with me!" Afterthat, they left.

As they went in Musashi's room, Musashi prepared dinner, while Mycella waited at the dining table. Mycella then said, "Musashi, that was very brave of you to rescue me." Musashi replied, "Of course! No way I'm gonna let him get you!" Mycella then said, "I know, but now, you have to beat him in his own game! Are you sure you can do it?" Musashi just fell silent. "Of course I can," he said. Then, they ate dinner.

As they went in Musashi's bedroom, Musashi said, "It's a good thing they keep an extra bed in this apartment. You can sleep there then." Mycella then asks, "Well, aren't you going to think of a way to beat that guy tomorrow?" Musashi thought for a while.

Then, Mycella exclaimed, "Oh! You still have your katana, Great Oar, and the Five Swords! I'm glad you still kept them." When he saw his katana and his Great Oar (together with the Five Swords), he thought of a plan...

* * *

**A/N:** What's gonna happen? Wait till the next chapter!


	8. Samurai Legend Musashi's Prologue II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as SquareSoft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N: **Ok, here's the next chapter. Oh, and thank you for your review, Metaldix and Neverclaw. Oh, and I'm not a Japanese. I'm just a Filipino girl who is just interested in Japanese. Note: Some OCs.

* * *

CHAPTER 8: RACE FOR LIFE (SAMURAI LEGEND MUSASHI'S PROLOGUE II)

"WHAT? HE'SGONNAFIGHTTHEMEANEST GANG? HERE? INMY MOTORCYCLE SHOP?"

"He has no choice, Mr. Shitaka!"

"Darn it. Teenage gangsters these days can be so aggresive..."

"And they are going to do it at exactly 10:00 A.M.!"

This was the clerk and the manager of the motorcyle shop talking. This happened after Musashi called the clerk about it last night.

"And he said we have to prepare the course for them!" exclaimed the clerk. Mr. Shitaka thought for a while, and then said, "Oh well. There's nothing I can do to help stop a teenage blackmail." He then faced the clerk and said, "You know what to do... Daiwa."

It was only around 7 to 8 o clock in the morning, but it takes a lot of work to but up a racing course. It lasted for hours. It was only around 9:30 when the course was finally done. Daiwa then sat down to take a break. "Phew," he said to himself. "Sure hope Musashi will beat that crap out of that bastard...

Meanwhile, at Musashi's apartment, Musashi prepared his things, while Mycella helped him out. "Musashi, you sure you need to bring those stuff?" she asked. "I don't know if you're allowed to bring those stuff..."

"Relax," said Musashi. "It's just for emergency use..." Then, they walked to the motorcycle shop.

As soon as they were there, a lot of people were expecting Musashi. Daiwa was the first to approach Musashi. "Dude, it's all ok," he said. Musashi nodded. Then Daiwa noticed something in his waist. A sword. And even at the back.

"Dude!" Daiwa exclaimed. "You... You brought swords with you!" Mycella sweatdropped and said, "I really wanted to tell him that..."

Mr. Shitaka then approached Musashi. "Lad! What are those swords for?" he asked. "Relax," said Musashi. "I'll just use it when I needed it..." Daiwa then said, "Dude, I didn't know you're a samurai..." Musashi then said, "I am..."

"GAH! They're here!"

At the horizon, they can see five figures walking towards the shop. They all easily recognized who are they. The Angry Beetles. Looks like they're on time, thought Musashi. The gang are now in the shop. The crowd watched as the leader approached Musashi.

"Geez. Of all the victims Bronto has blackmailed, this Musashi is the only one who protest."

"Yeah, he's even got swords!"

"But... one of the swords seem to be an... oar..."

"What a coincidense. His name is actually from the sword saint, Musashi Miyamoto, who also got the same weapons."

Musashi doesn't seem to be afraid of Bronto after alll, even though he is bigger than Musashi. He then noticed Musashi's katana in his waist.

"Kid," he said. "Why do you carry your sword with you?"

The shorty then said, "Oh! I know! He wants to slice you up!"

"He's even got an oar on his back!" exclaimed the tall one.

"What you gonna do? Boating?"said the twins.

They all laughed, but Musashi smirked and then said, "Or maybe I'm just doing it to make sure no one plays dirty..."

The gangsters suddenly stopped laughing. Then, the leader said to Musashi, "Remember, kid. You lose, I get the girl." Mycella was physically worried now.

"But, what happens if you lose?" asked Musashi. The man fell silent. Then he said, "We won't mind anyone's business forever."

"Is that a promise? Or a deal?" Musashi asked.

"It's a deal."

The race is about to start.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Unofficial Race Tournament in Techno Manic Motorcycle Shop! The contenders are Musashi and Bronto of the Angry Beetles. Please prepare your engines!" annouced Daiwa.

As they Musashi fixed the engine of his motorcycle, Mycella noticed something about the Angry Beetles. They seem to plan on something fishy. As she sneak to the Angry Beetles, she heard some things.

"You sure it's gonna work, boss?"

"Don't worry. It's all foolproof!"

"Yeah! Not even that Moo-Slashie can mess this one!"

"Alright, guys. In your positions. I'll give you each a signal when it's time. Hehehe... not even that Musashi can scare us with his stupid swords..."

_That's it!_ thought Mycella. _I heard enough! I'd better tell Musashi!_

Mycella then ran to Musashi to warn him. As Musashi sat on his motorcycle, she said, "Be careful, Musashi. I heard that the Angry Beetles are up to no good!" Musashi then said, "Hmmm... don't worry. I'm always prepared."

"Musashi! Bronto! Start your engines!"

Bronto and Musashi started thier engines.

"Ready... Set..."

Before the signal, Musashi gave Mycella a wink. Mycella understands, but also hopes he'll be alright.

"GO!"

As soon as they recieved the signal, they dashed away form the start.

"And there they go! It looks like it will be a tough race! Can Musashi beat the meanest Bronto of the Angry Beetles, who always win most of the races!" Musashi was behind Bronto, as he try to catch up with him. Meanwhile, Bronto gave a signal to one of his minions. "Luffy, now!"

Luffy the Short (as his members always call him), then pushed a lot of gallons to block Musashi's way. _Hehehe..._ thought Luffy. _Now the brat won't be able to get pass this one!_

"Oh no! It looks like Musashi's blocked by a bunch gallons! How can he pass on this one!"

But then, Musashi drew his katana, and began to slash the gallons into halves. The crowd, Mycella, and even the Angry Beetles couldn't believe their eyes!

"WHOA! How did Musashi do that! What ever it is, he's catching up with Bronto!"

Musashi was catching up with Bronto. Bronto noticed Musashi, and his getting annoyed. "Drone! Your turn!"

Drone the Tall, then started to throw tacks over the ground. Hmph, thought Musashi. I can pass through this one! He then started to brake heavily. He then started to spin. And then, as he was spinning, he realeased his Great Oar and katana to the ground, to make sure he swept away the tacks from the ground to make sure they don't touch the wheels of the motorcycle.

"WHOA! What Musashi's doing right now is a risk! He might even crash!"

Mycella was visibly worried. Meanwhile, Musashi was near the line out of the course. It looks like he's going to crash. "Hehehe... he may avoid the tacks, but he's sure crazy enough to crash. If he crash, we'll win instantly!" said Bronto.

But then, Musashi stabbed his Great Oar to the ground, causing him to spin back to the course and giving him the right position for his motorcycle. And now, he shot right towards Bronto. He passed by Bronto, which means he is first. The Angry Beetles jawdropped. They were shocked to see him back in the track and being first before Bronto!

"WOWWE! Musashi's back in the track! Now, he's going first!"

Mycella sighed with relief. _He's going to win_, she thought. _I can feel it!_

Bronto was frustrated now. "Jazz! Zazz! Do your thing!" The twins, Jazz and Zazz, began to excecute their trap. They then rolled a lot wheels towards Musashi. "You think I'll crash through these!" said Musashi. He then began to dodge the rolling wheels left and right. But then, a huge monster truck wheel came rolling towards Musashi. "Uh-oh," muttered Musashi. "HAHAHAHA!" said the twins. "Now he'll never survive this one!" But to their surprise, Musashi was able to dodge the wheel by turning to the left side, which is blocked my a barnade blocking a ramp. Musashi bumped it out of the way, and then used the ramp to jump over Bronto.

"WOW! That's amazing! He used the ramp to escape from the rolling wheel! What's gonna happen next!"

"Ha!" called Musashi. "Think you can beat me now!" Musashi called Bronto. Now Bronto's mad. "Grrrrr... I will never lose to the likes of you! You leave me no choice!" Bronto then gave a signal. "LET'S GET 'IM, BOYS!"

"What the-?"

All the Angry Beetles started to enter the course with their own motorcycles.

"HEY! WHAT ARE THE ANGRY BEETLES DOING! THIS A RACE, NOT A GANGSTER'S PARADISE!"

"Darn it! They're cheating!" exclaimed Mycella.

Now, the Angry Beetles started to catch up Musashi. Then, they prepare their weapon (club, bat, knife, etc.). "What the-! You play fair, don't ya! You've called your army!" Musashi said. Bronto just grinned gleefully and said, "Like like said, I will never lose to the likes you!"

Bronto left his members to do the work. "To make the boss win, we'll destroy you!" said Luffy. "Oh yeah!" said Musashi. "Try me!" "Kid, surrender now or prepare to fight!" called Drone. "I'd rather fight than surrender!" replied Musashi. "Then prepare to DIE!" exclaimed Jazz and Zazz. Luffy was the first to attack. He tried to hit Musashi with his club, but Musashi dodge him. "If you keep this up, you leave me no choice, dude!" called Musashi. He then hit Luffy's motorcycle with his katana. "AH!" cried Luffy. The engine then explode, making Luffy out of the course.

"Well, folks, it looks like Musashi has to survive the Angry Beetles' attacks, or he's gonna be a goner!"

Drone then went near to Musashi. "You'd better give up, kid!" He then tried to stab Musashi with his kitchen knife. But to everyone's surprise, Musashi blocked the attack by using his Great Oar. "What the-!" "You're going down!" exclaimed Musashi. With that, Musashi hit Drone's motorcycle with his katana, and send him flying off the course. "YYYAAAAAA!" cried Drone, as he flew off the course.

"WHOA! Look at Musashi go!"

This time, the twins Jazz and Zazz then surround Musashi in his sides. "You can't escape from us now!" they both said. But Musashi just smirked and said, "Oh, really?" Jazz and Zazz have their own bat, and tried to hit him hard in the side. But then, Musashi stop his engine, making him stop, while Jazz and Zazz just hit each other, making themselves unconcious. Musashi then started his engine and zipped towards Bronto, who is surprised to see Musashi alive.

"How the-?"

"Looks like Musashi gaining on Bronto. But will Bronto attack Musashi!"

When Musashi caught up with Bronto, Bronto became furious. He then began to punch Musashi's face with his knukles spiky band. ("Ah!") Musashi's left cheek began to bleed. Bronto started to punch Musashi again, but this time, Musashi blocked it with his Oar. Then, he began to speed up to the finish line.

"ALRIGHT! MUSASHI'S WON THE RACE!"

The crowd cheered as Musashi went out of his motorcycle. Mycella was the first to hug him. "Oh, Musashi!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you won! And you're okay!" Musashi just smiled, as she wiped his wound on his cheek. Then, Bronto and his minions came up to him. Bronto then said, "Well, you're not that bad, Musashi." "Thanks," replied Musashi.

But just before the celebration starts, a bright light came. It blinded everyone, and while at it, Musashi and Princess Mycella started to disappear. After that, it's like the crowd forgot everything...

* * *

Musashi and Mycella stumbled along a path that is somehow leading to a castle. They both looked around, not knowing where they are. 

"Where... are we?" asked Mycella. "I... I dunno... what just happened?" "I don't know either..." replied Musashi. Just then, the heard someone coming. "Someone's coming!" said Mycella. "Quick! In the bush!" said Musashi. With that, they hid the nearest bush. They then began to hear some voices. Musashi then peeped to see who it was.

"You sure it's okay for me to come in the castle, Princess Fillet?" asked a black-haired girl, wearing a big pink ribbon.

"Of course! Besides, Kojiro was able to enter the castle." repiled the blonde girl with a red ribbon, obviously wearing a princess style dress.

"Yeah, but Musashi's luckier than me!" exclaimed the red-haired pony tailed boy, with an X mark on his forehead.

_Musashi?_ thought Musashi. _Is he talking about me?_

"Isn't that right, Musashi?" said the boy, as he faced a blue-haired boy, whose hair is ridiculously long and messy, pretty much like Musashi.

"Wha?" repiled the blue-haired boy. "Oh yeah, right."

Musashi couldn't believe what he was seeing and what was he hearing.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep! Looks like they are finally going to meet each other. But will be a friendly one? Find out soon! 


	9. Musashi VS Musashi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**Summary:** It looks like the two Musashi will meet up. But will be a friendly one?

* * *

CHAPTER 9: MUSASHI VS MUSASHI? TWO LEGENDS CLASH! 

Samurai Legend Musashi couldn't believe this. Right now, he is facing ANOTHER Musashi, Brave Fencer Musashi.

_I don't believe it..._ thought Musashi. _His name's Musashi? And... he's got two swords! Just like me... Could he be... my ancestor? But he doesn't look like me! But... why do I have a strange feeling that he's like me?_

Just then, he heard Mycella spoke "Ah..." she said softly. "This place is a bit stuffy... I think I'm gonna... Ah... Ah..." Musashi knew what she was about to do. "ACK!" whispered Musashi. "DON'T, PRINCESS, OR WE'LL BE-!"

But it was too late.

"ATCHOO!"

Just outside the bush, Brave Fencer Musashi and the others heard it loud and clear. "You guys heard that?" asked Musashi. "Sounds like something... or someone's in there!" said Kojiro. "What the...?" said Princess Fillet. "Who's there?" asked Harukaze. Meanwhile, behind a tree, Kenji was hidden to see what's going on.

_Hmmm..._ thought Kenji. _Someone's in that bush alright... There are actually two persons..._

Meanwhile, Samurai Legend Musashi looked troubled (with his jawdropped). "OH MY GOD!" he said softly. "THEY HEARD US!" Mycella sweatdropped and said, "Sorry, Musashi... I couldn't help it..." Then, Brave Fencer Musashi's voice was heard. "Who goes there?"

_OH NO!_ thought Samurai Legend Musashi and Princess Mycella.

"Come outta there...!" said Musashi, as he held out his Lumina. "Or else..." The other Musashi gulped. Then, Musashi used his Lumina to cut the bush where Musashi and Princess Mycella are hiding. "AHHH!" they cried, as Brave Fencer Musashi sliced the bush.

Then, Musashi noticed the other Musashi with Mycella. They were just silent. "I never seen them before..." said Princess Fillet. "What the-? Does anybody know these guys?" asked Kojiro. "Who are they...?" wondered Harukaze. Meanwhile, Kenji thought, _What a strange couple... Wonder why are they hiding..._

The two Musashis just stared at each other. Brave Fencer was the first to speak up. "Who are you?" he asked. "And who are you?" asked the brown-haired Musashi. The blue-haired Musashi replied, "I'm Brave Fencer Musashi!" The other one replied, "Well, I'm Samurai Legend Musashi!"

Brave Fencer Musashi couldn't believe what he just heard. "WHAT!" he said. The brown-haried Musashi then said, "I'm not joking... My name's really Musashi, like you..." Meanwhile, Kojiro, Princess Fillet, and Harukaze couldn't believe what they just heard. Kojiro fell silent, then said, "Is he serious! He's Musashi!"

"But how!" asked Fillet. "I bet he's lying!"

"But, he's got two swords, just like Brave Fencer Musashi..." said Harukaze.

Meanwhile, Princess Mycella looked at the Musashi she knew. "Musashi..." Meanwhile, Kenji thought, _So... there are two Musashis, although they both look different. Now this is getting interesting..._

"If you're really Musashi..." said the blue-haired Musashi, as he drew out his sword. Brown-haired Musashi noticed that, and he knew what the other Musashi's going to do. Brave Fencer Musashi then shouted, "PROVE IT TO ME IN A DUEL!"

"Musashi!" called out Mycella. "Geez, why duel now?" asked Kojiro. "I guess he wants to see if that Musashi's strong..." said Fillet. Kenji just stood behind the tree silently. Meanwhile, Brave Fencer Musashi swooshed his sword at Samurai Legend Musashi. However, he reacted by drawing his own sword, and using it in defence position. So, Brave Fencer Musashi wasn't able to hit Samurai Legend Musashi.

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?" asked Samurai Legend Musashi. "I'm not doubting you," answered Brave Fencer Musashi. "I just wanna see if you're really strong!" _Geez_, thought Samurai Legend Musashi. I_ didn't know he's that aggresive! I'd better try to Duplicate him!_ He then began to focus.

"WHATEVER YOU'RE PLANNING, IT WON'T WORK!" said Brave Fencer Musashi, as he tried to attack the other Musashi. But Samurai Legend Musashi just dodged the attack as he keeps on focusing. "Darn!" called Brave Fencer Musashi. "Can't ya stay still!" _Gosh, he must be really strong!_ thought Samurai Legend Musashi, as he tried to dodge Brave Fencer Musashi's attacks. _It may take a while to be fully focused..._

_I'd better stay away from his attacks, until I'm completely focused!_ Samurai Legend Musashi thought.Brave Fencer Musashi just stood there, and thought, _Damn, what the hell is he up to! Whatever it is... He then drew out his Fusion. I'd better try to use my Fusion!_

_... Almost there..._

Then at the same time, Samurai Legend Musashi was finally focused, while Brave Fencer Musash's Fusion was ready to assimilate. _It's time!_ they both thought.

"Fu... Fusion!" said Fillet. "Is he out of his mind!" Kojiro was puzzled, and asked, "Why, Princess?" Fillet explained, "Fusion normally absorbs monster abilities. If it's a human, it will just reflect back!"

"Gosh! He must've forgotten about it!" said Kojiro. Meanwhile, Mycella thought, _Musashi's going to Duplicate the other Musashi? I sure hope he knows what he's doing..._ Meanwhile, Kenji, who is still hiding, thought, _What's gonna happen?_

_Let's see what kind of ability you have there!_ thought Brave Fencer Musashi. He then threw his Fusion at Samurai Legend Musashi. Meanwhile, Samurai Legend Musashi tried to stay focued. _Hope this works..._ he thought.

But, nothing happened.

_What the-?_ thought Samurai Legend Musashi. _I can't seem to get his ability!_

_Oh no!_ thought Brave Fencer Musashi. _I'm so dumb! Fusion can't absorb human abilities!_

The Fusion of Brave Fencer Musashi went to Samurai Legend Musashi closer, closer, and closer. When it reached to Samurai Legend Musashi's chest, it stopped. "What the-?" Then, Fusion went back at Brave Fencer Musashi's hand.

"... Why did your sword stop?" asked Samurai Legend Musashi. Brave Fencer Musashi just frowned and said, "... Hmph. You're just lucky you're a human..." "And why did you say that?" the other Samurai Legend Musashi asked. "Because my Fusion can only absorb monster abilities, and not human ones..." explained Brave Fencer Musashi. "You mean that was your Fusion? Your katana is magical?" asked Samurai Legend Musashi. "Tch... Yeah..." Brave Fencer Musashi replied. "I see..." said Samurai Legend Musashi.

"So you're getting other abilties! Just like me..." he continued.

"What do you mean just like you?" asked Brave Fencer Musashi.

"I also get other abilities."

"Hmph! Yeah right. Excactly how do you know about getting abilities?"

"Well...

"It's called Duplication," explained Samurai Legend Musashi. "I need to be fully focused to duplicate the move. It works also on humans..." Brave Fencer Musashi then said, "Hmmmm... I also do that to humans, but I don't need to focus, 'cuz once I see it, I immediately learned it." He then asked, "Were you gonna use that on me?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Samurai Legend Musashi replied. "Ha!" said Brave Fencer Musashi. "No wonder why you were avoiding me! You're trying to get my moves!"

"Well, I tried..." said Samurai Legend Musashi. "But it felt like that you're not the one who could be duplicated..." But Brave Fencer Musashi just said, "Well I'm not sure whether I'll believe you or not..."

"Cuz I don't trust ya, pal."

"Well you leave no choice, dude."

They then held their own katanas tightly. The stared at each other's eyes. And, without any warning, they started to run towards each other.

"HAAAAAH...!"

"YAAAAAH...!"

KLANG!

Their katanas clash against each other as the two Musashis try attack towards each other. Then, they lowered down their katanas. Brave Fencer Musashi was the first one to attack ("YAAAH!"). He swooshed his Fusion at Samurai Legend Musashi, but evaded his attack ("WHOA!"). Brave Fencer Musashi tried to do it again, but the brown-haired Musashi just dodged again. Brave Fencer Musashi then forced his katana at the other Musashi ("HA!"). But instead, he just defended himself.

_Damn it!_ thought Brave Fencer Musashi. Meanwhile, the others are watching them, hoping that one of them will win the duel.

This time, Samurai Legend Musashi attacked ("YAAA!"). Brave Fencer Musashi did not hesitate to dodge his attack. He backed away, but the other Musashi continued to attack him. Again, Brave Fencer Musashi backed away to avoid his attack. Then, Samurai Legend Musashi then swished his katana upwards towards the blue-haired Musashi. It seems like Brave Fencer Musashi's been hit. But he wasn't. It was just too close.

_Oh my gosh!_ thought Princess Mycella. He almost killed that Musashi!

"Musashi!" called Princess Fillet. 'Crud! That was close!' exclaimed Minka (the Minku). "That moron!" exclaimed Kojiro. "He almost got Musashi!"

The two Musashis then slide away from each other. _Darn it!_ they both thought. I_ barely even hit him! I guess I have to use my... second weapon!_

Samurai Legend Musashi gripped his own Great Oar, and at the same time, Brave Fencer Musashi gripped his own Lumina. Once again, they ran towards each other to attack. They then attacked each other using their second weapon.

KLASH!

Just like what happened to their katanas, they clash against each other with force.

"Huh!" said Fillet, as she watches the scene. "That Musashi's using an oar! But, Musashi's Lumina didn't smash it!"

"Dang!" exclaimed Kojiro. "That's a pretty tough oar!"

"But they seem to be equally matched..." said Harukaze. _What a strange weapon for a samurai_, thought Kenji, as he still watches the duel behind the tree.

The two Musashis are still sturggling with their swords, until a flash appeared. It blinded everyone. Then, when the flash ended, everyone can see the two Musashis lying on the ground, unconcious.

_Hey... I know this feeling... I've felt this before... In my dreams..._

Either one of the two Musashis thought about this.

_Musashi..._

A voice was heard in the darkness. In the darkness, the two Musashis appeared to be sleeping in the darkness. Either one of them heard the voice.

_Samurai Legend Musashi... You have been summoned to defeat a familiar evil with this boy's help, for he must also do it..._

_Brave Fencer Musashi... This is the person you have been waiting for. The one who will be with you..._

The two Musashis then slowly opened their eyes. Then, they got up. They just stared at each other. Brave Fencer Musashi was the first to speak.

"So you're the one..." he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Samurai Legend Musashi.

"You have been summoned by the Dragon of Luminescence."

"But... why?"

"Maybe... your worst enemy is back with my worst enemy..."

"... Gandrake..."

"So he's with the Wizard of Darkness..."

"You mean... they're together?"

"Probably. That's what the Dragon said so..."

They both took their second weapon on the ground. Then, Brave Fencer Musashi offered his hand to Samurai Legend Musashi. "Sorry for that senseless duel. I guess I really doubted you." This was quite a surprise for Samurai Legend Musashi, but he took his hand to shake. When everyone saw this, they knew that they're starting to agree on each other. They then went near to the two Musashis. (Except Kenji, who is still hiding.) This time the others have to introduce themselves.

"Musashi. Are you alright?" asked Princess Mycella.

"Who are you?" Princess Fillet asked Princess Mycella.

"Oh. I'm Princess Mycella of the Land of Mystics," Mycella replied.

"Land of Mystics?" asked Princess Fillet. "Never heard of that..."

"So you're from another world?" asked Brave Fencer Musashi.

"I guess..." replied Samurai Legend Musashi.

"Hey there," said Kojiro. "My name's Kojiro."

"Kojiro?" said Samurai Legend Musashi. "Isn't he your rival, Musashi?"

"Well, used to be," replied Brave Fencer Musashi.

"And I'm Harukaze," said Harukaze. "A new friend of Musashi-sama."

"And I'm Kenji."

"What the-?" exclaimed Kojiro, as he turned to face Kenji.

"HEY! What are you doing here?" angrily asked Kojiro.

"I'm just here to see what's going on..." Kenji then faced Samurai Legend Musashi. "So you are from another world? Never seen people like you these days."

"Well, yeah..." replied Samurai Legend Musashi. He then asks to Brave Fencer Musashi, "Is he a friend of yours?" Brave Fencer Musashi just replied, "Not really. Unless Kojiro can stop arguing with him."

"Ok, Kenji! Conversation with you is over! Now why don't you just go home then!" exclaimed Kojiro. The two Musashis sweatdropped. "You don't have to be so rude, Kojiro..." said Brave Fencer Musashi. "So Kojiro's got a new rival..." said Samurai Legend Musashi.

"Ok," said Kenji. "At least I'm getting out of here." Before he turned back, he said, "Harukaze."

"Yes?" said Harukaze.

"Always remeber me, k?"

"... Uh, ok..."

Kenji then jumped to the treetops and disappeared.

"Oh, now I know why Kenji is Kojiro's new rival," said Samurai Legend Musashi.

"Hey, wanna come with us?" asked Fillet. "We were supposed to go back to my castle..."

"That's your castle?" asked Mycella, as she pointed the Allucaneet Castle.

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Princess Fillet of Allucaneet Kingdom," said Fillet.

"So this is Allucaneet Kingdom..." said Mycella.

"Allucaneet? Doesn't it sound like 'All-You-Can-Eat'? And your name's Fillet?" asked Samurai Legend Musashi.

"Yeah..." replied Fillet.

"It's no wonder why she's so fishy!" said Brave Fencer Musashi.

"Hey!" replied Fillet. "Who are you calling fishy?"

"You are, Princess Fish Fillet!" said Brave Fencer Musashi.

"Shut up!" shouted Fillet, as she punched Brave Fencer Musashi in the face.

"Ow..."

"Well, then," said Mycella, who was sweatdropping. "Shall we go?"

"Ok!" said Fillet.

"By the way, who's the little squirt?" asked Samurai Legend Musashi, as he looked at Minka (the Minku).

"Oh!" said Harukaze. "She's my Minku pet, Minka!"

"How cute..." said Mycella.

'Aw, I'm flattered!' exclaimed Minka.

"Well, then," said Brave Fencer Musashi. "Let's go!"

The group then went straight to the castle. This was the start of a new friendship and adventure.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it! Looks like that was a close call! I'll update the next chapter soon, 'cuz I'm still working on it. Please R&R! 


	10. Introduction Always Comes First

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashiis from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! And as for new review, well... I'll think about it. Anyways, this chapter will keep you in mind! ;)

**Summary:** While the Musashis met, evil has come to introduce the other...

* * *

CHAPTER 10: INTRODUCTION COMES FIRST. THE PAST BEHIND THEM.

Somewhere in an isolated area in Allucaneet Kingdom, a mysterious figure appeared. It is a man, around 30 years old. He has a black, messy, long hair. He wears a different-looking samurai costume.

_I can't believe it..._ he thought, as he looked at his hands. He then clasped them tight as he said, "I'm alive!"

Then, another shadowy figure appeared behind him. "Hehehe... it does feel good to feel alive, no?" The man turned around to see a living thing that looks somewhat like person who is completely white, with a red gem on its forehead. He even has horns. Somehow, this man is not really a human.

"Who are you?" asks the man.

The white horned person replied, "I am the one who resurrected you. I heard all about you... Gandrake..."

The man is known as Gandrake. He asked, "How did you know my name? Who are you, really?" The person then said, "I am the Wizard of Darkness. Also known as Dark Lumina. I brought you back to life, because you and I have the same desire for revenge..."

"I see," replied Gandrake. "I have long to take that revenge from that... that..."

"... Musashi..." replied the Wizard.

"ARGH! Don't ever remind me of that... damned name!" says Gandrake. "But how do you know him?"

"Actually, my worst enemy happens to have the name of Musashi." replied the Wizard. "I guess that means that we have two Musashis to deal with..." says Gandrake.

"Hmmm... do you want me to revive all of your directors?" asks the Wizard.

Gandrake felt surprised when Dark Lumina asks that such an offer. "You'd do that? For me?" he asked. "Yes," the Wizard said. "At least I'm also planning to revive some people I know."

"But, after I revive everybody," the Wizard continued. "I must rest until my powers are back, since reviving will use up almost all of my powers."

"Alright," says Gandrake. "Just do what you can do."

The Wizard then went to the center of the area. He chants an unknown spell. Then, a huge circle appeared from the ground where he is standing. A bright light then appeared, covering the area. After awhile, the light stopped shining. Gandrake opened his eyes. He saw that the Wizardsucceeded in reviving. He saw some familiar figures he knew. The first was a fine dressed white-haired man holding a cane, who is around 25-years-old.

"Ah... it's been awhile... Rothschild..." says Gandrake.

The man known as Rothschild, felt awake, although his eyes are closed. He is around 25-years-old.

"...Huh?" he said.

"Glogg..." said Gandrake to a huge man, with a short red jacket and green pants. He is around 24-years-old.

"... Wha-?" he said, as he awakens.

"Malbec..." said Gandrake to a small boy with a flask jacket, holding a wrench. He is around 10-years-old.

"... Hunh?" he said.

"Riesling..." said Gandrake to a messy orange-haired man. He is around 25-years-old.

"... What the...?" he said.

"And finally, Shiraz," says Gandrake to a cat-like man with a long purple hair and a tail. He is around 27-years-old.

"... Gandrake!" he said.

Then, the five Directors shouted all together, "WE'RE ALIVE!"

"It feels so good to be alive again," said Rothschild. "But why? How are we alive?" asked Shiraz. "Thank the Wizard over there," said Gandrake, as he showed them Dark Lumina. "Really? Well, thank you, Mr. Wizard!" exclaimed Riesling. "By the way, who are those other persons over there?" asks Gandrake, as he went near to the other life-still persons. "I think I know these guys," said Dark Lumina. "I'll just wake them up anyway..." He then went near to a short, fat man who seems to be sleeping.

"Hey! Wake up, Fatso! I think I squashed like a bug years ago! And what's your name?" he said.

The man woke up and said, "Huh? Vat? Vat's going on?" He then looked at the Wizard and was shocked. "AAAHHH! Y-You! I thought you died!" The Wizard sweatdropped and said, "Shut up. Just tell me what the heck your name is." The man replied, "F-Flatski... Fuhrer Flatski."

"Ok, Flatski," said the Wizard. "Wake up the others." Flatski immediately obeyed. "Yes, sir!"

First he woke up a man, who seems to be wearing a gas mask. "Rootrick! Son! Get up! Ve're alive!"

"I'm alive!" asked Rootrick after he got up. "Yehaw! I'm alive!"

Then, Flatski woke up two girls, one with a blonde hair, while the other, a redhead.

"Ah, it's the two sisters," said Flatski. He first woke up the blonde, then the redhead. "Bubbles! Gingerelle! Vake up!" said Flatski.

"... Hunh?" said Bubbles. "We're alive! Hey, sis! We're alive!"

"I heard that, darling," said Gingerelle.

Flatski spotted another man. He seems familar to him. Very familiar.

Flatski gulped. "I hope that diz iz not the Thristquecher's Prince, Jon..." When he approached the man, the man was already awake. "Uh... you Jon... or Colonel Cappricola?" The man replied, "Uh? I'm Colonel Cappricola..."

Flatski was relieved to hear that. "Finally! The real Colonel Cappricola!"

Cappricola spotted two more men. "I think I'll wake them up..." He first woke up a short man. "Ed! Get up!" says Cappricola.

"Wha?" says Ed as he awakens. "R-R-Really! I'm a-a-a-alive!" _Still the same as before_, thought Cappricola. Ed then woke up a big man.

"Ben! W-Wake up! W-W-We're alive!" exclaimed Ed.

"Duh," said Ben. "I'm alive! I'M ALIVE! But, where's our boss?"

"You mean this lady over here?" asked Riesling. He was near a lady with mouse ears. _Hey! She's cute!_ he thought.

The lady with mouse ears then woke up. "Unh... what a long nap... wait a sec," she said. "I think I'm alive!" She then spotted Riesling. "Oh," she said. "Who are you? I'm Topo." Riesling blushed and said, "H-Hi, Topo! I'm Riesling! One of the, uh, coolest director of all, uh, Gandrake's directors!"

"Hmph!" says Glogg. "Yeah right!"

"At least I'm not the only one who has a tail," says Shiraz, as he wagged his tail.

"Now, now, men," called Gandrake. "We should introduced ourselves to each other,"

"So we can work together perfectly..." says the Wizard of Darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Allucaneet Castle, the group returned safe and sound. The King and Queen are happy to see them, but also surprised to see that they have someone else with them.

"Fillet?" asks King Richard. "Who are these people?"

"Dad, these are people from another world," says Princess Fillet.

"Really?" asked Queen Julianna. She then asks Mycella. "Who are you, young lady?"

"I am Princess Mycella of the Land of Mystics," says Mycella, as she bowed down in a lady way.

"Land of Mystics?" asks King Richard. "Never heard of that..."

"And I'm Musashi," said (Samurai Legend) Musashi. The King and Queen are surprised. "What?" says the King. "Your name is also Musashi?"

"It looks like we haveth two Musashis now," says Steward Ribson.

"Well, if you don't wanna be confused, you can call me Samurai Legend Musashi," says the brown-haired Musashi. "And you can call me Brave Fencer Musashi," says the blue-haired Musashi. "Just remember which Musashi you are talking to..."

"And you are?" asks the Queen to Harukaze.

"I'm Harukaze. I live behind the castle with my Minku pet, Your Highness," says Harukaze. ("That's right!") says Minka (the Minku). "She's a shaman, Mom," says Fillet. "Oh, I see," says the Queen. "It looks like you're friends now, aren't you?"

The group exchanged looks. "Well, kinda," says (Brave Fencer) Musashi. "Let's just say we really need to team up," says (Samurai Legend) Musashi.

"Why? Did something happen?" asks the King.

"Yes," says (Brave Fencer) Musashi. "And I happen to know the answer."

"Really? What is it?" asks King Richard.

"Well, when we (Kojiro, Princess Fillet, and I) entered Spiral Tower, we encountered the Dragon of Luminescence. He told us that the Wizard of Darkness has escaped. Now, he's with this Musashi's enemy. The Dragon wanted the two of us to team up, because they already team up..."

The King and Queen are surprised to hear the explanation. Now, everyone knows that the evil is back again to take over the world once more...

"Well, if you don't mind, maybe Princess Mycella and I should try to look around for awhile," says (Samurai Legend) Musashi. "Sure," says Princess Fillet. "No problem." Then Harukaze asked, "Can I look around too? I've never been in a castle before..." Then, Kojiro grinned, and said, "I think I'll go with Harukaze to show her around."

"Moron," says (Brave Fencer) Musashi. "You haven't even been inside this castle!" Kojiro sweatdropped. "Oh yeah," he said. "You're right..."

"Then I guess Musashi and I will show you around," says Princess Fillet.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Dark Lumina and Gandrake, it seems that everyone is agreeing towards each other.

"So... Musashi's back, huh?" asks Colonel Cappricola said.

"That's because that damn Dragon of Luminescence tried to summon back the two Musashis," said the Wizard. "Who the hell is the Dragon?" asked Gandrake.

"Well," the Wizard began. "When I finally escaped from the Lumina, that idiot Dragon came out of nowhere to stop me! But I don't want to give up, so I escaped from him as fast as I can. Now, he summoned two Musashis to stop us! DAMN HIM!"

"Well," says Gandrake. "At least they don't even know where we are now..."

"Hmmm... why don't we pay a little visit to them?" says the Wizard.

The othersare surprised to hear that.

"Are you crazy!" asks Colonel Cappricola. "They're gonna kill us!"

"He's right, you know," says Rothschild.

"No. Not me or Gandrake," says the Wizard. "I'll tell you when the time has come... soon..."

* * *

Nighttime. Samurai Legend Musashi stands alone in the terrace. He stared up in the sky, as if he is thinking about something. Then, Brave Fencer Musashi entered the terrace.

"Aren't you sleeping?" (Brave Fencer) Musashi asked.

(Samurai Legend) Musashi just shook his head. "Naw," he said. Then (Brave Fencer) Musashi asked, "You thinking about something?"

"I guess..." says (Samurai Legend) Musashi. "What is it?" asked (Brave Fencer) Musashi.

"I... I was just thinking... do you think our destinies seem to be... intertwined?"

They both fell silent.

Then, (Brave Fencer) Musashi looked up at the sky and said, "Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is... we are not the same, just similar." (Samurai Legend) Musashi then said, "I see what you mean..."

(Brave Fencer) Musashi then asks, "What is your surname?" Samurai Legend Musashi answered, "... Minamoto." (Brave Fencer) Musashi then said, "Well mine is Benosuke." Then, (Samurai Legend) Musashi realized something.

"Hey, haven't you noticed something?" he asks. "What is it?" replied (Brave Fencer) Musashi.

"Our surname's seems to be connected to the REAL Musashi..."

"You mean Musashi Miyamoto? Yeah, my parents called me that, because they believe that I'll a great samurai like him..."

"Me too..."

They both fell silent. "Are... your parents... dead?" asks (Samurai Legend) Musashi.

"... Yeah..." (Brave Fencer) Musashi. (Flashback) "When I was still young, we lived in a peaceful life, until a mob of assassins came to the village. They were obviously trying to destroy the village or simply exterminating the villagers. My father was one of the samurais to protect the village. My mother hid with me, until one of the assassins found us. They took my mother, declaring her that my father died. The others try to hold me back, while one of them drew his katana. Then, he pierced his katana through her heart. I happen to witnessed it... It was terrible..."

"Then, what happened?" asks (Samurai Legend) Musashi.

"I felt like my world was breaking apart, after hearing my father died, and seeing my mother die in front of me, I felt anger running through my body, and at the same time, I felt great strength. I then tossed one of the assassins and took a stick. They mocked me that I can't fight like a real samurai. Then, one of them went towards me to slice me up. I then countered attacked and hit him hard continuously, until he died. The others then began to run away. (End of flashback)

"I've been alone since then, until a doncho took care of me and trained me as a fencer..."

"... And that's where you met Kojiro, correct?" asks (Samurai Legend) Musashi.

"Yeah," replied (Brave Fencer) Musashi. "How 'bout you? Did you know your parents?"

(Samurai Legend) Musashi fell silent for awhile. Then, he said, "...Not really... All I know is I've been raised in a fencing school. Some say my parents left me; some say they died in some kind of accident...whatever it is, I never really knew who my parents really are..."

_Flashback. A small baby boy, wrapped up in a cloth, rests near a fencing school stairway. The door opened, and a man came out. As he saw the baby, he said, "What the? A baby? Who left this baby?" As he picked up the baby, he noticed something in the baby's cloth. A note._

_"Nani kore (What is this)?" he said, as he unfolded the note. The note reads:_

_'To anyone who lives in this fencing school, please raise this child. Please help him grow into a strong samurai. When he is strong enough, he may live alone, if he wishes to._

_P.S.: His name is Musashi Minamoto'_

End of flashback. "It looks like we're orphans, huh?" asks (Brave Fencer) Musashi. "I guess we are..." said (Samurai Legend) Musashi. They fell silent for a while. Then, (Samurai Legend) Musashi said, "You know what? We should REALLY stick together."

"You think so?" asks (Brave Fencer) Musashi.

"Of course. I mean, our arch-nemesis ARE sticking together too!" says (Samurai Legend) Musashi. "If they work together, that means we should too!"

(Brave Fencer) Musashi thought for awhile, and said, "Yeah, I think we should. Besides, I think destiny is in our hands..." (Samurai Legend) Musashigrinned, and said, "Well then, friends?"

"Best friends," said (Brave Fencer) Musashi, as they gripped their hands as sign of their new friendship.

Their adventure together will surely be a whole new one.

* * *

**A/N:**Yep! The bad guys are back! So what are the two nemisis of the two Musashisplanning? Find out very soon! 


	11. An Unexpected Reunion

**Discliamer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N:** Hey there! So sorry it took me a long time to upload this chapter! I had exams to finish my 3rd Year, and there's still more coming (groan...) So anyway, here it is!

* * *

CHAPTER 11: AN UNEXPECTED REUNION

It was morning, around 7:45 AM, and the gang gets up to start a day with a (festive!) breakfast. On the table, Kojiro was so amazed to see so much food.

"Wow... look at all the food..." says Kojiro, as he drooled a bit. "Stop that, Kojiro," says Brave Fencer Musashi. "You're making me sick."

Even Harukaze (and her Minku, Minka) was amazed to see so much food on the table. "Wow... I never seen so much food..." ('Oh! They're so tasty, I can it it all up!' said Minka)

"Don't tell me we have to finish all of these," says Princess Mycella. "Of course not," remarks Princess Fillet. "Some are going to eat also, you know." Samurai Legend Musashi then asked, "Does that mean we have to wait for them?"

"Of course," says Fillet. "They're coming out anyway. Oh, here they come."

The king and the queen came in the dining room. "Good morning, children," says King Richard. "Had a good sleep?" asks Queen Julianna. "Sure do," replied Samurai Legend Musashi. "Well then, let's eat," says the King.

Minutes after they ate, they all went to the throne room. "Now, as you all know, the Wizard of Darkness, with this Gandrake person, has returned. I fear that they might attack anytime he wants," the King said. "Sounds like it," says Fillet. "But for now, we should try to talk to the other villages," says the Queen.

"What do you mean?" asked Brave Fencer Musashi.

"While you were away 4 years ago, more villages started to speard," explained Queen Julianna. "Like the Fishing Town from the Island of Dragons; Underground Water Town from the bottom of Twinpeak Mountain; Snow Village from Ice Palace; Ninja Village from Mendering Forest..."

_Ninja Village?_ thought Kojiro. _That could be the hometown of that stupid ninja, Kenji!_

"But there are still some unknown villages here in this Kingdom, and some are unaware that they are in Allucaneet Kingdom, which is ruled by us," continued the Queen.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" asks Brave Fencer Musashi.

"We want you to go to the other villages to let them know that they are not alone. Maybe they also know the whereabouts of the Wizard of Darkness," says the King.

"And Gandrake," added Samurai Legend Musashi.

"That's a good idea," says Brave Fencer Musashi.

"You can start now, if you wish," said Princess Fillet.

The two Musashi think for a while. They do need to know where the Wizard of Darkness and Gandrake are now. They know they can't just sit around and do nothing. So, it's decided.

"Ok, we'll go today," says Samurai Legend Musashi.

"A wise decision, young man," says the King. "Well, then. You should decide on your own now," says the Queen. "Oh, and do be careful, Fillet," the Queen added, as she spoke to Princess Fillet. "Don't worry, Mother!" she said. "I can handle this!"

"Pfht, whatever," muttered Musashi. He still does not like the idea of having Princess Fillet around.

The group went out of the castle to enter Grillin' Village. "I think we will go around the village this time. If you don't mind, Princess Fillet..." said Princess Mycella. "Me too!" said Harukaze. "And me too!" added Kojiro. ('Hey, don't forget about me!') squeaked the little Minku (Minka). "Sure, why not?" said Samurai Legend Musashi.

So they separated for a while. Samurai Legend Musashi went in the Action Figures Shop. "Hello..." says Kurt, the shop owner, as Musashi entered.

"Hey there," Musashi said. He looked around, and is surprised to see a lot of action figures. What's more surprising is that he sees a Brave Fencer Musashi action figure. He even saw Kojiro and Princess Fillet action figures.

"Wow... I didn't know you have those stuff..." says Musashi. "Yeah, I know. They're all collector's items. I heard that Brave Fencer Musashi colected them all!" says Kurt.

Musashi then spotted the Wizard of Darkness action figures. He sees that the Wizard has 3 forms. The 1st form looks like a demon; the 2nd looks like a huge green dinosaur; and the 3rd form looks like a white horned man. They all have a red gem on its forehead.

_So this how Dark Lumina looked like..._ thought Musashi. _He sucks!_

_  
_Meanwhile, Princess Mycella went in Jam's Bakery Shop. As she entered, she can smell the aroma of newly-baked bread._ Mmmmmm... she thought. Something smells good!_

Meanwhile, Princess Mycella went in Jam's Bakery Shop. As she entered, she can smell the aroma of newly-baked bread. 

"Welcome!" said the girl at the counter, who is known as Jam. "Are... you new to this area?"

"Yes I am," Mycella repiled. "I'm Princess Mycella from the Land of Mystics."

"Wow! So you're from another world," says Jam. "Anyways, may I help you?"

Mycella looked around the bakery. There are some breads which she have never seen (and tasted) before. She asked, "Can I try one bread?" Jam replied, "Sure! For free, since you're a newcomer."

As Mycella tasted one bread, she remembers eating a bread in her world at Tunnbrod's Bakery. "Mmmm... so good," said Mycella. "Who baked this?" she asked. Then Jam replied, "I did. I'm the one who baked all of these breads"

"Wow! That's amazing! You're very good!" said Mycella.

Meanwhile, Kojiro went in the Restuarant. As he entered in the Restaurant, Wanda, the waitress, was the first person to notice Kojiro.

"Wow! You're cute!" she exclaimed smoothly. "You're almost as cute as that Brave Fencer Musashi!" she remarked.

Kojiro felt a little uneasy, but he's trying to be kind. "Uh, thanks... I'm Kojiro, nice to meet you..." he said slowly. "No, nice to meet you!" replied Wanda. "You look so cute, I can't tell who's cute... how I wish you were old as me, baby!" she said.

_But I like Harukaze, not you, lady_, thought Kojiro, as he sweatdropped a bit.

Meanwhile, Harukaze (and Minka the Minku) went in the Grocery Shop. "Welcome!" said the store owner, Hilda, as soon as Harukaze entered. "Haven't seen you around..."

"I'm Harukaze," replied Harukaze. "I live behind the castle."

"All alone with your pet Minku?" Hilda asked as she spotted Minka. "Not really..." replied Harukaze.

Meanwhile, Brave Fencer Musashi chats for awhile with Tim. "Oh please, oh please, Musashi!" says Tim. "Please teach me how to fence!" he begged.

"What!" says Musashi. "You're still too young..."

"I am not!" pouted Tim.

"Whatever..." muttered Musashi.

Just then, Princess Fillet came out running, calling "MUSASHI!"

"What the-?"

Fillet stopped her tracks near to Musashi, as she panted. "What? What seems to be the problem?" Musashi asked. Fillet took some short breaths as she said, "... Call the others! You're not gonna believe what I saw in Soloment Forest!"

As the group entered Soloment Forest, (Brave Fencer) Musashi asked, "Where's the problem, Princess?"

"Right over there, near the pipe," Fillet answered, as she pointed a pipe.

As the group went near the pipe Princess Fillet pointed, the two Musashis saw two familiar sights. A glowing green diamond-shape-like capsule and a glowing blue sphere-shape-like capsule.

_A Binchotite!_ thought Brave Fencer Musashi, as he looked at the green diamond capsule. _A Nebulite!_ thought Samurai Legend Musashi, as he looked at the blue sphere capsule.

"Oh my..." muttered Princess Mycella. "I know..." said Princess Fillet.

"Is there something in those capsules?" asks Harukaze. "Probably..." says Kojiro.

"Only one way to find out..." says (Samurai Legend) Musashi. "Smash it," says (Brave Fencer) Musashi.

The two Musashis then draw their second weapon. And at the same time, they hit the capsules; Brave Fencer Musashi hitting the Binchotite with his Lumina, while Samurai Legend Musashi hitting the Nebulite with his Great Oar. As the capsules started to fade away, two Minkus appeared on the spots.

('OH MY GOD!') exclaimed Minka. ('How the heck did they get there!)

"How cruel!" exclaimed Harukaze. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." said Kojiro skeptically.

Then, a gunshot was heard. And before they even react, a bullet whizzed past the skin of Brave Fencer Musashi's right arm.

"AH!" yelled (Brave Fencer) Musashi in pain, as he held his injuried arm. "Musashi!" gasped Princess Fillet. "What the-!" said (Samurai Legend) Musashi,as he drew his katana and shouted, "COME OUT, YOU MORON! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Then, two men came out behind the pipe. One man is a man holding a cane, the other is a middle-aged caped man.

"...Rothschild...!" muttered Samurai Legend Musashi.

"Ah... Musashi... or should I say, Samurai Legend Musashi..." said Rothschild.

Brave Fencer Musashi (still holding his injuried arm) looked at the caped man. He really looks familiar.

"J-Jon!" exclaimed Brave Fencer Musashi.

The man just giggled, then laughed loudly. "You actually still think I'm Jon?" he said. "Well I'm not! I am Colonel Cappricola!"

Brave Fencer couldn't believe it. _What!_ he thought. _B-But I thought he WAS the Jon I knew so well... What has happened to him!_

_  
_"What? You don't believe me?" asks Cappricola as he notices (Brave Fencer) Musashi's doubtful look. "Well for your information, I was the one who shot you!" he said. "Too bad it didn't go right through your arm..."he said coldly.

"... Damn you..." muttered (Brave Fencer) Musashi in anger. He felt so dissapointed to himself for believing that Colonel Cappricola is Jon. Now he knows that Jon is really gone forever.

"Wait a second!" says Princess Fillet. "I thought you died!" she said to Colonel Cappricola. "I saw everything! The Wizard of Darkness killed you!"

"Yeah, you too!" says Princess Mycella to Rothschild. "Musashi defeated you when he tried to save me."

"Actually, we have been revived," says Rothschild cooly. "By the Wizard of Darkness himself!" added Cappricola.

"Why am I not surprised..." muttered Kojiro.

"But we're not the only ones, you know..." says Rothschild.

"Huh?" says Harukaze, confused. (Obviously, she doesn't know who they are)

Then, several figures appeared. They are all familar to the two Musashi. For Samurai Legend Musashi, he easily recognize the other directors; Glogg, Malbec, Reisling, and Shiraz. For Brave Fencer Musashi, he easily recognize the Leader's Force (Topo, Rd, and Ben), and Rootrick.

"Damn, looks like the bad-ass Wizard revived them all..." says (Samurai Legend) Musashi. "But wait," says (Brave Fencer) Musashi. "Where are the sisters, Bubbles and Gingerelle?" he asked.

"We're, like, right here!" said a bubbly female voice from a tree.

The group looked above. There, they can see a redhead (Gingerelle) and a blonde (Bubbles), holding a rifle.  
"Huh. You're still the same as ever," says (Brave Fencer) Musashi. "Geez, what a reunion..." says (Samurai Legend) Musashi sarcastically.

"Well, it DOES feel good to be alive!" says Glogg. "And you knew what they say!" says Rootrick. "The more, the merrier!"

"And I see you have some new friends," says Shiraz. "And what a surprise!" excliamed Topo, as she spotted Kojiro. "You? Kojiro? Joining forces with your rival?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Yeah," replied Kojiro. "So?"

"Too bad..." replied Topo sadly in a cute way. "If you were with us, then you can be my boyfriend..."

"Wha!"

Tope then went near to Kojiro. "I've got to admit it, ever since I met you, you look so... hunky... and cute..." she said, as she poked Kojiro's chest. Kojiro blushed and sweatdropped, as he realized that Topo is trying to flirt with him. Riesling noticed that, and became frustrated.

_What? That Kojiro? Topo LIKES Kojiro! Damn that Kojiro!_ Riesling thought.

"... Have you two met?" asks Harukaze in the distance. As Topo turned to see Harukaze, she pouted. "Hey, you! Who are you!" she demanded. Harukaze looked innocent as Topo glared at her angrily. "... Why are you looking at me like that?" Harukaze asked. "Just tell me who you are you!" Topo demanded. "... Harukaze..." replied Harukaze meekly. Then Topo pouted, "Hmph! Are you doing something to Kojiro?" Harukaze looked clueless as she said, "... No?"

"Well you'd better not!" Topo said. "'Cuz he's my BOYFRIEND!"

Musashi's gang (especially Kojiro) sweatdropped. As for Reisling, he's totally dumbfound and pissed off after hearing Topo is Kojiro's "girlfriend". While Topo is still arguing with Harukaze (while Harukaze looks innocently confused), Reisling then went to Kojiro and grabbed his collar.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!" said Kojiro. Riesling glares at Kojiro angrily as he said, "You and I are gonna have a REALLY stiff competition..." He then drops down Kojiro as soon as Topo goes back to the group. It seems that she didn't notice Riesling threatening Kojiro.

"So, what EXACTLY do you want?" asks (Brave Fencer) Musashi. "Well, we are just here to give you all a message..." said Rothschild smoothly. "President Gandrake and the Wizard of Darkness want to meet you all," said Colonel Cappricola. "Oh yeah? When?" asks (Samurai Legend) Musashi.

"Right now."

"Wha!"

Just then, an image of Gandrake and Dark Lumina appeared before the group.

"What the hell!" says (Brave Fencer) Musashi. "YOU!"

"Gandrake!" exclaimed (Samurai Legend) Musashi.

The two Musashis then draw their katanas and began to lunged toward the figures.

"Wait! Musashi!" called Kojiro.

As the two Musahis attacked the figures, they just went THROUGH them! They then just tumbled onto the ground.

"Ah! What the-! Are you real!" asked (Brave Fencer) Musashi. "Wait, Musashi," said (Samurai Legend) Musashi. "It's just a hologram."

"Dammit... can't they just come and talk to us personally!" complained (Brave Fencer) Musashi.

Then, the image of Gandrake spoke, "Hmph. Just as what the Wizard exactly said. This other Musashi is pretty feisty," said Gandrake. "Hehehe..." giggled the Wizard.

"Hey! So you're Gandrake!" said (Brave Fencer) Musashi. "That is correct," replied Gandrake. "I see you haven't changed a bit, Gandrake!" excliamed (Samurai Legend) Musashi. "Of course..." said Gandrake cooly. "So, you're Gandrake, huh?" asks Kojiro. "Wow. You do look cold..." remarked Harukaze.

(Samurai Legend) Musashi then looked at the Wizard. "So, you're the Wizard of Darkness, a.k.a. Dark Lumina..." Musashi then looked disgusted. "You're weird..." he said. "Yeah, you don't even look human..." says Princess Mycella.

"Of course I'm not!" reacted the Wizard. "I am the Wizard of Darkness, Dark Lumina, Lord of the-!"

"Stup up," says (Brave Fencer) Musashi skeptically. "You're corny whenever you say that."

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU-!"

"... Calm down, Wizard. Remember, we're just here to discuss something..." says Gandrake.

"Hmph," The Wizard muttered, as he calmed down. "So, on the point..." says Gandrake. "We are here to tell that..."

"Don't EVER get in our way!" says the Wizard. "We're warning you!"

"... Whatever..." muttered (Brave Fencer) Musashi, as if he didn't care what they just said. "So what exactly is YOUR plan?" asks (Samurai Legend) Musashi.

"Well, it's more ruthless than you think..." says Gandrake cooly. "And we're not going to be stopped by the likes of you!" added the Wizard. "Well, I dunno what your plan is, but I will help Musashi-sama either way," says Harukaze. ('Yeah, you freaking-looking wizard!') say Minka (the Minku). "Well, I won't forgive you Wizard of Darkenss of absorbing me long ago!" says Kojiro.

Gandrake spotted Kojiro and said, "Hm? Who are you, young man?"

"I am Kojiro," repiled Kojiro. "I used to be (Brave Fencer) Musashi's rival, but since he saved from that Wizard bastard, I'm going going to help him no matter what the risks are!"

"... What?" says Gandrake. "Wait. You're Kojiro?"

"Yes."

"... Do you have the kodachi that has the technique 'Swallow Wave?"

"Yeah, and-! Hey! How'd you know! You some kinda phychic or something!"

Gandrake just stood there thinking for awhile. _... Kojiro...? Why does his name sounds so... familiar?_ he thought. _Plus, he's even got that nodachi I-  
_Just then, the Wizard interrupted Gandrakes thoughts as he asks, "Uh, Gandrake? What is wrong?"

"Hm? Wha? Oh. Uh, it's nothing... I just thought I could just refresh my memories..." replied Gandrake. "Anyways, we also have to find a way to get to the Land of Mystics, if you haven't noticed."

"Why, I think we will too!" says Mycella. "Before you do, that is!" added Samurai Legend Musashi.

"Heh. Yeah right," says Malbec. "With our Nebulite and their Binchotite together, nothing can stop us!" Bubbles giggled, "Like, yeah! We're gonna be unstoppable!"

"Oh, as if I'm so scared," says (Brave Fencer) Musashi. "NOT!"

"We'll all make you whimper like a dog. Except for Kojiro, perhaps," says Topo, as she giggled.

"Well, we'll stop you no matter what!" says Harukaze.

"Then it's settled," says Gandrake. "Don't worry, Musashi. We'll meet again."

"But the next time we meet, it might be your last doom!" bellowed Dark Lumina. He let out a booming laughter, as they all disappear in sight.

The group exchanged looks. They have met their old enemies (except for Harukaze and even, perhaps, Kojiro), now they have to stop them once again before they try to destroy the world again. However, they also have some questions in their minds. How will Princess Mycella and Samurai Legend Musashi ever return to the Land of Mystics? How come Gandrake knows little about Kojiro?

_How ARE we going back to the Land of Mystics?_ thought Samurai Legend Musashi, as he looked at Princess Mycella, who seems to be thinking the same thing. _Is there really a way to get back?_

_How does that Gandrake knowmy nodachi ?_ thought Kojiro. _The nodachi thatsoemone special to megave me years ago?_

These questions will soon be answered as the first part of their new adventure starts.


	12. 1st Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N: **FINALLY! School's over! WOOT! Summer, here we come! Oh yeah. And a new chapter too! So sorry it took me a looooooong time to update.

BTW, thanks for the suggestion, Metaldix and Neverclaw! So now...

B.F. - Brave Fencer

S.L. - Samurai Legend

_'I am Minka the Minku!'_ -Minku language

**Summary: **After the encounter of the Wizard of Darkness (a.k.a. Dark Lumina) and Gandrake, our heroes (and heroines) start on thier first mission...

* * *

CHAPTER 12: MISSION: DWELLINGS IN THE UNDERGROUND CAVE OF TWINPEAK MOUNTAIN

"Come on! We should go to Twinpeak Mountain!"

"But I suggest that we should go to Hell's Valley!"

"No! Twinpeak Mountain!"

"No! Hell's Valley!"

"Twinpeak Mountain!"

"Hell's Valley!"

This is Brave Fencer Musashi and Princess Fillet arguing about which place to go next. Musashi wants to go to Hell's Valley, while Princess Fillet wants to go to Twinpeak Mountain. Unfortunately, they are arguing in the middle of the roads to Twinpeak Mountain and Hell's Valley. Everybody sweatrdropped as they hopelessly watched the blue-haired samurai and the blonde princess arguing.

"TWINPEAK MOUNTAIN!"

"HELL'S VALLEY!"

"Come on, you guys," says Kojiro. "You've been arguing for-!"

"DO YOU EVEN MIND?" Musashi and Fillet shouted at the time at Kojiro. Kojiro sweatdropped while Samurai Legend Musashi said, "Come on, cut that out. Can't guys agree on something?"

Brave Fencer Musashi and Princess Fillet just faced each other away, still angry at each other. Then, Princess Mycella suggested, "Hey, I know. Why don't we vote? Which ever has the most votes, we will follow.""First, Twinpeak Mountain," says Mycella.

Obviously, Princess Fillet was the first to raise her hand. Then it was Harukaze and Princess Mycella.

"Next, Hell's Valley."

Obviously, Brave Fencer Musashi was the first to raise his hand. Then it was Samurai Legend Musashi and Kojiro.

"3 over 3? Great, now what are we gonna do?" groaned Princess Fillet. "Wait. There's still ONE left..." says B.F. Musashi. Then the group looked at the little Minku.

_'Uh, why is everybody staring at me like that...?' _squeaked Minka.

Harukaze then answered in a Minku language, _'I guess you have to vote too, Minka.'_

_  
_"Well then, Minka. Tell us, who do you vote for?" asked B.F. Musashi. "Me?"

"Or me?" asked Princess Fillet.

Minka looked at them for awhile. Then, she lifted one of her ears at Princess Fillet, as if she is pointing at her.

"4 over 3! Ha! You lost, Musashi!" exclaimed Fillet.

Brave Fencer Musashi mumbled irritably as Samurai Legend Musashi tries to cheer him up. "Don't worry, Musashi... at least I backed you up..."

"Yeah, me too..." says Kojiro.

"...Whatever..." B.F. Musashi would only mutter.

So they took the road to Twinpeak Mountain. As they passed by a small dock, Princess Fillet stopped her tracks.

"Hm? Princess? Why did you stop?" asked Harukaze.

"Uh... I just remembered something..." Fillet replied.

"... Oh, I know. Maybe there's something in there, and you're too scared to go in!" B.F. Musashi teased.

"I am not!" shot back Fillet, as she gave him a punch on the head. "OW!" whined Musashi.

"Anyways," she said. "You're right. There IS something here in Twinpeak Mountain."

"And what is it?" asks Mycella.

"A village," answered Fillet.

"Oh, I rememeber!" says S.L. Musashi. "I think the King and Queen metioned that before."

"That's right," says Fillet. "You're a good listener, Samurai Legend Musashi. Unlike this Musashi I know!"

"Hey! I DID listen! It's just that... I forgot, that's all!" says B.F. Musashi angrily. "Oh, really? Then does that mean you're FORGETFUL?" she asked. "I am not!" shot back Musashi.

"Can we just go to the village now?" asks Kojiro.

"Uh, one problem..." says Fillet.

"Oh, now what is it?" asks B.F. Musashi irritably.

"We need to walk on water," answered Fillet.

"That's easy!" says S.L. Musashi. "Huh? What makes you say that?" asks Harukaze. "Let's just say that I have a VERY special item with me. And I'm wearing them right now!" says Musashi proudly.

"Then what is it?" asks B.F. Musashi.

Samurai Legend Musashi then points his shoes.

"Ta-da! This is my Waterbug Shoes!" says Musashi proudly. "It allows me to walk in water for as long as I want!"

"Man, I envy you," says B.F. Musashi. "Unlike me, I can use my Water Scroll to also walk on water, plus shoot some water bubbles. But it will only work for a short time..."

"But, do you think it will work on us too?" asks Fillet. "I guess..." says B.F. Musashi. "At least there's no harm in trying," says Kojiro. "Well then, where shall we cross?" asks S.L. Musashi.

"Right there," says Fillet, as she pointed the other side of the river, in front of the small dock. "See that hole? The village may be located there."

"Ok, here we go," says S.L. Musashi. "Wanna lift, Mycella?" he asks to Mycella. "... Sure. I guess you have to carry me once again..." she replied.

Samurai Legend Musashi then carried Mycella as he walked on the water. "Wow! Amazing!" exclaimed Kojiro.

Samurai Legend Musashi and Mycella then reached the other side of the river.

"Hey!" called Musashi. "Come on out there!" he said. "We're waiting...!" called Princess Mycella.

"Ok, ok!" said B.F. Musashi. "We'll be right there before you know it."

As Brave Fencer Musashi used his Water Scroll, a huge bubble of water started to surround around him. As he began to walk on the water to cross, Princess Fillet interrupted.

"Hey, aren't you FORGETTING something?" she asks.

"What is it?" B.F. Musashi asked.

"Think."

He just stood there for a while in silence, until he said.

"... I dunno."

A vein popped out from Fillet's head as she said, "Me, you moron! I have to go with you!"

"What do you mean by--WHOA!"

Musashi started to realize that the Water Scroll is began to decline. He then scrambled back hurriedly to the dock.

"What the heck? You just wasted my time, Princess!" Musashi said angrily.

"Well that's because you couldn't use your head, Brave Fencer Musashi!" Fillet replied.

"Hmph! It's your fault, you tomboy!"

"Hey, I am NOT a tomboy, DUMB Fencer Musashi!"

"Hey, I'm NOT dumb, Princess FISH Fillet!"

"DUMB HEAD!"

"FISH HEAD!"

The others sweatdropped. _They're arguing again... _thought Minka.

"Come on, you guys!" says Kojiro, as he waved his arms. "Can you PLEASE stop arguing, and just cross, for Pete's sake?"

The blue-haired samurai and the blonde princess faced away at each other, still angry at each other. "Alright, alright! That is, if this TOMBOY stops PISSING me off!" says Musashi. "Only if this ASS HEAD agrees with me for me to come with him!" says Fillet, as she stuck her tougue at him. _Hopeless..._ thought Kojiro, as he sweatdropped.

"Come on! I have to come with you!" says Princess Fillet, as she held Musashi's arm. Musashi blushed furiously. He NEVER felt any girl holding his arms or hands. It felt awkward for him.

"Ok, ok!" he said. "Hold on..."

Musashi then used the Water Scroll once again. The water bubble then surrounds, not only Musashi, but also Princess Fillet.

"Hey, it worked," says Harukaze.

"See? I TOLD you it would be a good idea for me to come with you," she said. "... Hmph. Whatever... Just hold on..." Musashi muttered.

They hold hands, as they cross the river to get to the other side. As they got there, Samurai Legend Musashi puts an annoyed face. He was kind of annoyed about Brave Fencer Musashi and Princess Fillet's arguement. "Geez, what took you?" he asks S.L. Musashi.

"Please... don't start it..." muttered B.F. Musashi.

Just then Kojiro called out, "Uh, Musashi? A little help here?"

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me crossing the river with your Water Scroll," says Kojiro. 

"Whatever," replied B.F. Musashi. "Do you REALLY need to do that?"

"What?"

"Holding hands with me! God, that was SO embarrassing!"

"What can I do?" says Kojiro. "I NEED to stay close to you, so that the Water Scroll would also work on me. By the way, I was JUST holding your arms, not hands. Besides, if Samurai Legend Musashi tries to carry me, now THAT'S embarrassing. That's why he has to carry Harukaze instead."

Brave Fencer Musashi wasn't satisfied about the reason. He knows that they should do that, but it's still really embarrassing for him. _Do I even have a choice? _he thought.

"We should be there by now," say Princess Fillet. "How far is it anyway?" asks Harukaze. "Just a walking distance..." replied Fillet. "I hope it's safe..." says Mycella. "Of course it's safe!" replied Fillet. "What could go wrong?"

The group walked a little furthur. Just then, a Bincho Soldier and a Ninjatroide appear in front of the group. They seemed ready to attack. They glared at the group.

"What the-?" says Kojiro. "Who are they?" asks Harukaze.

"That, my friend, is a Bincho solider," says Fillet, as she pointed the pig-faced soldier. "And that's a Ninjatroide, one of Gandrake's men," says Mycella, as she pointed the ninja.

"Well, I've kicked their butts a lot of times before!" says B.F. Musashi. "Same goes for me! Guess I'm gonna kick some more Ninjatroide butt!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "Just like the good old days..." B.F. Musashi said to himself. "I'm bored walking around anyways!"

"I agree! Let's kick some ass!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi, as the two Musashi's readied their katanas. Two princesses sweatdropped a bit as Fillet asked, "Is YOUR Musashi really that aggressive?" Mycella replied, "I'm not sure if he's aggresive as YOUR Musashi..."

The two Musashi then both focus on their katanas. It was quick, since they both met them before. Brave Fencer Musashi then threw his Fusion at the Bincho Solider, while the Ninjatroide went towards the other Musashi. As the Ninjatroide attacked Samurai Legend Musashi, Musashi then counter attack him with his Counter Attack, and easliy spilts the Ninjatroide into half. As for Brave Fencer Musashi, he easliy assimilates the Bincho solider into nothing as he acquired the Stun ability.

"Phft... still the same as before..." muttered B.F. Musashi. "... I think I already have the ability, Chain Attack," says S.L. Musashi. "Geez, is there their any other asses to kick?" complained B.F. Musashi.

"What? You want some more?" said a kiddish boy's voice.

"Fine! Like, here's what you order!" said a bubbly girl's voice.

"What the?"

Just then, a number of Bincho Soldiers and Ninjatroides appeared in around the group. They were surrounded. The figures of Bubbles and Malbec then appeared behind the group of enemies.

"Well Musashi, I guess you got your wish..." says Kojiro.

"That's alright! I was just getting started!" says B.F. Musashi. "Yeah! Bring it on! I'm ready!" says S.L. Musashi excitedly. "Come think of it, I DO needed some exercise," says Kojiro.

"Time to show them how TOUGH I am!" says Fillet. "I'll help too!" says Harukaze. "I want to use shaman powers againest these guys!"

"I'm not that strong, but I'll do my best to help!" says Princess Mycella. "Alright, guys! Let's toast some butt!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi.

One of the Bincho Soldiers forwarded to attack. As it draws near to (Brave Fencer) Musashi, Musashi used the Stun Ability to the soldier. The soldier was then paralyzed. Princess Fillet then used her Fire attack ("FIRE!") onto the soldier. The soldier was easily defeated.

Then, two Ninjatroides attacked forward at Samurai Legend Musashi. As they swung their claws at Musashi, he used his defence position. As their claws clanged to Musashi's katana, Musashi disappears out of sight. The ninjas were, of course, surprised and confused on how Musashi was able to disappear from them.

Then... SLASH! One of the ninjas was cleanly cut to half. The other ninja looked in horror as he looked behind to see who did it, only to be slashed to half too. It was Samurai Legend Musashi. He was actually using his Decoy Ability.

"Huh?" says B.F. Musashi. "YOU can do that?"

"Yeah," replied S.L. Musashi. "Like you, I've been getting abilities, and I get to keep them," he grinned. "Man, I envy you," says B.F. Musashi with a pouting face. "I can only get one ability at a time!"

Meanwhile, a Bincho Soldier and a Ninjatroide ran towards Kojiro. Kojiro then smirked as he said, "You think I'm a snob? Well, I'll show you how powerful I am!"

He then draws his nodachi from his back. Then, he swung his nodachi to use his Swallow Wave ("SWALLOW WAVE!"). The Swallow Wave then hits the two enemies horizontally. "Oh yeah!" Kojiro cheered. "See how powerful I am, freaks!"

Just then, he heard Harukaze's voice saying, "Look out, Kojiro!"

"What the?"

Kojiro turned around just to see a Ninjatroide above him to strike. Luckily, Harukaze casted a barrier ("SHEILD BARRIER!") around Kojiro, making the Ninjatroide unable to hit him, plus making it reflect back. Harukaze then sends out a white sphere out of her hands ("PSYCHIC BALL!") on the fallen Ninjatroide then disappears to shreads.

Kojiro looks at her in awe. "...Wow... Thanks, Harukaze..." Harukaze smiled and said, "No problem, Kojiro-chan."

_She called me Kojiro-chan!_ thought Kojiro happily as he blushed a little. Addressing the word "chan" to someone meant a friend or even best friend.

Meanwhile, some Ninjatroides and Bincho Soldiers went to Princess Mycella to attack. Mycella just focused on her wand. As they drew near, Mycella then sends out a bright light around her ("LIGHT SHEILD!"), which is blinding the enemies. Samurai Legend Musashi jumped between the enemies. He then used his Whirlwind Deverish to finish up the job. The battle is over.

"Hmmm... good enough..." says Bubbles.

"Honestly, it's like I'm watching some helpless people fighting for their lives..." says Malbec.

Brave Fencer Musashi heard that and was furious. "WHAT? Are you saying that I'M weak?" Samurai Legend Musashi was also furious. "Yeah! What are you, some kind of judges?"

"Not really," says Malbec, as he made a thin smile. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be going now..." says Bubbles. They then disappear.

"Darn it... what the heck do they think of us? Gladiators?" says B.F. Musashi irritably. "Just ignore them," says Princess Fillet. "At least you have already kicked some butt."

* * *

The group then went further deeper into the cave. They walked until they stopped near a small dock with a raft in front of them. "What the..? Is that thing supposed to be here, Musashi?" asked S.L. Musashi. "Uh... no?" replied B.F. Musashi. "I never seen a raft in these parts before anyway." 

"Maybe it could lead us to the village," says Kojiro. "Could be..." says Princess Fillet skeptically. "But is it even safe?" asked Princess Mycella. "Hope so..." says Harukaze.

"Well, we can't tell unless we try," says B.F. Musashi, as he went on the raft. "So, are you sure we'll all fit in there?" asked Fillet.

Brave Fencer Musashi observed the raft below for awhile, until he answered, "Yeah, I guess. But, Harukaze, you'd better carry your Minku, k?"

"Hai," replied Harukaze, as she led Minka on her chest. "Be good, ok?" Haruakze said to her Minku pet. _'No problem! I'll be alright!' _Minka squeaked.

The group then went on to the raft. Kojiro then untied the rope that was tied on the raft from the dock pole. The raft then flowed slowly with the current of the river. It didn't take them for awhile until they heard a familiar voice.

"Hehehe... looks like you've all fallen into our trap..." said a sinister male voice.

"Hihihi... too bad for you, darlings..." said a smooth female female voice.

"What the? Shiraz!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi.

"Gingerelle!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi.

"Don't worry, Musashi," says Shiraz's voice. "I know you will enjoy the ride..."

"If you don't, then you can swim... wait, do you even KNOW how to swim?" asks Gingerelle's voice.

The two Musashis gulped. Up until now, they STILL do not know how to swim! Even the others can't swim against the strong current of the river.

"Well, then... enjoy..." says Shiraz's voice coldly. Their voices laughed until the group can't hear them anymore. Then, they looked at their path, and to their horror, as they realized that the current is getting stronger and stronger!

* * *

**A/N: **OMIGOSH! Will the gang survive in the horrific waterfall ride? Read the next chapter soon to find out! 

(listens to the Brave Fencer Musashi soundtrack) If you ask me, the story would become more alive if I try to add some familiar tunes form the game... hihihihi...


	13. Currents of the River Village

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N: **Finally! Chapter 13! Whew, what a relief! But, I think I did this for... a week? Or 5 days? Ah, who cares! Pls. R&R!

**Summary:** Will the gang survive the terrifying ride from the fast currents of the waterfall? Will they live long enough to see the village?

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13: CURRENTS OF THE RIVER CAVE VILLAGE**

_"Hehehe... looks like you've all fallen into our trap..." said a sinister male voice._

_"Hihihi... too bad for you, darlings..." said a smooth female female voice._

_"What the? Shiraz!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi._

_"Gingerelle?" exclaimed B.F. Musashi._

_"Don't worry, Musashi," says Shiraz's voice. "I know you will enjoy the ride..."_

_"If you don't, then you can swim... wait, do you even KNOW how to swim?" asks Gingerelle's voice._

_"Well, then... enjoy..." says Shiraz's voice coldly. Their voices laughed until the group can't hear them anymore. Then, they looked at their path, and to their horror, as they realized that the current is getting stronger and stronger!_

"Shoot! The current's getting faster!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. "This is getting too risky! If the raft's broken, we'll drown in no time!" exclaimed Kojiro. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" wailed Princess Fillet. "Calm down!" says S.L. Musashi. "If we can just try to control the raft, I'm sure we can make it!"

"I hope so..." says Princess Mycella hopefully. _'We're gonna diiieeee...'_ moaned Minka.

"Think you can do this, Musashi?" asks S.L. Musashi to B.F. Musashi. "I think so. I remember doing this before anyway!" says B.F. Musashi. "I sure hope so, Brave Fencer Musashi!" excalaimed Fillet. "If you don't, we'll all die!"

"OK! But, we're too many!" says B.F. Musashi.

"I've got an idea! We'll have to move to each side of the raft when Musashi says so!" says S.L. Musashi. "... Alright. We'll do it!" says Harukaze. "Alright, guys! Brace yourselves!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi.

They dodged through the curves and twists of the river. (e.g.: B.F. Musashi says, "LEFT!", they all turned left.) It was really a dangerous ride, but they managed to move safely. It didn't take them awhile to see some Bincho Soldiers and Ninjaroids (again) on some shorelines of the river.

"Hey! What are those freaks doing there!" says Kojiro.

But Brave Fencer Musashi then remembered something. "... It's a trap! They're gonna chop some logs to stop us!"

Sure enough, the enemies then pushed some logs towards their raft. In a nick of time, they were able to dodge the falling logs. "Phew, at was close..." sighed Harukaze.

"HIT THE DECK!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi

One of the Bincho Soldiers tried to shoot the gang aimlessly. Brave Fencer Musashi then used his Fusion to assimilate the soldier's ability. It was the ability Gun Shot. "Great. With this ability, I can just shoot the enemies to prevent them from hurting us!" says B.F. Musashi.

As they surfed further, Brave Fencer Musashi shoots the enemies that are trying to hit them as they try to dodge the fallen logs. "Good going, Musashi! Keep 'em coming!" says S.L. Musashi.

As they moved further and deeper in the river cave, it seems that the Bincho Soldiers and the Ninjaroids are out of sight. Just then, they heard a roaring sound. "Uh... Musashi? Wh-What's going on...?" Princess Mycella. "Uh-oh..." muttered B.F. Musashi. The roaring sound gets louder and louder as it turns out to be a thundering sound. The thundering sound of the rushing waterfall.

_'...Mommy...'_ squeaked Minka.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screamed S.L. Musashi.

"Not yet!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. "I'm sure were just gonna land safely!"

"Maybe it's because the current was NORMAL the last time you came here?" says Fillet.

"... Oh yeah... right..." B.F. Musashi replied skeptically.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

It was too late. The current was too strong, they plunged down to the rushing waterfall...

* * *

"What happened? 

"They just fell from the waterfall."

"Oh my!"

"Are they dead?"

"I think so..."

"... Unnnh..."

"Bastard! He's alive!"

"Not my fault that I can't tell!"

"... Ugh..."

"He's waking up!"

"... Ohhhhh..."

Brave Fencer Musashi was awakened in a small room. "...Owwww... my head..."

As his senses started get clearer, he sees two people in front of him. They look very different. These people are wearing some sort of long, clear cloth, which looks a bit like a kimono blouse. For the guy, he also wears a kimono blouse, only he is wearing also a pair long pants. Obviously, Musashi has NEVER seen them before.

"... Uh... hi...?" says Musashi.

"... Who are you? We've never seen you before..." asks the male person.

"Uh... hey there. I'm Musashi," answered Musashi.

The people looked surprised after hearing his name. "You mean... you're Brave Fencer Musashi! The Hero!" they asked.

"More or less..." says Musashi as he sweatdrops a little. Just then, at the next bed beside him, was Samurai Legend Musashi, waking up as his senses started to clear up. "...Owwww... Whoa... what a nightmare..." he muttered. When he saw Brave Fencer Musashi, he said, "Hey, Musashi! You alright? Where... are we?"

"You are in the Underground Village of Twinpeak Mountain, also known as the Aquamarine Town, my friend," says the male person.

"Really?" asks S.L. Musashi. "We're here already?"

"Wait a sec... where are the others?" asks B.F. Musashi. He then spotted Kojiro at his left side. He seems to be bit unconcious, but at least he's still in one piece. "Is he gonna be okay?" asked B.F. Musashi.

Just then, he heard Kojiro moan.

"... Owwwwww..."

"Oh, you're awake," says S.L. Musashi. "Ugh... what happened...? Are we alive?" asks Kojiro. "If you think you're dead, then why are you alive?" asks B.F. Musashi.

"Whatever... AH!"

Kojiro then held his left leg. It looks like he'e been badly hurt after the terrible fall from the waterfall. "Dammit, it hurts..." muttered Kojiro. "Don't worry," says the girl. "I'll heal you with this..." she said, as she held a clear, blue stone. She then placed the stone on the area wear the injury of Kojiro's left leg. Then, with a small flash from the stone, Kojiro can feel his left leg getting better.

"Hey! My left leg's feeling better! Thanks!" says Kojiro. "You're welcome," smiled the girl. "Wow... what is that stone you're holding?" asks S.L. Musashi.

"That's the Aquadin Stone," answered the boy. "It's very common here in Aquamarine Town."

"By the way, why do you call this village 'Aquamarine Town'?" asks B.F. Musashi.

"Why don't you take a good look around outside to see why?" says the girl.

As the three samurais stood up and walked out of the house, they were amazed by the sight they behold. Of course, they see some houses, but that's not the only one they see. For on the walls of the cave were pure aqua-blue gems, known as aquamarines. They were set in different and beautiful patterns. In the center of the village was a pure, clear, and clean fountain with a beautiful statue of a mermaid, which is somewhat holding a jar. On the houses, they were covered with the gems, a bit like on the walls of the cave. Like any other villages, they are some villagers roaming around the village doing some usual village things.

"Wow... no wonder..." says S.L. Musashi with awe.

"It looks so pretty..." says Kojiro.

"Yeah..." says B.F. Musashi. Just then, a thought hit him. He remembered something...

"Hold on. Where are the girls?" he asks. "Hey, you're right," says Kojiro. "WHERE'S HARUKAZE!"

"Calm down, will ya!" says B.F. Musashi irritably.

The boy and the girl then came out of the door. "They just in the other room, my friend," says the boy calmly. "Hwooh... thank goodness..." sighed Kojiro. "Do you want us to wake them up?" asks the girl. "Sure, why not?" says S.L. Musashi.

* * *

"Wow! It is beautiful!" 

"It sure is, huh..."

"I like the way the gems sparkle."

The girls are awake now, and they're on a sight-seeing in the village. The boys seem to be in sight-seeing too, as they get seperated for a while. Kojiro is trying to find something nice for Harukaze, hoping to flirt with her sometime. As he walked for awhile, he bumped a hooded man.

"Ow! Oh, gomen na sai! Sorry!" he said, as ran to find Harukaze. However, unknown to Kojiro, the hooded man looks awfully familiar...

Meanwhile in Brave Fencer Musashi, he observes a blacksmith, who seems to be busy with his work. Then, Samurai Legend Musashi appeared behind Brave Fencer Musashi.

"Hey there," greeted S.L. Musashi. "What'cha doin'?" he asked. "Oh, just checkin' out this blacksmith," answered B.F. Musashi. The blacksmith looks at them and said, "Hm? Are you interested in my work?"

"Well, kinda..." replied B.F. Musashi.

"If ya want, I can forge your sword for you," the blacksmith said.

"Really? For us?" asks B.F. Musashi.

"Yes... I heard that you're the Musashi, the Legendary Hero," the blacksmith said.

"Well, I happen to be Musashi too," says S.L. Musashi. "Samurai Legend Musashi to be exact."

"Really? Two Musashis here in this world?" wondered the balcksmith. Now there's something you don't see everyday..."

Just then, Kojiro appeared behind the two Musashis. "Hey, Musashis! Heard that you wanna forge your katanas! Care if I join?" he asks. "Sure, no problem for you, young man," says the blacksmith. The three of them then gave their swords to the blacksmith. "Now this will take for awhile, if you don't mind..." the blacksmith said.

"Sure, just give us a call when you're done with them, dude!" says S.L. Musashi. They then entered a small restaurant. There, they saw the girls.

"Hey, Musashi..." says Princess Mycella to Samurai Legend Musashi. "Where have you been all day, Musashi?" asks Princess Fillet to Brave Fencer Musashi. "Hey, guys," greeted Harukaze. "Do you wish to eat something?"

"And I thought you never ask, Harukaze-kun!" says Kojiro cheerfully. "So, what did you guys did awhile ago?" asks B.F. Musashi. "Well, I was just talking to the mayor awhile ago to discuss about this place," says Princess Fillet. "I found out that they keep a VERY rare treasure... the Aqualin Gem."

"Huh? Aqualin? Isn't that a liquid from the TOP of Twinpeak Mountain?" asks B.F. Musashi.

"I know..." says Fillet. "They call it 'Aqualin Gem' because it's a actually a FROZEN Aqualin, which is shaped like a diamond."

Samurai Legend Musashi seems to be interested, so he asked, "Does that thing have powers?"

"Yes, it does," answered Fillet. "It actually has the power to supply the water here in this village. It can heal, just like the Aquadin Stone. But the most interesting thing is, some people say that it contains some powers of the Water Crest Guardian; Relic Guardian."

"Who's Relic Guradian?" asks S.L. Musashi.

"Oh, him," says B.F. Musashi. "He's the geek who looks like a bit of an Eygptian style, with a freaking-looking eye, which pours out some water. He may be the Water Crest Guardian, but he's spitting out some fire."

"Weeeirrrrdddd..." says Kojiro.

"So, Princess Fillet. What if this town losts this gem?" asks Harukaze.

"Without that gem, the water supply would be TOTALLY empty," answered Fillet.

"Which means it would mean a TOTAL disaster for this village if it's gone," said Mycella.

"That's right!" said Fillet. "A REALLY big disaster!"

"Well, we'd better keep our eyes peeled," says Kojiro. "Why is that so, Kojiro?" asks Harukaze.

"Who knows what will happen to that gem," says Kojiro. "I mean, it's so precious, someone may even steal it!"

"I guess your right there, Kojiro," says S.L. Musashi. "But, who on earth can steal THAT kind of gem...?" wondered B.F. Musashi.

* * *

Nighttime. The group are sleeping peacfully in an inn at the dark of the day. Even Minka sleeps peacefully, as she curled up into a ball besides Harukaze. It was all quiet in the village. But the silence was then broken by a weird sound. It sounded like a machine that emits a hell lotta steam. Brave Fencer Musashi was the first to wake up when he heard the sound. 

"Huh? What the heck is that sound?" he wondered.

The sound came again. It woke up Samurai Legend Musashi this time.

"The hell? What's that noise?" asks S.L. Musashi irritably. The noise even woke up Kojiro. "For the love of God, can't anyone get some sleep here?" he asked irrtably.

Harukaze then came bursting in their room. "What's wrong, Harukaze-kun?" asks Kojiro. Harukaze panted for awhile as she said, "... You're not gonna believe what I just saw outside!"

The group then went out of the inn (with their clothes on, of course!) running as they follow Harukaze's direction. As she stopped behind a wall, the others did the same thing. "Harukaze," says Mycella. "What's going on?"

"Look."

As they peeped from behind the wall, they saw familiar figures. They can see Rootrick and Malbec talking to each other. Behind them is a gigantic robot. Brave Fencer Musashi easily recognizes the robot.

"Hey, that's Rootrick's Steam Knight!" says B.F. Musashi.

"What the heck are they doing here?" asks Fillet.

"And what are they planning?" asks Kojiro.

Meanwhile...

"Well, this baby should work like a charm," says Malbec. "With a little few adjustments, you should be able to ride the Steam Knight in no time."

"Thanks alot, little buddy!" says Rootrick. "Now we'll be able to find that Aqualin Gem!"

"No, that's not the only one that we should find..." says Malbec.

_Huh?_ thought Fillet, as the group try to eavesdrop Malbec and Rootrick's conversation. _What does he mean 'that's not the only one'?_

"Huh? Then wut is it?" asks Rootrick.

"According to my Radar Report Plamtop (RRP), there's a statue guarding the Aqualin Gem," explained Malbec. "It's called the Aquadin Statue. It's the main source of the villagers' powers. Without it, they're useless."

"The villagers actually have powers?" asks Rootrick.

"That's right. So our plan is to first get Aquadin Statue. But we should handle it carefully, or the Aquadin Stones and even the Aqualin Gem will all be useless," says Malbec. "And we should do this quickly before the villagers find out about this!"

"And if they find out?"

"They will surely-"

"Kick your butt, that's what!"

"HUH?"

The two Musashis and co. then came out of the wall. "M-Musashi!" exclaimed Malbec. "B-But I thought Gingerelle and Shiraz said that they dipose ya all!" exclaimed Rootrick. "True..." says B.F. Musashi. "Let's just say we somehow survived the fall from the waterfall," says S.L. Musashi. "And we heard everything, Malbec!" says Princess Fillet. "So we're gonna stop you before you stop us!" says Princess Mycella.

Malbec sighed, "I guess they figured it out already, Uncle Rootrick..."

"Stupid bastards. I'll show 'em!" says Rootrick, as he jumped at the seat of his Steam Knight. Then, he turned on the robot, and it started to stand up, ready to attack.

"Well, since you're all here, we figured that Rootrick SHOULD try this cool robot of his for a little test drive..." says Malbec cooly. "Rootrick?"

"You've got it, little buddy!"

The group looked up at the robot as they can hear Rootrick say, "Musashi... you're gonna pay for wut you did to my ol' dear sweet Steam Knight!"

"Dear sweet Steam Knight...?" muttered Kojiro as he sweatdrops.

"Hmph! I don't care!" says B.F. Musashi. "C'mon, guys! Get ready!" he said, as the group prepared to fight. "I'm warning you... I added more power to this Steam Knight," says Malbec coldly.

He's right. This Steam Knight looks like the original version Brave Fencer Musashi used to defeat. It has a thicker armor than before. It even has two laser guns on its head and also has a huge cannon on its chest. Its four legs are still steaming as ever. Like its original version, it has a weapon. This time, it's a blackjack.

"Yeah," says Rootrick. "And I call her... STEAM KNIGHT II ARMORED!"

_'...Mommy...'_ squeaked Minka.

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to give credit to my little brother, who gave me the idea about Steam Knight II Armored! (applause) He even gave the idea of the Aquadin Stones, Aqualin Gem, and Aquadin Statue. Well, for the Aqualin Gem, he origanally called it "Aquadin", but I decided to change it for a change. Anyways, thanks little bro! Anyways, please R&R! 


	14. Battle and the Race!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N:** Hey ya all! Sorry that it took me a long time to update this chapter. It's because the server in my computer was too busy, so there. BTW, I recently made an art cover just for this one! If you wish to see it, try to go to my gallery in deviantArt. (My username there is witch-girl-pilar.)

**Summary:** The gang has been conforted by Steam Knight II! But will they get the Aquadin Statue before Malbec and Rootrick does?

_

* * *

_

_The two Musashis and co. then came out of the wall. "M-Musashi!" exclaimed Malbec. "B-But I thought Gingerelle and Shiraz said that they dipose ya all!" exclaimed Rootrick. "True..." says B.F. Musashi."Let's just say we somehow survived the fall from the waterfall," says S.L. Musashi. "And we heard everything, Malbec!" says Princess Fillet. "So we're gonna stop you before you stop us!" says Princess Mycella._

_Malbec sighed, "I guess they figured it out already, Uncle Rootrick..."_

_"Stupid bastards. I'll show 'em!" says Rootrick, as he jumped at the seat of his Steam Knight. Then, he turned on the robot, and it started to stand up, ready to attack._

_"Well, since you're all here, we figured that Rootrick SHOULD try this cool robot of his for a little test drive..." says Malbec cooly. "Rootrick?"_

_"You've got it, little buddy!"_

_The group looked up at the robot as they can hear Rootrick say, "Musashi... you're gonna pay for wut you did to my ol' dear sweet Steam Knight!"_

_"Dear sweet Steam Knight...?" muttered Kojiro as he sweatdrops._

_"Hmph! I don't care!" says B.F. Musashi. "C'mon, guys! Get ready!" he said, as the group prepared to fight. "I'm warning you... I added more power to this Steam Knight," says Malbec coldly._

_He's right. This Steam Knight looks like the original version Brave Fencer Musashi used to defeat. It has a thicker armor than before. It even has two laser guns on its head and also a huge cannon on its chest. Its four legs are still steaming as ever. Like its original version, it has a weapon. This time, it's a blackjack._

_"Yeah," says Rootrick. "And I call her... STEAM KNIGHT II ARMORED!"_

_'...Mommy...' squeaked Minka._

**CHAPTER 14: BATTLE OF KNIGHTS! RACE FOR THE AQUADIN STATUE!**

"Huh! You think I can get scared by THAT stupid robot!" asks B.F. Musashi. "Correction. Ro-BUTT!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. Rootrick got mad and said, "Ohhhh... don't you DARE call my Steam Knight that, Moo-Slashie!"

"And I thought Riesling was the ONLY one who use that stupid nickname of mine..." muttered S.L. Musashi.

"Taste this, loser!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. Like his strategy before when defeating the first Steam Knight, he waited for its legs to stop steaming. As soon as it stopped steaming, Musashi, armed with his Lumina, attack the legs. But as he hit one of the legs, nothing happened. (KLANG!) Instead, it made Musashi shake as Lumina shaked against the hard steel of the legs. (WH-H-O-O-O-A-A-A-A...!)

"The hell?" says Kojiro.

"Ahahahaha!" laughed Rootrick. "Y'all been fooled! This time, it ain't easy defeating this baby!" Malbec smiled as he said, "That is VERY true..."

"What the hell did you do to that thing?" asks B.F. Musashi angrily.

"How do I explain this..." says Malbec, as he rubbed his head. "I happen to add a 100 armor to the Steam Knight II, so nothing, as in, NOTHING, can damage this thing!"

"Really?" asks Kojiro irritably. "Then how 'bout THIS?" Kojiro swinged his nodachi to summon a Swallow Wave ("SWALLOW WAVE!") as he aimed it right directly to the head. As the wave hit the head, nothing happened.

"WHAT THE...?"

"Tsk, tsk... aren't you listening, Flaming Samurai?" asks Malbec coolly. "NOTHING can possibly hit this robot. And that means..."

"I'M INVINCIBLE!" exclaimed Rootrick, as he gave a booming laugh. "Dammit!" says S.L. Musashi. "What are we going to do now?"

"Watch out!" exclaimed Princess Fillet. "It's about to attack!"

Sure enough, the robot aimed at Brave Fencer Musashi. "MUSASHI!" called Kojiro. "GET OUTTA THERE!"

But it was too late. The Knight then shoots out the beam at Musashi, which sends him flying up ("ARGH!") and hits on the ground, hard ("UGH!").

"MUSASHI!" called Princess Fillet hopelessly. Rootrick and Malbec just laughed as Rootrick said, "Give up already! Y'll never defeat my Steam Knight II!" Musashi just stood up his feet weakly as he said, "Shut up! Who are you to tell me to SURRENDER?"

"If attack won't work, then how 'bout THIS?" shouted Fillet, as she throws a fireball to the robot. But nothing happens. "Huh. What a stubborn princess you are, Princess Fillet of Allucaneet Kingdom" remarked Malbec. "See? Told ya she's a tomboy..." says Rootrick. "I-AM-NOT-A-TOMBOY!" shouted Fillet angrily.

Harukaze then threw some of her psychic balls to the robot. Princess Mycella did the same thing, only she is throwing some light balls with her wand. The balls hit the knight, but still, nothing happened. They continued throwing balls at the knight as it drew closer to them. Samurai Legend Musashi noticed the knight, and knew what the robot was about to do.

"STOP IT!" he shouted. "HOLD YOUR FIRE! RUN!"

Just like Musashi said, Harukaze and Mycella stopped their attacks and started run away from the Steam Knight. But as they ran Mycella tripped. "Ow!"

"PRINCESS!" called Musashi, as he ran towards her to save her. As the Knight went closer to Mycella, it started to lean on her as she screamed. Then, Musashi stood in front of Mycella to protect her. As soon as the robot got close to them, Musashi used his Infernal Strike ("INFERNAL STRIKE!") at its face. After that, he can hear Rootrick panicing.

"WUT DA HECK?" says Rootrick.

"Huh?" says S.L. Musashi.

The head begins to shake uncontrollaby. Then, for seconds, it exploded, with Rootrick flying up ("YAAAAAAAHHHH!) and then dropping down on the ground hard ("OW!").

"Wha... What the heck...?" says Malbec. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Brave Fencer Musashi observes what happened. "Great going, Musashi," he said. "Without the head, it looks like the Steam Knight won't be funtioning for long."

Sure enough, the Steam Knight fell onto the ground in seconds. Malbec and Rootrick jawdropped as they see the fallen Steam Knight. "... Darn it..." muttered Malbec. "DAMN YOU, MUSASHI!" says Rootrick. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"As if we care!" remarked B.F. Musashi. Just then, some villagers came out of their houses. They seem to be after Malbec and Rootrick. "There they are!" one of the villagers shouted. "The intruders!"

"GET 'EM!"

"Uh-oh," muttered Malbec.

As the villagers drew near, they then shoot out water from their hands. The water hit Malbec, Rootrick, and even the Steam Knight ("GAAAAAAHHH!"). The water keeps on gushing towards them, until the villagers realized that the 'intruders' have already dissapeared.

"Huh. They're sure fast when they teleport," says S.L. Musashi.

"SO? YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

The group looked up as they saw Rootrick and Malbec on top of a cliff with Rootrick's Steam Knight. "YA MAY HAVE WON DA FIGHT, BUT THE BATTLE'S NOT OVER YET!" called out Rootrick. They then dissappeared, along with Steam Knight II.

"We've gotta stop them from getting the Aquadin Statue, before they do something with it!" exclaimed Fillet. "But what the hell are they going to do with THAT thing?" asks B.F. Musashi. "I dunno, but the only way to find out is to find the statue before they do!" says S.L. Musashi.

"Right!" they all say.

"So, Princess Fillet," says S.L. Musashi. "Got any idea where the Aquadin Statue is?"

"The mayor said that it lives behind the waterfall," answered Fillet.

"Behind the waterfall?" wondered Mycella. "I don't even remember seeing an opening in the waterfall."

"But at least we now know where it is," says Harukaze.

"Alright, gang!" says S.L. Musashi. "To the waterfall!"

The started to run towards the waterfall when someone stopped them. It was the mayor. "STOP!" he called. "Before you go to the lair of the Aquadin Statue, I must warn you: There is guardian guarding the statue. And he's not going to be happy once someone touches the statue!"

"Well, thanks for the warning, pal!" says B.F. Musashi. "I can open the path to the statue for you, if you wish..." says the mayor. "Thanks, man!" says S.L. Musashi. "We appreciate it!"

The group followed the mayor towards the waterfall where Musashi(s) and the gang have fallen into before. The mayor then pressed a button. In seconds, a passage opened. "Here is the path to the statue."

Brave Fencer Musashi peeked in the path. It was dark. He can feel the eerie darkness, but he has nothing to fear. "Huh. It sure is dark in there," he said. "Pretty old for a passageway," says Kojiro. "It looks like no one has been here for a long time, isn't it?" says Princess Fillet. "Yes," answered the mayor. "It's been YEARS since anyone has been here. Because the statue is so precious, we even set some traps in there."

"I guess we should just avoid the traps, then," says Haruakze.

"Easier said than done," says Princess Mycella.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go before Rootrick and Malbec gets the statue," says S.L. Musashi.

_'I wonder what we're gonna run into...'_ says Minka.

It was really dark as they went in the passageway. Luckily, Mycella lit up her wand to view the way. "Hope we get out of here safely," says Mycella. "With your wand glowing in the dark, I'm sure we can do that," says S.L. Musashi. "Darn, if only I have my Firefly ability..." muttered B.F. Musashi.

They continued walking. As they walked, something caught Kojiro's foot. "What the-?" muttered Kojiro. He looked down to see a string caught on his foot. "What's this?" he wondered.

"LOOK OUT, KOJIRO! BEHIND YOU!" shouted B.F. Musashi.

"WHA-?"

Kojiro looked back just in time to see some arrows shooting at him. Luckily, he was able to dodge them with ease. "Phew, that was close..." sighed Kojiro.

"Not yet!"

A shower of knives then fell towards them. Harukaze then used her Barrier Shield ("SHIELD BARRIER!") onto her and the group to avoid the deadly knives. As soon as the shower stopped, Haruakze disabled her shield. "I hope we're safe now..." says Mycella.

Just then, one of the walls emits a gas. A poisonous gas. It was covering the group. "The hell!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi as he coughed. They all almost seemed poisoned, as B.F. Musashi immediately used his Wind Scroll. As he did, he spin, and spin, and spin, until the gas was gone. Samurai Legend Musashi looked at him with awe as he said, "... Dude, that was AWESOME!" Brave Fencer Musashi held his Lumina on his shoulder as he said, "Hmph, too easy, just like old times..."

Samurai Legend just grinned and said, "Hehehe… we really have similar powers…"

Just then, they can feel and hear a tremor. "Is it just me, or is my stomach REALLY grumbling?" asked Kojiro. _'I don't think so...'_ squeked Minka. "What the heck is that?" says Fillet.

It the sound was getting louder. Then, as they looked behind them, they realized that a huge boulder was rolling towards. "Uh-oh..." muttered S.L. Musashi. "RUN!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi.

Without any hesitation, the group ran away from the rolling boulder. They run, and run, until they see a passage big enough for them to exit, but too small for the boulder to fit in. "THIS WAY!" called B.F. Musashi. "QUICK!"

As they went in the passage, the boulder knocked dead against the passage. The group panted for a while, tired from all that running. "Pant, Pant... Phew... that was close," says S.L. Musashi as he sighed with relief. "We were almost knocked dead..." says Fillet. "I'm glad we're still alive..." sighed Mycella. "Yeah... but I think THEY don't," says Kojiro, as he looked in another direction. The group looked at Kojiro's direction in confusion. It turns out that they were surrounded by some Bincho Flowers and some Galvobots.

"Uh-oh... we've got company..." muttered B.F. Musashi.

"Wait! These are Malbec's and Bubbles' goons, isn't it?" asks Harukaze.

"Hey, you're right!" says Fillet.

"I bet they were here before us!" says Mycella.

'How did they do that?' squeked Minka.

"Darn it! They're cheating!" exclaimed Kojiro.

"I HATE cheaters..." says B.F. Musashi.

"Well cheating or not, they're not gonna get their crappy hands on the Aquadin Statue!" says S.L. Musashi. "Let's kick some butt!"

The fight begins. Everyone attacked with all they can to avoid the enemies' attacks and at the same time, attack them. As their final strike, the two Musashis used their Fire Power to the mutated plants. Princess Fillet did the same thing with her Fire. Princess Mycella blinded the plants and the robots and they were destroyed. Kojiro used his Swallow Wave onto the enemies. And finally, Harukaze blasted the plants and robots with her Psychic Wave. It's over. In the background, Minka cheered, _'That was great you guys!'_

"C'mon," says B.F. Musashi. "I think we're almost there..."

The gang continued on their path. As they approached a huge passage, they can hear some voices.

"Finally, we're here!" says a boy's voice.

"Now there's no way those Musashis can ever get this!" says a rough male's voice.

As the group entered, they can see Malbec and Rootrick trying to get the statue with the help of Steam Knight II.

"Y'know, I wouldn't do that if I were you," says B.F. Musashi.

"HUH? MUSASHI?" says Malbec.

"Ah! Who cares about them!" says Rootrick. "Y'all too late anyway! We got the statue, now we can give more energy for the Wizard of Darkness himself!"

"Uncle Rootrick!"

"Oops! Aw, shoot! They figured out!"

"Well it's useless!" says Fillet. "Stop it, or something bad's gonna happen!"

"Shaddup, ya dumb gal!" shot back Rootrick. "Alrighty, Steam Knight II, pull 'er up!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

It was too late. Steam Knight II already pulled out the Aquadin Statue. "AHAHAHAHA!" boomed Rootrick. "We did it! We got the statue without breaking it!" says Malbec. "Victory is ours!" Rootrick continued laughing as he said, "So Musashi. Any last words of defeat?"

Just then, something silently came up behind Malbec and Rootrick. "... Yeah..." says S.L. Musashi skeptically. "Look behind you."

"Wha-?"

As they looked behind them, they were shocked. For behind them was a huge crystal clear anaconda, twice as big as Steam Knight II. Its fangs are showing, and at the tip of its tail was a gem. From the looks of it, it was not very friendly or it's really mad. "Oh, shoot..." says Malbec.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" exclaimed Rootrick, as he and Malbec, along with Steam Knight II, teleported out of the cave, leaving the statue behind. All seems okay, but the guardian was still not happy. It let out a hissing roar.

"Not good..." says S.L. Musashi.

* * *

**A/N:** Oook... I'm still finishing my Chapter 15 now... 


	15. The Aquadin Guardian Battle!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N: **Ok! Here's Chapter 15! Hwooh! My brother suggested some moves for the guardian and for... uh... just read!

**Summary: **Musashi(s) and the gang have finally reached the Aquadin Statue! But as Malbec and Rootrick tried to get the statue, the guardian wakes up from its slumber! Now, the guardian thinks Musashi(s) and co. are the culprits and are forced to battle him!

_

* * *

_

_As the group entered, they can see Malbec and Rootrick trying to get the statue with the help of Steam Kinght II._

_"Y'know, I wouldn't do that if I were you," says B.F. Musashi._

_"HUH? MUSASHI?" says Malbec._

_"Ah! Who cares about them!" says Rootrick. "Y'all too late anyway! We got the statue, now we can give more energy for the Wizard of Darkness himself!"_

_"Uncle Rootrick!"_

_"Oops! Aw, shoot! They figured out!"_

_"Well it's useless!" says Fillet. "Stop it, or something bad's gonna happen!"_

_"Shaddup, ya dumb gal!" shot back Rootrick. "Alrighty, Steam Knight II, pull 'er up!"_

_"DON'T DO IT!"_

_It was too late. Steam Knight II already pulled out the Aquadin Statue. "AHAHAHAHA!" boomed Rootrick. "We did it! We got the statue without breaking it!" says Malbec. "Victory is ours!" Rootrick continued laughing as he said, "So Musashi. Any last words of defeat?"_

_Just then, something silently came up behind Malbec and Rootrick. "... Yeah..." says S.L. Musashi skeptically. "Look behind you."_

_"Wha?"_

_As they looked behind them, they were shocked. They see a huge crystal clear anaconda, twice as big as Steam Knight II. Its fangs are showing, and at the tip of its tail was a gem. From the looks of it, it was not very friendly or it's really mad. "Oh, shoot..." says Malbec._

_"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" exclaimed Rootrick, as he and Malbec, along with Steam Knight II, teleported out of the cave, leaving the statue behind. All seems okay, but the guardian was still not happy. It let out a hissing roar._

_"Not good..." says S.L. Musashi._

**CHAPTER 15: THE AQUADIN GUARDIAN BATTLE! WE ARE ALL INNOCENT!**

The guardian then looked menacily at the group. "It's really not happy..." muttered B.F. Musashi. "I think it's because it thinks that we touched the statue," says Kojiro. "Or maybe it even thinks that we WORK with Malbec and Rootrick..." says Harukaze. "But...! We're innocent!" exclaimed Fillet. "We barely even touched the statue!"

The crystal snake just let out a hissing roar. _'I think it doesn't believe in us...'_ squeaked Minka, frighten by its hissing roar. "That means trouble..." says Harukaze. "Well, we have no choice..." says S.L. Musashi, as he drew his katana out to prepare to defend himself. The others did the same. Then, the guardian shoots out a crystal beam from its mouth towards the group. Luckily, the group evade the attack, except for the little Minku, Minka.

"MINKA!" called out Harukaze.

There stood the poor shiny, clear, frozen Minka. "Okay, now that's one bad-ass guardian!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. To their surprise, they hear a voice coming straight from the guardian's mouth. _"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BAD-ASS GUARDIAN?"_ it boomed.

"WAH! It talks!" exclaimed Kojiro.

_"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO AM I?"_ it asks. "_I AM AQUACONDA, GUARDIAN OF THE AQUADIN STATUE. IF YOU HAVE COME FOR THE STATUE, THEN SUFFER THE CONCEQUENECS!"_

"B-But...! We're innocent! Honest!" exclaimed Princess Fillet.

_"SSSSSSSSILENCCCCCCCCCCCCCCE!"_

The place trembles as the snake hissed loudly. "Damn! He won't listen to us!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. "Stubborn snake!"

Brave Fencer Musashi then tries to attack the snake with his Lumina. As he did, Lumina just shook as Musashi hits it towards to tough skin of the snake_. "WAIT A SECOND..."_ the snake hissed. _"IS THAT... LUMINA?"_

"Yeah! And why you ask?" asks B.F. Musashi.

_"YOU IMPOSTER! ONLY THE LEGENDARY BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI CAN HOLD LUMINA!"_ it hissed. _"NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"_

_He KNOWS about Lumina?_ thought B.F. Musashi. _And also knows about the legend?_

"But I AM Musashi!" exclaimed Musashi. "BRAVE FENCER Musashi!"

_"REALLY? FINE. THEN COME FORWARD..."_

Brave Fencer Musashi then walked towards slowly to the guardian. As he got closer, the snake suddenly warped around him tightly.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

_"FOOL! YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME? WELL YOU'RE WRONG! DIE, IMPOSTER!"_ it hissed. "LET...! ME...! GO...!" shouted Musashi, trying hard to escape the snake's deadly grip.

"MUSASHI!" cried Princess Fillet desperately. "We've gotta stop him and help Musashi!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. Then then, Kojiro had a thought. "I think I have an idea!" he said. Kojiro then used his fire Swallow Wave ("FLAMING SWALLOW WAVE!") towards the snake's face. As the wave hits the snake's tail, it hissed out with pain. Then, it dropped down Brave Fencer Musashi. He seemed very weak after what the snake did to him. He lay on the ground, still weak from the snake's grip.

"Don't worry, Musashi!" called Princess Mycella, as she approaches Musashi. Then, she casts a healing spell ("HEAL LIGHT!") to Musashi. After the spell, Musashi felt stronger. "Thanks, Princess Mycella," he said.

Meanwhile, Samurai Legend Musashi tries to attack the guardian using his different techniques he learned before. He tried to use Shooting Star and flew towards the snake's head ("SHOOTING STAR!"). As he did though, the snake countered attack by smaking him down to the ground with his tail ("AH!").

The snake then summons a shower of razor-sharp Aquadin Stones. They shot out from above so fast, that Harukaze doesn't have enough time to summon her shield. So, the group suffered the razor-sharp stones' attack. "AH!" cried Harukaze. Her left leg was bleeding from the attack. "HARUKAZE-CHAN!" cried out Kojiro, as he held his injured right arm. The snake then dived back into the crystal clear water.

"Damn. If this keeps up, there's no way we can hit him!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. "What the heck are we going to do then?" asks Princess Fillet.

Suddenly, the snake went out of its hiding. Then, it grabbed Princess Mycella with its tail, and starts to squeeze her. Mycella would only scream, "AAAIYEEEEEE!"

"PRINCESS!" cried S.L. Musashi. Then, a thought hit Brave Fencer Musashi. "Hey, I get it! When that snake goes out from the water, it'll try to get one of us randomly, and squeeze him/her to death!"

"I think I got your point, Musashi," says S.L. Musashi.

"But what's its weakness?" asks Princess Fillet.

Brave Fencer Musashi then looked at the snake. While the snake is gripping Mycella tightly with its tail, he remembered seeing Kojiro saving him from the snake's grip by using his Swallow Wave to its tail.

_That's it!_ he thought. _It MUST be the weak spot!_

So, he said to Samurai Legend Musashi, "Musashi, use one of your long-range techniques to its tail, if you ever wanted to save Princess Mycella."

"Alright, dude," S.L. Musashi said. "Whatever you say so!"

He then used his Karmic Circle ("KARMIC CIRCLE!"). He flinged his katana, as if it were a boomerang, to the snake's tail. As Musashi's katana hit the tail, the snake then hissed out in pain as he dropped Princess Mycella. Samurai Legend Musashi managed to get Mycella ("Gotcha!" he said). (Mycella then cast a healing spell to herself.)

Then, the tail landed onto the ground, revealing some kind of gem. While at the ground, Brave Fencer Musashi called out, "Let's go, Musashi! We have to hit it with my Lumina and your Great Oar!"

"You've got it!"

As they approach the tail, they then hit the gem at the same time. The snake then hissed loudly with pain. As it got up, it again summoned a shower of falling Aquadin Stones, only this time, they all fall towards Harukaze. "OH NO!" exclaimed Kojiro. "HARUKAZE! RUN!"

She tried to run, but since her left leg was injured from the previous shower, she just tripped. "AH! OH NO! HELP! DAS-KE-TE!" she cried. Just as soon as the shower got closer to Harukaze, something happened. Someone swiftly got Harukaze to safety. "NANDA?" wondered Kojiro. Harukaze then looked at her saviour. It was Kenji.

"Kenji...!"

"Hello. Almost got you, huh?"

Obviuosly, Kojiro was NOT happy to see Kenji. "OI! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he asks irritably. "Isn't a bit obvious, samurai?" says Kenji. "I'm here to help."

"Oh, we can PERFECTLY handle this without YOUR help!" shot back Kojiro. "BOKE-NINJA!"

"Hmph. Whatever..." Kenji said.

Then, the snake dived back underwater. Meanwhile, Kenji said, "I know when the guardian's gonna strike."

"Oh, really?" asks Kojiro sarcastically. "What are you, a psychic?"

Brave Fencer Musashi just ignored Kojiro and said, "Really? Then you can help us!"

Kojiro couldn't believe what he just heard. "WHAT? But Musashi...!"

"C'mon, Kojiro!" says B.F. Musashi. "We HAVE to know when and who the snake's gonna strike!" Then S.L. added, " 'Sides, you DO wanna be the snake's next victim?"

"D-De-mo...!"

"He IS coming for you, Kojiro..." says Kenji.

Sure enough, the snake came back from underwater, and is after Kojiro.

"YAAAAHHH!"

Kojiro then dodged away from the tail. Somehow, the snake changed its strategy. Once someone dodge its tail for the grip, it will shoot out a beam. And it did. It suddenly shoots out the same beam he used to Minka, but this time, it's smaller and they're multi, which means, he's like shooting some bullets.

"Looks like it changed its strategy..." says Kojiro.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Fillet.

Some of them tried to evade by running away from the attacks (the two Musashis). Others just try to duck (Kojiro and the girls). But only Kenji manages to dodge the attacks by jumping in the air. Really high.

"Is he NUTS?" says S.L. Musashi.

"Hehehe... let him do it..." says Kojiro. _Let him die anyway! I don't care!_ he thought evily.

"Look!" says Harukaze.

As the group looked up, they were surprised. But Kojiro was most surprised, for they can see Kenji slicing some crystal icicles to avoid getting hurt. Then, he grabbed two icicles, and then placed something inside them. He then threw them towards the snake.

As Kenji landed softly to the ground, Kojiro then commented, "... That's it? THAT'S IT? HE BARELY EVEN GET HURT!"

"Just watch and learn, samurai," Kenji said.

As the icicles landed on the snake's skin, they all burst, which they somewhat blinding the snake. "AH!" the snake hissed. _"STUPID NINJAS! THEY ALWAYS THROW BOMBS IN ANY KIND OF WAY!"_

"BOMBS?" asks B.F. Musashi.

"FLASH bombs, to be exact," says S.L. Musashi.

"Correct, S.L. Musashi," says Kenji.

"Hey, now that's something new!" says S.L. Musashi.

_"GAAAAASSSSHHHH!"_ hissed the snake. _"TOO BRIGHT! CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING!"_

Then, Kenji went forward to the snake. "Hey, what are you doing, Kenji?" called Fillet. "Just doin' my job, Fillet-hime," repiled Kenji. "Hime?" asks Fillet. "It means 'princess', Princess," says Harukaze.

Just as Kenji got closer to the snake, the snake began to charge up yet another beam. The same beam it used against Minka. "Oh no!" says Mycella. "He's going to be frozen, just like Minka!" Kojiro just snickered, and said, "Hehehe... he's so stupid!"

"Kojiro!" says Fillet. Kojiro then just whistled innocently.

Then, Kenji draws something from his hand, and it's NOT a shuriken. It was Minka, (who is still) the frozen Minku! "Hey! What are you going to do with my Minku pet, Kenji?" called out Harukaze. "Trust me, Harukaze-chan!"

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU CALL HARUKAZE-CHAN THAT?" asks Kojiro furiously. "ONLY I, KOJIRO, HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL HER THAT!"

"Shut up," says B.F. Musashi, as he slightly gave a punch on Kojiro's head, while Harukaze sweatdropped. She really doesn't understand why Kojiro is treating Kenji like that.

Just as the snake was ready shoot the beam, Kenji blocked its mouth by using Minka! (He then dropped down.) It was surprise indeed. Everyone was surprise that Minka was big enough to block the anaconda's mouth. "How come Minka can block the snake's mouth that big?" wondered Fillet. Brave Fencer Musashi looked at the frozen Minku, and said, "I don't think it's the size of Minku that is blocking. It's the ice. See how thick the ice the snake made? The beam must have been huge to make Minka a frozen fluffball."

Kenji then attacked the snake by tumbling in the air. He seems to be blazing with fire, as he slashed the snake ("ROLLING SLASH!"). The snake flinched. Just as the snake tries hard to remove the frozen Minku, Samurai Legend Musashi then has an idea. "C'mon, Musashi! Let's use our Fire power to hit the snake's head!"

"Alright!" says B.F. Musashi, as he then prepare to use his Lumina, while S.L. Musashi summons his Sword of Fire. They then used their own Fire Power against the snake's head. It made the snake hiss in pain, while it made Minka melt. As she defrosted, she landed softly onto Harukaze's arms. _'Are you alright, Minka?'_ asks Harukaze in a Minku language. _'Yes I am,' _replied Minka. _'Man, that was scary!'_

The snake seems to be angry. Fillet noticed it, and she said, "Still ALIVE?" She then cast a huge fireball and threw it with all her might. This surprised Brave Fencer Musashi. "… Wow. Didn't know you're THAT tough," he said. Princess Fillet just gave him a proud smile.

The snake fell back, not knowing that its tail was still sticking out of the water. The Musashis then used their second weapon in normal mode against the tail. As they hit it around three times, they can hear the snake say, _"ENOUGH! I GIVE UP!"_ This means that the battle is over.

As the snake got up, it then said, _"I AM SO SORRY FOR DOUBTING YOU, BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI."_

"Well, at least you say you're sorry," says B.F. Musashi. "But we're still not the ones who touched your statue, snake-dude," says S.L. Musashi. "It was those thugs you saw earlier," says Princess Fillet.

_"I SEE..."_ hissed the snake softly. "_SO SORRY FOR THE MISUNDERSTANDING..."_

"Ah, who cares," says B.F. Musashi, as he went near the statue and carried it back to the statue's place. _"THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS, BRAVE ONE. I HAVE TO ADMIT IT. YOU'RE THE ONLY PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET TO COME FACE-TO-FACE WITH ME,"_ the snake hissed.

"Thanks," says B.F. Musashi. "Now if you don't mind, we'll be going now."

"YES. OF COURSE," says the snake. "FAREWELL, BRAVE ONES..."

As the gang (with Kenji) went back to the village, the villagers there cheered for them.

"MUSASHI! OUR HEROES!

"YOU DID IT GUYS!"

"WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"THE LEGENDARY HEROES!"

The Musashis grinned a little sheepishly as the crowd cheered for them. The others were, of course, proud too. The mayor then said to them, "From now on, you can all visit here anytime! Please do make yourself at home the next time you here, valiant heroes and heroines."

"Sure thing!" says Princess Fillet, as she slightly blushed.

As the group went out of the cave, Kenji was about to leave. "Well, thanks for helping us out there, Kenji," says B.F. Musashi. "No problem, Musashi-sama," replied Kenji. But Kojiro then exclaimed, "BUT WE COULD'VE DEFEAT THE GURADIAN WITHOUT YOUR HELP!"

Brave Fencer Musashi then gave another light punch on Kojiro's head as he said, "Shut up. If it would've been for him, we would have been snake grub." Kojiro just sweatdropped.

Then, Kenji approached Harukaze. "Harukaze-chan... There's something I wanted to give you..."

"Hm? What is it, Kenji?" asks Harukaze.

Kenji then held Harukaze's hand. Kojiro can feel steam coming out of his ears as he saw that. Kenji then placed something on Harukaze's hand. It was a beautiful Minku miniature made entirely out of an Aqaudin Stone.

"... Wow..." says Harukaze. "It's beautiful..."

"Almost as beautiful as you..." muttered Kenji.

"Nani?" asks Harukaze.

Kenji sweatdrops a bit as he realized that he didn't know what he was talking about. "Ah! Ah... never mind... I... I must go now. See you soon, Harukaze-chan," he said. "Uh, ok... see you soon, Kenji," she replied. With that, Kenji ran off and disappeared in sight.

"I can't believe him!" says Kojiro. "He just gave Harukaze a souvenir!"

"What's wrong?" asks B.F. Musashi. "Can't find a nice gift for Harukaze?"

Kojiro just pouted as they all walked out to go back to Allucaneet Castle. "You know what? I've gotta admit it," says Fillet. "Kenji is not half-bad after all."

"HUH?" says Kojiro.

"Yeah. He should come with us more often," says S.L. Musashi

"WHA?"

"And he's so good when it comes in thinking," says Mycella.

"BU-!"

"And he's a bit sweet!" says Harukaze. _'You've got that right, sister!'_ squeaked Minka.

Kojiro couldn't take it. He can't believe that his friends would still admire that ninja, especially Harukaze. _WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT KENJI IS JUST A BIG JERK?_ a voice shouted in his head. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The others looked at him weirdly. "Uh... Kojiro-chan?" asks Harukaze "What's wrong?"

Kojiro then realized that he shouted out loud without even thinking. He sweatdropped as he said, "Oh! Uh... it's nothing! Ehehehehe..."

So they all went back to Allucaneet Castle, resting up for the next adventure.


	16. A New Power for the Five Scrolls?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N: **Oookkkk... I finally updated my Chapter 16! Geez, I didn' know knowing somerooms in Allucaneet Castle can be very brainstorming (No, seriously, it took me 3 DAYS to think about it!). Ah, who cares? At least it's already updated, right?

**Summary: **While taking some rest after the "guardian battle" incident, an earthquake strikes Allucaneet Kingdom. What is the cause of this? (Some slight romance in the beginning. Wanna know the pairings? Read first, and review!)

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16: A NEW POWER FOR THE FIVE SCROLLS? THE QUEST BEGINS!**

It was not always so busy in Allucaneet Castle. The people in the castle are just doing their job, while Musashi(s) and co. are doing some things that doesn't concern them. For instance, Brave Fencer Musashi is resting somewhere under a tree. Samurai Legend Musashi is looking for Princess Mycella. _Man, where is she?_ he thought. _I haven't seen her since this morning!_ Obviously, he's worried about her.

As for Kojiro and Harukaze (with her pet Minku, Minka), they explore the castle for a while. They went to the gallery room, where they have never been before. There, they can see some beautifully painted pictures. "Wow... these pictures are so magnificent!" exclaimed Harukaze. _'Especially the Brave Fencer Musashi one!'_ squeaked Minka. "Yeah... I know..." says Kojiro. To Kojiro, this was actually his first date with Harukaze. _I'm SO lucky!_ thought Kojiro happily. _I bet that boke-ninja Kenji never have this kind of date!_

Meanwhile, Princess Fillet is wondering where Brave Fencer Musashi has left off. She looks kinda frustrated. _Stupid Musashi_! thought Fillet irritably. _Why can't he more careful?_

_Flashback. As she walked out from her room, she walked past a bathroom (The castle must have a LOT of bathrooms). Suddenly, she slipped. "OW!" said Princess Fillet. She then stood up and brushed her herself. She looked on the ground and found out that she slipped on a wet puddle. As a maid passed by, she called out, "Hey! Did you know who used this bathroom last?" The maid then replied, "Hm? Oh. It was Sir Musashi who used that bathroom, Princess."_

_"Which Musashi?" asks Fillet._

_"The one with the blue hair. Oh, you know! Brave Fencer Musashi!_

End of flashback. _Darn that Musashi!_ thought Fillet. As she walked through the hallway, she can see Samurai Legend Musashi pacing on the floor. "Hey, Musashi!" she called out. "Hm? Oh. Hey, Princess Fillet," replied Musashi. As she approached him, she asked, "Have you seen Musashi?"

At first, Musashi gets confused, but then understands. "Oh, I dunno... But I think I saw him somewhere over there," he answered as he pointed the garden. Fillet looked at the direction Musashi was pointing and said, "Thanks." As she was about to run off, Musashi called, "Hey, wait!"

"Hm?"

"Have you seen Mycella?" he asked.

"Ah, she's in the library," answered Fillet.

"Where IS the library?" asks Musashi.

"Hm... it's somewhere near the gallery room. Try to find a big door there."

"WHAT? THERE? Darn it! I just passed by there!" S.L. Musashi complained, as he ran off to find the library.

Meanwhile, somewhere in an unknown area...

"I think the Wizard is NOT gonna be happy once he hears the report," said Malbec. "That's just because your bot sucks!" exclaimed Reisling. "HEY! WUT DO YA MEAN MY DARLIN' STEAM KNIGHT II SUCKS?" asks Rootrick angrily. "Oh great. NOW he calls his bot 'darlin'," muttered Reisling. "That's just the way he is," says Colonel Cappricola, as he sweatdrops a bit. "What the heck!" says Topo. "Stop it, you guys!"

"Ok, Topo..." says Reisling shyly.

"Hush. They're coming..." says Rothschild.

Sure enough, the Wizard and Gandrake came out, sitting on their floating chairs. "So, Malbec. What's your report with Rootrick?" asks Gandrake.

"Uh... it was kinda successful," says Malbec. "We got some Aquadin Stones, but..."

"We didn't get the Aquadin Statue!" exclaimed Rootrick. "Cuz those DAMN Musashis were recking our plans!"

"What the heck are they gonna do with the Aqaudin Statue?" asks Reisling. "Use your brain, block head!" says Glogg. "They were gonna save that thing, of course!"

"Hey! You ya calling a blockhead, uh, SMUGGLE-BRAIN?" repiled Reisling.

"Why I outha...!"

"Stop it, you two," says Gingerelle.

"Anyways," says the Wizard. "It's a bit a shame you didn't bring the Statue for this place..."

"I know..." says Malbec.

"But for now, we have a new plan," says the Wizard.

"And what is it?" asks Gandrake.

"Lately, I've been sencing some UNWELCOME powers," explained Dark Lumina. "I fear that it is the power of good, and not evil."

"So what EXACTLY is it, your dark luminescence?" asks Colonel Cappricola.

"It's the guardians," answered the Wizard. "The guardians that have been guarding my powers before." Then Flatski asks, "But... veren't dos guardians defeated long time ago by zat Brave Fencer Musashi?"

"I know," replied the Wizard. "But I think I can feel that they are ALIVE."

Everyone was a bit surprised to hear that. "But... how?" asks Bubbles. "H-H-How and w-when?" asks Ed. "Who else? That good-for-nothing Dragon!" exclaimed Dark Lumina. "That crappy dragon..."

"So what do you want us to do, your graciousness?" asks Rothschild calmly.

"Well, I want you ALL to stop those Musashis from getting near the guardians! I fear that the guardians might give something that I hate to Musashi," says the Wizard. "So that means we get to crush them?" asks Glogg. "Of course!" says the Wizard. "Crush them all up, even their friends!"

"But... don't kill the red-haired samurai..." says Gandrake.

"WHAT?" bellowed Dark Lumina. "ARE YOU CRAZY? HE'S ONE OF MUSASHI'S FRIENDS! That... uh..."

"Oh, are you talking about the hunky samurai, Kojiro?" asks Topo. (Riesling just sweatdropped a bit.) "Uh, yeah! That's it! That Kojiro! HE'S ONE OF MUSASHI'S FRIENDS!" the Wizard bellowed. "I know..." says Gandrake. "But... he seems so..."

"So what?" demanded the Wizard.

"Uh... interesting?" says Gandrake.

"INTERESTING? BAH!" spatted the Wizard.

"Just don't kill him. Just... knock him out, and bring him to me."

"Yeah, yeah... whatever! Like THAT'S gonna happen!"

"Ooooh... I'd LOVE to do that, Mr. Gandrake..." says Topo innocently. Riesling just sweatdrops as he asked, "So, uh, what are you gonna do with, uh, him, Mr. President?"

"Oh, I don't know..." replied Gandrake. The truth is, he sounds familiar... he thought. Then an image of Kojiro's nodachi appeared in his thoughts. That nodachi... I think I've seen it somewhere before...

"Uh... Gandrake? Are you still with us?" asks the Wizard.

"...Huh? Oh yeah. Right..." muttered Gandrake. "Sorry about that... I'm still trying to recover my memories..."

Meanwhile, back in Allucaneet Castle...

In the library, Mycella was busy scanning some books. She seems to be interested about Allucaneet Kingdom. Just then, Samurai Legend Musashi came in the library. He then spotted Mycella and said, "There you are, Princess! Man, I've been looking all over for you!"

Mycella smiled weakly as she said, "Eh, sorry about that... I just wanted to learn more about this kingdom... and how can we go back to the Land of Mystics..."

"Oh... so that's why..." says Musashi. "Well... ya found something?"

Mycella just shook her head and said, "... No... No luck..."

"Aw, don't worry, Mycella," says Musashi, trying to comfort her. "I know that there will be a way to go back to your world..."

Just then, they feel a slight tremor. It looks like everyone felt it. "What was that?" asks Musashi. "An earthquake?" wondered Mycella. Suddenly, they felt a tremor again, but this time, it was slightly stronger than the last one. Meanwhile, while Princess Fillet and Brave Fencer Musashi were arguing, they also felt the tremor.

"Whoa... What was that?" asks Fillet.

"An earthquake...?" muttered Musashi.

The tremor was felt again, and it's much stronger than before. It even interrupted Kojiro and Harukaze's "date". "What the heck...?" muttered Kojiro. "Oh my! Is it an earthquake?" says Harukaze. _'Ah my God!'_ squeaked Minka, as she squirmed inside Harukaze's blouse.

The next tremor was getting the place really shaky, especially in Grillin' Village. Everyone in the castle and in the village panicked as the tremor continues. Some people hide under the tables. Others hide in their rooms. The King and the Queen just hide behind their thrones. "Goodness gracious!" exclaimed King Richard. "What in heaven's name is going on?"

"Oh my, I hope it this won't be VERY devastating!" remarked Queen Julianna.

While the earthquake continues, Kojiro and Harukaze huddled each other while hiding under a table. "I hope we survive!" exclaimed Harukaze. "Don't worry, Harukaze-chan!" says Kojiro, as he held her closer to him. "We will!"

Meanwhile, in the library...

"What's going on?" asks Mycella nervously. "The earthquake's still continuing!" says Musashi. "I don't wanna die, Musashi..." says Mycella softly, as she hugged Musashi. Musashi doesn't know what to do, but he hugged her anyway.

As for Brave Fencer Musashi and Princess Fillet, she just panicked as she tightly held Musashi. "WAAAAHHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" she exclaimed. Musashi acted as if he didn't care if Fillet hugged him. He then thought, _What the hell is going on?_

Then, the earthquake stopped. Princess Fillet then sighed, "Phew! I thought we were all gonna die!" Then, she heard Musashi's voice saying, "... Princess."

"Yes?"

"Will you please stop HUGGING me now?"

She immediately removes herself from Musashi, as she blushed furiously. "Uh... SORRY?" she said. "... Whatever," says Musashi. "For now, we've gotta find the others."

Meanwhile, in the gallery room...

"... Is it over yet?" asks Harukaze. "I guess..." repiled Kojiro. Minka, with her eyes wide open, squeaked, _'Crud, that was frickin' scary!'_

In the library, Musashi and Mycella looked out the window. They can hear and see some people outside, probably still scared about what happened.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?"

"WHAT A SHAKE!"

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?"

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?"

Meanwhile, in the throne room...

"Is everyone all right?" asks King Richard. "Like, duh," says S.L. Musashi. "Hell yeah," says B.F. Musashi. "I hope this would NEVER happen again..." says Queen Julianna. "Mom? Dad? Do have any idea how the earthquake occurred?" asks Fillet. "Only our geologists can answer that, Fillet," answered the King.

Just then, a man in white clothing, holding a paper board, came in the throne room.

"Your Majesty! We have found the origin of the earthquake!" exclaimed the man. "State your report," says the King.

"Actually, we don't know EXACTLY how the earthquake started, but we do know WHERE it came from."

"Where?"

"It's somewhere near Hell's Valley, Your Majesty."

_Hell's Valley...?_ thought B.F. Musashi.

"Hmmm... this is STRANGE indeed..." says King Richard. "Musashi, do you mind if you go to Hell's Valley to investigate?" Samurai Legend Musashi then said, "Don't worry, Your Majesty! We'll get to the bottom of this earthquake mystery!"

"Well Musashi," says Kojiro, as he spoke to B.F. Musashi. "It looks like we could go to Hell's Valley after all." But Kojiro then noticed that Musashi wasn't paying attention to him. _Earthquake from Hell's Valley?_ Musashi thought. _I wonder if it has something to the Earth Scroll. But then again, didn't I have the Earth Scroll?_

"Uh... Musashi?" said the voice of S.L. Musashi.

"Huh? Wha-?"

"You still with us?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Then lead us to Hell's Valley!"

"Yeah... right..."

They then entered Twinpeak Mountain. As they did, Brave Fencer Musashi stopped his in his tracks. "Hm? What's wrong, Musashi?" asks Harukaze. "Nothing... I was just thinking about something..."

"Then what are you thinking?" asks Fillet.

"About the earthquake," answered Musashi.

"What about it?" asks S.L. Musashi.

"Well, if they said that they know where the earthquake came from, but do not know how it's caused, then what is the cause?"

Then, they all heard a voice.

_"THAT'S BECUASE SKULLPION'S ALIVE."_

"WHAT THE-?"

Then, in front of the group, came a glowing white dragon. The Dragon of Luminescence.

"H-Hey! It's the Dragon!" exclaimed Kojiro.

"Hey! So you're the Dragon of Luminescence!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "The Dragon that summoned us?" wondered Mycella. "THAT'S the Dragon?" asks Harukaze.

_"INDEED, I AM,"_ says the Dragon. "So... what bring you here?" asks B.F. Musashi. _"YOU ALREADY KNOW. IT'S ABOUT SKULLPION. HE'S ALIVE,"_ repiled the Dragon. "Oh yeah. Right..." says B.F. Musashi. He then exclaimed, "WHAT?"

_"YOU HEARD ME RIGHT,"_ says the Dragon. _"SKULLPION'S ALIVE."_

"I don't believe this..." muttered B.F. Musashi, as he covered his face with one hand.

"Just who IS Skullpion?" asks S.L. Musashi.

"He's a HUGE scorpion with a skull as his face," answered B.F. Musashi. "Why am I not surprised..." muttered Kojiro. "That sounds spooky..." says Harukaze. "No wonder why he's called SKULL-pion," says Mycella.

"So what do you want me to do with Skully?" asks B.F. Musashi.

_"WELL, WHAT IF I SAY THAT YOU MUST DEFEAT HIM AGAIN?"_ says the Dragon.

"AGAIN?" asks B.F. Musashi irratably.

_"... JUST FOR SAKE OF GETTING THE POWER OF THE SCROLL."_

Musashi's ear twitched to make sure he heard that right. "Come again?"

_"YEP. THAT'S RIGHT. THERE'S A NEW POWER OF THE FIVE SCROLLS."_

Now this was getting interesting for the group. "Tell us everything you know about it," says B.F. Musashi. _"WELL, AFTER I SUMMONED YOU TWO MUSASHIS HERE, I'VE DECIDED TO RESURRECT THE CREST GUARDIANS."_

"WHAT?" exclaimed B.F. Musashi irritably. "YA GOOD-FOR-NOTHING DRAGON! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?" He then stepped on the Dragon's tail, hard. He even squished it. As he did, the Dragon growled in pain. "_ARGH! DAMN IT! DON'T MAKE ME MAD, MUSASHI, OR ELSE I'LL USE MY WHITE FLAME ON YOU!"_ he growled. Musashi then shouted back, "JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!"

_"OK, OK!"_

"Oh my God, he's REALLY brave to do such a thing..." says S.L. Musashi, as everybody sweatdropped. _"ANYWAYS, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, EVEN I AM BIT SURPRISED THAT THESE SCROLLS HAVE NEW POWERS,"_ says the dragon. "Oh yeah? So what IS the new power of the Earth Scroll?" asks B.F. Musashi. "Uh... I don't exactly know. You should ask him," repiled the Dragon. "BUT WHY?" asks B.F. Musashi irritably. "IF I DO, HE MIGHT JUST KICK MY BUTT!"

_"THAT'S THE PROBLEM,"_ says the Dragon. _"THAT'S WHY SKULLPION CAUSED THE EARTHQUAKE."_

"HE was the one who caused the earthquake?" asks Princess Fillet. _"YES. BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY..."_ said the Dragon. "Well, we might as well talk to it!" says Mycella. "Yeah, maybe if we talk to it, he might forget about killing us," says Harukaze. "Easier said than done..." muttered B.F. Musashi_. "WELL, THERE'S NO HARM TRYING. BUT IF HE STILL WON'T LISTEN, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BATTLE," _says the Dragon. _"NOW, RUN ALONG. HE'S STILL IN HELL'S VALLEY."_

"Uh, one question before we leave," says Kojiro.

_"ANYTHING,"_ says the Dragon.

"When we were about leave Spiral Tower, Musashi, Princess Fillet, and I saw a green dragon. Do you know him?"

_"... UH.. WELL..."_

"C'mon, Kojiro," says S.L. Musashi. "Forget about it for awhile, and let's go..."

The group then run along to the path of Hell's Valley. However, unknown to them, someone was stalking them. Now, he's following them silently...

Meanwhile, while the Dragon was about to leave, he muttered, _"LOCH NESS..."_

Meanwhile, as the group entered the entrance to Hell's Valley, someone stopped them. It was Glogg and Ben. "Huh! What are you guys doing here?" demanded S.L. Musashi. "Hmph! We're here, 'cuz it's our bosses' orders!"

"Duh! Yeah!" huffed Ben.

"But why pair up with HIM?" asks B.F. Musashi. "I thought you were with that shorty Ed, Ben!"

"And I thought you were with that dumb Riesling, Glogg!" says S.L. Musashi.

"Duh, I dunno with the boss..." says Ben.

"Please, at least I'm not with that fuzzy-head!" says Glogg. "Anyways, we're here to stop you from going any futhur here!"

"Duh, which means we can't let you through!" says Ben.

"Huh, figures," says Kojiro.

Then, Ben whispered something in Glogg's ear. "Duh, remember what your boss said?" Ben whispered. "Hm? What is it?" Glogg whispered back. "Try not to kill that red-haired-samurai," Ben whispered, as they looked at Kojiro. "He said, just knock him out, and bring him to me."

"Whatever," whispered Glogg. "As long as we get to crush them, it's fine with me."

"Well?" says S.L. Musashi. "Aren't you guys gonna get ready?"

"Oh, we're ready, alright..." says Glogg. "Ready to wipe you out of the picture!"

"It's duel time..." muttered B.F. Musashi, as everybody prepared to fight. The duel is about to start.


	17. Duel for Entry!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N: **OH MY GOD! I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in, like, what? 3 WEEKS? So sorry! Gomen na sai! It's because my monitor was busted, and i can't do anything but wait for a long time... Ah well! At least it's now here!

**Summary: **Glogg and Ben are blocking the way to Hell's Valley! Now, they challenge them to a duel! (Rated PG-13 for violence...)

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17: DUEL FOR ENTRY!**

"We won't be so EASY on you, Glogg!" called out S.L. Musashi. "Hmph! You're gonna regret it if you do!" Glogg replied. "You wish, pal!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. "Duh, you'd better get ready!" huffed Ben. "I believe we are ready!" says Kojiro. Everybody prepared their weapons for the fight to start. The first one to attack was Ben. He threw some axes on them like a bunch of shurikens. They easily dodged the axes.

"HA! That old axe trick won't work on me, Big Ben!" called out B.F. Musashi. "Duh, I know," says Ben as he smiled. "That's why I change my own tactics!"

"THE HECK...?"

To their surprise, all of the axes going back towards them, like a bunch of boomerangs. The axes hit them hard without the blades touching them. "EEYEOW!" exclaimed Princess Fillet. "Ok, now that's NOT cool!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "Darn, I didn't know he changed his tactics!" says B.F. Musashi. "What do you expect a big, fat, bad guy who knows you very well?" asks Kojiro.

"GET 'IM, GLOGG!" called out Ben.

"You got!" says Gloog, as he lassoed his chained scythe at Kojiro. It tied him real good. "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" called out Kojiro. "Huh! What's Glogg doing to Kojiro!" asked Mycella. "Whatever it is, LET HIM GO, YA BIG DOPE!" called out B.F. Musashi. Musashi tries to charge Glogg with his Dashing Pierce ("DASHING PIERCE!"), but Glogg managed to evade his attack.

"You can't stop me, sports," says Glogg. "What the heck are you gonna do to Kojiro?" asked S.L. Musashi. "Oh, him? I'll do THIS!" he said, as he threw the poor-tied-up Kojiro towards S.L. Musashi like a yo-yo.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Kojiro hopelessly as he goes towards S.L. Musashi. "Oh, shoot..." muttered S.L. Musashi.

BANG! Musashi and Kojiro were both affected, since Glogg hit Kojiro to Musashi. Musashi lay on the the ground flat. _Hehehe..._ thought Glogg. _If I keep this long enough, this Kojiro might pass out!_

"OW...! Now THAT hurts!" complained S.L. Musashi. _'And they say that yo-yos were safe to play...'_ squeaked Minka.

"Owwww... I think my head hurts..." muttered Kojiro, who is now having a little nose bleed. "I can't believe you made me hit Musashi with my face! I am not a YO-YO!" Kojiro exclaimed. "Shut up, ya little red-head!" Glogg shot back.

"Darn it. We need to get Kojiro out of Glogg's hands!" says B.F. Musashi. "But how?" asked Fillet.

"YOU CAN START BY GIVING UP!" exclaimed Ben, as he flew above them with his mini chopper on his back. "Look out! Big Ben's gonna throw some bombs!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi.

"DUH, BOMBS AWAY!"

Ben then threw a shower of bombs above them. It looks like the gang are surrounded by the bombs around them. "Oh crud, WE'RE TRAPPED!" exclaimed Fillet. "How are we gonna get out of this mess!" asked Mycella.

"Not to worry, Mycella-hime," says Harukaze. "I have an idea..."

Harukaze shut her eyes as she focused onto something. Then a barrier appeared. But that's not all. The barrier was actually some sort of a wave to blast the bombs, even before the bombs hit them. "Good going, Harukaze!" says B.F. Musashi. Harukaze smiled and said, "Not a problem, Musashi-sama."

"Duh, shucks!" whined Ben. "My bombs didn't even touch them!"

"Ah, who cares! At least we've got the red-head samurai!" says Glogg.

"Are you sure!" asked Fillet. She then threw a fireball at Glogg's hand, which was holding the chained Kojiro. "OW! HOT!" exclaimed Glogg, as he dropped his chained scythe, making it loose enough for Kojiro to escape. "Phew, good thing!" says Kojiro. "NOW I'll show how mad am I when you mess with me!"

Kojiro then swipes his nodachi towards Glogg to summon a Swallow Wave ("SWALLOW WAVE!"). It hit directly at Glogg. It was just a normal hit though.

"GAAAAHH! Hmph. I've got to admit it, chum," says Glogg to Kojiro. "You ARE strong..."

"But not strong enough to finish us!" called out Ben, as he dived from above towards Kojiro with his kwando. Luckily, Kojiro was able to block Ben's attack with his nodachi. "Duh, I don't believe it!" Ben exclaimed "You blocked my attack!"

Kojiro just smirked and said, "Huh. Of course I can. My nodachi is almost as long as your kwando, so it's easy for me to block your attack!"

While Ben tries hard to attack Kojiro, he didn't notice that Samurai Legend Musashi jumped behind Kojiro and started to attack Ben by hitting him hard with his Great Oar. "DUUUHHHH!" moaned Ben in pain. "Dammit, I didn't even know that YOU'RE gonna attack, Musashi!"

Samurai Legend Musashi just giggled and said, "What can I do? You were just focusing on Kojiro that you didn't even know that I was there to attack you!"

"Duh, this is embarrassing..." muttered Ben.

Suddenly, something hit behind Ben. It was Princess Mycella, who was hitting him at the back with her wand. "Rule #1: Always watch you're back! Hihihi..." says Mycella. "Good going, Mycella!" cheered S.L. Musashi.

"Well, I've got a rule for ya!" called out Glogg.

"Huh?"

"Rule #2!"

Glogg then captured Kojiro again with his chained scythe. "AH! NOT AAAAAAGAAAAAIN!" cried Kojiro, as he helplessy ends up again in Glogg's chains. "Always watch out for your friends!"

"Not again!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. "Why is he trying to get Kojiro!"

Glogg then started to spin the tied-up (again) Kojiro. As he did, he immediately threw Kojiro like a yo-yo again, only this time it acted like long black-jack. It hit everybody. After the attack, Kojiro looks badly bruised from the attacks.

"... Dammit! He is trying to hit us all using Kojiro as a human blackjack!" says S.L. Musashi.

"Yeah, but it's also affecting Kojiro," says B.F. "Look!"

"Kojiro-kun!" gasped Harukaze.

"If this continues, Kojiro will definitely be knocked out if we don't try to do something!" says Fillet.

"I wish I can heal him, but Kojiro's too far, and I need to get closer to him," says Mycella. "But if I do, then Glogg might hit me again using Kojiro!"

"Then that would REALLY make matters worse..." says B.F. Musashi.

Meanwhile Glogg called out to them, "Well? Aren't ya gonna attck me and save your friend! Or are you gonna surrender now?"

Then, an idea hit Samurai Legend Musashi. "Hey, I know!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. He then called out on Glogg. "Hey, Glogg! I've got another rule for you!"

"Huh?"

Musashi then used one of his techniques. He jumped towards Glogg with his katana. He is actually using his Diving Falcon ("DIVING FALCON!") to attack Glogg. Glogg did not expect this, so he didn't have time to escape Musashi's Diving Falcon. He ended up getting hit by Musashi's technique.

"GRRRAAAAGHH!" cried Glogg, as he drops Kojiro onto the ground.

As soon as Musashi finishes his attack, he immediately tumbled backward away from Glogg. "Rule #3: Don't try to mess a guy who has long-range techniques!" says S.L. Musashi proudly. "Heh, at least I'm not the only one with the rules," says Glogg weakly. "Ben!"

"What the-?"

Without Samurai Legend Musashi knowing, Ben then grabbed Musashi from behind, and is now squeezing him, as if he is hugging him. "GAAAAHHHH!" cried S.L. Musashi. "TOO... TIGHT! DUDE, TAKE IT EASY ON THE BEAR HUG!"

"Duh, remember Rule #1?" huffed Ben. "Hahahahaha!"

"Yeah, your right," said a voice from behind Ben. It was Brave Fencer Musashi. He then used his Dashing Pierce ("DASHING PIERCE!) into Ben's butt. "EEEEYYEOW!" wailed out Ben. It hurt him so badly that it made him fly up to the air and landed onto Glogg. "OW!"

"ALWAYS WATCH YOUR BACK!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi.

"Thanks, Musashi!" says S.L. Musashi.

"No problem," says B.F. Musashi. "Whew, for a big guy like Ben, he sure has a HUGE asshole..."

"DUH, NOW THAT HURTS!" exclaimed Ben anrgily.

"No can do, pal!" says B.F. Musashi. He then remembered that his Fusion was more powerful. He then chose the ability Gunshot he assimilated earlier. He shoots at Ben and Glogg. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" they cried.

"Hah! Now who's suffering?" asks B.F. Musashi.

It seems like Glogg and Ben aren't going to give up. As Glogg tries to get up, he called out to Ben, "Ugh... we have no choice but to use it, Ben!" Ben then said, "Duh, right!"

"SECRET TECHNIQUE!" they both said loudly.

"WHA-?"

Glogg then went near to Kojiro quite fast. Before Kojiro could even react, Glogg suddenly gave an attack similar to Ben's squeezing hug, only it was more powerful ("BEAR CRUSH!"). As he did, Kojiro can't help but yell out in pain ("AAAAAARGGHHH!") as everyone can imagine hearing Kojiro's bones being crushed. Everyone watched helplessly, as Glogg threw the helpless Kojiro up in the air. Glogg then gave a signal to Ben. After that, they started to run towards each other.

"Oh my, what are they going to do with Kojiro!" asks Harukaze helplessly. _Kojiro...!_ thought B.F. Musashi hopelessly.

As Kojiro fell towards the ground, Glogg and Ben then raised their chest towards each other. It was then till Brave Fencer Musashi finally understands what are they going to do with Kojiro. _No! They're gonna...!_

It was too late. As soon as Kojiro was already between Glogg and Ben, they both hit him with their raised chests ("DOUBLE SLAM!"), as if Kojiro was trapped in a wall that is crushing him to death.

Everyone was shocked by the scene. Now, they can see Kojiro lying on the ground unconscious. He looks badly wounded. His body is now limp. He is bleeding heavily. What Glogg and Ben just did was just too violent. It was just too much for Musashi and the others to see. Brave Fencer Musashi is now deeply angered...

"KO-JI-ROOOO...!"

* * *

**A/N: **Uh-Oh! It looks like Kojiro's fainted in the duel! Will Musashi and the gang save Kojiro from Glogg and Ben's hands? Can they still defeat them? Read on to find out!

BTW, credits to my brother for giving me the idea for Glogg and Ben's secret technique.


	18. The Duel Continues!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix (formally known as Square Soft) and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N: **Finally! The next chapter after the bloody duel! (Well, for Kojiro that is.) Anyways, sorry it took a while to update. I have to attend a review center for the incoming college entrance exams… and Sunday is my only free day (Groan…). Anyways, enjoy reading!

**Summary: **After the first part of the duel, Glogg and Ben managed to knock Kojiro out. Can the others still defeat Glogg and Ben, even after they almost killed Kojiro?

* * *

_Everyone was shocked by the scene. Now, they can see Kojiro lying on the ground unconscious. He looks badly wounded. His body is now limp. He is bleeding heavily. What Glogg and Ben just did was just too violent. It was just too much for Musashi and the others to see. Brave Fencer Musashi is now deeply angered..._

_"KO-JI-ROOOO...!"_

**CHAPTER 18: THE DUEL CONTINUES! RESCUING KOJIRO!**

It was too much for Kojiro. He is still unconscious, as he lay bleeding on the ground. He looks so helpless, it's like as if death has already conquered him. Now Brave Fencer Musashi was mad. "YOU BASTARDS!" he exclaimed. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU THAT TO KOJIRO!"

Glogg just smirked as he said, "Heh. Let's say that it's our plan..."

"Duh, yeah!" says Ben. "Duh, we're gonna wipe ya all out, one by one!"

_But why Kojiro first?_ thought B.F. Musashi. "Well, we're not gonna let you do that, like what you did to Kojiro!" B.F. Musashi exclaimed.

"Huh! Ya wish, chum!" shot back Glogg.

"Duh, I think I'm too tired to do it again..." says Ben, as he sighed.

"Good!" says Princess Fillet. "That means you can't use that horrible technique again!"

"Oh, but we can..." says Glogg, as he smiled.

"WHAT?" asks S.L. Musashi.

"That is, if Ben and I can recharge just for a little while to do it again..." says Glogg. "You know, we used up most of our energy just to execute that move..."

_Shoot, that means they might do it again if they recharge some power!_ thought S.L. Musashi. "Well, we're NOT gonna let you do that!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi.

"HA! Try us!" exclaimed Glogg. Glogg then attacked Brave Fencer Musashi using his chained scythe. Musashi managed to dodged, but the scythe manages to hit him on his arm.

"ARGH!" yelled B.F. Musashi in pain, as held his wound. It is bleeding neither heavily nor lightly though. "Shoot..." muttered B.F. Musashi. "HAHAHAHA!" boomed Glogg. "What's the matter? Is Musashi CRYING?" Brave Fencer Musashi doesn't like the way Glogg taunt him, so he exclaimed, "I... DON'T... CRY!"

Meanwhile, Mycella tries to sneak behind Glogg and Ben to get Kojiro back to safety._ I just have to get Kojiro to safety, so I can try to heal or maybe even revive him!_ thought Mycella.

As she gets closer to Kojiro, someone stopped her. It was Ben. He glared at her menacily. "Duh... I wouldn't do that if I were you, girlie..."

Before Mycella coud even react, Ben punched her on her face ("OOF!"). Samurai Legend Musashi noticed that and is angered. "HEY! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE HURT MYCELLA!" he exclaimed. "Duh, so what?" replied Ben. "IF YOU DO, YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THAT THROUGH ME!" S.L. Musashi shot back. He then used Shooting Star ("SHOOTING STAR!") against Ben. Ben was highly damaged. "DUUUHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Fillet helped Mycella to safety. "Hey, you ok?" asks Princess Fillet. "Unnnh... yeah," replied Princess Mycella. "I guess..."

"Darn it," says Fillet, as she looked at Kojiro, who is still on the ground and is already covered in blood. "I think Ben is trying to prevent us from getting Kojiro back to us!" she says. "What the heck are they gonna do to Kojiro? And how the heck are we gonna get him back without Ben noticing us?"

"I think I'LL handle it, Princess Fillet."

"Huh? Harukaze?"

Harukaze nodded. She then closed her eyes to concentrate. While meditating, she managed to make Kojiro floating. As it gets closer to them, it seems that they're doing it.

But that's what they think.

Ben notice it, and called out to Glogg, "Duh, HEY, GLOGG! THEY'RE TRYIN' TO GET THE SAMURAI!"

Glogg was still battling the two Musashis, but he heard Ben. He first gave the Musashis a forceful push to them ("OOF!") so he can escape from them. He then went towards Harukaze, who is unaware of what's going on around her. She is still meditating to get Kojiro back. As for the princesses, they notice that Glogg is about to attack Harukaze to interrupt her meditation.

"HARUKAZE!" they called. "LOOK OUT!"

But since she's still meditating, she didn't hear her friends calling out the danger she's in now. So Glogg tackled her from behind, making her lose concentration ("AH!"). She then fell onto the ground, and so is Kojiro. "HARUKAZE!" the group called. _'MASTER!'_ squeaked Minka. Harukaze is okay; she's still in one piece. Ben then picked up Kojiro. "HA! You think you can get the little red-head samurai THAT easily?" asks Glogg.

"Darn you! What are you TRYING to do with Kojiro!" demanded B.F. Musashi.

"Hmph. It's a secret..." says Ben.

Then, a voice was heard.

"But you'd better tell US if you release him!"

"HUH?"

Then, out of the blue, a ninja swipes Kojiro out of Ben's hands ("DUH!"). It was Kenji.

"Kenji!" the group called out.

Kenji then placed Kojiro onto the ground near to Mycella's feet. "Here. You try to revive him," he said to Mycella. "I heard that you have healing magic."

"Ok," says Mycella.

"And you, Princess Fillet. Help Princess Mycella," Kenji said to Princess Fillet.

"But... I don't HAVE healing magic," says Fillet.

"Just try your best," Kenji replied. "Maybe if you focus a little more, you might just have some..."

"Alright! Enough with your chit-chat!" says Glogg impatiently. "Duh, give us back the red-head samurai!" says Ben. "And this time, this is gonna be serious!" added Glogg, as he prepares his chained scythe.

Meanwhile, Brave Fencer Musashi whispered something to Kenji. "It's a good thing you're here," he whispered. "Don't mention it," whispered back Kenji. "I saw everything. Ugh, that was a HORRIBLE technique they got there..."

"Hey, if ya all won't attack, then I guess I will!" called out Glogg. He then charged towards the Musashis and Kenji. Luckily, they managed to jump over him to avoid the attack. "We need to knock out one of them, so that they won't use that technique!" says S.L. Musashi, as they landed softly on the ground. "Right," replied B.F. Musashi. "But we have to make it quick," he said. "If we don't hurry, then they'll definitely use that technique against us!"

"Don't worry, Musashi," says Kenji. "For being quick is MY specialty..."

Ben then attacked Kenji from behind by using his deadly hug. But, as he did though, Kenji disappeared, and all what's left in Ben's arms is a tree trunk. "Duh?" says Ben as he sweatdropped.

"What the-!" says Glogg. "What are you doing with that tree trunk, Ben! This is no time to fool around!"

Just then, Glogg got showered by shurikens from above. "AAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL? WHO DID THAT?" he demanded. He then looked up to see Kenji above him, as Kenji was about to attack Glogg with his kunai. Glogg counter-attacked by blocking Kenji's attack with his scythe. As their weapons are clashing, Glogg gave Kenji a strong push, making Kenji off balance, and eventually, falls onto the ground ("OOF!"). Right after Glogg did a counter-attack, Samurai Legend Musashi attacked Glogg by charging his katana onto Glogg. It was a strong hit. "ARGH!"

"Ha! Gotcha!" says S.L. Musashi.

As for Ben, he tries to stop the princesses from reviving Kojiro. "DUH, GIVE ME BACK THE RED-HEAD SAMURAI!" he exclaimed. As he charges towards them, Harukaze managed to cast a barrier just as Ben got close to them, making Ben hit on the barrier (BAM!). He then slid down against the barrier ("Duuuuuhhhh...").

Meanwhile, Kenji used his Multiplying technique to clone himself into five. "What the? How did he COPY himself?" asks Glogg. One of the Kenjis then said, "... It's just ninja magic, my friend..." Kenji then added, "All of them are fake, except one. But I'm afraid you're finish even if you know where the real one is..."

All the Kenjis then began to circle Glogg. The circle is getting faster and faster, unti Glogg can only see motion lines. _Dang! I can't tell where he is now!_ thought Glogg. As the circle continues to spin, one of the Kenjis swiftly attacks Glogg. "GAH!" The Kenji then joined back the others in the circle. Then, one of them attacked again. This process continued three times. After that, Glogg fell on his knees. It looks like Kenji's winning.

As for Ben, he tries hard to disable Harukaze's shield. It looks like Mycella and Fillet are getting near to reviving Kojiro. "... Hey..." mutters Fillet. "I think... I think I'm starting to learn a new spell!"

"Really?" asks Mycella. "Me too!"

"Hurry up, guys!" called out Harukaze. "Looks like this Ben is really getting into breaking up my barrier!"

Meanwhile, the two Musashis watched Kenji attacking Glogg. "Wow! Look at him go!" says S.L. Musashi. "Uh-huh. It looks like Kenji's doing it!" says B.F. Musashi.

Meanwhile, as Kenji continues to spin around Glogg, he called out. "Huh. I guess you really won't live long to find out which is the real one!" Glogg then thought, _Hmmm... I think if that little ninja attacks one more time..._

One of the Kenjis then started to attack Glogg. Then, Glogg begins to see Kenji slowly, as if see Kenji is doing a slow-motion. As Kenji was about to hit Glogg, Glogg managed to grab Kenji's foot.

"NANDA...?"

"HA! Gotcha!"

Since Glogg grabbed Kenji so suddenly, Kenji dropped on the ground hard ("UGH!"). The circle then stopped, as the other Kenjis halted. They then disappeared.

"Uh-oh," mutters B.F. Musashi.

"This isn't good..." mutters S.L. Musashi.

"Ha! So YOU'RE the real one, eh?" asks Glogg.

"... Shozo..." muttes Kenji.

"What did you say?" demanded Glogg.

"... DAMN YOU!" exclaimed Kenji, as he gave Glogg a good kick in his face with his other foot.

"OW! SHI-!"

Glogg let loose of Kenji's foot. "NOW!" says B.F. Musashi, as he and Samurai Legend Musashi started to attack Glogg. But Glogg managed to smack them with his scythe ("ARGH!"). Meanwhile, Ben continues tackling Harukaze's barrier furiously. It seems that the barrier is getting weaker and weaker. As for Mycella and Fillet, they are almost done reviving Kojiro.

"Hurry, girls!" called Harukaze. "My barrier's breaking up!"

Meanwhile, Glogg gets near to Samurai Legend Musashi. As Musashi looked up to him, he could see Glogg smirking at him. Musashi asked, "... What are you gonna do now?" Glogg then answered, "... It's time..."

_Oh, crap! They're gonna...!_

Glogg then picked Musashi up, holding his neck dangerously. Brave Fencer Musashi noticed that, but he couldn't get up to stop Glogg. "... Shoot..." muttered B.F. Musashi. "Don't..."

"Hey, Ben!" Glogg called. "It's TIME!"

Just as Harukaze's barrier was almost breaking up, Ben stopped for a while. He nods as he understands, and then walks away. "Uh-oh!" says Harukaze. "I think... THEY'RE GONNA DO IT AGAIN!"

Just then, life seems to be flowing in Kojiro's body, as his fingers twitched.

"Alright!" exclaimed Princess Fillet.

"We did it!" says Princess Mycella.

Kojiro moaned a bit, as he gets up. "... Unnnh... Oh... My head... What happened?"

"No time to explain! Musashi's in trouble!" says Mycella.

"Oh no..."

Glogg uses the same attack he used against Kojiro ("BEAR CRUSH!"). ("AAAARGHHH!") It looks like Musashi's had it. Then, Glogg threw him up in the air. While Musashi is up in the air, Glogg and Ben ran towards each other, as they began to execute the same attack they used against Kojiro ("DOUBLE SLAM!"). It looks like Musashi is going down...

"MU-SA-SHIIIIII!"

Then, something unexpected happened. Musashi executed his Leaping Tiger technique against Glogg and Ben ("LEAPING TIGER!"). Miracle or not, it was a real surprise for everyone, especially for Glogg and Ben. They can't believe Musashi could move just a bit, even though his body was crushed by Glogg.

_... How...? How did he do it!_ Glogg and Ben both thought, as they fell onto the ground.

It's over. Glogg and Ben are already knocked out. Samurai Legend Musashi has survived. The duel is done. The good guys have won.

"MUSASHI!" called out Mycella as she ran to Samurai Legend Musashi to hug him. Musashi giggled as he said, "Hehehe... Hey. Easy on the hug. My body's still in pain, ya know."

"Well, you did it, pal," says B.F. Musashi.

"Hai, Musashi-sama," says Kenji. "That was brilliant."

"Hey, I didn't KNOW you were here, Kenji!" says Kojiro, as he spotted Kenji.

"Well, at least we showed them what we're made off!" says Fillet.

Meanwhile, Glogg stood up weakly. He seems to be glaring at Musashi meanacily. "... You... YOU FLITHY WRECTH!" he exclaimed. "The duel may be over, but this is not the last of us!" Ben then huffed, "Duh, YEAH! And we'll still come back for more!"

"Yeah, yeah, you wish, pal!" says B.F. Musashi.

"And we'll just kick your ass as soon as we meet again!" says S.L. Musashi.

"Ha! That's right!" says Kojiro. "Just tell your boss that your plan FAILED!"

"Grrrrr... it did fail all right... Failed to get YOU!" says Glogg as he pointed at Kojiro.

Everybody notices that Glogg is talking to Kojiro. Now, Kojiro is confused. "...Wh...What...? You... just wanted us to duel... just to get... me?" he asks sceptically.

"DUH! Glogg!" called Ben.

"HUH? Aw, shoot!" says Glogg. "NOW they know what we were up to all this time!"

"Wait. What EXACTLY were you gonna do to Kojiro?" asks Kenji.

"Our plan was to eliminate you all," explained Glogg. "As soon as everyone's down, we will bring Kojiro to President Gandrake himself!"

"What do you MEAN? demanded B.F. Musashi. "What EXACTLY are you going to do with Kojiro?"

"Duh, I dunno..." says Ben.

"P-Please..." says Kojiro. "Just tell me... I notice that he knows LITTLE about me. So… WHAT DOES GANDRAKE WANT FROM ME? WHY ME? WHAT'S HE GOT TO DO WITH ME?" Kojiro demanded. He is a bit scared now. _Why?_ thought Kojiro. _What does he want from me? Is there something we want from me? If so, WHAT IS IT? What is IT that he wants from me!_ He just stood there trembling a little as he thought, _Why am I shaking? Is it because I'm too scared to know the truth just NOW? Or maybe because I wanted to know NOW because I'm too scared?_

Brave Fencer Musashi notices Kojiro's movement. That trembling... he thought. _He is either afraid... or maybe even hesitant to know what's really going on..._

Glogg just looked at Kojiro, and said, "Sorry. I don't REALLY know what he wants from you, but we were just following orders."

Kojiro just fell silent.

"Well, we'll see ya soon, Musashi..." says Glogg. "Duh, yeah," says Ben. They then disappeared.

Kojiro still stood there silently. He's really hesitant, now that he heard Glogg and Ben's plan. Brave Fencer Musashi then went near to him. "... Don't worry, Kojiro. We'll soon find out what Gandrake's really up to..."

"That no good Gandrake..." mutters S.L. Musashi. "What is he really up to..."

Then, Kenji started to walk away. But Harukaze stopped him, as she called out, "Wait!"

"Hm?"

"... Can't we just say 'thank you' to you, Kenji?" asks Harukaze.

"Hai, Kenji-san," says B.F. Musashi. "Domo arigato," he said.

"Hmph, no problem..." replied Kenji. As he notices Kojiro's silence, he said to him, "Well, aren't you gonna say something?"

Kojiro just looked at him. He then said, "... N-Nothing... Arigato... But it doesn't mean that I've grown SOFT towards you..."

"Hey, do you don't want to come with us?" asks Fillet.

Kenji just fell silent, and said, "No. Not at all. Because I sense that the next battle does not concern me..." He then left off. Meanwhile, Mycella became puzzled as she just muttered, "... Not concern to him...?"

"Never mind it, Mycella," says S.L. Musashi. "Just heal me up, will ya?"

"Oh! Of course."

So after the party heals up, they go off to Hell's Valley. As they went off, they still have some questions unanswered, especially for Kojiro. Why does Gandrake want Kojiro? What does he want from him? But the real question for now is: Will their next battle be harder than Glogg and Ben's?

* * *

**A/N:** Well, gotta think up another chapter. And school's soon to start... groan... 


	19. The GroundBreaking Duel Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N:** Ok, since tomorrow will be my first the of school (groan...), I will have to update two chapters just for you guys!

**Summary:** The battle againest Skullpion begins! Will they be able to survive long enough to know the new power?

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 19: THE GROUND-BREAKING BATTLE! (PART 1)

After a grueling duel with Glogg and Ben, the group enters Hell's Valley. They can see a narrow entrance. "Is THIS Hell's Valley?" asks S.L. Musashi. "Yes. It used to be an old prison house," replied Fillet. "But now, it's abondoned."

"Pretty lonely for such a place for Skullpion," commeted Mycella.

"C'mon, guys," says B.F. Musashi. "I'm pretty anxious to see Skullpion..."

As they entered, the first thing they see was a huge statue. It resembles Skullpion. "THIS is Skullpion?" asks Harukaze. 'Crud, it DOES look like a scorpion!' squeaked Minka. "Geez, he reminds me of Gorpus," says S.L. Musashi, as he gets closer to the statue.

"Uh, Musashi. What are you doing?" asks Mycella. "Just checking out this big-ass scorpion..." he repiled. As Musashi went near the face of Skullpion, its suddenly moved. Samurai Legend Musashi was so surprised, he fell back. "WHOA! It woke up!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "That means trouble..." muttered B.F. Musashi.

Then, Skullpion let out a loud growl, as if he woke up from its slumber. Then, he faced at the group. "Oh my gosh! He DOES have a skull as his face!" exclaimed Mycella. "So that's how Skullpion REALLY looked like..." says Fillet. "Yep, and he STILL looks the same as before," says B.F. Musashi.

It took a while to hear Skullpion to speak, as he said, "...WHO DARES TO ENTER IN MY REALM...?" This surprised Brave Fencer Musashi. He did not expect to hear Skullpion talking. "YOU can talk?" B.F. Musashi asked. Skullpion then looked at Brave Fencer Musashi. It took awhile before he said, "YOU... YOU LOOK FAMILIAR..."

Musashi gulped as he thought, I hope this SCORPION doesn't remember me... If he does, I'm dead meat!

Skullpion then gave out a loud growl. The ground shook as he growled. "Uh-oh..." muttered Kojiro. "I think he's MAD!" exclaimed Princess Fillet. Skullpion then growled out, "YOU AGAIN? THE LITTLE TURD WHO USED TO DEFEAT ME!"

"Hey! Who do you call 'LITTLE TURD', SKULL FREAK?" B.F. Musashi asked angrily.

"GRRRR... I'LL NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOU, YOU LITTLE TURD!" Skullpion growled. "Now you're asking for it, pal..." mutters B.F. Musashi, as he clenched his fist angrily (with a vein appearing in it and even in his head).

"Wait, Musashi!" says S.L. Musashi. "Remember what the Dragon dude says?"

"Oh yeah. Right," says B.F. Musashi, as he remembered what the Dragon says to him. "Wait, Skullpion!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, YOU TURD?" Skullpion asked.

Musashi is really frustrated to hear that, but he just said, "Look! I'm not here to defeat you! I'm hear to know something..."

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT TO KNOW?'

"About the new power of the Five Scrolls."

Skullpion just growled out in anger. "WHAT?" asks B.F. Musashi. "What's your PROBLEM? It's just a QUESTION!"

"AND WHY SHOULD I TELLYOU?" asks Skullpion angrily. "ONLY MASTER BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI HAS THE RIGHT TO KNOW IT! UNLIKE YOU, TURD!"

_MASTER?_ thought Musashi. _Oh yeah... come to think of it, they did say that Brave Fencer Musashi was the one who CREATED the Crest Guardians._

"But I AM Brave Fencer Musashi!" says B.F. Musashi.

"HA! YEAH RIGHT! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!" growled out Skullpion. "IF YOU ARE MASTER MUSASHI, THEN WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME?"

Musashi just sighed, and raised his Lumina in the air. "Is THIS enough proof?"

Skullpion then examines Lumina closely. Skullpion then growled loudly. "Not again!" says S.L. Musashi. "Geez, what's his problem?" asks Kojiro. 'Moody?' squeaked Minka.

"I STILL WON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Skullpion said. "IF YOU TRIED TO KILL ME BEFORE, THEN I CAN'T LET YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE NEW POWER OF THE FIVE SCROLLS!"

Musashi tries to expalin, as he said, "But that's beacause I...!" But Skullpion just growled out, "GAH! ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! DIE, YOU IMPOSTER!" Skullpion then swiped Musashi out with his tail violently. Musashi hits on the wall hard. "OW!"

"Ok. Now THAT'S not cool!" says S.L. Musashi.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to FIGHT!" exclaimed Kojiro.

Skullpion then placed his tail and his claws onto the ground. Then, bullet-like sands started to come out from the ground. They all went towards the party. "LOOK OUT!" called out B.F. Musashi, as everyone moved out of the way. However, one of the sand bullets went through the side of Princess Fillet's princess gown. "AH! My skirt!" exclaimed Fillet. "Damn, the bullets may be strong enough to go through our bodies!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. Kojiro gulped as he said, "You think so!" B.F. Musashi answered, "Maybe!"

"HERE HE COMES!" called out Harukaze.

Skullpion began to charge towards the group. Luckily, the group move out of the way. "Man! This scorpion's got some good moves!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "Do you have ANY idea about his WEAKNESS, Musashi?" asks Kojiro. "I know," says B.F. Musashi. "But when I first battled Skullpion, I needed 4 persons to help me defeat Skullpion."

"How?" asks Princess Fillet.

"4 persons will have to be on the top to place some items needed to distract Skullpion. To do that, I had to use my Earth Scroll," Musashi explained. "But I don't think it's possible right now..."

'LOOK OUT!'

Skullpion charges right towards the group again, but this time, he hits Brave Fencer Musashi ("ARGH!"). "MUSASHI!" exclaimed Fillet, as she gasped in horror. "Man, talk about bad timing!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi.

"FINALLY... I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS, KID..." growled Skullpion, as he presses on Musashi harder. "AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GO TO HELL!"

"HEY! Get your claws off of Musashi!" called out Fillet, as she summons a wave of water. It splashed right on Skullpion. Skullpion let out a loud growl, as he loosen his grip on Musashi. He coughed out, as he called out, "Thanks, Princess!"

"That's it!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "He hates water! I'll try to hit him with my Sword of Water!" So Samurai Legend Musashi summons his Sword of Water. As soon as he did, he used his Hydro Blast ("HYDRO BLAST!") againest Skullpion. However, Skullpion managed to defend himself by hitting the ground with claws to summon a barren wall. So Musashi's Hydro Blast failed to hit Skullpion; it just spaltered onto the wall. _Man! This scorpion dude's got some guts for defence!_ thought S.L. Musashi.

"Don't underestimate him!" called out Mycella. "This one's got some SERIOUS defence!"

"I ALREADY know that!" called out B.F. Musashi. "We just needed some kind of strategy to take him down!"

"Well, the bigger they are, THE HARDER THEY FALL!" exclaimed Fillet. He then summons a strong earthquake. Not only was everyone affected, but also Skullpion! The earthquake may not be affect Skullpion that much, but he is off-balance. He then fell onto the ground, hard.

"HA! Gotcha!" exclaimed Fillet.

"I see..." says Harukaze.

"But I don't think Skullpion's gonna give up THAT easily!" says B.F. Musashi. "Look!" Skullpion then stood up. But as he stood up, everybody can see clearly an emerald-colored core in its mouth.

"The core!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi.

"Does it mean we have to hit it?" asks Kojiro.

"Of course!"

"Then I guess I'll have to try my Swallow Wave!" says Kojiro. He then summons a Swallow Wave ("SWALLOW WAVE!") againest Skullpion's core. It was close, but Skullpion's mouth closes. "Darn! That was too close!" exclaimed Kojiro. "DAMN IT!" growled Skullpion. "NOW THAT YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESS, I'LL BURY YOU ALL TO HELL!"

Brave Fencer Musashi just sweatdropped, as he said, "Uh, actually, I still REMEMBER your weakness..."

Then, Skullpion smacks its tail on the ground. Brave Fencer Musashi recognizes its moves easily, and he knows its not a good sign. "Quick, carry the girls!" he ordered.

"Wha?" asked Kojiro and S.L. Musashi.

"Musashi, what are you-?" Princess Fillet began asking.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Alright, alright!"

So Samurai Legend Musashi carrys Princess Mycella; Kojiro carries Harukaze; and Brave Fencer Musashi carries Princess Fillet. Just as they are carrying the girls, Skullpion starts to spin with its tail in the center of the battlefield. "NOW! JUMP!" ordered B.F. Musashi. They did. As they did, they successfully avoided the tail spin of Skullpion, not to mention bring the girls to safety. As they drop onto the ground softly, they put the girls back to the ground. "Thanks, Musashi," says Fillet.

"Man, we have to try to hit the core, just once!" complained S.L. Musashi.

"Then I guess I'll just have to hit him with some water!" says B.F. Musashi. "But your Water Scroll isn't strong enough to stop Skullpion!" says Fillet. Musashi just sweatdropped, and said, "Oh yeah... come to think so it, my Water Scroll can only shot bubbles..."

"Then I guess I'll handle this!" says S.L. Musashi. He then used Hydro Blast ("HYDRO BLAST!") towards Skullpion. Since Skullpion is not facing them at the moment, the blast hits its head. Skullpion let out a loud growl of frustration. "Alright! I hit him!" cheered S.L. Musashi. "Yeah, but one's not enough!"

Skullpion then turned around to see Musashi and Co. Obviously, he is NOT happy. He then curled himself slowly into a ball. "Eh? What is Skullpion doing?" asks Kojiro. "Dunno, never seen him do that," says B.F. Musashi. "But we still need to keep alert."

Then, the curled up Skullpion started to roll towards them, fast. "HOLY CRAP!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. "IT'S ROLLING TOWARDS US!"

"THEN, RUN!" exclaimed Princess Fillet.

Everybody did. They started to run in different directions. It looks like Skullpion is confused, so he just roll around randomly. "MAN, I DIDN'T EXPECT HIM TO DO THAT!" says B.F. Musashi. "IT LOOKS LIKE THE ROLLING STONES IS GAINING ON US!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "THE ROLLING STONES? ISN'T THAT AN OLD BAND NAME?" asks Kojiro. "KOJIRO, THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi, as everyone continued running.

Skullpion continued to roll randomly, until it hit someone: Princess Fillet. "AAAAHHH!"

"PRINCESS!" called out B.F. Musashi. Fillet just lie on the ground weakly. Skullpion then stopped rolling. He is back on his feet. _Jeez, there's GOTTA be a way to beat this guy_, thought B.F. Musashi. _But how? The strategy that worked before will never happen again..._

Just then, Minka circled around Skullpion. Skullpion just looked at the Minku circling around him. He just stood there confused. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS LITTLE MINKU DOING?" he asks irritably. "Uh, what IS Minka doing, Harukaze?" asks Kojiro. "I... I don't know, but SOMEONE'S got to save Princess Fillet!" says Harukaze. Princess Fillet is still lying on the ground, so Harukaze meditates to float Princess Fillet away from Skullpion safely. She succeeded. Coincidentaly, Minka stopped circling around Skullpion, and statrted to run away from him. As Princess Mycella started to heal Fillet, everyone can hear Skullpion saying, "BAH! WHO CARES ABOUT THAT LITTLE SQUIRT? WHAT'S IMPORTANT NOW, IS THAT I'LL BURY YOU ALL TO HELL!"

Skullpion then buries his tail underground. Brave Fencer Musashi knew what that meant. "Look out!" he called. "He's gonna try to poison us with his tail! RUN!"

They all started to run randomly in different directions. This made Skullpion frustrated. "GRRRR... WHO CARES ABOUT THE OTHER BRATS? I GUESS I'LL GO FOR THAT SO-CALLED BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI!"

_Oh great!_ thought B.F. Musashi irritably. _NOW he's aiming for me! Just like old times..._

So Musashi continued to run to avoid Skullpion's deadly poisonous tail. He then went behind Skullpion. As Skullpion stopped his attacks, he is now wondering where Musashi went, since his tail was active and not him. _HA! He didn't see me!_ thought B.F. Musashi proudly. _Just like before..._

Meanwhile, just on the side of the battlefield, as Samurai Legend Musashi notices that Skullpion is looking for Brave Fencer Musashi, he snickered as he thought, _What a loser! He can't even see Musashi!_ Then, a thought hit him. He then used his Sword of Water and summons his Hydro Blast with all his might. Since Skullpion wasn't looking, the blast hits Skullpion's face, hard. It was so unexpecting, Skullpion fell onto the ground. "All right! You did it, Musashi!" called out B.F. Musashi. "You managed to knock him down!"

As Samurai Legend Musashi runs near to Skullpion, Skullpion's core came out of its mouth. As Samurai Legend Musashi looked at it, Brave Fencer Musashi said, "See that? That's the core. C'mon! Let's hit it quick!"

Samurai Legend Musashi nodded. Then, the two Musashis hit the core with their "big swords" with all their might. As the core got hit, they can feel that Skullpion is suffering from great damage. The core then got back in its mouth. Then, as Skullpion stood up, he let out a loud roar of frustration. "This mean it's not over yet!" says B.F. Musashi. "I think I already know," says S.L. Musashi, now looking more determined than ever.

It looks like Skullpion is preparing for a new attack, beacause now, he's letting out his claws. "Dang, his claws looks NASTY..." say Kojiro. "Yeah, nasty enough to cut us up into half!" says Fillet.

Skullpion began to run towards them, while he swipes his claws fiercely. "Uh-oh... He's trying to slice us up!" says Mycella. "RUN!"

"Wait, why can't I try to use a barrier againest him?" asks Harukaze.

"Uh... I dunno... but go ahead, and give it a try," says B.F. Musashi.

So Harukaze summons a barrier around the party. Skullpion is getting closer and closer, until it hit Harukaze's barrier. But when the moment Skullpion hits Harukaze's barrier, it breaks. As it breaks, some kind of force backs away the party violently, making them fly off the ground ("AAAAAAHHHH!) and hit on the ground (THUMP!). Even Skullpion was affected, only he was backed away.

"... Ow...!" muttered Princess Fillet, as she rubbed her head.

"Man!" says S.L. Musashi. "What the hell just happened?"

Then, they can hear Skullpion's voice, as if he is laughing, saying, "HAHAHAHAHA! YOU WITCH! HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED THAT I CAN DESTROY YOUR DEFENCE. BUT SINCE I NOTICE THAT YOUR POWERS IS STRONGER THAN I EXPECTED, I GUESS I HAVE BEEN AFFECTED..."

"HEY! WHO DO YOU CALL HARUKAZE-CHAN A "WITCH"?" asks Kojiro angrily. "Kojiro, this no time to defend someone now!" says B.F. Musashi.

Just then, Skullpion started to curl up (again) into a ball. "Aw man! He's gonna roll up again!" exclaimed Princess Mycella. "Well, then, RUN!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi.

So they run around randomly (again) to avoid Skullpion's deadly roll. Just then, he was gaining on Mycella. "MYCELLA!" called out S.L. Musashi. It's no use. Skullpion's just getting closer and closer to hit Mycella...

Only to end up in a hole!

"GAH! WHAT THE-?"

"HUH?"

Skullpion DID fall in a hole. A trap hole, that is. Nobody knows who did it, until Minka enters the scene. Minka just looked a Skullpion, now stuck in a hole. Minka then looked at Harukaze, and said, _'Master! Now is your chance to knock him out!'_

Harukaze understands, and tells everybody, "C'mon! Let's all hit him!"

Everybody nodded, and started to attack Skullpion's head. Princess Mycella hit it with her wand; Princess Fillet summons some water; Harukaze hit it with her psychic balls; Kojiro hit it with his Swallow Wave; Samurai Legend Musashi used his Chain Attack; and Brave Fencer Musashi hits it continuously They continued attacking, until Skullpion's knock out. Then, its core comes out from its mouth. As soon as it does, the Musashis hit it with Lumina and Great Oar. The core then went back to the mouth, and Skullpion finally manageed to get out of the trap.

"Alright! Only one more round, and he's toast!" says B.F. Musashi.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here's the first chapter. Now, onto the next one!


	20. The GroundBreaking Duel Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N:** Well, here's the second chapter I promised! Enjoy!

**Summary:** The battle between Skullpion continues!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 20: THE GROUND-BREAKING DUEL (PART 2)**

"Alright! Only one more round, and he's toast!" says B.F. Musashi.

Skullpion seems to be changing some gameplan. Because now, he starting to pick up Harukaze with his claws. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" exclaimed Kojiro. B.F. Musash then says, "Oh no! He's gonna...!"

Too late. Skullpion crushes Harukaze. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"HARUKAZE-CHAN!"

Skullpion then dropped Harukaze on the ground. "Oh man..." muttered S.L. Musashi.

"Don't worry! I'll try to heal her!" exclaimed Princess Mycella.

But as she did, Skullpion buries his tail on the ground, and poisons Mycella. "AH!"

"WHAT THE?"

Then, Skullpion tries to hit Brave Fencer Musashi with his tail. Musashi then double-jumped to avoid the attack. However, as he did, Skullpion then scratched him on his chest. As a result, Musashi's clothing gets ripped and some blood spills out from his scratch wounds. "ARGH!"

"Ok. Now that's not cool!" says S.L. Musashi.

"Man, he's starting get in to it!" says Kojiro.

Skullpion then looked at Samurai Legend Musashi, Kojiro, and Princess Fillet, who are still not yet attacked. "Uh-oh... I think he's glaring at us..." says Fillet. Skullpion then buried his tail and claws in the ground. "He's gonna shoot us!" exclaimed Kojiro.

Sure enough, sand bullets are starting to come out from the ground. They tried to evade the attack. They did; however, Kojiro suffers some wounds from the bullets. "Man, I need to give Mycella an antidote to remove the poison!" says Fillet. "Then why not try to throw it to her?" asks S.L. Musashi.

"I'll try..."

She then threw a bottle filled with antidote to Mycella. Since Skullpion didn't notice the antidote, Mycella was able to take the antidote. "Thanks, Fillet!" she called.

Skullpion then tries to get Princess Fillet with his tail. However, Princess Fillet counter-attacked by splashing some water on Skullpion. Meanwhile, Mycella tries to heal Brave Fencer Musashi, Harukaze, and Kojiro. Then, Skullpion whacks his tail on the ground, and starts to spin around with its tail horizontally straight. Since they did not have enough time to avoid the attack, they suffer from Skullpion's tail attack ("AAAAHHH!").

"Man, he's getting faster and faster!" says S.L. Musashi irritably.

"Can't he just slow down?" asks Kojiro. "I can bearly hit him now!"

"We just need to slow him down!" says B.F. Musashi.

"How in the world can we slow him down?" asks Princess Fillet irritably.

"There MUST be a way..." muttered B.F. Musashi.

Just then, Skullpion summons two massive rocks above the group. "Harukaze, can't you summon your barrier?" asks S.L. Musashi. "I can't!" says Harukaze. "My barrier can't protect us from stones THAT big!"

"Then we've gotta run for cover!" says Kojiro.

"Wait," says S.L. Musashi. "I think I'll try to destroy one rock."

"WHAT?" exclaims Kojiro. "ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DESTROY THAT THING?"

Brave Fencer Musashi then remembers the words of the Dragon. _Some useful ablities you used to have are already in your Fusion... _As he remembered those words, he closed his eyes and begins to meditate. As he did, he can see some familiar symbols of his abilities. Gunshot... Fence ... Hop... Lance ... and...

STEEL!

As Musashi opens his eyes, he said, "I'll try to destroy one rock too!"

"WHAT?" exclaims Kojiro. "YOU TOO?"

"You sure, dude?" whispered S.L. Musashi. "I'm sure, pal," whispered B.F. Musashi.

The rocks get closer and closer to the group. With the two Musashis in the front, it seems like they'll be the ones who will get hit...

But that's what Skullpion thinks.

As the rocks get closer, the Musashis unleashed their abilities. Samurai Legend Musashi used Infernal Strike, while Brave Fencer Musashi used Steel to turn his body into steel (sort of) and began to punch on one rock. It was a success. The boulders were smashed by the Musashis' abilites.

And Skullpion is NOT happy.

Skullpion then lets out a great roar. The ground begins to shake as he did. Then, something came out of the ground. A mini Skullpion.

"The heck...?" mutters Kojiro. "That THING is gonna attack us?"

"HA! Don't make me laugh, Skullpy!" exclaims B.F. Musashi.

Just then, more mini Skullpions appeared on the ground. "Not good..." mutters S.L. Musashi.

"One more reason why you should NEVER judge a book by its cover..." says B.F. Musashi.

"And sometimes, small BUT terrible..." says S.L. Musashi.

The mini Skullpions then scrambled towards the group. "EEEEKKKK! They're gonna attack us!" exclaimed Princess Fillet. "Here they come!" exclaims Mycella.

The mini Skullpions begin to attack their legs. Some of them are trying to jump to attack them on their upper body or on their head. "AAAAHHHH! Get them off! GET THEM OFF!" screamed Harukaze. "GAH! Stupid scorpions! THEY'RE ALL OVER ME!" screamed Kojiro. "TRY TO SHAKE THEM OFF!" exclaims B.F. Musashi.

Just then, one of the mini Skullpions digs its tail into Brave Fencer Musashi's skin ("AH!"). It seems to be filling the poison within him. Slowly, Musashi can feel the poison growing within him. Samurai Legend Musashi notices Brave Fencer Musashi's condition. Brave Fencer Musashi then falls onto the ground. "MUSASHI!"

The mini Skullpions then remove themselves from the group's bodies, as they went near to Skullpion. "HAHAHAHA... CAN YOU STILL GET UP, EVEN WHEN YOUR LIFE IS AT STAKE?" growled Skullpion. Meanwhile, the party checks on Musashi. "Are you all right?" asks Harukaze. "Darn it, I don't have anymore antidotes!" says Fillet. "Pull yourself together, man!" says Kojiro.

Musashi then concentrates to see if he still has an ability that can cure his condition. He then sees a symbol of...

ANTIDOTE!

Everybody then notices that Musashi is curing by himself by using his ability Anitdote. Skullpion is surprised, since he did not expect this to happen. "WH-WHAT THE...!"

Brave Fencer Musashi just smirked at Skullpion. Skullpion doesn't like the way Musashi looked at him, so he commands the mini-Skullpions as he growled. The mini-Skullpion begins to surround Musashi. However, Musashi seems to be calm. "Why in the world would Musashi stay calm in a situation like this?" asks Mycella. "Don't worry," says Fillet. "He KNOWS what he's doing..."

As the mini-Skullpions begin to get closer, Musashi then used his Lumina to execute his attack ("LUMINA ROTATION!"). The attack hit every single scorpion around Musashi. "HA! SO YOU'RE PLANNING TO USE THE POWER OF LUMINA TO DESTROY MY MINIONS?" growled Skullpion. "PITY IT'S NOT ENOUGH TO DESTROTY ALL OF MY MINIONS!"

Sure enough, more mini-Skullpions are starting to come out of the ground. "Shoot..." muttered B.F. Musashi. "Hey, I know! I can use the same technique you used with my Great Oar!" says S.L. Musashi. "Really?" asks B.F. Musashi. "Yeah!" exclaims S.L. Musashi. "But the only problem is, you might get hit too..."

Just then, the group is surrounded by a large group of mini-Skullpions. B.F. Musashi then says, "Just do what you can do, Musashi! I'll try to use my Sky Scroll to fly!" Samurai Legend Musashi agrees. Then, Brave Fencer Musashi called out to the others, "C'mon, guys! Hold on tight!"

Samurai Legend Musashi then used his Great Oar to use Maelstorm ("MAELSTORM!"). As he did, Brave Fencer Musashi activated his Sky Scroll to fly, as he carried Princess Fillet with him. Meanwhile, Kojiro grab a hold onto Musashi's foot, while Harukaze clings onto Kojiro's waist to prevent herself from falling. Musashi isn't complaining about the weight, since he's a bit stronger than the last time.) As for Samurai Legend Musashi, his Maelstorm managed to wipe out all the mini-Skullpions, even Skullpion himself. Brave Fencer Musashi and the others can see what has happened from above while Musashi was floating. B.F. Musashi then called out, "That was great, pal!"

S.L. Musashi just looked up to see Brave Fencer Musashi as he called out, "Dude, I didn't know you can fly!" Brave Fencer Musashi and the others then land down, as B.F. Musashi said, "Well, yeah, but I have to use some of my strength to do it." (He was actually refering to his Bincho Points; B.P.)

Just then, they can hear the whiping of Skullpion's tail. "Here he goes again!" says Harukaze. The boys then picked up the girls, just in time to jump to avoid Skullpion's Tail Spin. After they did, Skullpion summons more mini-Skullpions. "Damn it! Not again!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. The little ones started to attack the group, as Samurai Legend Musashi started to use his Great Oar. However, Brave Fencer Musashi stops him. "What the...! Why, Musashi?" asks S.L. Musashi, with his eyes wide. "Just a sec..." B.F. Musashi simply said.

Then, Musashi used his Fusion to assimilate one of the mini-Skullpions. As the assimilation process was finished, the Fusion went immediately to Musashi's hands. He checked the ability, which is revealed to be Sand Spike. He then said quietly, "Ok, go!"

So Samurai Legend Musashi did. He used his Maelstorm againest the mini-Skullpions and Skullpion, while the others just flew with Brave Fencer Musashi with the help of his Sky Scroll. After that, Brave Fencer Musashi tries to uses the ability Sand Spike. As he did, a fair number of sandy spikes hit Skullpion. However, it seems inefective towards Skullpion. _I see... _thought B.F. Musashi. _Ground elemental attacks won't affect him that much..._

"YOU CALL THAT AN ATTACK?" asks Skullpion menacily. "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO ATTACK!"

"Dammit!" exclaimed Kojiro. "We can't even hit him!"

"We REALLY need to hit the core, or we'll NEVER beat him!" complained Mycella.

"WATCH OUT! It knows we're here!" exclaimed Fillet.

Sure enough, Skullpion sees them, and tries hit them all with its tail; but it failed anyway. Samurai Legend Musashi then tries to hit one of his legs with his Angry Hornet. However, the ability only chipped out some rocks. Skullpion then curled up to roll over them again.

"HERE IT COMES!"

Skullpion started to roll uncontrollably. As it rolls, Minka pops out again to do the same technique she used againest Skullpion. However, as she did, Skullpion began to bounce to avoid the hole, which seems to be getting worse for the group.

"GREAT!" exclaimed Kojiro irritably. "FIRST, IT WAS THE ROLLING STONES. NOW IT'S BOUNCING UP AND DOWN!"

"Great... just great..." muttered S.L. Musashi. "I bet he won't stop until he hits SOMEONE, just like before!"

And that gave Brave Fencer Musashi an idea.

He then stands frozen on his position. He then faced the bouncing Skullpion, which is now gaining towards him. The others noticed it, and they were in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?" exclaimed S.L. Musashi,

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HE DOING?" asks Mycella in horror.

"WHAT IS HE, NUTS?" exclaimed Kojiro. "HE'S GONNA GET CRUSHED!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE THINKING?" asks Harukaze in terror.

"MUSASHI!" cried Fillet desperately. "GET OUT OF THERE! PLEASE!"

'YOU'D BETTER GET OUTTA THERE!' squeaked Minka.

But Musashi just stood there like a statue, not making any single movement. He just started at death which is coming towards him. But he seems calm. He seems to know what he's doing. He just closed his eyes as he meditates. Once again, he begins to see familiar symbols of his abilities. Then, he seems to have found the right one...

Then, he gets hit violently from Skullpion's deadly roll. Everyone watched in horror. But before they can even break down to tears, something happened.

Skullpion blasted away and tumbles in the hole Minka has made. Everyone looks surprised, as they see Musashi standing proudly away from Skullpion. Everybody went near to him. "DUDE! How did you do that?" asks S.L. Musashi as he was dumbfound. Musashi just smirked, and said, "I have to use my ability "Clone". I have to summon a bomb that looks like me to make the enemies think it's me." Kojiro looked at some bits of (some kind of) plastics, and remarked, "Huh. If you ask me, it looks more like a PUNCHING BAG to me..."

"Ok, people!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "Let's hit 'im!"

So the two Musashis started to hit the Skullpion's core with their Lumina and Great Oar. Skullpion seems weaker now. He then said put loud, "ENOUGH! I GIVE UP!"

The group then settled their weapons. It looks like they have won now.

Skullpion then growled, "SO YOU'RE REALLY MASTER BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI..." B.F. Musashi then replied, "Yes I am." Skullpion then bowed his head as he said, "I'M SORRY FOR DOUBTING YOU. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT IT WAS YOU…" But, Brave Fencer Musashi shook his head and bowed his head in shame. "No... I'M the one who's sorry..."

Princess Fillet then asked, "Why, Musashi?"

He just fell silent, and said, "Because... at that time, I didn't realize that the Crest Guardians used to protect the Five Scrolls to prevent anyone from releasing the Wizard of Darkness from Lumina..."

But then, Skullpion said, "I UNDERSTAND... BUT IT'S NOT ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT, MASTER MUSASHI. YOU JUST DIDN'T REALIZE IT WITH YOUR KNOWLEDGE." Musashi then smiled weakly as he said, "I guess..."

"SAY, WHY DON'T I GIVE YOU THE NEW POWER OF THE EARTH SCROLL?" asks Skullpion. "Sure," replied B.F. Musashi. "I'd love too."

Skullpion then pops out of the hole and stands up straight. "OK, MUSASHI. PLEASE TAKE THIS NEW POWER OF THE EARTH SCROLL." Then, a flashy orb appears in front of Brave Fencer Musashi. The orb has a symbol of the Earth Scroll. He then used his Lumina to absorb the power. He can feel power through his Lumina, as Lumina absorbs the orb. "YOU CAN NOW USE IT TO SUMMON ME," says Skullpion. "HOWEVER, YOU MUST USE SOME OF YOUR BINCHO POWER TO SUMMON ME. YOU CAN ALSO USE THIS TO DESTROY SOME BOULDERS."

"Hey, pretty cool for such an earth element," remarked B.F. Musashi.

Skullpion then looked at Samurai Legend Musashi. "I can see that you are also Musashi..." S.L. Musashi then replied, "H-Hey! How'd you know?" Skullpion just replied, "The Dragon told me."

"Dragon...?"

"Of Luminencese."

"Huh. Figures..."

"C'mon, guys," says Princess Fillet. "Let's head back to Allucaneet Castle."

"Good idea," says Kojiro, as he stretches his arms.

"GOOD LUCK, YOUNG HEROES," growled Skullpion.

The group then walks out of Hell's Valley, as the sun sets in the horizon. They are now more determined to look for the new power of the other scrolls.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for now! This fic may be sleeping starting now, 'cuz I need more time to study now (Hey, I'm 4th year who's gonna prepare for college!). But don't worry! I'll keep on updating more chapters! Well, I'm out! See ya!


	21. Resident Vambee

**Disclaimer:** Musashi is from Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N:** Finally... I... managed... to... uplaod... the... 21st CHAPTER! Man, it's been a month, huh? Well, don't worry! 'Cuz I'm here to let you read my latest chapter of my beloved fanfic! winks

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 21: RESIDENT VAMBEE**

It was the day after Brave Fencer Musashi has acquired the new power of the Earth Scroll. It seems really peaceful in Grillin' Village and in the Allucaneet Palace. The group are separated again in the Allucaneet Palace, and even in Grillin' Village. Brave Fencer Musashi is in the Restaurant with Samurai Legend Musashi. They seem to be chatting.

"So you used to be working for a motorcycle shop?"

"Uh-huh. It wasn't so bad..."

"I wonder if they have they paid you well..."

"Well enough to pay for my apartment and buying some food, of course!"

They laughed. Then, Wanda, the waitress of the Restuarant, walked near to the Musashi. "Hey, baby..." she said to Brave Fencer Musashi. Musashi notices Wanda, and sweatdropped. "Oh... uh, hey, Wanda..." says B.F. Musashi. Wanda then sits near to BFM. She then said, "Wow, baby. Look how you've grown..." She then pokes Musashi's chest. "And your body... it's so nice to touch... now if only you were old as me..."

Meanwhile, Samurai Legend Musashi jawdropped at the sight. He then whispered to B.F. Musashi, "Dude! I think she's trying to SEDUCE you!" B.F. Musashi then whispered back, "I noticed!" Then, he can feel one of Wanda's hands caressing his face. "You're really the greatest, baby... no one else can take my breath away..."

_Okay, now she's getting TOO far!_ thought B.F. Musashi.

Just then, Princess Fillet entered the Restaurant. "Hey, Mannick," she called. "Are you sure the...?" She then stopped as she sees Wanda touching Brave Fencer Musashi's body and face. After awhile, her face seems to be blazing red. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING, MUSASHI!" she demanded. Wanda then stands away from Musashi, as he sweatdropped, saying, "W-What? I didn't do anything...!"

"WHAT? DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she asked furiously, as she went near to Musashi.

"What? What's wrong?"

"THAT, IS CALLED, SEXUAL HARRASSMENT! AND YOU ALLOWED HER TO DO IT?"

"B-BUT I...!"

"DON'T EXPLAIN!"

"LOOK, I'M TRYING TO...!"

It seems like their argument will last long, again. Wanda, Mannick, and Samurai Legend Musashi just watched them hopelessly, as they sweatdropped. "Uh, why is the princess arguing with Brave Fencer Musashi?" asks Mannick. "Don't ask why..." answered S.L. Musashi.

Princess Fillet then pummelled Brave Fencer Musashi so hard, he was thrown onto the wall flat. Everyone in the restaurant was surprised by the scene. After that, Princess Fillet just turns to go out of the restaurant. But before that, she looked at Wanda angrily. _It seems like the princess is a little... jealous..._ thought Wanda. With that, Princess Fillet exits the Restaurant. Meanwhile, S.L. Musashi goes near to B.F. Musashi as he said, "Dude, are you alright?" B.F. Musashi just looked up at him as he mumbles, "Dammit, you think I am?"

Meanwhile, Kojiro sneaks into Brave Fencer Musashi's room. He seems like we wants to see something. "It's gotta be around here somewhere..." he mumbles, as he goes around the room. He began to mingle with some stuff under the bed of Musashi. Then, he checks in some drawers. In them, there are some action figures Musashi has bought long ago. "Finally, I found them!" he exclaimed. "Now I wonder where did he put that Kojiro action figure...?"

Just then, Princess Mycella entered the room. As she spots Kojiro, she asks, "Uh, Kojiro? What are you doing?" Kojiro then turned around to Mycella with surprise, since he did not expect anyone to find him in Musashi's room. "Well... I..." Kojiro said innocently.

"Isn't a bit rude to enter someone's room without him knowing?" Mycella asked.

"Well... I just wanna see THESE," said Kojiro, as he showed a Musashi action figure to Mycella. She became quite interested to the figure.

"Wow... is this... Brave Fencer Musashi?" she asked.

"Yeah. He looks a bit the same, huh?"

"Sure," she said, as she holds the figure. "But it does look a little freaky seeing yourself in a figurine, I admit..."

Just then, Harukaze (along with Minka, her pet Minku) entered the room. "Eh, may I know what are you guys doing in Musashi-sama's room?" she asked. "O-Oh! Harukaze-chan!" says Kojiro, as he blushed. "I... We..."

"Oh, they're so kawaii!" Harukaze exclaimed, as she spots the figurine in Mycella's hands. "Why, it looks like Brave Fencer Musashi!"

"Uh, it is..." says Mycella. "It's just an action figure of him."

"Awww... so cute..." says Harukaze.

"Hey, don'cha think the action figure of ME is cute too?" asks Kojiro, as he shows off the Kojiro action figure. Harukaze takes the figure, and said, "Why, this is cute too!"

"As cute as me?" asks Kojiro innocently.

"Oh, if this is cute, I guess you're as cute as this!"

Kojiro has never felt so happy after hearing that. It feels like butterflies flying all over in his stomach. He feels so light now. _Wow... I've never been so happy at this time…!_ thought Kojiro with bliss. He is acting so weird now, with his hands waving like a butterfly. The girls sweatdropped as they watch him. _What's up with him?_ thought Mycella. _Ha-ha-ha... this guy's in love_, thought Minka naughtily.

Meanwhile, Princess Fillet went into her room, with frustration. She must be thinking about Musashi with Wanda. "Grrrr... that Musashi..." she muttered. "He's gonna regret this!"

Meanwhile, Samurai Legend Musashi tags along with Brave Fencer Musashi into the clinic for his bruises he received from Princess Fillet. Doctor Tung then treated his bruises. "Thanks, doc," says B.F. Musashi. "Man, I can't believe her punches can be so tough..."

"Hahaha... what do you expect? Her Highness is really a tomboy..." says Doctor Tung.

"A TOTAL TOMBOY!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi.

"Shh! Keep it down, or she might kick your butt this time!" says S.L. Musashi.

"Hmph, if that's what SHE wishes..." mutters B.F. Musashi.

Just then, they see a guard running as he passes by the clinic. He seems to be in a rush. And with the looks of his face, scared. "What's with him?" asks S.L. Musashi. "Dunno, but it's no harm to see what's going on..."

The guard then runs toward the Throne Room. He began to shout, "YOUR MAJESTY, YOUR MAJESTY!"

The King and Queen then came out of the other side of the room. "What seems to be the matter, young knight?" asks King Richard, as he sits on his throne. "Your Majesty! You are not going to believe this! T-The Vambees...!"

"What about the Vambees?" asks Queen Julianna. "I always thought they were just a mere folktale... That is, until Brave Fencer Musashi came."

"Yes, we all know that, your Highness," says the guard. "But this time... they're back!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed the King and Queen.

Just then Princess Fillet came out of the left side of the room, exclaiming, "WHAT? NO WAY!"

Same goes for Brave Fencer Musashi, who came out of the other side of the room. "WHAT? HOW?"

Kojiro, Harukaze (along with Minka), and Princess Mycella then entered the throne room. Kojiro the asked, "What on earth is are Vambees?" Harukaze then answered, "They're just folklore legends... That is, until now..."

"Just what the frickin' hell ARE Vambees?" asks S.L. Musashi.

"They are half vampires and half zombies," explains Princess Fillet.

"I used to defeat them," says B.F. Musashi. ", so how the hell did they get back on this land?"

"We are not too sure, Sir Musashi," says the guard.

"Then how did you know that these Vambees are here?" asks Mycella.

"We have found some traces of them," the guard answered. "We could show them to you if you like."

So the group did, as they followed the guard to Grillin' Village. As they entered the village, a crowd surrounds the Restaurant. The crowd seems to be very nervous. They then made way, as they see the princess on the way. "Excuse me..." Princess Fillet said. Musashi and the others followed. As they make through the crowd, the first thing they see was Mannick, hudding nervously in the corner. Princess Fillet then approaches to Mannick, as she asked, "Mannick? Mannick. What's going on? What happened?"

Mannick then looked at the princess, with his eyes bewild, as if he has just seen a ghost. Or maybe even a Vambee.

"Y-Y-Your Highness..." he shuttered. "T-There's a-a-a-a... message... It's... IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"Huh?"

Samurai Legend Musashi then smelled something horrible. "Man, what IS that stench!" he asks, as he covered his nose. "IT'S DISGUSTING!"

Brave Fencer Musashi must have smelled it too. As he did, he follows the trail of the stench, which must be coming from the counter. "It looks like it's coming from here," says B.F. Musashi. As he checked the counter, he could he the message. It said:

I SHALL SOON GET THE QUEEN AT THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I WILL GET MY QUEEN. MY ARMY OF VAMBEES SHALL GET HER IN HER SLEEP.

After reading the message, he fell dead silent. The others then followed. They also read the message. After they did, Fillet gasps, as she said, "N-No...! My mom...!"

"SHE"LL be kidnapped!" asks S.L. Musashi.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Mycella.

"They're gonna kidnap the queen at midnight?" asks Kojiro. "DAMN!"

"They SHOULD be at midnight," says Harukaze. ", for it is their nature to wander the ground at midnight."

'Man, now THAT'S scary!' squeaked Minka.

"We've gotta protect the Queen, no matter what the costs!" says B.F. Musashi.

"Yeah, we've gotta tell this to the guards and knights!" added Princess Fillet. "Dad should now this!"

"Right!" says S.L. Musashi. "We'll have to prepare NOW!"

So they did. The whole village started to fix their doors. The three samurais (Samurai Legend Musashi, Brave Fencer Musashi, and Kojiro) gave their swords to the blacksmith to forge them. Mycella bought some supplies. Harukaze decides to make some coffee for the army and for the group themselves. As Princess Fillet, she warns the Queen and the King about the midnight raid. King Richard, now enraged, says, "WE MUST PROTECT MY WIFE AT ALL COST!"

"My Lord..." says Queen Julianna, as she huddles onto Princess Fillet, as she breaks into tears.

"Don't worry, Mom!" says Fillet. "We'll protect you! We all will!"

So the army and Musashi's group rest up for midnight. Hours seem to pass quickly, as day slowly turns to night.

It was around 11:00 PM, as the guard and the knights started to stand on their own positions. Even Musashi and the others stand on their own positions. Kojiro stands near the entrance of the castle with some guards. Samurai Legend Musashi guards the back door of the castle with some knights. And, Brave Fencer Musashi guards the room of the King and the Queen, with a knight and a guard. As for the girls, however, they stayed on their rooms; which means, Princess Mycella and Harukaze are in the ladies' guest room, while Princess Fillet is in her own room. However, Fillet doesn't like the idea of staying in her room. In fact, she wanted to help Musashi and the other guys.

_Darn it, WHY?_ she thought frustrate on her bed.

_Flashback. Princess Fillet prepares herself for the midnight raid. However, she has been stopped by her father. "But Dad...!"_

_"I'm sorry, Fillet, but you have to stay in your room while the others do their duty!" the King insisted._

_"But what about the other girls?"_

_"They'll be in their rooms, just like you."_

_"But..."_

_"Don't worry. Sir Musashi and his fellow samurais will defend the castle, along with our knights!"_

End of flashback. Hmph! So that means that THEY should always do the work? thought Fillet. But... I wanna help the others... I wanna help them... I wanna... help... Musashi.

Meanwhile, the knight and the guard started to talk to Brave Fencer Musashi. "Pssst... Sir Musashi. Don't you remember us?" asks the knight.

"Huh?" Musashi then looks closely at the knight and the guard. He then remembers. "Hey, you're the brothers who helped me in Hell's Valley...!"

"Yep, it's us!" says the guard. "My older brother, Knight Lardwick, and me, Soldier Lardwick!"

"Heheh... Good to see you guys again," says Musashi.

Just then, they can hear the clock ringing. Everyone in the castle can hear it. It is now 12 midnight. It's time...

The Restaurant is starting to shake. The Vambees are waking up. They began to appear from below the counter. (Mannick already knew what was going to happen, so he is now in the Inn.) There are several types of Vambees. They were flying ones, burning ones, and of course, some normal Vambess. But are some new types too. Samurai Legend Musashi, and the knights notice them. There are some Vambees with some armor around their body. Some of them are even carrying some weapons. They are even some bulky-looking ones. They are the Vambee Soldiers.

"What the hell!" exclaims one of the knights guarding the entrance

"How were they able to... upgrade themselves!" asks the other knight.

"What do you mean "upgrade themselves"?" asks Musashi. "Ya mean they aren't like THAT before?"

"Some of them are familiar, but the ones with armors and weapons are totally new to us!" says one knight.

"Damn, this means that we'll be having a hard time with these ghouls..." mutters Musashi.

"Hark! They're coming!"

Some of the Vambees started to go in every direction. Musashi knew that they might be coming in the back door. "C'MON! LET'S SLICE SOME VAMBEE ASS!" exclaimed Musashi, as he charges towards a group of Vambees. The others followed the same thing. Meanwhile in the back door, Kojiro and the other guards also fight of some Vambees. "Careful, young warrior!" called one of the guards. "If one of these ghouls bites you, you'll turn to a Vambee!"

"Thanks for the warning, man!" says Kojiro, as he mange to slice one of the Vambees into half. However, the upper body still crawls towards Kojiro, despite the fact his lower body is gone. "Damn, these guys won't give up! It's like in a horror-surving game!"

Meanwhile, those (Vambees) who were able to enter the castle started to raid in the castle. Some of them try to climb up the stairs that leads to the Allucaneet Royal Family's private rooms. Some of them however ventures in the lower ground. One of the Vambee Soldiers goes to the ladies' guest room. It was locked, so it just crashes the door with its bare hands. Harukaze and Princess Mycella screamed, while Minka just squirmed under the bed.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW!" asks Princess Mycella.

"I THINK I KNOW THEIR WEAKNESS!" exclaimed Harukaze.

The Vambee Soldier then tries to grab the girls, but they manage to escape. It then began to chase after them. "WHAT IS THEIR WEAKNESS, HARUKAZE!" asks Mycella. "IT'S LIGHT!" answered Harukaze, as they continue to run away from the Vambee Soldier. "I'LL TRY TO USE ONE OF MY LIGHT POWERS, THEN!" exclaimed Mycella. "WELL YOU BETTER HURRY UP, MYCELLA-HIME!" exclaimed Harukaze. "MY KIMONO IS MAKING ME SLOWER!"

Mycella then summons her wand. As soon as it appeared in her hands, she faces the Vambee Soldier, and her wand begins to glow. The Vambee Soldier then move back, as Mycella's wand glowed brightly. Then, Mycella silently cast a spell. The wand begins to shine so brightly, the whole room is showered in bright light. The Vambee Soldier then bursts after that. The remains showered the whole room.

"Ewwww... remind to clean my dress first thing in the morning!" says Mycella, as she tries to clean of some gory stuff on her blouse.

Meanwhile, Brave Fencer Musashi and the Lardwick brothers continue their fight against some Vambees. Some of the Vambees with armor and weapons manage to enter the castle, courtesy of the flying Vambees. "Man, they look like they changed a lot since I last saw them!" exclaimed Musashi. "Don't worry, Sir Musashi! We can do it!" says Knight Lardwick. "Just like old times!" Soldier Lardwick says, as he managed to slice of on one of the Vambees' head.

Meanwhile in the room of the King and the Queen, they can hear what was going just outside their room. "Darling... I'm afraid..." whispered to King Richard, as he huddles onto him. "Don't worry, my love..." whispers the King. "Sir Musashi and his friends will protect us! I know they can do it!"

Meanwhile, in Princess Fillet's room, she can hear the whole battle outside her room. _Man, I'm SO ENVIOUS!_ thought Fillet. _I wanna toast their butts too!_

Just then, something loomed behind her outside the window. The figure then opened the window. Princess Fillet can hear the window creaked. She then looked behind, just to see a horrible looking Vambee which is about to grab her!

"A-A-A-A-A-I-I-I-I-E-E-E-E!"

Her scream filled the whole castle. Brave Fencer Musashi was the first one to react. "WHAT THE HELL...?" exclaimed Musashi. "T-The Princess...!" mutters Knight Lardwick. "She's in trouble!" exclaimed Soldier Lardwick.

Musashi then run as fast as he could towards Princess Fillet's room. As soon as he opened the door (wildly), the first thing he sees was a winged Vambee holding the princess.

"HEY! WHAT YOU DOING WITH THE PRINCESS!" exclaimed Musashi. "LET HER GO!"

Musashi then double-jumps, and attacks the Vambee with an Aerial Attack. However, the Vambee managed to dodge the attack. "Hey, let me go, you piece of slob!" exclaimed Fillet, as she struggles hard to escape. The Vambee then whacks Fillet's head to knock her out. "HEY! GET YOUR FLITHY HANDS OFF OF THE PRINCESS!"

Then, the Vambee, in a low growling voice, said, "Hahaha... You really think I will just do that? I shall bring her to the lair now..."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

Musashi then used his Fire Scroll against the Vambee, but the Vambee dodged the attack again. This time, the Vambee uses one of his wings to attack Musashi. The wing slashed Musashi's chest ("ARGH!"). Musashi clutched his wound to stop the bleeding. This gave the Vambee the chance to escape. As he did, Musashi try to go after him, but the Vambee have already flown of with the princess.

It was too late. Everyone can hear what was going on. The Vambee who captured the princess signalled the others that their mission is somehow successful. But for the humans, their mission was...

A failure...

Now, the princess is desperately calling for help, as she disappears slowly with the Vambees.

"P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S-!"

"M-U-S-A-S-H-I-!"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no! The Vambees are back! What's worse, they kidnapped Princess Fillet! How did they come back? And will our favorite samurais save the princess? Find out soon! (As soon as I finish my studies for a week and uploading more chapters, that it... Groan...) 


	22. The Four Deadly Trials

**Disclaimer: **Musashi is from Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N: **YEP! Finally updated a new chapter! Man, I think it's a little short, but who cares! I am going on a trip tomorrow, so this is my treat to you before I go, fellow readers!Read on!

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: THE FOUR DEADLY TRIALS**

It was already morning, and the first thing Brave Fencer Musashi did was banging his fist on the wall in his room. He was so deeply angry about the whole midnight raid of the Vambees. He was there. He was protecting so hard to protect the Allucaneet Queen.

Only to find out that they got Princess Fillet instead.

Musashi remembered everything. As he fought some Vambees, with the help of the Lardwick brothers, he can hear the princess' scream of terror. As he burst in the room of the Princess, he saw a winged Vambee carrying Fillet, and is now trying to escape. Musashi tried to fight the Vambee, but he failed, and the Vambee flew out to give a signal that their mission was complete and a success. But for the humans, their mission was a failure. And the last thing Musashiheard from Princess Fillet was her scream.

_Damn it! Why does this have to happen!_ thought Musashi with frustration. He banged his fist again against the wall. _That message... _he thought angrily, as he remembered the message the Vambees haveleft at the Restaurant. _They just wrote that message just to make us think that they'll kidnap the Queen! DAMN THEM!_ his voice screamed within him, as he banged his fist again on the wall, harder this time. _I can't believe we all fell for that..._

Just then, Princess Mycella peeped in the room. "Ahem... Uh... Musashi?

Musashi then faced Mycella slowly, as she says softly, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Erm, don't you think you should take breakfast? We're all waiting for you..."

"... I'm not hungry, sorry."

"Aw c'mon. You have to at least fill your stomach, you know..."

"I'm telling you, I'm not hungry!"

"But.. The King and the Queen will discuss about it, if you will eat..."

Musashi knows what "it" means. It's about Princess Fillet's abduction. He thought for awhile, until he finally said, "Fine, I'll be right there..."

It was a little silent at the table. Everyone ate quietly, especially for Brave Fencer Musashi. However, his face looks frustrated and disappointed as he ate. Samurai Legend Musashi noticed it, and whispered at Kojiro, who was sitting beside him, "Man, I didn't know he would look so disappointed..."

"Not only that," whispered Kojiro. ", he was so angry on how we were all tricked. Musashi hates that whenever that happens..."

After eating breakfast, Musashi and Co. and the royal couple enter the throne room to discuss about "it". "Now, I know everyone is disappointed about the midnight raid..." says the King. "But now is the time to get her back. (Brave Fencer Musashi just fell silent.)

"By all means, we should try to get Fillet back, safe and sound!" exclaimed the Queen. "But we must act in haste, so Fillet might not get bitten!"

"But what IF she's already bitten?" asks S.L. Musashi. "OW!" says S.L. Musashi, as Kojiro nudged at him, as if Kojiro is trying to silence Musashi. "Musashi...!"

Brave Fencer Musashi's face just flushed, while the King's and Queen's faces became white as chalk. "H-How could you say that?" asks the Queen as she trembles. "She WILL be all right!" exclaimed the King. "We cannot allow the Princess to turneth into such horrible thing!" exclaimed Steward Ribson. "Something must beeth done!

Brave Fencer Musashi just stood there in silence. He then said, "That's it. We'll get to the bottom of this..." He then said aloud, "We'll find the princess and find out what they're up to, no matter what it takes!" He then thought, _I just hope she's alright..._

So Musashi and Co. went out from the palace and enters Grillin' Village. Everyone in the village is now talking about the abduction of Princess Fillet. They sound concerned about it. As Musashi and Co. walked around, they can hear some villagers talking.

"So it's true!"

"The Princess is kidnapped!"

"Outragoeus!"

"What if she gets bitten?"

"MIGHT GET BITTEN?"

"NO WAY!"

"It must be terrible..."

"All that protection for the Queen for nothing..."

"The Princess will turn to a Vambee soon if she gets bitten..."

"Don't say that! Brave Fencer Musashi WILL save our princess in time!"

Musashi's heart felt heavy as he heard those words. _Sure, I'll save the Princess_, he thought. _But will I be able to do it on time?_

Musashi and Co. make their way to the Restaurant. Its door is open. _... Strange..._ thought B.F. Musashi. _Usually, when the Vambees are starting to roam around, the Restaurant would be locked. Why would it be open now?_

"So, are we gonna get in there?" asks Harukaze.

"I guess..." answers B.F. Musashi.

So they went in. As they did, they can see that the Restaurant was a wreck from midnight's raid. It even smelled so foul.

"Yuck! This place is nasty!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi.

_'What a wreck...!'_ squeaked Minka.

"My, what a raid..." muttered Mycella.

Kojiro then ventured towards the counter. There, he sees a hinged door on the floor. "Hey, there's an opening behind this counter..." he said.

"That's the way to the Restaurant's Basement," said B.F. Musashi. "That's where the Vambees live."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" says S.L. Musashi. "Ok... Here goes nothing!" says Kojiro.

Kojiro tries to open the door. He pulled harder as he grunted. But the door won't open.

"What the heck?" says Kojiro. "I can't open the darn thing!"

"What?" But the door always opens!" says B.F. Musashi. "Here, let me try!"

So Musashi began to pull the door as he grunted. Still, the door would not open.

"Dammit! What the hell is wrong with this door?" asks B.F. Musashi irritably.

"It's because I locked it," said a voice.

The group turned around to see who it was. It was Mannick.

"Why do you still have lock it?" asks B.F. Musashi.

"Because it's too dangerous!" says Mannick. "Besides, you kids can't just play in the basement..."

This made Samurai Legend Musashi a little irritated, so he said loudly, "KIDS? We're not kids! For crying out loud, I'm 16-years-old!"

"And we're not here to play!" says Mycella.

"We're here to rescue the princess!" added Harukaze.

'Yeah!' squeaked Minka.

Mannick just fell silent as he said, "But..."

"Aw c'mon, man!" says Kojiro. "The princess' life is at stake! Is it really ok with you if she becomes like those zombie-looking vampires!"

"Please Mannick..." begged B.F. Musashi. "We NEED to save Princess Fillet. Everyone's counting on us. You should too."

Mannick just stood there in silence. Finally, he said, "Alright, I'll open it for you. But the question is, are you ready?"

S.L. Musashi looked at Mycella and asked, "Do we have some suppiles, Mycella?"

Mycella smiled and said, "We still have from midnight's mission. I guess that's enough for this mission."

"Well then, I guess we're ready," says B.F. Musashi.

"Ok then," says Mannick, as he unlocked the door. "But, promise me that you kids..."

"Teenagers," interrupted S.L. Musashi.

"... will be A-OK, k?"

"We will don't worry," says B.F. Musashi.

With that, Musashi and Co. enter into the realm of darkness...

Their welcome is quite creepy. The walls are old and bare, and covered with cobwebs. The basement is so quiet, it was quite eerie. The only sounds they hear are the droppings of some droplets.

"Man, I'm glad I NEVER explored this place!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "This place is worse than the UNPOLISHED Mouna Temple!"

"Whatever that is, this IS the home of the Vambees," says B.F. Musashi.

"My, what a disgusting place..." mutters Princess Mycella, as she carefully watches her step. "How are we going to find Princess Fillet in this eerie place?" asks Harukaze. "Ask for directions, perhaps?" asks Kojiro.

Then, an eerie voice was heard.

"**_YOU SHOULD PASS THE TEST, THAT'S WHAT..._**"

Surprised, Brave Fencer Musashi draws out his Fusion, exclaiming, "Who goes there? Show yourself!"

"**_HAHAHA... YOU CAN'T SEE ME, BUT YOU CAN HEAR ME..._**"

"Ok! This is getting creepier by the moment!" exclaimed Kojiro. "Test? asks Mycella. "What tests?"

"**_THE FOUR DEADLY TRIALS..._**"

"The Four Deadly Trials?" asks Harukaze. "What the heck are those?" asks S.L. Musashi.

"**_THE FOUR DEADLY TRIALS ARE THE TESTS OF SURVIVAL... YOU MUST PASS THEM ALL, IF YOU WISH TO SEE THE PRINCESS..._**"

The last word must have made Brave Fencer Musashi flinched. He then demanded, "THE PRINCESS? WHERE IS SHE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!"

"**_DON'T WORRY... SHE IS STILL IN GOOD CONDITION... FOR NOW..._**"

"WHAT DO MEAN BY **THAT?**" demanded B.F. Musashi. "**WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?**"

"Musashi-sama..." mutters Harukaze, as she tries to calm Musashi down. "Calm down, kudasai..."

"... Damn it..." mutters B.F. Musashi, as he slowly calmed down.

"Ok, weirdo dude," says S.L. Musashi. "Name your game."

"**_LIKE I SAID, YOU MUST PASS THE TRIALS_**," says the voice. "**_I SUGGEST YOU ASK MUSASHI TO LEAD THE WAY. ISN'T THAT RIGHT... BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI?_**"

Everyone looked at Brave Fencer Musashi. He nodded, for he already knew the Dungeon. Then, he led them down deep into the Dungeon. Now they see two ways; one leading deeper into the west side, and the other leading deeper into the east side.

"So... which way, Musashi?" asks S.L. Musashi.

"As Brave Fencer Musashi looks at the east side, he answered, "I think it's best to go that way first."

So they followed Musashi, as they go deeper into the east side. They now see two doors; one at their left, and other at their right.

"Ooo-k... Which one now?" asks S.L. Musashi.

Once again, they heard the voice. "**_I SUGGEST YOU ENTER THE DOOR AT YOUR LEFT TO ENTER..._**"

Without any hesitation, Brave Fencer Musashi enters the door at the left while the others followed. As they enter the door, they see that the room is filled with huge blocks. Some are rotating; others are rolling slowly in mid-air.

"**_THE FIRST DEADLY TRIAL! JUMPING CORONA!_**"

* * *

**A/N: **Musashi and Co. must rescue the princess! But before they do, they must pass these so-called Four Deadly Trials! Can they survive them all to rescue Princess Fillet? Andwill they still have enoughtime before the Vambees plan to do something to her, like turning her into a Vambee? Find out soon! 

BTW, if you're wondering where I got the chapter title, I got that from the Brave Fencer Musashi OST. Haha! Can't help it! I love listening to it! Oh, I better prepare my stuff now for my school's road trip. See ya soon! Wish me luck! Mwah!


	23. Jumping Corona

**A/N: **HOLY CRUD! I didn't know I updated my dearest fic so late! SO SORRY! Blame my crappy school work, and uh... my laziness? SORRY! Gets chased by fans PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! OK? Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Musashi takes the door to the east. As the group enters the room, they see that the room, they can see that the room is filled with huge floating bricks. They seem to be rotating and rolling in the air.

**CHAPTER 22: THE FIRST DEADLY TRIAL: JUMPING CORONA**

"SO... YOU THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS TRIAL?" the voice asked.

"... Freaky-looking trial..." mutters S.L. Musashi.

"So... how are we gonna pass this trial, huh?" asks Kojiro, as he looked at the floating bricks nervously.

"... We just need to get out of this room safely," says B.F. Musashi. "To do that, we have to cross these floating bricks by means of jumping."WHAT! Over those rotating things!" asks S.L. Musashi with disbelief.

"But, that's going to be difficult..." says Mycella quietly.

"HAHAHA... IF YOU CANNOT PASS THS TRIAL, THEN YOU MAY NEVER BE ALIVE TO SEE THE PRINCESS..." says the voice evilly. "... ALIVE..."

The words surprised Brave Fencer Musashi.

_...! The Princess...!_ thought B.F. Musashi. _She's still... ALIVE! What the heck are these crappy Vambees gonna do to Princess Fillet! Don't tell me they're gonna...!_

Musashi then looked at the floating bricks. He then grips his fist tight, as he looked determine to survive the trial. Then, without any hesitation, he began to jump (or maybe even double-jump) on the first (rotatating block), then the 2nd (rolling) block, now onto a platform. He has successfully crossed the first path.

B.F. Musashi then called out, "Hey guys! C'mon! We have to do this! This is the only way to survive!"

The others exchanged looks. Then, Mycella said, "... He's right. We have to follow him. After all, he did venture here before..."

"Alright. Then hold on tight, Princess!" says S.L. Musashi, as he carries Mycella. Kojiro did the same thing to Harukaze. "Wow. I didn't know you can carry too, Kojiro," says Harukaze. Kojiro blushed sheepishly, as he said, "Well, of course, Harukaze-chan! Since I'm a samurai, I should really be strong, and.."

"Hey dude, c'mon!" called out S.L. Musashi, who is now on the 1st (rotating) block. "This is no time to get flattered!"

"Uh, ok!" says Kojiro, as he jumps safely on the 1st platform.

Now, with the two samurais, each carrying a girl in their arms, on the rotating block, B.F. Musashi called out, "Be careful on that rolling block! It's a little tricky, but if you can, try to jump while walking and carrying!"

"Now I understand why this trial is called 'Jumping Corona'..." mutters S.L. Musashi. "I'm sorry if I am a burden to you, Musashi..." says Mycella softly. "It's ok, Mycella..." says S.L. Musashi. "I understand." He looked at the rolling block as he muttered, "Ok, on the count of three... 1... 2... 3!"

With that, Musashi jumps onto the rolling block. He began to walk then jump, and so on. As for Kojiro, he followed Musashi in the same way. Finally, they all reached to the safe platform. The boys then let the girls stand up.

"... Wow. It must be pretty deep down there..." muttered Harukaze, as she looked down that leads to a void. "... C'mon. We are still not yet done with the trail," says B.F. Musashi. "There might be some traps, so we need to get outta here."

With that, they all went to the next room.As they entered the room, they see that the room is filled with more rotating and rolling blocks. Some of them are a bit far from each other, even for Samurai Legend Musashi if he carries Mycella.

"Not good..." muttered S.L. Musashi.

"Great," says B.F. Musashi sarcastically. "Now what are we gonna do? We need to jump without anything on our hands, or the weight will surely weigh us down as we jump."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Kojiro. "But, that means-!"

"... We'll have to jump," says Mycella quietly. "Each one of us."

"B-But, Mycella...! Are you sure about this!" asks S.L. Musashi. He was obviously worried about Princess Mycella. "We have no choice, Musashi," says B.F. Musashi. He then asked Mycella, "Princess Mycella, are you sure you can handle this, even without Musashi's help?"

"... I just hope I can," answers Mycella.

B.F. Musashi then asked Harukaze, "And you, Harukaze?"

Harukaze anwered nervously, "I-I don't know if I can, but I will try my best, Musashi-sama."

"Alright," says B.F. Musashi. "Then let's get ready... to jump."

On the first path were two huge and long rolling blocks. The first one is rolling clockwise while the other is rolling counter-clockwise. On the next path was a cube rotating clockwise, while the other was another long block, which is rolling counter-clockwise.

Since Brave Fencer Musashi has been to this kind of "test" before, he decided to go first, while the others will have to follow after him.

It was a dangerous task indeed. Musashi then jumped onto the rolling block and began to run. As soon as the base he was standing was going to lead him to the endless void, he would jump (maybe even double-jump) and continue running. He did this around 3 times on the first one. Then, he quickly timed his jumping and safely lands on base. Without any hesitation, he runs (and jumps or double-jumps) until he jumps to safety.

Meanwhile, Samurai Legend Musashi and Kojiro followed the same thing. Musashi, however, is a little slower than Brave Fencer Musashi, so he did the process around 4 to 5 times on each block. On the other hand, Kojiro went ahead of Musashi, since's Kojiro's a little swift. He did the process 2 times on each block only.

As for the ladies, this was going to be difficult for them. Princess Mycella decided to go first. She first glanced on the 1st block to time her jumping on to a safe base. She made her jump, and successfully landed on a safe base. But the time is running out. She must run and jump to reach to safety, just like what the boys did. So she ran (and jumped) as fast as she could. As soon as she reached the block's end, she jumps of onto the next one without even looking to see if it's safe. Samurai Legend Musashi is now worried.

"MYCELLA! LOOK OUT!"

_Hunh!_

Luckily, Mycella was able to land on a base that was on top. (Musashi then sighed with relief.) But that doesn't stop her from running and jumping her way to safety. As she jumped off the 2nd block, she threw her arms around Musashi. He did not expect this, but he was glad to see her safe anyway. They stayed in each other's arms for awhile. Musashi then whispered to Mycella, "I knew you could do it, Princess..." Mycella just smiled and whispered, "You know, I wasn't expecting this to happen either."

Meanwhile, Harukaze gulped nervously, as she looked at her freinds at the other side. He pet Minka climbed on Harukaze's chest as she cluthed the little Minku firmly, but gently.

She took a deep breath, as she asked her Minka, _'Are you ready?'_

_'I'm ready...'_ squeaked Minka, as the little Minku looked nervously at the blocks.

_Here goes...!_ thought Harukaze.

She then reluctantly jumped on the rolling block. Thank God I changed my kimono into a loose one! Harukaze thought, as she continues to jump and run on the block. Meanwhile, Kojiro watched Harukaze nervously. He gulped as he thought, Will Harukaze-chan make it? She has to!

Since Harukaze is slow, she ran and jumped around 6-7 times. She then jumped onto the next block. But as she gets closer to the safe platform, she slipped!

"AH! OH NO...!"

"HARUKAZE-CHAN!"

Just when Harukaze was falling down into the void, Kojiro grabbed her hand in time. Meanwhile, Minka grab a hold on Harukaze, as Harukaze held on to Kojiro's hand. Kojiro then pulled Harukaze (and Minka) to safety. As they are now safe, Harukaze panted nervously, and then hugged Kojiro. Kojiro was so surprised by Harukaze's actions, he blushed red. "... Thanks, Kojiro-kun..." whispered Harukaze. Kojiro just caressed her head as he whispered, "Don't worry, Harukaze-chan... It's ok..."

"... C'mon, guys," says B.F. Musashi, as he began to walk away. "There are still a lot of traps to pass..."

So they went on to the next room. This time, the room isn't filled with floating blocks. Instead, the room was filled with hot, boiling lava. The platforms aren't moving either. But between in some gaps were swinging scythes. They look deadly, that maybe even a single touch on one of them could create a fresh, clean cut.

"Oh man! This palce is HOT, just like in Mount Terrior!" whined S.L. Musashi. "Don't complain, 'cuz I'm sweating buckets too," says B.F. Musashi.

"Gosh, those scythes sure look sharp..." mutters Mycella.

"Relax," says Kojiro. "Look around you. There's no need to jump that much." The others just looked at him. "Uh, ok, maybe only through those deadly things," says Kojiro. "But there's no need to rush, right?"

"Well, Kojiro's got a point," says Mycella. "Then let's get a move on," says S.L. Musashi.

So they began walking on the path. As they walked, something seems to be following them. Harukaze was the first one to notice this. She seems to have a strange feeling. As the others walked ahead of Harukaze, she turned around to see what's behind.

Then, she screamed.

"AAAAAIIIIYEEEEE!"

"Harukaze-chan!" exclaimed Kojiro. "What the hell's going on!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi.

The others then turned around to see what's going on. And they were horrified on what they saw. Behind them were actually some Vambees. Flaming ones. And they seem to be walking towards them. Or maybe even after them.

"Shoot! What now!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "Relax," says B.F. Musashi calmly. "Vambees are slow and they can barely even catch us if we run!" he said, as he laughed.

However, to everyone's surprise, the Vambees are now RUNNING towards them. The group looked at Brave Fencer Musashi with disbelief. Musashi would only sweatdrop and laugh nervously as he said sheepishly, "Ehehehe... I guess they have been working out while I was away..."

"Well don'cha stand there!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "RUN!"

So they did as fast as they could, However, as soon as they reach a gap, they stopped, for they needed time their jump to get across the scythe.

"Damn it! We need to get across!" exclaimed Kojiro. "But then again, we need to stay away from those flaming hot Vambees!" says B.F. Musashi. "Shoot, it's either we'll get bitten, or get sliced!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "Why can't we just choose to live!" asked the girls, as they huddled each other.

Brave Fencer Musashi then has a plan in his mind. He said to the ladies, "Go on ahead! We'll try to fend off thses stubborn maggots!"

"Are you sure about this, Musashi?" asks Mycella.

"Just go on, while we fight these crappy zombies!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi.

"... Alright"

With the Vambees getting closer to the group, Kojiro draws out his nodachi, and uses his Swallow Wave against the Vambees. They were affected, but they aren't cut to half. And they are still blazing with flames.

"Shoot! They're still blazing!" exclaimed Kojiro. "And they aren't even sliced to half!"

"It's really not easy to defeat this kind of Vambees," says B.F. Musashi.

Meanwhile, Mycella was able to jump to safety across the swinging sycthe. It was now Harukaze's turn. "C'mon, Harukaze! Just try to be careful!" cried Mycella. Harukaze watches the swinging sycthe slowly. Then, when she senses the right time, she jumps as she held her pet Minka in her arms. She was safe now.

Meanwhile, the samurais are still fending off the Vambees. They are still flaming, and they are now getting closer. Then, the two Musashis have an idea. They exchanged looks, as if they both know what to do. They then used the power of Water; Brave Fencer Musashi using the Water Scroll, while Samurai Legend Musashi using the Sword of Water. They used their Water power against the Vambees. Not only did they extinguished the flames of the Vambees, but also pushed them away in a fair distance between them and Musashi. Then, without hesitating, Kojiro used his Swallow Wave against the Vambees. Now all the Vambees have lost their lower body part.

"Ha! Now that they have no feet to run or walk, we can now go across the gap to safety!" says B.F. Musashi.

So the samurais crossed the gap to safety. The path looks easy to cross now, since there was no Vambee in sight. The group cross the traps in the room (e.g.: swinging scythes and some rotating spiked panels) to safety. With that, they enter to the next room.

The next room was another floating blocks room. Only this time, they act like elevators. It seems a little too easy for the group. "Ha! We can pass in this room with ease!" boasted S.L. Musashi. "No problemo!"

"Whatever, let's just get the hell outta here," says B.F. Musashi impatiently.

They are now starting to jump on the blocks carefully. They jumped on 2-3 blocks. As they waited on a platform for the next "elevator" block, they started to hear something.

"Hey, what's that sound?" asks Kojiro.

S.L. Musashi muttered, "It sounds like..."

"... flapping of wings..." says B.F. Musashi quietly.

Then, out of nowhere, a group of winged Vambees appeared. And they seem to be coming after the group.

"Shoot! More frickin' Vambees!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "And this time, they have wings!" exclaimed Mycella.

Brav Fecner Musashi remembered a winged Vambee kidnapping Princess Fillet in the midnight raid. He was now furious, he drew out his Fusion and Lumina, and started provoking the winged Vambees. "C'MON, YOU FRIKIN' MONSTERS!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THE PALACE AND THE PRINCESS!"

"Dude! Stop provoking them!" says S.L. Musashi.

"Look! The next platform (which is going horizontally) is here!" says Harukaze. "Let's hop onto it when there's still time!" says Kojiro. "C'mon!"

"... Fine...!" muttered B.F. Musashi, as he followed the others on the platform. Obiviously, they're trying to avoid the Vambees.

But that doesn't stop the Vambees from following the gang. One of them started to swoop at Brave Fencer Musashi. But before that Vambee could even hurt Musashi, he used his Lumina with great force (probably because of his rage) against the Vambee. The Vambee's body was sliced into half and all of its remains fell deep into the void.

"... Ewwwww..." mutters Kojiro, after seeing Musashi's actions. "I swear, its body was totally rotten..."

"INCOMING!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi, as the Winged Vambees are starting to surround the group. "Quick, let the girls stay behind us, while we try to fend off these Vambees!" says B.F. Musashi. Harukaze then said, "I'll try to cast a barrier around us!"

As the winged Vambees get closer to the group, Harukaze started to recite a spell. The moment the Vambees satrted to attck the group, they all back out with force. They seem to be knocked out after that. And now, they all ended up falling into the void.

"Phew! That was close!" says S.L. Musashi.

They then jumped onto the next floating platform, which leads them to a safe platform, which leads to a safe platform. As they follow the path, they hear again the sound of flapping wings.

"Oh no..."

"Not a-!"

"-GAIN!"

Another group of winged Vambees were flying towards the group. The gang ran as fast as they could. Then, as they reached a gap, the Vambees started to swoop at them. However, the samurais were able to fend off some Vambees. But the Vambees won't give up so easily. Then, Princess Mycella stepped forward. "Wha-What are you doing, Mycella!" asks S.L. Musashi. "Get back here, or they might hurt you!"

However, Mycella doesn't seem to be listening. Her face looks serious. Then, she summons her wand, and stabs its end at the ground. She then concentrated, as the Vambees are flying towards her. Now Musashi is worried.

Suddenly, the moment Mycella opens her eyes, her wand glows brightly, like the sun's rays. The Vambees immediately stopped their tracks. They started to back away at Mycella. Then, the wand glowed more brightly, until the whole room is completly bathed with the light. As soon as the light faded away, the others can see the remains of the Vambees. The Vambees are gone. For now.

"Well, I guess they won't be back for now..." says Mycella.

Samurai Legend Musashi noticed that Mycella is fainting. "Uh-oh..." muttered S.L. Musashi, as he quickly caught Mycella in his arms. "Mycella! Mycella, are you alright?" Musashi asked. "... I'm fine, Musashi..." says Mycella quietly. "I just used a spell called 'Sun Light', which uses almost all of my energy..."

"Well, at least it's worth it," says B.F. Musashi, as he looked around. "Yeah, and let's get outta here before I puke!" says Kojiro. "The stench is killing me!"

"I guess that platform will lead us out of here," says Harukaze, as she pointed at an "elevator" platform, which is somehow the last floating platform in the room.

"Looks like it," says B.F. Musashi.

Samurai Legend Musashi carried Mycella, and follows the others onto the floating platform. As the platform leads them up to the next platform, the group gets off and enters into an opening. Inside it was a small room. There was nothing in it, except for a big bronze gong. Curious, Brave Fencer Musashi goes after I finished a room, there would be a green orb floating, and I have to smash it with Lumina," says B.F. Musashi. "And I kinda notice that the trial was a little... short."

"Short, but full of terrifying things!" says Harukaze.

"And besides, a lot of things have changed while you were gone, remember?" says Kojiro.

"And as for the gong, I think you should ring it," says Mycella.

"You mean ring it by hitting it," says S.L. Musashi.

"Ok. Whatever you say," says B.F. Musashi.

As he drew out his Lumina, he hit the gong. As it ringed, the gang noticed that they are slowly disappearing. Or maybe even teleporting. They soon found themselves at the beginning of the Dungeon. Then, they heard the same eerie voice.

"WELL CONGRATULATIONS, MUSASHI... YOU HAVE PASSED THE FIRST TRIAL... NOW, IF YOU WISH, YOU CAN EXIT THIS SECOND TRIAL..."

"Hang on," says B.F. Musashi. "Are you trying to let us out of here? I hope you don't do anything funny to the Princess!"

"WHY OF COURSE NOT... I DO NOT WANT TO BE SO... UNFAIR... BESIDES, YOU DO NEED SOME REST..."

"He's right, Musashi," says S.L. Musashi, who is still carrying Mycella. "Mycella's a little weak, and she needs to rest."

"And I need to take a bath!" says Kojiro. "All that Vambee slashing has made me all smelly! PHEW!"

Brave Fencer Musashi thought for awhile and then nodded. "Alright... let's go..." He then said aloud, "Whatever and whoever you are, don't you DARE touch the Princess!" With that, the group left.

"... HAHAHA... YOU WISH..."

Allucaneet Palace. After explaining and telling everything what had happened, the King and the Queen would only nod after each sentence. Then, the Queen covered her face with her hands, muttering as she sobbed, "Fillet... My daughter..."

"We understand, Sir Musashi," says the King. "You may rest now... And please, do whatever it takes to save our daugther!"

"Giveth all thou got, young warriors!" says Steward Ribson.

Brave Fencer Musashi would only nod and bow. He then left the throne room, while the others go to their rooms. In Musashi's mind, he could see an image of a helpless Princess Fillet. _Wait for me, Princess!_ thought Musashi. _Once this is all over, I WILL get you outta there!_

* * *

**A/N:** Uuhhh... so that's all I have to say... a little confession. I didn't do so much typing, cuz I was so addicted to scan my fanarts and coloring them through Photoshop. ; Please don't kill me! Look! My notebook has already 20+ pages of my future chapters:D I'll try REAL hard to update, I PROMISE! Now please don't kill me! hides in her room and starts scribbling her notebook 


	24. Soul Searching

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Musashi. Musashi is from Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N:** Because of a powerful typhoon named Milenyo that hit in my country few weeks ago, I wasn't able to update my fics, due to the electrical posts that have been damaged by the typhoon that caused 4 days of blackout. I hope you understand my country's condition few weeks ago. Thanks.

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: THE SECOND DEADLY TRIAL: SOUL SEARCHING**

Darkness. Nothing but pure darkness. Silence. Nothing but pure silence. Brave Fencer Musashi looks around, but sees nothing, and hears nothing.

_... Where... am I...?_ he thought blankly. He then called out, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

_Anybody there..._

_Anybody there..._

_Anybody there..._

_Anybody there..._

_Anybody there..._

Nothing happened. He could only hear the echoing of his voice, as it died along with the void.

Then, he heard something. Something soft. Soft, but loud enough for Musashi to hear. It sounded like a girl. A girl who is sniffling and sobbing. It's almost like she's crying. And it sounded familiar. Very familiar.

"Mu... Musashi...?"

Musashi shuddered. _No..._ he thought. _Could it be... the Princess!_He then called out, "Princess! Princess Fillet! Is that you?"

"Musashi... help... me..."

_NO! _Musashi thought wildly, as he listened to Princess Fillet's helpless voice. _She can't be... DYING now, can she?_

Without thinking, Musashi ran towards to the direction where the voice was coming from. _I have to get her back... ALIVE!_ he thought, as he continued running. He didn't stop running, until he sees a lying figure on the ground. The figure was Princess Fillet.

_Shoot!_ thought Musashi, as he ran near to Princess Fillet. He then kneels down and holds the weak princess in his arms. Her face looks pale, and her breathing is heavy. She slowly opens her eyes to see Musashi. She opened her mouth weakly to speak.

"Mu... sa... shi..." she whispered, as she breathes heavily. "Princess! Save your breath!" says Musashi. "Musashi... I don't... I don't wanna die..." she whispered, as she sobbed and places one of her hands onto Musashi's shoulders. "I don't want you to either..." he whispered back, as he placed on of his hands behind Fillet's head to hold her close to him. They didn't even know that they were cuddling each other now. But it doesn't matter to them now. It was the princess' life that matters now.

"I... can't... fight it..."

"Princess! You have to fight it!"

"I can't..."

"Fight it!"

"I'm sorry, Musashi... There's... so much I wanted to say to you..."

"... Princess..."

"... I..."

She breathes one more time, and slowly closed her eyes.

"Princess?"

No response.

"Princess Fillet!"

Still no response. Musashi asked the same question one more time nervously. She was not responding. His body shook uncontrollably. He then hugged the princess tightly but gently to see if she is still breathing. No breathing. Nothing. She's gone... Tears gushed out in his eyes, as he screams with dismay.

"P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S!"

Then, a voice was heard; the same voice he heard from the Dungeon.

**_"HAHAHA... WHY SO SORROWFUL, BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI?_**"

Musashi lowered down the princess' body first, as rage begins to cloud his mind. He then shouted furiously, "**_YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!_**" The voice just said, "**_TSK, TSK... WHAT A SHAME... YOUR BELOVED PRINCESS HAS DIED..._**" Musashi then said furiously, "SHUT UP, YOU PIECE OF CRAP! IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE, I'LL SLICE YOU UP!"

**_"HMPH. SINCE YOU SEEM TO CARE ABOUT THE PRINCESS SO MUCH, YOU MIGHT AS WELL DIE!_**"

Suddenly, Musashi felt weak, as if he had just returned from a rough journey. This feeling raced inside his body. "Wh-What the-! ARGH!" He felt a pain in his body. The pain was stinging his whole body. Then, he felt the pain in his chest, as if a needle has poked his heart. Musashi clutched his own body, as he tries hard to fight the pain away. But the pain was so unforgivable; he just broke down and lied down next to Princess Fillet. Musashi slowly opened his eyes to see Princess Fillet's face. It was only then he realized that they are now face-to-face. Musashi wanted to hold Fillet nearer to him. But as he planned to raise his hand, he felt paralyzed. He then realized that his body was paralyzed, even his mouth. Musashi tried to speak, but nothing came out from his lips.

_P-Princess..._ he thought weakly.

He then heard the voice saying, **_"HAHAHA... YOUR BODIES SHALL NOW ROT IN THE DARKNESS!_**"

With that, Musashi's voice rings in his own mind.

No…

No…!

"NOOOOO!"

Musashi wakes up in his room, sitting up straight from his bed, as he gasps and breathes heavily. He then looked around frantically. Then, he looks down at his body. He was shirtless, and there seems nothing wrong with his body at all. He sighed heavily as he thought, _It was all… just a dream…_

Then, a knock came in the door. "Yo, dude!" says the voice of S.L. Musashi. "Was that you? Are you awake?" B.F. Musashi just answered, "Yeah… And sorry for the noise. I just… had a… dream…"

…_Or a nightmare…_

* * *

"Dammit, Musashi! I had a nice, long sleep, until your scream woke me up! And it's only 6:00 AM!" 

This was Kojiro complaining to Brave Fencer Musashi. Despite Kojiro's complains, Musashi just eats his breakfast in a moody way. "So what? Earlier the better…" Musashi mumbled. "So what? SO WHAT!" asks Kojiro angrily. "Didn't you know I had a very nice dream!"

"Like what?" asks Musashi sarcastically. "KISSING your Harukaze-chan in the LIPS?"

"Hey! Keep quiet!" says Kojiro, as he blushes red. "You know it's a secret between you, me, and Musashi!"

"Hehehe… then tell us your dream, Kojiro," says S.L. Musashi, as he grinned.

"Well, I was in a field filled with sakura trees," says Kojiro, as he begins to tell (or brag?) his dream. "I was just walking through the field, until I saw Harukaze running towards me! Then, she threw her arms around me. She was actually hugging me! We both laughed for awhile, and then the next thing I knew, our faces were so close to each other! Even our lips were just centimetres away!"

"Wow… that's cool," says S.L. Musashi.

"That was until I heard Musashi shouting! ARGH!" says Kojiro, frustrated.

"Hmph… As if I care…" muttered B.F. Musashi. "And do I sound like I care?"

"OH YEAH?" says Kojiro. "Then tell us. What was YOUR dream?"

The question made Brave Fencer Musashi stopped his eating. His dream… It wasn't a dream. He had a nightmare. A nightmare about Princess Fillet's death… He remembered hearing Princess Fillet's heavy breathing… And her last breath.

"NOOOO!"

"MUSASHI!"

Without thinking, Brave Fencer Musashi hits his fist on the plate so hard. The plate broke, as the table shook, along with some food. Kojiro and Samurai Legend Musashi were surprised by Musashi's actions. His face looks a little pale, while his eyes glowed with shock and dismay, as if they glowed white. He didn't even notice his fist on the plate was bleeding. Then, as he lifted his bleeding fist, he fell silent. He then said, "… I… I'm going to take a shower…" With that, he left the dining table.

As he left, the girls entered the dining room. "Morning, guys," greeted Mycella. "I thought I heard Brave Fencer Musashi shouting. What's wrong?" she asked. "I-I dunno..." says S.L. Musashi. "He… just left…"

"… Was it something I said…?" Kojiro asked quietly.

Meanwhile, Musashi was inside the bathroom taking a shower. As the shower droplets fell on his body, all Musashi feels is coldness. Not only from the cold water from the shower, but from the nightmare he had dreamt last night. Images from the nightmare began to race in Musashi's mind. The heavy breathing of Princess Fillet… Her eyes of fear of death… Her mouth gasping for air… Her lips murmuring her words…

_DAMMIT! Please stop this, Musashi!_ he thought angrily to himself. _You know it's just one frickin' dream! Why worry about her so much! It can't come true, and you know that!_

Musashi's body then started to tremble slowly. _Why am I trembling? _he thought. _Is it because of this cold water…or perhaps… the dream…? _He then shook his head. _NO! Why am I thinking these things! WHY!_

The shower droplets continue to fall onto Musashi's body. His long blue hair was now soaking wet. The water continues to run. Musashi then lowered his head, as if he is staring at the running water running down through the drainage. _Princess Fillet… what are they trying to do to you…?_ he thought. _I won't them hurt you... EVER!_

* * *

Time passes by, and the group entered into the Dungeon once more to pass the Second Deadly Trial. They all notice that Brave Fencer Musashi looked more determine than ever. However, they didn't say a word, so they just followed him. Once inside, they heard the voice again. 

"**_WHY, BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI… WHY UP SO EARLY? I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO COME THIS EARLY…_**" (It's 8:00 AM.)

"Shut up, and tell us where the next frickin' trial is," says B.F. Musashi.

"**_VERY WELL… GO INTO THE DOOR NEXT TO THE FIRST TRIAL…_**"

So they did. They took the same path that leads to the First Trial. There was another door, so they went in it.

In the room, there are many lit torches, and some weird-looking fogs. It may look less creepy, but it still feels cold and spine-tingling, probably because of the misty fog figures they see.

"Whoa… am I dreaming… or are they really… GHOSTS?" S.L. Musashi asked himself. _'Bakemono…'_ squeaked Minka. "But… they look so… harmless…" says Mycella.

"… C'mon, let's just get a move on," says B.F. Musashi.

But before he took a step, the "Voice" interrupted.

"**_JUST A SECOND, BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI. DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE SOMEONE FIRST BEFORE YOU TAKE THE TRIAL?"_**

"Oh yeah?" asks B.F. Musashi sceptically "Like this?"

"**_LIKE THIS…"_**

Then, a misty-like mirror appeared in front of the group. They were surprised to see someone very familiar in the mirror.

It was Princess Fillet.

Kojiro blurted out, "HUH! I-Isn't that the…!"

"PRINCESS!" called out Harukaze.

"Fillet! Are you alright!" cried Mycella.

"Hang in there!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi.

As for Brave Fencer Musashi, he just fell silent, as he looked bewildered by the sight of Princess Fillet.

She was sobbing and sniffling… 

"Mu… Musashi…?" she said softly through the mirror, as she looked at Brave Fencer Musashi.

_No… could it be… the Princess!_ thought B.F. Musashi wildly.

"Musashi… help me…"

_No! She can't be… DYING now, can she!_

It was just like in his nightmare, and Musashi was bewildered by that thought. Because now, it's almost as if it's happening. Now.

Musashi went quickly towards the mirror. As he touched the mirror, he realized that the mirror was as smooth as a real mirror. He looked closer at Princess Fillet. She was breathing, heavily.

_Shoot! It's just like in my dream! _Musashi thought wildly.

As the princess looked at Musashi, she placed one of her hands "against" Musashi's, as she tries to speak. "Mu… sa… shi..."

"Princess!" says Musashi. "Save your breath!"

Still breathing heavily, Princess Fillet said softly, "Musashi… I don't… I don't wanna die…" Tears then began to fall from her eyes. "I don't want you to either…" Musashi said softly, as he placed his forehead on the mirror, still looking at the Princess with heavy depression. Fillet did the same thing, with tears continuously flowing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Musashi… There's… so much I wanted to say to you…"

"Princess…"

"… I…"

_NO! Please don't let it happen! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!_ his voice in his mind pleaded.

Suddenly, the mirror vanished, along with Princess Fillet.

"H-HEY!"

"**HAHAHA… WHY SO DISAPPOINTED, BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI?"**

Musashi just stood there in silence. Then, he suddenly shouted furiously, "YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!"

"**_TSK, TSK… WHAT A SHAME… YOU DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO TALF TO YOUR BELOVED PRINCESS…"_**

"SHUT UP, YOU MORON!" cried Musashi furiously. "IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE, I'LL SLICE YOU UP!"

"**_HMPH. SINCE YOU SEEM TO CARE ABOUT THE PRINCESS SO MUCH, YOU MIGHT AS WELL PASS THIS TRIAL!"_**

Suddenly, Musashi felt weak, as if he had returned just returned from a rough journey. This feeling raced inside his body. This was the same feeling he felt in his dream.

"Wh-What the-! ARGH!"

The group was shocked. "MU-MUSASHI!" blurted Kojiro. S.L. Musashi then said, "Hang in there, Musash-! ARGH!"

Musashi was feeling the same feeling as Brave Fencer Musashi. Even the others were feeling it. They slowly slumped down, one by one, onto the ground.

_Shoot! It's just like in my dream! _thought B.F. Musashi. _But… even my friends are affected! Damn it!_

There's no point of turning back. Musashi ended up lying on the ground. He looked up on the ceiling blankly, as his eyelids are slowly closing.

_No… _he thought. _Not now… Not ever…_

* * *

……………… 

_Hey…_

………………

_Hey… Wake up…_

_Wake up, Musashi…_

………………

_MUSASHI! WAKE UP!_

…_WHA-!_

As Brave Fencer Musashi opened his eyes, he sees his friends. But they all look kind of pale… and misty.

"… Uh… Why are you guys misty?" asks B.F. Musashi.

"Why don't you look at your feet?" says S.L. Musashi.

When he did, Brave Fencer Musashi screamed.

"EEEYYYAAAHHH! WHAT THE… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FEET!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi wildly. "MY FEET… IS LIKE A TAIL!"

"One answer: We're GHOST!" says Mycella. "Iie (No), YUREI!" says Kojiro.

"Th-This is crazy!" says B.F. Musashi. "Why are we… DEAD!"

Then, they heard "Voice" again.

"**_FOOL. HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED THE SECOND DEADLY TRIAL IS CALLED 'SOUL SEARCHING'? YOU MUST FIND YOUR BODIES BEFORE THEY ROT INTO THE DARKNESS…"_**

_Hey… that sounds like in my dream… thought B.F. Musashi._

Then, a thought hit him suddenly. "H-HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" B.F. Musashi exclaimed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR-!"

"**_YOU HAVE 2 HOURS TO FIND THEM BEFORE THEY ROT. HURRY… TIME'S WASTING…"_**

"DAMN IT!" says B.F. Musashi, as he strode off quickly to the next room.

"H-Hey! Wait for us!" called S.L. Musashi, as the others followed Brave Fencer Musashi.

Since Brave Fencer Musashi knows the place very well, he just storde off while the others try to catch up with him.

"Musashi! Can't you just slow down a bit!" asks Kojiro. "You heard him!" says B.F. Musashi. "We only have 2 hours to find our bodies before they rot!"

"Aren't we going to get hurt?" asks Harukaze.

"Don't be crazy! We're yureis! And ghosts can't get hurt! Move over, freak!" B.F. Musashi said, as he pushed a misty ghost of the way. '_Poor guy…_' squeaked Minka.

They all pass through all the traps, and sometimes, pushed every ghost they see. They search high and low for their bodies. At some times, they would ask some ghosts (even though Brave Fencer Musashi acts rudely towards them), but it seems useless, because they can't talk back. Time is running fast…

"Dang it!" says S.L. Musashi. "How the hell can we find out bodies?" he asked, as he takes small short breaths. "Yeah, and if we don't hurt, our bodies will sure rot!" exclaimed Kojiro.

"Then get your lazy ass movin'!" says B.F. Musashi.

"You don't have to be so mean…" says Mycella quietly, as she sweatdropped.

They then went on. Then, as they passed through one trap, Kojiro noticed something. "Eh? Nani kore (What's this)?"

"Huh? What's wrong, Kojiro?" asks S.L. Musashi.

"I thought I saw an opening right there..." says Kojiro, as he pointed a hole on his left side.

Brave Fencer Musashi then checked the opening. He peeped in the hole. It wasn't too dark to see. All he could see was a bulky-looking figure. The figure seems to be carrying something. There are other similar figures doing something. They seem to be grunting too, as if they are trying to say something.

"You... sure... we... carry... these?" one of the figures asked. "Of course, bowzo!" says the other."After all, master says, we do!" another said. "To be done, the master said!"

"Hey... is it just me, or does THAT weird-looking dude speaks like Master Yoda?" asks S.L. Musashi. "YODA? As in, Master Yoda from STAR WARS?" asks Kojiro. "Set aside the compliment, Kojiro," says B.F. Musashi. "Just what the heck are those thugs carrying?"

The figures continue their conversation. "Why... you... always... carry... the best?" the first one asked."Because I'm the leader here!" says the second. "To you, damn the hell!" says the third. "Fair, you are not!"

"And why should I? After all, I am carrying the BODY of the LEGENDARY HERO!"

_LEGENDARY HERO?_ thought B.F. Musashi. _But... that means they got...!_

Then, Brave Fencer Musashi squeezed himself in the opening. "Hey! What in thr world are yout doing!" asks Mycella. Musashi ignored her question, as he continues squeezing his ghostly body into the opening.

_POP!_ Musashi was able to enter the opening. The figures turned their heads to Musashi, and he was surprised, for the figures were actually Vambee Soldiers. One looks like a sickly one. The second one looks like a normal Vambee Soldier. And the third one has the ears of (the awfully familar) Master Yoda.

"Eh? Who... is... that?" asks the sickly VS (Vambee Soldier). "Familiar, he looks," says the Yoda-like VS. "Don't be stupid!" exclaimed the leader. "He's the Legendary Hero; Brave Fencer Musashi!"

"Yeah, yeah, enough talking!" says Musashi. "Give me back my body. NOW!"

"Ha-ha! You think we can give it back to you that easily?" asks the leader. "In case you haven't noticed, my fellows here have your friends' bodies as well!"

"I noticed," says Musashi, as he took a glimpse at the bodies of Samurai Legend Musashi and Princess Mycella, who are in the hands of the sickly VS, and Kojiro and Harukaze, who are in the hands of the Yoda-like VS.

"Give us back our bodies, yuo crappy maggots! NOW!" demanded B.F. Musashi.

"It's like we will!" the leader said, and he began to run away from Musashi. The others did the same thing.

"H-HEY! Come back!" says Musashi, as he began stroding off after the Vambeed Soldiers. Meanwhile, Samurai Legend Musashi decided to follow Brave Fencer Musashi, so he called out, "H-Hey! Wait up, dude!" But Harukaze stopped him and said, "Wait. Maybe if we follow this road, we might be able to catch up with him." She pointed the road before them. "Well, wait are we waiting for? Let's go!" says Kojiro. They then strode off along the road. Meanwhile, Brave Fencer Musashi continued running (or floating!) after the VSs. "Damn it..." muttered B.F. Musashi. "Since I'm not a human (for now!), I can't run (or float!) that fast!"

Meanwhile, as the VSs were still running away from Musashi, the sickly one said, "Me... think... he... gaining... us..." The leader then said, "Wha! What the hell do you mean! Seriously, I just CAN'T understand you sometimes!" The Yoda-like VS then said, "That Musashi hero is gaining on us, he meant!" The leader then said, "Well, at least he's not used being a ghost, so we should be fine!" They continued running. Meanwhile, Musashi cursed, "Curse this stupid, frickin' slow ghostly body of mine!" He then shouted, "I SWEAR, IF I GET MY BODY BACK, I'LL SLICE YOUR ASSES, YOU STUBBORN MAGGOTS!" The leader talked backed, saying, "It's like you will, punk!"

Suddenly, the Vambee Soldiers stopped their tracks, for Samurai Legend Musashi, Princess Mycella, Kojiro, and Harukaze (and Minka) blocked their way. "And just where do you think you're going?" asks S.L. Musashi, as he grinned. Brave Fencer Musashi then stopped too as he saw his friends. "You guys...!" called B.F. Musashi. "Wait! I don't think...!"

"You can't pass through us, unless you give us back our respective bodies!" says Kojiro. "Yeah right, punk!" says the VS leader. "We CAN pass through you!"

"WHA-!"

Then, the 3 VSs just ran towards the gang. When they did, they DID pass through. As they ran off, Barve Fencer Musashi said irritably, "Don't be stupid! We're ghosts! And ghosts are UNTANGIBLE!"

"Uh... Ehehe... I guess outnumbering doesn't help much..." says Kojiro, as he giggled nervously and sweatdropped. "Well don't just satnd there! AFTER THEM!" says B.F. Musashi loudly. So they did. They didn't stop, until the Vambee Soldiers stopped near a pit. "Alright, you maggots," says B.F. Musashi. "Give it up already!"

"And why should we?" asks the VS Leader. "Your time is almost up anyway!"

"Wha? What do you mean?" asks S.L. Musashi.

"Ha... ha... ha..." says the sickly VS. "Foolish, these mortals really are!" says the Yoda-like VS. "Don'cha get it?" asks the VS leader. "Time... is running out."

Brave Fencer Musashi thought for awhile. He then remembered the "Voice"'s words:

_YOU HAVE AT LEAST AN HOUR TO FIND THEM BEFORE THEY ROT..._

_Shoot! So these guys are the ones who will DISINTEGRATE our bodies!_ thought B.F. Musashi. "I won't let you guys rot our bodies!" says B.F. Musashi loudly. "If you do, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Well too late!" the VS leader said, as he threw Brave Fencer Musashi's body into the pit of void. "N-O-O-O-O-O!" B.F. Musashi cried. He then tried to follow his body. "Dude, you better hurry!" called out S.L. Musashi. "Hope it's not too late!" exclaimed Mycella.

Brave Fencer Musashi raced towards his falling body, until he is finally united with his own body. He opened his eyes, realizing he is still falling. _Shoot! Now what!_ he thought. He can hear the VS leader laughing, as he said, "You're too late, Brave Fencer Musashi! May you did into the depths of the darkness!"

_NOT YET! _BF Musashi's voice screamed in his mind. He then activated his Sky Scroll to fly. And this surprised the Vambee Soldiers. "WHAT THE FU-!"

"Way the go, dude!" cheered S.L. Musashi.

Brave Fencer Musashi flew above quickly, as he remembered that the Sky Scroll will be deactivated after a short time. _I've gotta hurry, or I may fall again! _he thought. Just then, the VS leader said loudly, "BAH! If you're gona fly outta there, then how 'bout your friends!"

_WHAT THE...!_

To everyone's surprise, the sickly VS threw Samurai Legend Musashi's and Princess Mycella's bodies into the void. "HEY NOT MY BODY!" cried S.L. Musashi. "MINE TOO!" cried Mycella. They both then strode after their bodies until they are finally united with their respective bodies. However, they are still falling into the void.

_DAMN! _thought B.F. Musashi. He then flew back down to get Samurai Legend Musashi and Mycella. Meanwhile, the VS leader chuckled, as he thought, _Hehehe... he rather sacrifice his time in saving his friends than saving himself! Foolish hero..._

Meanwhile, as Brave Fencer Musashi tries to save Musashi and Mycella, he said, "Grab my legs! I'll fly us outta here!" They did. But then, Brave Fencer Musashi can feel his Sky Scroll power running out. _Darn! _he thought. He then flew quickly above.

But then, he noticed that the Yoda-like VS has thrown the bodies of Kojiro and Harukaze. It looks like Kojiro and Harukaze have already united with their respective bodies. "W-H-O-A!" they screamed, as they managed to grab Brave Fencer Musashi's shoulders. "WHOA! Darn it, you guys!" says B.F. Musashi. "Just fly us up already, dammit!" sasy Kojiro. _He's right! I have to hurry!_ B.F. Musashi thought. But with the Sky Scroll running out of power, he only reached halfway. With that, the group fell down into the void.

Meanwhile, the Vambee Soldiers cheered themselves. "Ya... Hoo...!" cheered the sickly VS. "Succeed, we have!" cheered the Yoda-like VS. "The Master is gonna be so goddamn proud of us!" says the VS Leader, as he laughed.

However, it seems that their little celebration is about to end when they hear a familiar voice.

"You idiotic maggots. You think you can kill me THAT easily?"

That voice belonged to Brave Fencer Musashi. And when the VSs turned around, they were surprised to see him floatin gin mid-air, along with the others. They're alive.

"W... Wha...!"

"Are they alive, why!"

"I-Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible!" says B.F. Musashi.

Musashi and Co. then landed on the floor.The VS leader then demaned, "B-BUT YOU WERE FALLING! AND YOUR SKY SCROLL WAS DEACTIVATED!" B.F. Musashi just smirked as he said, "Hmph. I know. But even though I was falling, I could still activate it!" The VSs were shcoked. "So as long as I have time, I'll always re-activate my scrolls!" says B.F. Musashi. "BAH! If that's the case, we might as well KILL YOU!" bellowed the VS leader.

The Vambee Soldiers then charged towards the group. Then, the group split up to avoid the Vambee Soldiers' attack. After that, the group went behind the Vambee Soldiers. The Vambee Soldiers then turn around towards the group again.

"Stop following us, you damned maggots!" shouted Kojiro, as he summoned a Swallow Wave to attack the Vambee Soldiers. It hit them, but it seems like they aren't affected by the attack. They backed out for awhile, and then continued to go after the group.

"It's not easy to defeat those kind of Vambees," B.F. Musashi explained. "Nothing works on them."

"But there's gotta be a weakness, right?" asks Harukaze. "Of course! It's sunlight!" says Kojiro. "Well then, I guess I have to use my 'Sun Light2 once more..." says Mycella, as she summoned her wand.

But then, Samurai Legend Musashi stopped her. "Wait. I got a BETTER idea..." he said, as he grinned. He then prvoked the VS leader, saying, "Yo, UGLY! I bet you have WORMS in your ass!"

"WHAT!" demanded the VS leader. "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS, KID!" He then charged at Musashi at full speed. Despite that, Musashi is still standing calmly, still making that wide grin. It looks like he has something in his mind. The VS Leader is getting closer...

Suddenly...

"PARALYZING PALM!"

Musashi hits the VS leader with his palm glowing, as if an electricity has been flowing in his hand. Witha that, the VS leader is now paralyzed.

"Whoa..." says B.F. Musashi quietly.

"Uh... Oh..." muttered the sickly VS.

"Trouble, we are in!" says the Yoda-like VS.

SL Musashi then carried the paralyzed VS leader. He looked at the other Vambee Soldiers, and asked, "You want your leader back?" They nodded nervously. "Well then, YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" Musashi threw the paralyzed VS leader in the air. Then, when VS leader was about to hit the ground, Musashi kicked him, hard. The body was going towards the other VSs, and they were surprised. They tried to get out of the way, but the body hit them. Since they were close to the edge, they all fell down, deep into the darkness.

The group looked down. Then, B.F. Musashi can hear the VS leader's voice saying, "Curse you... Musashiiiiii..." They all fell silent. Then, BF Musashi said, "C'mon... let's get outta here." They all nodded, as they followed him towards the exit.

As they came out of the room, they can hear "Voice" saying:

**_"WELL, WELL... I SEE YOU HAVE ALREADY SURVIVED THE SECOND DEADLY TRIAL..."_**

"... Whatever..." muttered B.F. Musashi.

**_"WELL THEN, DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED TO THE THIRD DEADLY TRIAL?"_**

"... I'm ready..."

**_"BUT FIRST, I SUGGEST YOU REST FOR AN HOUR..."_**

"... Fine..."

So they went into the center of the Basement to rest up for awhile. Meanwhile, BF Musashi said, "I'll just take a nap for awhile, if you don't mind..."

"Go ahead," says SL Musashi. " Some of us are gonna do it too, since that trial was really tiring."

So he did. But as he did, he is unaware that something else mught happen...

* * *

**A/N:** Hwooh! Now that's one long chapter! You guys are lucky, since I'm not in school today, because I'm sick. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be hitting the books now for my exams... 


	25. Dying Light

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Musashi and the characters. They are all from Sqaure Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. The characters Harukaze, Minka, and the "Voice" are mine.

**A/N: **WOOT! Finally, a new chapter! And look, my favorite reviewers are back! Yes, Metaldix and Neverclaw, I think this chapter might be better than the others, thanks to your critiques. :D See if it's ok, ok? Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Somewhere in a cold, dark, and dampy place, the princess of Allucaneet Kingdom, Fillet, lies in a misty glass cube. She tried to get up as she sat up weakly. She was panting and wheezing. She then gasped as she kneels down on her knees and bowed her head, as she supported herself by laying her palms flat on the ground. She then coughed numerous times. She then looked up and saw a weird figure behind the misty glass. He vision was blurry, but she somehow recognized the figure. 

"Why?!" Princess Fillet asked. "Why do you still have to do this to me?!" The figure replied in a deep voice, "Forgive me for placing you in this experiment. After all, you are the only human here…"

The glass then broke into pieces. They then disintegrated. The princess then began to breathed heavily, still on her knees and hands. A purple slime then crawled near the Princess Fillet. It then turned into an antidote herb. The princess took it and placed it in her mouth and gulped it down. After that, she stood up slowly and said, "You won't get away with this! No mater how many or how hard the trials are, my friends and Musashi will rescue me!"

"Maybe…" the figure said. "But… we'll see if they can withstand… the DARKNESS…"

* * *

**CHAPTER 25: THE THIRD DEADLY TRIAL: DYING LIGHT**

Someone's stomach grumbled. The sound echoed through the walls of the Dungeon. It was already 11:00 AM.

"All that shopping was really worth it," said Mycella. "Yey! Food!" said Kojiro. "Thank God, the Restaurant cooked some better foods," said B.F. Musashi. "And why would you say that?" asked S.L. Musashi, as he munched his hamburger. "Weren't they good the last time you dropped by?" B.F. Musashi just munched his porkchop, as he remembered the porkchop before was filled with some roundworms. He then muttered as he sweatdropped, "... Don't ask me, please. You're losing my appitite..."

Suddenly, the "Voice" was heard.

**_"WELL, WELL, WELL... TAKING SOME LUNCH, I SEE..."_**

Kojito was so surprised by the sudden voice of the "Voice", he choked and coughed.

"OOF! KOFF! KOFF!"

"Kojiro-kun!" said Harukaze. "Hey, look what you've done!" said S.L. Musashi. "You made him gulp down into the wrong pipe!"

**_"AS IF I CARE..."_**

"Baka (Idiot)..." muttered B.F. Musashi. "Here, Kojiro," said Mycella, as she gave Kojiro a glass of water. Kojiro hurriedly grabbed the glass and drank up quickly. He then sighed heavily as a sign of content.

The "Voice" then said:

**_"WELL, IF YOU'RE DONE WITH YOUR LUNCH, YOU MAY PROCEED TO THE THIRD TRIAL, WHICH IS LOCATED AT..."_**

"Lemme guess... the west of this dungeon..." says B.F. Musashi dully.

**_"CORRECT... BUT YOU MUST ENTER THE DOOR TO THE EAST... ENTER IT... IF YOU DARE..."_**

With that, the voice faded away as it echoed through the walls.

"Huh. It's like he's trying to scare us!" says Kojiro. "If he is, he's makin' a BIG mistake..." says B.F. Musashi. "And I don't care if the next crappy trial will be dangerous!"

So, after they all packed their stuff, Musashi and Co. followed the "Voice"'s directions. As soon as they entered the room, all they see is total darkness. They only hear the sound of dripping droplets and some small noises.

"W-Whoa..." muttered Mycella. "I-It's pretty dark in here..." Mycella then held Samurai Legend Musashi's hand. "Dang, I have never been into this kind of room," said Kojiro. "It's so friggin' dark!"

"Well, I have, duh," said B.F. Musashi. "But why this dark, Musashi-sama?" asked Harukaze. "Well, this IS a trial, isn't it?" said B.F. Musashi. "Yeah, but what the heck are we suppose to do?" asked S.L. Musashi.

The "Voice" was then heard.

**_"YOU WILL HAVE TO COLLECT THE POWER OF A FIREFLY. EACH OF YOU MUST HAVE THAT POWER TO PASS THIS TRAIL."_**

Brave Fencer Musashi thought for awhile and asked, "You mean like this?" Musashi then summoned the ability "Firefly" into his Fusion. It looks like he is the only glowing.

**_"YES. THAT'S THE ONE... SINCE ONLY BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI HAS THAT POWER, THE OTHER FOUR OF YOU MUST GET ONE FOR YOURSELVES."_**

"But, how are we gonna do that?" asked Kojiro. "And how are we going to get it?" asked Mycella.

**_"YOU MUST FIND SOME BATS CARRYING LANTURNS. LET THOSE CREATURES DROP THEIR LANTERNS ON ANY OF YOUR DESIRED ITEMS."_**

"Hah! No sweat!" says S.L. Musashi. "I'll just Duplicate!"

**_"BUT BE WARNED: SOME VAMBEES MIGHT COME OUT TO BITE YOU. AND ALSO, IF YOU STILL DON'T HAVE THE FIREFLY'S LIGHT, YOU MAY BE HAUNTED BY VISIONS OF YOUR DEEPEST FEARS..."_**

"Now that's scary..." muttered Haruakaze. _'I'm getting the heebie-jeebies...' _squeaked Minka.

**_"WELL, I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE NOW... OH, AND THERE'S NO TIME LIMIT. BUT REMEMBER: THE PRINCESS IS WAITING..."_**

The "Voice then faded away.

_... Princess... _B.F. Musashi thought.

"Well, since Musashi's the only one with the ability, we might as well stick with him," said S.L. Musashi. "Right, dude?" he asked B.F. Musashi, as he gave him a nudge. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure, pal..." said S.L. Musashi.

So they began to travel into the darkness, with Brave Fencer Musashi leading the way. They try to be careful not to be separated in the eerie darkness. Then, as they walked further into the dungeon, Brave Fencer Musashi was suddenly attacked. "AH!" His Firefly Ability was deactivated. "Crap. Who did this?!" demanded B.F. Musashi. "Could be a Vambee!" said Kojiro. "We better watch our backs!" said S.L. Musashi. Suddenly, Brave Fencer Musashi felt like someone has grabbed him. "What the-?!" he exclaimed. "What?! What's going on?!" asked Mycella nervously. "A Vambee must've got him!" exclaimed Harukaze.

Sure enough, Musashi can feel a hot and stinky breath near his neck. The Vambee was ready to bite Musashi, but he wasn't going to let it. Still gripping his Fusion, he plunged it through the chest of the Vambee behind him. With that, the Vambee backed away and let Musashi free. It was then gone. Musashi stood up on his feet and brushed himself. He then reactivated his Firefly ability. "Man, the Vambees are starting to get better than I thought..." says B.F. Musashi. They then continued walking. They then ended up in a protal.

"Huh? Only one?" B.F. Musashi asked himself. "Eh? What's wrong?" asked Kojiro. "Usually, there were two portals. One leading to the next room; the other, back to the beginning..." S.L. Musashi then said, "Looks like the trials have really changed. But for now, let's step in that thing."

So they did. They then appeared in the next room. The first thing they saw was a small black bat with a lanturn on its tail. "Hey! That's the one! The one with the Firefly Ability!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. "Alright!" says S.L. Musashi. "Now all I have to do is to Duplicate it..."

So Musashi sets his eyes on the creature. However, the creature swooped down at Musashi, making him lose his concentration. "Careful! That little devil can attack you anytime!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. "Well why didn't you say so?" asked S.L. Musashi calmly. Musashi sets his eyes once again. He made sure he makes the right timing to evade the creature's attacks. After a few turns, when he was finally focused, he waited for the bat to attack him. The bat then dropped the lanturn towards Musashi. With that, Musashi has learned the ability Firefly,. As he dodged the falling lantern, his katana glowed brightly, just like Brave Fencer Musashi's Fusion. "Alright! I've got the ability!" cheered S.L. Musashi. "Now we just need to find four more lanturn bats!" says Kojiro.

Just then, Mycella felt a little cold. She began to shiver, and then chattered lightly. When Samurai Legend Musashi faced Mycella, he noticed her movements and asked, Mycella? Are... you alright?"

Mycella didn't reply. Instead, her eyes grew large, as if she looked shocked. Then, in her own mind, she sees herself in a room. She seems to have laid down on a strapped table. Then, she saw Gandarke and his directors glaring at her. Then, they brought her to a weird-looking machine. She heard Gandrake saying, "Now, Princess Mycella, we shall extract your Mystic Powers out from your life!" Mycella looked bewildered, but nothing comes out from her mouth. She wanted to shout, but it's too late. She was in the machine... and Malbec threw the switch on.

"N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!!!"

"MYCELLA?!"

Sh was shaking, and then she kneeled down. Her eyes were wide open with a great fear. Musashi was shocked by Mycella's condition. "Shoot, what's happening to Mycella?!" asked S.L. Musashi with great fear. "Maybe she's been haunted! By her deepest fear!" said Harukaze. "Oh crap! If she doesn't get the Firefly ability soon, she'll really get into her own nightmare!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi.

Just then, 3 Vambees appeared out of nowhere, and they seemed ready to take Mycella. However, Samurai Legend Musashi won't let them have their way as he said loudly, "GET YOUR CRAPPY HANDS AWAY FROM HER, YOU MAGGOTS!" He then used Karmic Circle ("KARMIC CIRCLE!") against the Vambees. The sword-thrown-like-a-boomarang cut the heads of the Vambees. They then backed away, leaving their heads on the ground.

Musashi then went near to Mycella, who is still trembling on the floor. "Mycella! Mycella, can you hear me?" he asked, as he intertwined the fingers of his hand to hers. "... Musashi...?" she whispered in a trembling voice. "Don't worry... I'm right here..." S.L. Musashi whispered gently. "It's gonna be alright..." Mycella just squeezed his hand lightly. They then got up. Mycella felt a little ok, but she was still terrified by her nightmare. Musashi allowed her to hold hands while walking. "... We'd better find another Firefly ability, fast," said S.L. Musashi.

They all nodded and continued walking out of the room. They stepped in the portal at the end of the room to proceed to the next room. As soon as they stepped in the next room, they see a bat with a lanturn. "There! There's one!" exclaimed Harukaze. "C'mon! Let's get it!" says S.L. Musashi. However, the bat flew higher and higher. "Hey, what gives?!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. Then, to their surprise, a group of Vambees started to surround them. And they all seemed ready to bite the group.

"Uh-oh..." muttered B.F. Musashi. "This looks bad..."

"Crap, why now?!" complained S.L. Musashi.

He then looked at Mycella, who was still by his side. She still looked unresponsive. He then placed his katana, which was still glowing, back in its sheath. To his surprise, the sheath glowed as well. _Huh, how convienient, _thought S.L. Musashi. He then carried Mycella. "What's your plan, Musashi?" asked B.F. Musashi. "Can you even fight back with Mycella in your hands?" he asked. "Aw, don't worry," replied S.L. Musashi. "I've done these things a lot of times..."

Then, without any warning, the Vambees started to attack the group. Kojiro mangaed to slice some baodies of the Vambees to half. Harukaze casted an anti-Undead spell to repel the Vambees away from her (and Minka). Brave Fencer Musashi attacked with his Lumina to wipe out the Vambees. As for Samurai Legend Musashi, as four Vambees started to surround him and attack, Musashi threw Mycella up in the air. The others saw his actions, and they were rather surprised. "H-hey, Musashi!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. "What the heck are you doing?!"

However, Samurai Legend Musashi doesn't seem to mind. As soon as the Vambees attacked, Musashi attacked first by unsheating his katana swiftly and and swinging it around quickly. It didn't damage the Vambees much, but they backed away anyway. Then, Mycella fell back down, and Musashi caught her safely. The others were surprised by Musashi's actions. "Whoa. You do that during your adventure?" asked B.F. Musashi with awe. S.L. Musashi just grinned broadly as he said, "Like I said, a lot!"

"HEY, BEHIND YOU!" exclaimed Kojiro.

Musashi turned around to see a Vambee running towards him. Musashi reacted quickly by charging Mycella's feet towards it. It caused a fair but painful damage to the Vambee (probably because of the boots Mycella was wearing). When the Vambee disintegrated, the other Vambees seemed to be afraid, as they retreated into the darkness.

When the fight was over, B.F. Musashi said, "Pal, sometimes, you can be impossible, but cool." Kojiro then said, "Man, I can't believe you use her as a weapon!" Harukaze asked, "is it even ok for her?" S.L. Musashi answered, "Ah, it's ok for her," answered S.L. Musashi. "Besides, the people who I have carried said it's ok with them, 'cuz they said it's like they're helping me."

Then, the bat with the lantern lowered down near to Mycella. S.L. Musashi then asked, "Hey, what are you going to do with her?" Mycella's wand suddenly appeared. The bat then placed the lantern near the wand. The lantern then disappeared slowly. As it did, the wand glowed brightly. "I see, so the bat is transferring its ability to Mycella's wand," said B.F. Musashi.

As the wand glowed brightly, Mycella slowly regained her senses. She blinked twice, and looked at Musashi, who was still carrying her in his arms. "Hey, good to see alright, Princess," said S.L. Musashi. "... What happened?" asked Mycella. "Oh, a lot has happened," repiled S.L. Musashi. "Oh yeah. And you'd better thank the little dude for giving you its light."

"Huh?"

Mycella looked at the bat, which was near her wand. She smiled and said, "Thanks you, little one." The bat fluttered its wings, as if it's saying, "You're welcome." Then, it flew off, until it was out of sight. Musashi let Mycella stand up as she picked up her wand. _Only two more to go... _thought B.F. Musashi.

They all continued walking through the room. While they were walking, some Vambees would try to pop out of the darkness, but since Brave Fencer Musashi still has the ability and was leading the group, he would just punch their faces hard before they could even attack. When they reached the end of the room, they saw another portal, and Brave Fencer Musashi looked puzzled. Kojiro noticed it and then asked, "What's with the look, Musashi?" Musashi answered, "It's just that... there used to be 3 rooms. Now it has been added? How many rooms are there now?" S.L. Musashi then said, "Dude, the only way to answer your questions, is to find out."

A group transported into the nezt room, it was dark as usual. But there weren't any Vambees in sight. Just another bat with a lantern flying around the ceiling. "There's another one!" said Harukaze. _'C'mon! Let's get it!' _squeaked Minka. Then, the bat swooped at Minka. Surprised by this, Minka started to run around as she whimpered. The bat then flew after her. Now that bat was chasing after the little Minku. "H-Hey! The bat is picking on my Minku!" said Harukaze. "What does that TWERP want with the SQUIRT?" asked B.F. Musashi skeptically.

Suddenly, out from the ceiling, a Vambee was dropped down onto the ground. "Whoa! Where did come from?!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "Now what does it want?!" asked B.F. Musashi. The Vambee then started chasing the bat, who was still chasing Minka, who was still running away. Everybody sweatdropped by the scene. "WHY would THAT VAMBEE chase the bat?" wondered Kojiro. "I don't know, but we should at least save the poor little thing," said Mycella. B.F. Musashi sighed with discontent and said, "Whatever.." He then said to S.L.Musashi, "C'mon, Musashi... Follow me..."

"Eh? What do you want me to do, Musashi?" asked S.L. Musashi.

"Just follow me..." replied B.F. Musashi.

The Vambee continued to chase the bat, as the bat continued to chase Minka, as Minka continued to run away. Then, as Brave Fencer Musashi went near to the chasing trio, he silently placed one of his legs forward after the bat has passed by. With that, the Vambee tripped. While in mid-air, B.F. Musashi said loudly, "Now, Musashi! Slice him up!" Then, Samurai Legend Musashi used the Slice and Dice technique ("SLICE AND DICE!!!") against the Vambee. The Vambee was then cut into four cubes. Despite that, the bat continued to chase Minka. "Eh? Still chasing the squirt?" asked B.F. Musashi.

Then, when Minka tripped, she squealed, and when she did, the bat threw the lantern in Minka's mouth. Minka gulped it down. Everyone looked surprised by this. But Minka looked fine. Only her body was just glowing bright. "EH?! The bat just chased Minka, just to give the lantern?!" said S.L. Musashi. "In her stomach? Gimme a break..." said B.F. Musashi with boredom. Minka then strottled to Harukaze's arms. "Good going, Minka," said Harukaze. "I almost felt a spine-tingling feeling awhile ago."

"Which means you were almost haunted," said B.F. Musashi.

"Well, at least we got one," said Mycella. "C'mon, let's go to the last room to find the last Firefly," she said, as she spotted a portal.

So they stepped in the portal to the next room. But as they transported to the next room, Kojiro flet strange. It's like as if some ice were on his back. He then heard a soft voice of a young woman, saying:

_"You promised..."_

Kojiro shook his head a littlem as he kept up with the group. He then called the girls. "Harukaze-chan? Mycella-hime?" The girls turned to Kojiro and Mycella asked, "Hm? What's wrong, Kojiro?" Kojiro then asked, "... Did... one of you girls said something earlier? I thought I heard someone talking..." The girls looked puzzled, and Harukaze said, "Kojiro-kun... no one was talking awhile ago..." Kojiro fell silent, and said, "... Is that so...?" B.F. Musashi then said, "C'mon, let's continue walking... This must be the last room, and I bet the last Firefly is here." So they did, with Brave Fencer Musashi punching some Vambee faces before they attack.

Then, they saw a bat with a lanturn. "There's the last one," said S.L. Musashi. "I guess Kojiro has to get it now," said B.F. Musashi. "Ok, I'll do it," said Kojiro. But as Kojiro took a step, he saw something strange. He saw a silhouetted figure in the way. It was faced back. Then, the figure looked at Kojiro. Kojiro hesitated, and he heard the figure, saying in a male's voice:

_"Aren't you looking for me?"_

"Wha-?"

"Hey, Kojiro! What are you doing?!" said B.F. Musashi. "The bat's getting away!"

Kojiro looked up. The bat was getting away, but it seemed to be flying in a cool motion. It flew towards a room. "That room must be the one leading the exit of this trial," said B.F. Musashi. "Well then, let's follow it," said S.L. Musashi. As they follwed it, Kojiro heard the woman's voice again. He stopped his tracks as he heard the voice saying:

_"Kojiro... did you forget your promise?"_

Kojiro turned around to see another silhoutted figure in front of him. The figure was a woman. Although Kojiro can't see her face (or even her whole body), he can see her eyes glowing with sadness. She then said, "Kojiro... why?" Kojiro then asked hesitantly, "W-Who are you? Why do you know me? And... why are you weeping?" The silhoutted woman wept and said, "Oh, Kojiro... can you not recognize me?" Kojiro then thought, _Well, her voice sounds kinda familiar to me... _When Kojiro looked at her glowing eyes, he thought about her voice. And when he did, her eyes grew large with full of shock. _S-She... She can't be...!_

Kojiro's thoughts were interuppted by Brave Fencer Musashi's voice, saying, "Hey, Kojiro! Why are you standing there?! C'mon! The bat's waiting!"

Kojiro then turned around to see the others near the entrance of the exit. "R-Right!" said Kojiro. "I-I'm coming!" He then turned around to talk to the woman. But to his surprise, she was gone. _Huh?! Where did she go?! _Kojiro thought wildly.

"KOJIRO!" called B.F. Musashi.

"R-Right there now!" said Kojiro, as he started to running towards to exit. But as soon as he did, four Vambees suddenly dropped down from the ceiling. They surrounded Kojiro.

_WHAT THE?!_

"Oh shoot! Now Kojiro's in trouble!" said B.F. Musashi. "What the hell was thinking?!"

Meanwhile, Kojiro hesitated a bit, but still managed to draw his nodachi. He began attacking the Vambees mormally. One by one, the Vambees were destroyed. When the last was standing, Kojiro exclaimed, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN! DIE!" But as he swung his sword to the Vambee, he thought he saw the shadowed figure of a man he saw earlier. The figure then said:

_"Why aren't you looking for me? Aren't you afraid of what will happen to me?"_

_"HUH?! _Kojiro thought, as he stopped his sword.

When the Vambee saw that Kojiro was distracted, it immidiately grabbed Kojiro by the neck. Kojiro was surpried by this, but he can't stop it, for now. "Oh, shoot! Why did Kojiro stopped his attack?! Damn it!" said B.F. Musashi angrily. "Kojiro-kun!" exclaimed Harukaze. "You know, I swear Kojiro's acting strangely lately," said Mycella. "But why?!" asked S.L. Musashi.

Meanwhile, the Vambee continued to grasp Kojiro's neck tightly. Kojiro gasped for air, and an idea hit him. Since he was still holding his nodachi, he began to hit the Vambees's crotch, with the use of the dull side of his sword. The Vambee reacted by losing its grip. As it did, Kojiro freed himself, and swiftly sliced the Vambee's head out from its body. As the head fell onto the ground, he heard the man's voice saying:

_"I thought you promised her..."_

_HUH?! _Kojiro turned around, and saw the shadowy figure of the man once more. He could hear the figure saying:

_"You said you promised her to find me... And I know you wish to find me as well..."_

Kojiro then exclaimed, "W-WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Meanwhile, the others looked at Kojiro from afar with confusion. "Wh-What's up with Kojiro?!" asked B.F. Musashi. "He... He's talking to himself!" said Mycella with shock. "What's wrong with him?!" wondered S.L. Musashi. "S-Something must've affected him!" exclaimed Harukaze. Meanwhile, Kojiro demanded, "WHY ARE YOU TELLING THIS TO ME?!" The figure answered, "Because I know you want me to be found..." Kojiro's eyes glowed with shock. He then heard the voice of the woman saying:

_"You said you promise not to break the promise ever..."_

"But I...!" Kojiro tried to explain.

The man the said:

_"You have to look for me, Kojiro... I might be... DEAD..."_

Kojiro began to sweat, even though the environment around him was cold. Images of the man and woman began to fill his mind. He could see the man walking away, and the woman with tears flowing in her face while lying on a bed. Then, Kojiro can hear his childhood voice saying:

_"I promise... I'll find him..."_

Then, he screamed loudly, as he knelt down on the floor, dropping his nodachi on the ground, and clutching his head with his own hands.

"A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H!!!"

"KOJIRO!" called B.F. Musashi, as he went near to Kojiro. Kojiro was trembling as he breathed heavily. "Kojiro! Listen to me!"sais B.F. Musashi. "Whatever you think of, it's gonna be alright! Try to find peace in your mind!" said Musashi. "Kojiro!" But still, Kojiro's body shook as he sweated. His face looked pale and his eyes still glowed with shock and fear. He still clutched his head with his head bowed down near the floor.

Then, the bat flew out hurriedly, and dropped the lantern onto Kojiro's nodachi. The lantern then disappered, as the nodachi glowed brightly. As Kojiro's senses cleared up, he stood up slowly and picked his nodachi and stared at it for awhile. B.F. Musashi then asked, "... Kojiro... are... you alright?" Kojiro was silent, then he answered quietly, "Yes... I am..." But when Musashi looked at Kojiro's eyes, he could tell that Kojiro still has fear within him... and also sadness. But Musashi didn't say a word. So they just went into the room with the others, and rang the gong to be transported back to the main Dungeon.

As they did, the first thing they heard was "Voice".

**_"WELL, WELL, WELL... I SEE YOU HAVE ALREADY COLLECTED ALL FOUR. NOW, I'LL BE TAKING THEM NOW, THANK YOU... WELL, EXCEPT FOR THE MUSASHIS, PERHAPS..."_**

Then, 3 lights came out from Mycella's wand, Kojiro's nodachi, and Haruakaze's Minka. They floated up, until they disappeared. The "Voice" then said:

**_"WELL NOW, MUSASHI... DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE TO THE FOURTH TRIAL... OR WOULD YOU RATHER REST FOR AWHILE?"_**

Brave Fecner Musashi looked at Kojiro, who just fell silent ever since they were all transported. Musashi could still tell that Kojiro was not completely okay. So, Musashi said, "We'll rest for awhile. We'll be leaving to the castle now..."

**_"SO BE IT..."_**

* * *

Alluceneet Palace. The afternoon hours turned into night hours as the dinner was served on the table. Everyone ate quietly, but only Kojiro didn't eat. Instead, Kojiro stared at his food. The King noticed his behavior and asked, "Well, Sir Kojiro? Aren't you going to eat your dinner?" Kojiro didn't reply. The Queen then asked, "Sir Kojiro? Are you al-" She then interrupted by Kojiro when he stood up and said, "Sorry, Your Highness... I'm not hungry... I wish to be excused out of the dining table, thank you." He then left the dining hall without saying any word. The King then said, "Why, that's not a very-" 

"Leave him alone, Your Majesty," said B.F. Musashi.

"What?" asked the King. "Sir Musashi, I do believe you know what's wrong with him. What is it then?" Musashi thought for awhile, then said, "It must be beacuse of the trial this afternoon..." The Queen asked, "And, what is the trial all about?" Mycella answered quietly, "It's... about confronting our fears in the darkness..." The King then said, "Well, I do believe you all passed, correct?" The group nodded. "Well then, why is Kojiro looking a little... upset?" asked the Queen. B.F. Musashi fell silent, and said, "It's probably because of his fear..."

"What about his fear?" asked S.L. Musashi. "It's no big deal, right?"

"I know," said B.F. Musashi. "But for Kojiro... the fear he confronted must've been affecting his own life." The group looked puzzled. "What do you mean by that, Musashi-sama?" asked Harukaze.

(Kojiro in his room.) "His fear must have been something about his personal life," said B.F. Musashi. (Kojiro looks at the moon by the window.) "You mean... his fear is concerning about his... life problems?" asked Mycella. (Kojiro looks away, with a somewhat depressed face.) "Could be..." said B.F. Musashi. (Kojiro lies down on his bed.) "But... I do remember something about him..." (Kojiro faces sideways.) "Something like... a promise... That's why I decided to come back here so Kojiro may have time to think about it..."

As Kojiro looked sideways of his bed, he then thought about the man and the woman he saw earilier. He then thought, _Do not worry... I promise... I'll find him... before it's too late._

**END OF CHAPTER 24**

* * *

**A/N: **WOOT! Finally! A chapter well-done! I think... Anyways, my, what in the world is Kojiro thinking? What could his mysterious childhood past be? Well, I'll put that up sometime, cuz it's a little too early if I do. Anyways, my week-long vacation is almost done, so there! Be sure to keep an eye out of more updated chapters! ;D 


	26. Let's Go! Vambee Bowling!

**A/N: **Dang, finally updated a new chappie. :D

**Disclaimer: **Musashi and characters are from Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Only the characters Harukaze, Minka, and "Voice" are mine.

* * *

Morning has entered once again in the Kingdom of Allcaneet. In the palace, the group were still in a deepslumber in their own respective rooms. As the morning rays hit through the window of Brave Fencer Musashi's room, they hit on his face. Musashi then slowly woke up. He yawned and stretched for awhile on his bed. When he looked out of the window to see a clear sky, he thought hopefully, _Today must be a good day._

**CHAPTER 26: THE FOURTH DEADLY TRIAL: LET'S GO! VAMBEE BOWLING!**

Breakfast was served on the dining table as the group sat down. As they ate, B.F. Musashi asked Kojiro, "So, Kojiro. You feeling okay now?" Kojiro smiled weakly and said, "Eh, I'm fine, thanks, Musashi." S.L. Musashi then said, "Well that's good to hear." Mycella then asked B.F. Musashi, "By the way, Musashi. Since the fourth trial is the last one, do you what it is?" Musashi thought for awhile and then smirked. "Huh. Don't worry... It's gonna be easy..." he said. "Really? Just how easy is it?" asked Harukaze. B.F. Musashi just said, "You'll see... I can't wait to back there... Heheh... In fact, I can't wait to back there..." As he finished his breakfast, he stood up, and walked away in the dining table. He then whistled a tune as he walked away from the dining area. He even smiled.

The others exchanged looks. "Man, he seems so... confident today..." said Kojiro.

Meanwhile, in a bathroom, Brave Fencer Musashi undressed himself as he dipped himself in a bathtub filled with warm water. He then relaxed as he closed his eyes and smiled. _Everything will go smoothly... _he thought. Then, he remembered one thing: Never get too overconfident. He looked at the ceiling. He then remembered that the trials might be changed. He then thought, _If the trials really changed, what will be the new rules, then?_

After the group prepared themselves in the palace, they began buying some supplies. (Although Brave Fencer Musashi was secretly buying some action figures, like Samurai Legend Musashi, Princess Mycella, Harukaze with Minka, Kenji, The Dragon of Luminescence, Shiraz, Malbec, Steam Knight II, The Crystal Guardian, and Glogg.) After that, they entered once again to the last trial. As soon as they entered, they immidiately entered into the last room. As they entered, Brave Fencer Musashi was quite surprised.

"Hm? What's wrong, dude?" asked S.L. Musashi. B.F. Musashi thought for awhile and then said, "This... wasn't the room's desgin."

"Really?"

The group looked around. The room looked like a bowling alley. The only difference was the surroundings. There were only two bowling allies.

"Hey, are we going to do... BOWLING?" asked Kojiro. Then, the "Voice" was heard.

**_"YOU'VE GOT THAT RIGHT."_**

"Ah... no wonder why you said it was easy, dude," said S.L. Musashi, as he gave a little pat on B.F. Musashi's shoulder. "What did I tell you?" said B.F. Musashi, as he grinned. "It's gonna be a piece of cake!" Mycella asked, "And why would you say that?" B.F. Musashi answered, "It's because we'll just do bowling while the Vambees will be the pins!" Harukaze giggled and said, "Well, it does sound easy!" Minka then added, _'Way easy!' _B.F. Musashi then said, "I know, 'cuz the Vambees are PINHEADS!" The gropu laughed loudly, but the "Voice" then said:

**_"DON'T GET TOO CONFIDENT, BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI. BECAUSE THIS TIME, IT'S GONNA BE DIFFERENT. AND THE VAMBEES WON'T BE PINS, EITHER."_**

"Excuse me?"

Then, a group composing of five Vambee appeared in front of the group. They were all wearing (dirty) casual clothes. B.F. Musashi then asked, "What the...? Why are these Vambees dressed up so... WEIRDLY?"

**_"HAHAHA... THEY ARE YOUR OPPONENTS FOR THIS TRIALS?"_**

"EXCUSE ME?"

A Vambee wearing a hip-hop hat and clothes then said, "Don'cha get it, dude? They guy's tryin' to say that we're the ones who are gonna take you down!" B.F. Musashi sweatdropped, as he muttered, "Man, you guys are getting weirder and weider by the moment." The Vambees reacted by falling flat on the floor, and then stood up. "Hey, hey, hey! We may be weird, but we're sure know how to kick you're ass after the competition!" S.L. Musashi doesn't like the sound of this, so he said, "Ok, dude! We accept your challenge!"

"But... there's one problem..." said Mycella. "We don't have any... bowling balls..."

**_"NOT TO WORRY. I'LL SEND SOME... BOWLING PLANTS."_**

"Wha?"

Suddenly, a huge pink oval-shaped plant dropped from above. "What the hey-?!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "What the heck is that?" exclaimed Kojiro. "That, my friends, is a plant that spits bowling balls," said B.F. Musashi. "EXCUSE ME?!" exclaimed Kojiro. "Weird, but true," said B.F. Musashi. "Is... this where we we can get some bowling balls?How can we.. get them?" asked S.L. Musashi. "Dunno, but this is where I got my Bowling Ability," said B.F. Musashi, as a bowling ball appeared on his hand. "Whoa! Hey, that's cool! I'll try to Duplicate it, then!" said S.L. Musashi. So as he did, he (quickly) succeeded in Duplicating the Bowling Ability. "Oh yeah! Now I can make a bowling ball!" said S.L. Musashi cheerfully. "But watch out. Each time you make a bowling ball, your energy will decrease," said B.F. Musashi. "Good thing we have some supplies," said Harukaze. "Well then, let's start," said B.F. Musashi.

Before they start, they decided to see who goes first by flipping a coin. "So, like, we need t' flip a coin t' see who goes first," said the Vambee leader, as pulled out an old coin. However, B.F. Musashi said in a moody way, "Flipping coins to see who goes first isn't, and was never, my style, pal." Kojiro then nudged him. "OW! What?!" asked B.F. Musashi. "Stop overacting, will ya?" said Kojiro, as he gave Musashi a serious look. B.F. Musashi sighed and said, "... Alright, whatever..." The Vambee thne asked, "So, what will it be, heads or BODIES?"

"Excuse me?" asked S.L. Musashi.

"Heads or bodies," said the Vambee.

"But I thought it's head or TAILS."

"Whatever, just pick one already, dammit."

"Fine... Heads."

So the Vambee flipped the coin in the air. As the coin slowly landed on the ground, it revealed a picture of a Vambee's head. "Alright! We're first!" cheered Kojiro. The "Voice" then said:

**_"YOU WILL HAVE TO PLAY FIVE GAMES. IF YOU WIN, YOU MAY PROCEED. OTHERWISE... YOU'LL HAVE TO BECOME THE BOWLING PINS FOR THE WINNER."_**

"WHAT?!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. "YOU BASTARD, WE'RE NOT PINHEADS!"

**_"IT'S BEEN DECIDED. GOOD LUCK."_**

"Gee, thanks..." said B.F. Musashi sarcastically.

"Well then..." said S.L. Musashi, as he made a bowling ball appeared on his hand. "Let's go, BOWLING!"

First up was Brave Fencer Musashi. He looked at the pins carefully. Then, he rolled the ball strongly. The ball hit the pins, leaving only one pin. "Ah, shoot..." mumbled Musashi. Musashi summoned another ball, and rolled it, until it hit the last pin. Next up was the Team Vambee leader. He patted the Bowling Plant, and it spitted out a bowling ball lightly. The bowling ball then slided down slowly until it was in the hands of the Vambee. The Vambee then aimed the pins carefully. Then, he rolled the ball moderately. The ball hit all the pins, which made Musashi jawdropped at the sight. It was a strike, which means that Team Vambee has a perfect score.

"That was just a lucky strike..." muttered B.F. Musashi angrily.

"Aw, man! They got their first lucky strike!" said S.L. Musashi. "Wow, they're sure pretty good..." said Mycella. "For a Vambee," added Harukaze. "Ah, what the heck, I'll be next," said Kojiro, as he stood up. "I hope I get lucky."

So it was Kojiro's turn. He looked at the Bowling Plant and patted it. The Bolwing Plant then spitted out a bowling ball lightly and slided onto Kojiro's hands. After aiming, he rolled the ball. moderately, and the ball hit all the pins. "w00t! Oh yeah! I strike!" cheered Kojiro. "Woohoo! Way the go, dude!" cheered S.L. Musashi.

The opposing teams continued bowling. During thr round between Mycella and a short Vambee, the Vambee won because Mycella was not able to pin down any pins, due to the fact that it was her first time to play bowling ball. (Which, in turn, annoyed Brave Fencer Musashi.) In the round between Harukaze and a female Vambee, everyone was surprised that Harukaze was a natural bowler when she maneged to pinn down all the pins, while the Vambee didn't hit any pins, due to her lost of concenration.

"Hey! I didn't know you're that good!" exclaimed Kojiro. Harukaze just smiled and said, "I'm actually surprised as you, Kojiro-kun."

After the first game, the results for the first game was shown. (Minka was the score keeper.) Team Musashi: 86. Team Vambee: 86

"Ha! We're tied!" said S.L. Musashi. "Four more games, and you're going down!" said the Team Vambee leader. "Yeah, yeah, you wish, pal!" taunted B.F. Musashi. In the second game, the Team Vambee were planning to do something dirty. In the first round, when it was Mycella's turn, she started aiming very carefully, when suddenly, the female Vambee shierked in a high pitched voice. This surprised Mycella, causing her to drop her bowling ball to roll without her expectation. "Hey, that's not fair!" Mycella said angrily. The female Vambee just laughed. Then, Mycella's bowling ball hit all the pins. "Oh. I must be lucky today," said Mycella with amazement and happiness. The Vambee just walked away as it grumbled. In the end of the round, the female Vambee only hit eight pins.

When it was Brave Fencer Musashi's turn, he aimed at the pins carefully. As he was about to roll his bowling ball, the Team Vambee leader shouted, "Hey, your PYAJAMA pants are falling down!" This made Musashi angry, as he exclaimed, "WHAT?! I'M NOT WEARING ANY PYAJAMAS, YOU STUPID VAMBEE!" Musashi failed to realize that he threw the ball while he was shouting. This made the ball roll along the sides of the alley, not hitting any pins. Musashi looked frustrated. "Ggggrrr...! Damn you...! You're pissing me off...!" The Vambee would only snicker. In the end, the Vambee was able to hit all the pins.

"Dang, this guys are playing dirty," said S.L. Musashi, during a break time. "Darn. What now?" asked Kojiro. "Simple. Juts play fair," answered Mycella. "After all, cheaters never win," said Harukaze. But B.F. Musashi then said, "Hmph. I don't think so. After all, this is a trial, ans the 'Voice' didn't say anything about the rules. If they play with fire, so we will..." Then Mycella said, "Are you saying we should cheat too?! That's preposterous!" But then S.L. Musashi said, "Well.. I kinda, agree with him, Mycella..."

"So you're saying you will cheat too?! That's crazy, Musashi!"

"I know how you feel, Princess. But there if they win..."

"Why the heck should they win, Musashi?! They are cheating, and cheaters are losers!"

"But if we don't do something..."

"Then think of a way instead of cheating, dammit!"

"Mycella..."

"ENOUGH!"

Samurai Legend Musashi and Mycella were almost in an argument, only to stop (luckily) by Brave Fencer Musashi. He looked at them with dissappointment. His eyes were glowing with dissapointment as well. He then said with a low voice, "Please... enough... Cheating or no cheating, I don't care what kind of gameplan we use... As long as we win this game as soon as possible... we'll be able to save... HER..." He then turned away from them, as he took a bite from a cheese. They were silent for awhile, until Mycella to S.L. Musashi, "... I... I'm sorry, Musashi... I..." Then S.L. Musashi silenced her with his finger as he said, "Shh... I know... I understand..." He then looked at Brave Fencer Musashi, who seems to be in oblivion as he chewed his cheese. _The dude's all... stressed up... _S.L. Musashi thought._ Even if he knows that this trial might be easy, he's still probably worried about Princess Fillet... Guess he'll have to cheat rather than just become pinheads from the rotten bastards... But then again... how?_

So, during the second game, Team Musashi played fair for awhile, while Team Vambee continued playing dirty. In the end, the results were shown: Team Musashi: 70. Team Vambee: 105

"Hahaha... this is getting good..." said the leader of Team Vambee. Brave Fencer Musashi just stoof in silence. The leader then said to him, "What's the matter? Are we too good for you? Hahaha!" Musashi's eyes were covered, as he said quietly, "Don't ever underestimate us..." He then looked at the Vambee with eyes glowing with anger and determination. The Vambee looked confused, but didn't care anyway.

In the second round, Team Musashi were starting to get serious. When Brave Fencer Musashi went first, he did something unexpected. While the ball was rolling towards the pins, he activated his Fire Scroll, and shot a fireball towards the ball, causing the ball to heat up and shoot out real hard. The blazing bowling ball then hit all the pins. The Vambees jawdropped by the sight. Then, the Team Vambee leader looked furious, and then said, "So... ya know our gameplan, eh..." Brave Fencer Musashi didn't look at him at first, and then he looked at him in with a devilish smile as he said, "You could say that... but... I play fire with fire..." He then clenched at fist in front of him, as if he was showing a sign of determination. "Hmhm... this should be fun..." muttered the Team Vambee Leader.

The game was heated up. During the second game, Team Musashi were using their powers to win. Sometimes, Team Vambee would try to make Team Musashi a fool of themselves as the Vambee cheated. (Like the time when one Vambee placed a very sticky glue in the alley, making Samurai Legend Musashi's bowling ball stopped rolling.) They managed to get some fair number of strikes. At the end, they were tied with the Team Vambee. Same thing goes for the third and fourth game.

Now it was the fifth and final game. _I have to win..._ thought B.F. Musashi. _No... WE have to win! My friends and I should win! I will not allow these crappy bastards to win! I need to win! We need to win! To get back the Princess! _He then bowed his head._ ... Princess..._

"Hey, dude! Break's over!" called out S.L. Musashi's voice.

"Huh? Oh! I-I'll be right there!" said B.F. Musashi as he stood up and started walking.

The fifth game was intense. Team Vambee was leading, but Team Musashi was catching up with them. Powers were used just to hit a strike. At times, they would not use their powers, as they would still get a strike even without them. Then, when it was down to the last round, it was the Team Vambee leader and Brave Fencer Musashi. The leader rolled the ball and it hit nice out of ten pins. "Heh... it's alright. 'Cuz at least we're gonna win anyway," he muttered. Brave Fencer Musashi pulled out a dissapointed and worried face as he thought, _... He's right... With a few strikes from my team, I need at least one more strike to take over the Team Vambee. _He then looked at the pins with full concentration. But just as he was about to strike, something stung his arm.

"AH! W-What the-?!"

He noticed a green pin on his right arm. "What the heck is this?" he wondered. He then heard a Team Vambee snickering. "What the hell did you do to me?!" he demanded. Suddenly, he felt weak. _Wh-What is this feeling?! _B.F. Musashi thought. He was gradually feeling weaker, that he dropped his bowling ball as he fell on his knees. "Wh-What the heck?!" exclaimed Kojiro. He then turned to the Team Vambee. "What the hell did you do to Musashi?!" demanded S.L. Musashi. The Team Vambee leader then said, "What? You still do not know what has happened to Brave Fencer Musashi's status? He is losing his Bincho Power."

Kojiro and the others looked confused. "Wh-What? I... don't understand," said Kojiro.

"Hah. So the Princess didn't tell you about this. You do not know about that, eh?"

"Well... I DO know little about the Bincho Power. I heard little about it when Princess Fillet once summoned me. She said it is within my body that makes me alive here in this world..."

"That's right... and do you know what happens if that power dissappears from your body?"

"... No...?"

"You will DIE..."

Everyone was shocked by the answer. "WH-WHAT?!"

"Yes... When Brave Fencer Musashi was summoned in this world, the Princess warned him that if the Bincho Power within him runs out, he will die."

"... Come to think of it, when I was first summoned here, Topo kept on giving me foods and drinks, saying it will keep the Bincho Power within me constant, so I can live here in this world."

"You jerk!" said S.L. Musashi towards the Team Vambee Leader. "So that's what you've been doing to Musashi! You're trying to drain his Bincho Power, until he... DIES!"

"Your cheating plans have gone too far!" exclaimed Mycella.

"Hah. We'll do ANYTHING to win, even if it means KILLING anybody," said the Vambee leader coldly.

"Why you...!"

Just then, Brave Fencer Musashi's voice was heard.

"So... you were planning... to kill... ME? You bastards..."

Everyone turned their attention to Brave Fencer Musashi. Unbelievely, he was standing up, but weakly. He breathed heavily. He then took his bowling ball, as he said weakly, "... I... won't... give up... I... have to... save... the Princess... And I... will... continue to play!" The Team Vambee leader laughed and said, "Stupid. You're weak, so how do you expect to make a winning strike at that kind of state?!"

Musashi didn't answer. He just aimed the ball towards the pins. He then rolled the ball with all his might. As he did, while the ball rolled towards the pins, he fainted. Everyone turned their attention towards Brave Fencer Musashi's bowling ball. Then, to their surprise, it mananged to hit a strike. The Team Vambee were shocked, while the Team Musashi were happy, but quickly cut the celebration short as they remembered their fallen friend. They went near to him and checked on him.

"Well?! Is he alright?!" asked Kojiro worriedly. Harukaze placed her hand on Musashi's chest. "Starangely enough, yes," answered Harukaze. "Huh? Why 'strangely'? " asked Mycella. "Remember what the Vambee said? He will die if he runs out of Bincho Power," said Harukaze. Then, S.L. Musashi grinned and said, "Heh... I think I know why..." The others looked at him. "The Dragon of Luminesence summoned him, right? Besides, I remember hearing Princess Fillet summoning him by using a Binchotite Crystal. So, I guess he won't die, but he will feel real weak instead if he's out of Bincho Power."

"Wow... I... gues you're right," said Kojiro.

"Well... I guess we have to go back for awhile," said S.L. Musashi, as helped Brave Fencer Musashi stand up. Just then, the "Voice" said:

**_"I SEE YOU HAVE WON THE GAME AND PASSED THE TRIAL. ARE YOU NOT GOING TO BOWL YOUR OPPONENTS?"_**

The group looked at the Team Vambee, who were shaking in fear. Then, S.L. Musashi said, "... Nah... No need... we will just be on our way, if don't mind..."

**_"... SO BE IT..."_**

* * *

... 

Hey...

Hey, wake up...

Brave Fencer Musashi woke up to see that he was in the center of the Dungeon. He was surrounded by his friends, who were looking at him with concern. "Good. You're still in one piece..." said Kojiro. "Hey... I didn't... die?" asked B.F. Musashi. "Of course not," said S.L. Musashi. "The Dragon summoned you, and he did not use any Binchotite, so you wouldn't have to worry about dying without any Bincho Power," said Harukaze. "But, you'll just feel really weka when you run out of Bincho Power," added Mycella. "Huh... Figures..." muttered B.F. Musashi. "Well, were done with the trials, dude, so where now?" asked S.L. Musashi.

"Wha?"

"What? You don't know? We won the bowling ball game."

"... Oh... I see..."

"So, are you gonna lead the way, or not?" asked S.L. Musashi as he smiled.

Brave Fencer Musashi smiled too, as he stood up and walked towards the last room of the Dungeon. There was a bridge between the gap toward the door, which was unexpected for Musashi, but didn't care anyway. They were close to save the Princess.

_Princess Fillet... Wait for me... We're coming...!_

* * *

**A/N: **FINALLY! They're done! And me too! Now listen closely, to all the readers and fans of my fanfic. I'm am STILL not dead, so if you're wondering why this fic is pausing for a long time, it means I'm BUSY, and not dead. Just... inactive... But like I said, I'm not dead, as I am continuing to write this fic (and the OTHER fic) and busy with the school work, so don't complain. And don't stop reading either! I'll be always updating, but only randomly, so watch out! XD

See ya! I'm out!


	27. Rescuing Princess Fillet!

**A/N: **Finally! A new chapter! (checks the clock) OO I'm in a hurry...! Eeep!

**Disclaimer: **Musashi and their characters are from Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Haruakaze, Minka, and other characters not mentioned in the game are mine. :p

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 27: RECUING PRINCESS FILLET! A SUFFOCATING DUEL!

Musashi and Co. entered into the last room. In the room was a wide pathway. Along its right side was a pool of water; The other, a pool of boiling lava. This was not the room Brave Fencer Musashi expected. "Man, they sure did a major make-over," said B.F. Musashi. "From the looks of your face, I could tell how much," said S.L. Musashi. "Well then, let's just go forward," said Mycella.

So they did. As they reached a massive stone door, they heard "Voice", saying:

**_"WELCOME... I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU..."_**

The door then opened in front of the group. When they peeped in, they see a number of Vambees all over the place. Some were on the side, while others were on the ceiling. As the group got in, some Vambees looked at them coldly, while others hissed or growled at them.

"Huh. Some welcome we've got..." muttered Kojiro.

As they continued walking forward, they saw two Vambee Soldiers; one on the right and one on the left. Behind them in the middle was a throne under the shady balck light. There was someone on the throne, but the gang did not see his face. The figure stood up and said:

**_"IT IS TRULY AN HONOR TO MEET YOU IN PERSON, BRAVE FENCER MUSASHI..."_**

"So you're the voice we've been hearing all this time..." said S.L. Musashi. Brave Fencer Musashi took a step forward and demanded, "Who are you and what have you done to the Princess?!"

**_"MY, MY... TWO QUESTIONS ROLLED INTO ONE... ALRIGHT THEN... LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF..."_**

The figure stood up and slowly walked into the light.

And the gang were horrified at the sight.

In front of them now was a Vambee, but looked very different from the other Vambees. He was a silver-colored Vambee. His shoulders were very broad, which were covered by a metallic clothing. A dried blood figure of a cross was imprinted on his chest. He had a pair of huge wings sprouted on his back. He had two color in each eye. His left eye was yellow; the other was blood red.

"Wh-What the heck are you?!" asked B.F. Musashi. The Vambee bowed its head as he said in a cold voice, "Greetings. I am... the Vambee King, ruler of all Vambees... I have come from the darkness as an ordinary Vambee while you were away. That was the time when I decided to rule over the Vambees..."

"And I'm not surprised why..." muttered B.F. Musashi.

"And to answer your second question..."

The Vambee King clicked his fingers, and a spotlight was shone to reveal a person in chains. The person was Princess Fillet. She looked slightly pale. Her eyes were closed, until she slowly opened them to see Brave Fencer Musashi. Their eyes met as they stared for awhile. "Mu... Musashi..." she whispered. "... Princess..." he whispered. Then, the Vambee King walkied near to Princess Fillet, and held her chin up to look at her face. He then said, "Your beloved princess is simply very pretty, don't you think, Brave Fencer Musashi?" Musashi just gave a disgusted look, as he said, "Shut up. Just tell me what the hell are you gonna do to the Princess." The Vambee King replied, "Well... what if..." His mouth was then near to Princess Fillet's neck. "I try bite her milky skin...?" Fillet looked horrified when she heard those word. However, Musashi looked enraged, as he shouted, "YAMERO (STOP)!" The Vambee King looked at Musashi over his shoulders and Fillet looked at him too, weakly. "Let the Princess go... or you'll be DAMNED by my Lumina!" B.F. Musashi exclaimed, as he drew out his Lumina.

"Oh? Is that so?" asked the Vambee King, as he snapped his fingers.

Then, Musashi felt something strange. It was like as if something was coming from behind. Slowly, he looked over his shoulders. And to his horror, a Vambee was behind him, and it pinned him onto the ground, hard. _D-DAMN IT! _B.F. Musashi's mind cursed. The others were also held back by some other Vambees.

As Brave Fencer Musashi struggled beneath the Vambee, he exclaimed, "OI! LEMME GO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU PLANNING?!" The Vambee King just smiled coldly, and said, "Oh, I'm sorry... But I guess watching me is much better than just standing and talking around..."

To everyone's horror, the Vambee King placed his mouth onto Princess Fillet's neck. She broke out a cold sweat as the Vambee King's breath touched her skin. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out from her lips. But as the Vambee King sank his teeth into her neck, her voice pierced the whole room. As Brave Fencer Musashi watched the horror, rage began to fill him. When the Vambee King finally removed his blood-soaked fangs from the Princess's neck, B.F. Musashi exclaimed, "YOU... YOU MONSTER!!!" He then threw the Vambee from his behind violently, and rushed towards the Vambee King. As he did, he quickly drew out his Lumina and Fusion. He then stuck them onto the Vambee King violently, only to find out that he was able to to defend himslef by blocking the attack with his claws. Neverthless, he continued attacking the Vambee King with all his might.

Meanwhile, the others decided to help, but they first tried defeating the Vambees who pinned them. Meanwhile, as the Vambee King continued defending himself from Brave Fencer Musashi's attacks, he said, "My, my, there is such anger within you. Are you sure this is not because of your beloved princess?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi, as he swug his Lumina above th Vambee King. Again, he missed, and this time, he made a double-jumo, and executed his Aerial Attack. He was able to hit him, but to his dismay, the Vambee King acted as if he just received a very small damage. Being frustrated about this, he activated his Fire Scroll and started shooting some fire at the Vambee King. To his dissapointment, the Vambee King flew above to avoid the flames. _You're not the only one who can fly, bozo! _B.F. Musashi thought, as he activated his Sky Scroll. As he began flowting in the air, an airborne duel was about to start.

The Vambee King attacked first by striking a quick attack on Musashi. Musashi dodged. However, the attack managed to to hit his shoulder. Then, Musashi swung his Fusion on the Vambee's arm, making a huge cut on it. Musashi then used the Fencing Ability at the Vambee King. The Vambee King was moderately hit. Musashi quickly used Gunshot. While being shot continuosly, the Vambee King emitted a mist of poison from its mouth. As the poisonous mist surrounded Musashi, he tried to cover himself from the poison. However, some of the poison managed to get inside his body. The posion spreaded out like wild fire. Unable to resist the poison within him, Musashi fell onto the ground (which was a coincidence when the Sky Scroll's power was deactivated). As he lay on the ground, the Vambee King swopped down to attack.

Suddenly, the attack was blocked by Samurai Legend Musashi's Great Oar. "Oh no you won't, baka (idiot)!" said S.L. Musashi. "How nice... defending a friend while saving him from death..." said the Vambee King. "Yeah, and it's too bad it will be the last thing you'll see!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. Musashi then used a Chain Attack on the Vambee King. He was damaged a little severely, since it was a combo attack. The Vambee King then flew up to avoid Musashi. "Come back here, you coward!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. Then, Kojiro exclaimed, "Just because you can fly, doesn't mean you CAN'T get HURT!"

Kojiro then summoned a Swallow Wave towards the Vambee King. Since the King did not expect this, he was hit very badly. "Alright, Kojiro! You did it!" cheered S.L. Musashi. "Uh, no time to cheer up!" said Kojiro. "'Cuz here he comes!" The Vambee King swooped towards the samurais. Luckily for Musashi and Kojiro, they manage to evade the attack. Meanwhile, Harukaze leviatated Brave Fencer Musashi near to her. As she lay him down, Mycella let Musashi gulp an antidote. With that, he was healed. "Thanks," he muttered, as soon as he woke up.

Then, the Vambee King, who was still on the air, exclaimed, "Enough already! Haven't you forgotten that you are just wasting your time?" B.F. Musashi was shunned. _Oh shoot! The Princess...! _He then ran towards Princess Fillet to get her. However, the Vambee King prevented this by swooping him. Musashi was knocked by the wall. "I can't just let you get the Princess so easily, you foolish mortals," said the Vambee King. "Huh! The only foolish around here is YOU!" said B.F. Musashi. The Vambee King then emitted another mist of poison mist. However, B.F. Musashi counter-attacked by activating his Wind Scroll to prevent the poison from coming near to him. "Hey! Same some for me too!" said S.L. Musashi. He then used his Sword of Wind to summon a medium-sized tornado. Together with the Wind Scroll, the tornado was able to blow away the poison completely.

"HA! With our Wind power, your poisonous attakcs are useless against us!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "That's right, now hand over the Princess if you don't wanna get into trouble!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi.

"Oh? Is that so?" asked the Vambee King. "Really, Brave Fencer Musashi, you think I can give up that easily? In fact, I have come well prepared..."

"Huh?"

Then, some Vambees began to crowd Harukaze and Princess Mycella. "H-HEY!" they cried. "HEY, what was that for?! Let go of them!" demanded S.L. Musashi. "Hey, didn't you hear us?!" asked Kojiro angrily. "LET THEM GO!" Then, they went away, and the girls seemed fine. "What the?" asked S.L. Musashi. "What was THAT for?" Mycella and Harukaze checked themselves for a while. They then realized something. "O-Our items! They're gone!" cried Mycella. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Kojiro. "Yeah, and they got all the antidote!" cried Harukaze. "Oh shoot, then that means...!" said S.L. Musashi. Suddenly, the same green pin used to drain Brave Fencer Musashi's Bincho Power was shot at Musashi's body. "WHAT THE-?!" Then, the Vambee King gave a signal. "Bring out the Cube of Poison."

Then, a huge glass cube surrounded the group. They were now enclosed into it. "W-What the heck is this?!" asked S.L. Musashi. "I-I dunno...! ARGH!" said B.F. Musashi, as he moaned in pain. His Bincho Power was slowing slipping away from him. Then, the Vambee King flicked his finger. As he did, the cube was starting to surround the group within it with a huge mist of poison. They then coughed as they tried to resist the poison. "T-Those cheaters..!" exclaimed S.L. Musashi. "They were planning to kill us with this poison!" exclaimed Kojiro. "What's worse, they stole our antidotes to prevent us from curing ourselves!" said Mycella. "And what's even worse, Brave Fencer Musashi is losing power! He can't even use his Antidote Ability!" said Harukaze. 'Crud, are we gonna die?! NOOOOO!' squealed the little Minku. "D-DAMMIT!" cursed B.F. Musashi.

As he tried to see, his vision was blurry. The others were slowly fainting. Then, as seconds passed, they passed out, as they lie on the floor flat within the cube. However, Brave Fencer Musashi was trying to fight. Seeing this, the Vambee King drew closer to cube and flicked his finger to deactivate the poison within the cube. He then looked at Musashi, who was still panting, as the poison was trying to take over him. "What a surprise... you managed to resist... however, you will soon be dying anyway..." the Vambee King said coldly. "W-What the hell do you want from the Princess?!" he demanded as he panted. The Vambee King answered, "Simple. I want her... to be my own VAMBEE QUEEN." Musashi was shocked by those words. The Vambee King continued, "You see, I feel a little... incomplete. Besides, what's a King without a Queen? Since she's a princess, it would be little fair, if I would spare her mother, who is a Queen, and wife of a King. So why not? The Allucaneet Princess will be mine..."

Then, Musashi said, "I... (pant) won't... (pant) LET YOU...!" Musashi's body began to shake uncontrolably. "What's this?" asked the Vambee King. "Is this JEALOUSLY I sense?" Musashi spatted, "Hell, no! It's because... there's a way to reverse it!"

"Hm? Ah, yes... the Remedy. Of course..." said the Vambee King. "The Remedy... is the... only way... to cure... anybody... from turning... into a Vambee..." panted Musashi, as he remembered the day he made the Remedy to cure Tim from turning into a Vambee. Musashi couldn't take it. The poison was taking over him, fast. "So... you wish to make the Remedy?" asked the Vambee King. "Very well, you may do so. But remember... you only have TWENTY-FOUR HOURS before she COMPLETELY turns into a Vambee." He continued, "And if that's up, she will be with me... FOREVER..." Musashi felt very dizzy. He sweated uncontrolably. He then curled as he kneeled. "Uuuugh..." he moaned, feeling that the poison has already taken over.

"So... do we have a deal, Brave Fencer Musashi?" the Vambee King asked. He then said, "But... I guess I'll let you out, off course..." He then flicked his finger, and the cube dissappeared. Musashi tried to look, as he panted uncontrolably. "You still remember the ingredients, don't you?" asked thr Vambee King. "Remember... twenty-four hours..." Musashi can't take it anymore. As his senses began to fade away, all he could think of was, _D...Damn... you... Princess... I... I..._

His world then went black...

* * *

"Sir Musashi?"

"Oh! Sir Musashi! Please wake up!"

... Huh...?

"Oh! He is waking up!"

... Those voices...

"Oh my, he is waking up!"

... Shanky...?

"Sir Musashi!"

... Ribson...?

"Oh my, he's still alive!"

... Livers...?

Brave Fencer Musashi woke to be greeted by three familiar people. "Oh, Sir Musashi! I'm glad that you're awake!" said Snanky cheerfully. "And to think that our vacation will be a good one if we see you!" said Livers. "... Uhm... wait. Shanky and you were in a vacation? That explains why I haven't seen you guys around..." said Musashi. "Aww... you missed me, Sir Musashi, haven't you?" asked Shanky cheerfully. Musashi then realized something. "Wait a sec! Where are my friends, geezer?!" asked B.F. Musashi. "Do not worrith. They art in their rooms," says Ribson. "What seems to beth the problemth?" he asked. Musashi then answered hurriedly, "I-It's about the princess!" Shanky then said, "Oh goodness gracious! If it's about the princess, well, please do wake up your friends, and report it to the King and the Queen!"

So in the throne room, everybody was anxious to hear the news. "We were so surprised that some of our knights found you (children) lying around near the Restaurant when Wanda screamed. We thought you died, but it's a good thing Father White was able to heal you, together with Doctor Tung," said the Queen. "Well, thank you very much, your Highness," said Princess Mycella. "Anyways, back to the topic," said the King. "Have you seen our daughter yet?" The group bowed with shame. Then, S.L. Musashi then said, "... We did find her, alright..." Kojiro then said, "But... when we tried to rescue her..." Images and souds of Princess Fillet screaming with pain filled Brave Fencer Musashi's thoughts. "She..." B.F. Musashi said softly, as if he was going to say it soon. "She was..." The image of the Vambee King came into his thoughts. "SHE WAS BITTEN BY THE VAMBEE KING, AND NOW SHE WILL BE THE VAMBEE QUEEN!"

Everyone was shocked. The Queen felt like she was about to faint of depression. The King' s face was white as chalk. Livers, Shanky, and Riibson were too speechless. As for the Musashi and Co. they were deeply dissappointed. Finally, Livers said, "... Well? What are you waiting for?! You must make the Remedy, before it's too late!"

"Yeah, but... wait. Since when did you rescue us?" asked B.F. Musashi. "Since last night, ariund 8 hours ago." answered Shanky. "Oh crap! We have to hurry!" exclaimed B.F. Musashi. "Can you still remember the ingredients of the so-called Remedy?" asked Kojiro. "Heck, yeah!" sayd B.F. Musashi. Then, a familiar voice was heard.

"If that's the case, allow me to help you, Musashi-sama."

They all turned around to see Kenji by the throne room entrance. "WAH! Kenji-san! What the hell are you doing here?!" exclaimed Kojiro. Ignoring Kojiro's words, Kenji said formally, "Allow me to help you on your mission. If it's time your dealing, I may help you." ("Oh, so NOW you're ignoring me?!" exclaimed Kojiro.) Musashi thought for awhile, and said, "Alright, Kenji-san. You're in." Kojiro exclaimed, "WHAT?!" S.L. Musashi then said, "Well, he's fast, so why not?" Kojiro looked dumbfound.

Then, Musashi thought with determination, _Wait for me, Princess! I won't let you turn into a Vambee! Not ever!_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, finally! I managed to update this chapter. And just in time! I'm gonna leave now! See you in 2 weeks! Check out my dA journal entry to see why! (rushes out to the gate) 


	28. In Search for the Remedy Ingredients!

**Disclaimer: **Musashi and its characters are from Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

**A/N:** YES! A new chapter has come! I'm ALIVE!!! (evil laughs)**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 28: SEARCHING THE REMEDY INGRIDIENTS! WE NEED THAT TOO, YOU KNOW!**

"GAH! Musashi, must we REALLY go THIS early?! I barely even finished my breakfast!"

"Aw, come on, Kojiro! At least you finished your plate-filled food!"

"But it's not enough! All that 'boss battle' gave the heck out of me!"

Brave Fencer Musashi just sighed as he and Kojiro walked out of the castle towards the village. They were with Samurai Legend Musashi, Princess Mycella, Harukaze, and (to Kojiro's disappointment,) Kenji.

Kojiro then whispered to B.F. Musashi, "Must we really bring HIM along?!"

"HIM, who?" asked B.F. Musashi.

"You know...!"

"WHO?"

"KENJI!"

"What about him?"

"He's not supposed to be with us, is he?!"

"What do you expect? We need his help to find the ingredients because he's fast."

"B-But...!"

Kojiro then peered over his shoulder. He could see Harukaze and Kenji giggling as they talked. Kojiro pulled out a disappointed face as he could feel a hot steam steaming out from his ears. Musashi just sweatdropped and said, "Just pretend you didn't see anything." Kojiro just pouted.

As the group entered Grillin' Village, Musashi saw Father White waving at him, as if he is calling Musashi. "Oh, Musashi. Please come here, my son," he called. The group exchanged looks, but did not hesitate to go to Father White's church. As they did, Father White said, "Ah, Musashi. I heard that you are planning to make the Remedy, correct?" B.F. Musashi nodded and said, "... Yeah... It's for... the Princess..."

"Ah, I know, my son. That is why I will give you something for your quest. Please, come inside, children."

The group followed Father White into the church. As they went in, Father White said, "You may pray while I get something useful for your quest. In a minute..."

He then walked through the door near the altar. As they waited, the group sat down on some seats (separately), while Brave Fencer Musashi remained standing, looking at the stained glass image on the window. He remembered the night he confronted a bunch of Vambee Soldiers when they attacked him under the command of Bubbles. Now, the church seemed to be Vambee-free. The place seemed to have soothed the group, but not entirely for Brave Fencer Musashi. He still felt disappointed about what happened last night. He still felt disappointed about what happened last night. Images of Princess Fillet and the Vambee King began to cloud his mind. And the sound of Fillet's shrilling voice ringed his ears.

He bowed his head, not looking anymore at the image he was staring. _... Damn you... you son of a devil..._ Musashi cursed quietly.

Then, the door opened and Father White came out with something in his hands.

"Well, here it it," he announced.

"What the heck is that?" asked S.L. Musashi.

Father White then revealed a golden goblet. It has a cover, with a small figure of a cross. The golden goblet was embedded with small alining colored stones.

"A simple, yet elegant container for your Remedy," said Father White.

Father White then handed the goblet to Brave Fencer Musashi. Musashi looked at it for a while, and then said, "Thank you. Is this all you give?" Father White replied, "Oh no, my son. In fact, I have some useful facts that you should know." Musashi looked confused, but did not hesitate to listen. "Musashi," he said, "do you still remember the ingredients for the Remedy?" B.F. Musashi thought for awhile, and then answered, "Yeah, I still remember. The only ingredients are Aquadin and the Mysteria."

"Do you still remember where to get them?" asked Father White.

"Yeah, the Aqualin can found in TwinPeak Mountain, while the Mysteria can be found in the Allucaneet Mines," answered B.F. Musashi.

Then, Kenji said, "But, Musashi-sama. Don't you think the Mysteria will only bloom in the wee hours of the morning?" S.L. Musashi then exclaimed, "What?! Ya mean that Mysteria-thingy will only bloom in the very early morning?! Dude, we can NEVER wake up THAT early!"

"Except maybe for Wind, who lives in the windmill just ahead of the Soloment Forest," said Father White.

"Just what time does that Mysteria bloom?" asked Princess Mycella.

"That Mysteria flower will only bloom around two to five am," said Harukaze.

"Holy crud, now that is too early!" exclaimed Kojiro. He then turned to Brave Fencer Musashi, saying, "Musashi? You know about this, right? That means..." B.F. Musashi just bowed his head with disappointment, as he said quietly, "... Even if we make the Remedy, it will all be too late... Damn..."

"But I do believe that you can still get it. For today, that is," said Father White.

"... Excuse me?" asked B.F. Musashi.

"Well you see, my son, a lot has happened ever since you returned to your world," said Father White. "Of course, you know that some new villages have been settled. But, the most amusing thing is, that the Mysteria can be blooming right now."

Brave Fencer Musashi can't tell if he was happy or astonished. But then, he hesitated. "I... still don't understand. How can Mysteria be blooming right now?"

"Well, it might be, because it's Sky Day today," said Father White.

"And... what's so special about this Sky Day?" asked S.L. Musashi, as he made a what-the-heck-is-that face.

"Not really too sure, but it's a rare day which occurs randomly each week," said B.F. Musashi. "It was also the only day when I got the Sky Scroll." He then turned to Father White. "But I still don't understand what is the connection between Sky Day (today) and Mysteria, Father."

"Well, during those years while you were gone in this world, many claimed that they saw Mysteria blooming during Sky Day. A group even brought one petal of the flower as they entered the mines as a proof!" said Father White.

"So that means... we still have a chance!" said B.F. Musashi, as he smiled with determination. "Thanks, Father White! We owe you one!" Father White just smiled and said, "I am just glad I can help you, my son. Now, off to your quest, children. The Princess is waiting. May God be with you."

As the group went out, Brave Fencer Musashi said to them, "Alright, team. We need to split up into two groups to save up time." He then looked at Samurai Legend Musashi and Pricness Mycella as he said, "Musashi. Princess Mycella. You guys come with me. We're headin' back to TwinPeak Mountain." S.L. Musashi made a determined face and a thumb-up as he said, "I'm with ya, dude!" B.F. Musashi then said to Kojiro, "Kojiro, you better be with Harukaze and Kenji. You guys better be off in the Allucaneet Mines." Kojiro replied, "Sure, Musashi. But, I thought I just saw a guard by the entrance. Think we still need permission?" Brave Fencer Musashi then looked at the mines' direction. Sure enough, there was a guard by the entrance. "Ok. Let's ask him."

As the group went to the mines' entrance, the guard bowed in a noble way as he spotted Brave Fencer Musashi. Ah, Sir Musashi. It is an honor to meet you at your presence." He then asked, "What is your business in the mines?" B.F. Musashi answered, "We need to get the Mysteria that's deep within the mines." The guard replied, "I see... today is Sky Day (even though today is really Wednesday), and I heard you need to make the Remedy for the Princess." Musashi nodded. "Well, I would gladly let you enter, Brave Fencer Musashi," the guard said kindly. "But I must warn you. Some paths within these mines are still in progress, so the dangers are still at stake. Please do be careful." B.F. Musashi then said to Kojiro, "You hear that, Kojiro? If that's the case, there's a high chance that you might be meeting some miners, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to ask where the Mysteria is." Kojiro nodded and said, "You got it, Musashi!" B.F. Musashi then turned to the guard as he said, "Some of my friends here would wish to get the Mysteria. Will you let them pass?" The guard answered kindly, "Why certainly, Brave Fencer Musashi. It is an honor." He then made way for Kojiro, Harukaze, and Kenji.

"Well then, I guess we'll-" B.F. Musashi was about to speak when...

"Race to see who goes with Harukaze!" Kojiro interrupted before Musashi could even finish his sentence. "You ready, Kenji?!" exclaimed Kojiro. "I'm telling you, Kojiro-san. You can't beat me in that game," said Kenji calmly, "Well too bad for you, 'cuz I'm going in! Baka (Idiot)!" exclaimed Kojiro, as he began running towards the mine. "OI! Bakero (You idiot)! Yamero (Stop)!" exclaimed Kenji, as he, too, started running. Kojiro and Kenji were now zooming towards the mine. Meanwhile, Harukaze just fell silent with a blank face, while the two Musashis sweatdropped.

"Retarded retards," said B.F. Musashi.

"... What's up with them?" asked Harukaze.

"Just pretend you don't know them," said S.L. Musashi.

"By the way, Harukaze..." B.F. Musashi said. Harukaze turned to him, and asked, "Hm? What is it, Musashi-sama?" B.F. Musashi said, "Once you got the Mysteria, we'll meet in the Restaurant, got it?" Harukaze nodded. "And if there's any trouble, just try to make a telepath us." Harukaze gave a surprised look and asked, "Why, how do you know I can do that?" Musashi turned away from her and walked away, as he said, "I know you can do it. You're a shaman, Harukaze. I trust in you." With that, Samurai Legend Musashi and Mycella followed Brave Fencer Musashi.

* * *

Brave Fencer Musashi, Samurai Legend Musashi, and Princess Mycella were now hiking in TwinPeak Mountain which has the Aqualin Lake on top. 

"Huh. I'm not too surprised that the path to Aqualin Lake has changed into a better and safe road," said B.F. Musashi. "Why? Was it really different back then?" asked S.L. Musashi. "Oh heck, tell me about it. I needed to swing to get to the lake!" said B.F. Musashi as he laughed out loud. "Well, the Aquadin People HAVE to do fix the path, since they needed the Aqualin also," said Mycella. "Of course, everyone deserves a safe path."

They continued walking until they reached their destination: The Aqualin Lake. "Whoa. This is Aqualin Lake?" asked Mycella. Brave Fencer Musashi nodded. "It looks very pretty for a lake!" said Mycella, as she smiled at the beauty of the lake. "Well then, aren't you gonna feel that goblet with it?" asked S.L. Musashi. Brave Fencer Musashi nodded, and walked near the lake. He took out the goblet, and filled it with Aqualin. "Well, we got the Aqualin. Now all we have to do it to go back to Grillin' Village and wait in the restaurant for the others." S.L. Musashi then said, "Ok, but first, why don't we drink some Aqualin as well? 'Sides, we did hike awhile ago..." He then went near the lake, as he dipped his hand in the water to take a sip. "You know what? I would like to try it as well," said Mycella. "Besides, I heard that it's really refreshing..." She then went to the lake as well to drink. Then, S.L. Musashi splashed some water to his face as he said, "Ahhh... now this is the life, baby!" Brave Fencer Musashi just smiled weakly, and decided to drink as well.

* * *

Harukaze, Kojiro, and Kenji walked on one of the paths in the Mines. They haven't seen any miners for quite some time, and Harukaze was getting a little worried. What's worse, it's a little too dim to see. 

"Oh my, I'm getting worried," said Harukaze. "I hope we don't get lost..." Kojiro tried to comfort her as he said, "Harukaze..." Then, Kenji interrupted him by bumping him and said to Harukaze, "It's gonna be alright, Harukaze-chan." Kojiro then thought, _Damn you, Kenji-san...!_

Then, as Harukaze took a step forward, she slipped. "A-A-A-H-H!" screamed Harukaze. "HARUKAZE-CHAN!" Kojiro and Kenji exclaimed. They both fell after her. They can all see that they're falling to a body of water. _What a perfect time to test my new skill: The Ninja Water Walk! _Kenji thought. _This way, I may be able to save Harukaze! _Meanwhile, Kojiro thought wildly, _Oh man! I'm so stupid! I STILL can't swim! _But then, he looked at the very worried falling Harukaze, who was holding her Minku tightly. _Ah, no matter! If she drowns, then I'll try my best to swim! _There's no turning back. The boys try to speed up as they try to get Harukaze.

Then, Kenji splashed onto the water with his feet. He thought he has Harukaze on his arms (he closed his eyes dramatically), so he said, "It's ok, Harukaze-chan. I'm here." But then, a different voice answered, "Harukaze-chan?! In your dreams, buster!" Kenji then looked at the person he was carrying right now. To his dismay, it was Kojiro. "And if I were you, put me down, or someone might see us!" demanded Kojiro. Kenji was so surprised, he exclaimed, "GAH! Kojiro-san? Where's Harukaze-chan?!" They then spotted a man on a rock, who was probably a miner, carrying Harukaze. "A-Arigato gozaimasu," said Harukaze. "No promlem, little lady," said the miner. You should be more careful next time." Kenji and Kojiro sweatdropped with disappointment.

Then, the miner asked, "Say, what are you kids doing in a place like this?" Kenji answered, "Um, we need to find the flower Mysteria." Kojiro then said, "Yeah. Do you have any idea where it is?" The miner replied, "Okay. I'll tell you..."

* * *

In TwinPeak Mountain, Musashi and the others were just about to finish their break. Just as Musashi walked out of the lake, he thought he heard a "click" sound. "Uh... guys? Did you hear that?" asked B.F. Musashi. "Uh... yes?" said Mycella. Then, the sound turned into a ticking sound. It took seconds for them to realize that something bad was going to happen. With that, Samurai Legend Musashi swept Mycella off her feet as he exclaimed, "JUMP! IT'S A BOMB!" 

Without thinking, they jumped off the cliff just in time to avoid the explosion behind them. The explosion didn't destroy the Aqualin Lake, but it would have killed them all in one blow. Right now, they were falling down, fast. Mycella looked very frightened. The two Musashis looked surprised too, but they both know what to do. Brave Fencer Musashi activated his Water Scroll, and Samurai Legend Musashi stayed calm as he knew that he has his trusty WaterBug Shoes.

The two Musashi then hit the surface, safe and sound. They then looked up at the already-smoked up mountain. "W-What was that explosion all about?" wondered S.L. Musashi. B.F. Musashi replied, "I dunno... But whatever that was, I sure hope Kojiro and the others aren't having a hard time..."

* * *

Meanwhile, beneath the mines, Harukaze was having a little hard time with Kenji and Kojiro, as they were arguing endlessly. She sighed as she thought, _How I wish I could telepath Musashi-sama, like what he said. But, it's not that important right now. _Right now, Kenji and Kojiro were arguing about who will carry Harukaze down below a huge fan, which was covering a gap between two stairs. Below the fan was the way to Mysteria's base, according to a miner. 

"I SAY I WILL GO DOWN WITH HARUKAZE, AND NOT YOU, BOKE-NINJA!" exckaimed Kojiro. "WELL I SAY YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T EVEN STAND A CHANCE, BOKE-SAMURAI!" exclaimed Kenji.

Harukaze then said with annoyance, "Ok. That does it." Kojiro and Kenji looked at her with blank faces. Then, Harukaze picked her Minku up and said, "If you guys can't decided, then I might as well do it myself." With that, she jumped off. Kojiro and Kenji couldn't believe their eyes.

"HARUKAZE-CHAN!" cried Kenji and Kojiro.

They rushed at the edge to see what was happening. She was falling, fast. But despite that, she acted calm. She seemed to be concentrating to the energy around her. Then, when she was about to hit the ground, she suddenly levitated. Then, she lightly landed on the ground on her feet. "Phew... That was close," said Harukaze. "Right, Minka?" The Minku would only nod happily. Meanwhile, Kenji and Kojiro sighed with relief as they said, "Phew, that was close..." Then, Harukaze called out, "Kojiro-kun? Kenji-kun? Aren't you going to come down too?" They replied, "HAI, Harukaze-chan!" After that, they glared at each other. As soon as they went down, they were dumbfound to find a ladder attached on the side of the wall. "Geez, and I wasted my energy just for this," said Harukaze.

They walked towards the path to Mysteria. "According to the miners, the path to Mysteria should be done by now," said Kojiro. "And they said they'll be removing the fan soon to fix the path from above," said Harukaze. Just then, Kenji said, "Nanda...? Look! I think I see something!" Indeed, they did see something. As they briskly went forward, they see a bunch of miners scattered, lying motionless on the ground. Harukaze went near to one of the miners to feel the pulse. "... He's still alive," said Harukaze. "But he's somehow, he seems to be injured." Kojiro looked at the other miners. "Yeah, and some of them have some strange burn marks," said Kojiro. "Which means someone came here before us, and attacked these miners," said Kenji. Then, the miner by Harukaze's side woke up slowly to see Harukaze. "It's alright now," said Harukaze. "Ugh... th-those..." the miner muttered weakly. "Nanda? What are you trying to say, mister?" asked Kojiro. "Th... The theives...! But... they have... a new member?! They... were talking about... the Mysteria..." muttered the miner. With that, he closed his eyes to rest. Harukaze, Kojiro, and Kenji exchanged looks. Someone came before them!

Without saying anything, they rushed towards the cave of Mysteria. As they got in the first thing they saw was the Mysteria. It glowed in a pure way. It was a little large and white. But that's not the only thing they saw. They also saw The Leader's Force. With Reisling.

"Damn it, you guys. I can't believe we got through a lot of bad stuff just for getting this rose!" said Riesling.

"W-W-Well, at least w-we're here now, r-r-right?" said Ed.

"Duh, and we still have to get through those miner goons," said Ben.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let's just get the daisy already and get the hell outta here," said Reisling.

"Hey! We need that too, you know!" Kenji cried suddenly.

Ed, Ben, and Riesling turned around to see Kojiro, Harukaze., and Kenji.

"What the...?!"

"R-RIESLING?!" Kojiro exclaimed. "What the heck are you guys doing in here?!"

Riesling then answered coolly, "What a question, Ko-JERK-ro! We're here for the, uh, flower!" Kojiro replied, "What a coincidence! We're here for the Mysteria too! Are are you gonna do with it? For what purpose?" Riesling then answered in a low voice, "We're gonna make a Remedy for Topo, you jerk." Kojiro was then confused. Riesling then said, "Last night, some frickin' monsters called Vambees attacked Topo while she was checking out the Restaurant. Bubbles said within 24 hours, she will be one of them. I don't wanna make that happen! So here I am, making the Remedy, just for her..."

Then, he glared at Kojiro with fury as he exclaimed, "AND I WON'T LET SOME **JERK **LIKE YOU GET IN THE WAY! ONLY **I** WILL MAKE IT, TO PROVE THAT **I **AM THE MAN FOR **TOPO, **AND NOT **YOU!"**

Kojiro was surprised by his words. He tried to explain, as he said, "W-Wait, Riesling-san! That's not what I-!" But he was cut off by Riesling, as he said furiously, "**SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE, YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU'RE GOING DOWN AND DONE!"**He then wielded his double-bladed axe from his back, looking ready to attack Kojiro.

_Holy great wings of swallows! _thought Kojiro. _This is NOT good!_

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-oh! Looks like Riesling is still jealous at Kojiro! What's worse, he looks like he's ready to kill Kojiro! Will our little redhead samurai Koji (Nickname for him?! XD) ever calm Riesling down? Find out by reading the next chapter, SOON!

BTW, check out my deviantArt Gallery! I place some "hot" pics! Never before seen! SEE BFM X PRINCESS FILLET LIME! (evil laughther)

Until next time! See ya!


	29. A Swallow or a Loser?

**A/N: **FINALLY! IT'S UP! After for so long... (sniff) Check out my deviantART to find out why, LOL.

**Disclaimer: **Musashi and its characters (except for Harukaze, Minka, and Kenji) are from Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

Riesling glared at Kojiro with deep anger, as he gripped his double-bladed axe at his back. Kojiro stepped back a little with hesitation. '_Oh boy… This isn't good_.' thought Kojiro. '_I've heard from Samurai Legend Musashi that Riesling's the DUMBEST director of Gandrake! But… with HATRED JELOUSLY in his heart mind, I don't think he's that dumb now! In fact… he looks SERIOUS! Serious enough to KILL ME!'_

**CHAPTER 29: A SWALLOW OR A LOSER? KOJIRO PAWNS IT ALL!**

"I'm gonna make you wish you were born the GRAVEYARD, Kojiro!" shouted Riesling. "And I thought you guys planted a BOMB in the AQUALIN LAKE!" he told to Ed and Ben. "Well, w-we did… B-But they're p-p-probably in G-G-GROUPS!" said Ed. "Duh, maybe they are!" said Ben. Kenji then exclaimed, "O-Oi, chotto matte (Wait a minute)! What do you mean 'bomb in the Aqualin Lake'?!" Harukaze cried, "Yeah! What did you do there?!" But Riesling ignored them as he said, "Ah, it doesn't matter…" He then pointed at Kojiro. "At least he still have ORDERS from PRESIDENT GANDRAKE to get KOJIRO OUT OF THE PICTURE!" said Riesling. Kojiro fell silent as he thought, '_I knew it… They still have orders from Gandrake to capture me! But… I doubt Riesling will get me… ALIVE!'_

"PREPARE TO GET **WHOOPED**, KOJIRO!" exclaimed Riesling. Kojiro poised in silence. Without any warning, Riesling swung his axe towards Kojiro. However, Kojiro managed to evade the attack by springing up in the air. Riesling ended up hitting the ground with a big CROOOOM. But that didn't stop Riesling. He, too, sprang up in the air, with his axe, after Kojiro. Kojiro was surprised by this. As Riesling swung his axe at Kojiro, he quickly his nodachi out to make a defense. Riesling's axe and Kojiro's nodachi were then clashed. As Kojiro shook along with his nodachi against Riesling's axe, Riesling demanded, "WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING LIKE THE MAN YOU ARE?!" Kojiro exclaimed, "BECAUSE IT'S **NOT **MY BUSINESS TO FIGHT YOU!"

"FINE! THEN **SUFFER**!!!"

Riesling then forced his axe with all his might towards Kojiro. This made Kojiro fall towards the ground, fast. He ended up with a big CROOOOM. As the smoke began to get clear, Kojiro shook weakly as he tried to regain his consciousness.

"W-We gotta help him!" exclaimed Kenji, after watching the whole scene. "Kojiro-kun!" cried Harukaze. _'Well crud darn it! He needs help!'_ squeaked Minka the Minku. But before they could even take action, Ed said loudly, "Juuust a second th-there. J-Just because R-Riesling's not p-part of the Leader's F-Force, doesn't mean we c-c-can't FIGHT Y-YOU!" Ben then huffed, "Duh, YEAH! I wanna get my hands on that NINJA from, uh, Hell's Valley! I'LL CRUSH HIM!" Harukaze and Kenji fell silent. "Kenji-kun…" muttered Harukaze. "Like we have a choice, Harukaze-chan…" said Kenji.

Meanwhile, Riesling taunted Kojiro as he said, "Hehe… Aw… What's the matter? Did the little birdie break his wing?" Kojiro was just, looking a little angry. '_D-Damn it…'_ thought Kojiro. _'He leaves me no choice!' _He then held his nodachi. Then, he stood up slowly as he thought. _'If it's a FIGHT he wants…'_He then wore a serious face as he gripped his nodachi. _'Then I'll give him one! _he thought. _For the sake of the Princess!'_

Meanwhile, Riesling noticed Kojiro's determination to fight back. He let out a small smile as he thought, '_Looks like the Flaming Samurai's all ready! Nice!' _He gripped his axe. Then, he swung it around above his head. '_Then I'd better give him a… SIGN OF APPRICIATION!' _Meanwhile, Kojiro studied Riesling's actions. He then thought, '_Swinging his axe just like that… He must be launching a powerful attack!'_

Then, with a blink of an eye, Riesling swung his axe on the ground as he exclaimed, "YOU LIKE THAT?!" A wave was then created by the blow of his axe as soon as it hit ground. The wave was then heading towards Kojiro. While it was doing so, Kojiro held his nodachi above his head. When the wave was getting closer to Kojiro, he suddenly smashed the wave with his nodachi using an Earth Swallow Wave. It all ended up with a SHAWAAM. "WHAT THE FRICKIN' HELL?!" exclaimed Riesling as he watch the scene.

Clouds of dust surrounded Kojiro as he glared at Riesling in a different way. Riesling thought wildly, _'Oh crap! He… He COUNTER-ATTACKED my blow! But… HOW?! If that counter-attack was stronger, I could've sworn I was fighting against GANDRAKE!' _But then, Riesling just smirked as he thought, _'Heh… But that doesn't mean I'm SCARED!' _He then called loudly to Kojiro, "Looks like you're more SERIOUS than I thought, Kojiro!" Kojiro then said loudly, "Like I have a choice, dammit Riesling!"

Meanwhile Ed and Ben were confronting Harukaze and Kenji. "I th-think I h-heard if you, young l-l-lady," said Ed, as he was talking to Harukaze. "B-Ben told me that you ha-have p-powers as well. P-Pleased to meet you," said Ed. "And you must be Ed, the one Musashi-sama was talking about when we were in Hell's Valley," said Harukaze. "Th-That is correct," said Ed. "A-After hearing a-a-about what you d-did near H-H-Hell's Valley, I g-g-guess I'll h-have to defeat you! Don't underestimate me because I'm SH-SH-SH-SHORT!" warned Ed. "… Indeed…" mumbled Harukaze. Meanwhile, Ben grunted at Kenji, "Duh, I'll NEVER forgive you, ninja! Duh, you saved the redhead samurai, and RUNED EVERYTHING!" Kenji then said coolly, "Right, whatever. And the name's Kenji, BIG BEN."

"Duh, my name's NOT Big Ben!" huffed Ben.

"Whatever, BALUGA-FATSO," said Kenji.

This made Ben so made, he exclaimed, "DUH, GRARGH! YOU'RE **ANNOYING**, Y'KNOW!" Kenji shrugged as he asked. "Aw, what's the matter? Did I burst your BUBBLE-BRAIN?" Ben was now angrier than ever as he exclaimed, "THAT'S IT! I'LL **CRUSH YOU!**" Kenji sighed as he said, "I guess I have no choice…"

Ben then drew his kwando as he exclaimed, "DUH, PREPARE TO DEFEND YOURSELF!" He then charged towards Kenji. Unfortunately for Ben, Kenji was able to dodge nimbly by jumping above Ben. While in the air Kenji threw some daggers with some papers attached to each one of them. When they hit the ground around Ben, he looked confused. "Duh?" he mumbled. Then, about a few seconds, the daggers exploded around Ben. "DUUUHHHH….!" cried Ben. As Kenji landed softly on the ground, he said to himself, "Huh. Looks like the kunai bombs did it again."

Meanwhile, as Ed confronted Harukaze, he exclaimed, "L-Let's s-see what your p-p-powers d-d-do!" He then raised his hands above his head as they began to glow. _'Uh-oh. I'd better watch out!' _thought Harukaze. "HAAAAAHHH…! T-TAKE THIS!" cried Ed. At the second of those words, he let out a huge beam. However, as soon as the beam went close to Harukaze, she cast as shield around her ("REFLECTING BARRIER!"). The beam hit the barrier and was bounced back towards Ed. "EEEYYEEOOUCH!!!" cried Ed, as the beam hit him. "Huh. Now how does it feel like to take on your own attack?" asked Harukaze in an innocent voice. _'Beh, you can't even stand a chance, shortie!'_ squeaked Minka, as she stuck her tongue out. Ed then said, "Oh, I t-thought you're a s-s-sweet lass, g-girl! Now I-I will m-make you regret th-those words!" He then called Ben, "Hey, B-B-Ben! You h-having a-a-a hard time there?!" Ben was busy swinging his kwando at Kenji, who seemed to have no problem in dodging the deadly weapon. "Duh, yeah Ed! This ninja's too swift for me! OUCH!" said Ben loudly, as Kenji managed to throw a shuriken at Ben's arm.

"W-Well then! E-Execute Plan B-B-B!" exclaimed Ed.

"Duh, OK!"

Then, Ben activated his copter from his backpack. Kenji rushed towards Ed, as Kenji demanded, "What are you planning?!" Ed just smirked, and then used a smoke bomb and disappeared as Kenji was about to hit him with his katana. _NANDA?!_ thought Kenji. Then, Ed reappeared on a different spot. "Hehe… I-It looks like y-you're not the only one with B-B-BOMBS, ninja!" exclaimed Ed. _What the heck does he mean?!_ thought Kenji. Then, Ed released a huge rubber ball, and disappeared again. _Dammit, what is he planning?!_ Kenji thought,_ If I don't do something fast, something BAD might happen!_ Kenji could Ben throwing some bombs over him and Harukaze. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING?!" demanded Kenji, as he threw some shurikens towards Ben. However, Ben seemed to have taken some small damage, as he continued dropping some bombs. "Kenji-kun, you'd best be careful!" cried Harukaze. "Hai, Harukaze-chan, but you'd better find that Ed and stop him!" said Kenji.

"OVER HERE!" cried Ed's voice.

"Now, Harukaze-chan!" cried Kenji.

Harukaze instantly spotted Ed, and she let out an energy beam towards him. However, as soon as Ed released two more rubber balls, he disappeared again with a smoke bomb. "Darn it, I missed!" said Harukaze. "And just what the heck are those rubber balls for?!" asked Kenji, as he could see the big rubber balls bobbing up and down. A few seconds later, they suddenly burst into fireballs. "WHAT THE-?!" exclaimed Kenji. "Kenji-kun! The bombs!" cried Harukaze. Sure enough, the bombs dropped by Ben were about to explode. _'We're doomed,'_ squeaked Minka.

_**BOOOOMMM**_

Kojiro couldn't believe his ears. The explosion came from Harukaze and Kenji's spot. He turned his head to see what was going on. "HARUKAZE-CHAN! KENJI-SAN!" cried Kojiro. "Hey, Kojiro!" called Riesling. Kojiro turned around and saw Riesling raising his axe at him. "Forget about your crappy friends, and focus on ME!" exclaimed Riesling. At first, Kojiro hesitated, but he narrowly dodged, and ended up with a cut on his arm.

"Tch. Now you're getting BORING!" said Riesling.

"… Fine! You're getting ASKING for it!" said Kojiro, as he looked annoyed.

Kojiro then used his Earth Swallow Wave at Riesling. Riesling got hit moderately, and he jumped upwards. He smashed his axe at Kojiro, but missed. Kojiro then used Swallow Wave. Riesling deflected the attack by swing his axe. _Darn, he's good!_ thought Kojiro. "HAH! You call THAT an ATTACK?!" exclaimed Riesling. "Let's see about THIS, then!" He then smashed the ground once more, only this time, the ground shook. Because of this, Kojiro was caught off-guard. "Whoa, what the-?!" cried Kojiro. Then, at a lighting-speed, Riesling attacked Kojiro by cutting his body with his own axe. Blood spurted out from Kojiro's body. He wasn't cut into half, but his wound was very severe. He knelt down while clutching the wound from his waist, as he bled. _D-DAMN IT! _cursed Kojir. He then coughed out some blood. _He's… really STRONG!_ thought Kojiro. Riesling looked at Kojiro and smirked as he said, "Hehe... looks like Flaming Samurai Kojiro's down..."

Meanwhile, as the smoke cleared, Harukaze and Kenji were lying flat on the ground. Harukaze opened her eye, and saw the bleeding Kojiro. "Ko... Kojiro-kun..." Harukaze muttered weakly. Then, Ed and Ben went near to Harukaze and Kenji. "Hehe... n-now that they d-d-down, we might as well a-a-a-annihilate them!" said Ed. "Duh, good idea, Ed!" said Ben. "I'll crush them like ants!" But just when they were about to take action, something bit Ben's buttocks. "EYEOUCH!" It was Harukaze's Minku, Minka, biting Ben's buttocks furiously. "DUH, CUT IT OUT, YOU LITTLE FURBALL!" Meanwhile, Kenji stood up weakly as he used some of his herbs to heal himself. He gave some to Harukaze as well. "Arigatou, Kenji-kun..." said Harukaze. "But what about Kojiro-kun?" They looked at Kojiro. "If we don't do something, he will surely DIE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Restaurant, the two Musashis and Mycella were taking lunch at the Restaurant while waiting for the others. "Geez, where the heck are they?" mumbled B.F. Musashi as he chomped his steak. "Don't worry, dude. I'm sure they'll come," said S.L. Musashi as he gnawed his grilled fish. "Yeah, but... don't you think they're taking some of their for quite a while now?" asked Mycella, as she sipped her pea soup. "Nah, I know Kojiro," said B.F. Musashi calmly. "He always keeps his word. But sometimes, if something gets in his way, he might as well fight back till it ends."

* * *

"So... are you ready to end this, Flaming Samurai Kojiro?" 

Riesling looked gleefully at the severely wounded Kojiro. Kojiro breathed and sweat heavily. "Huh. What a pathetic LOSER you are,"said Riesling. "You're nothing but a HELPLESS SWALLOW." As Riesling's harsh words ringed Kojiro's mind, Kojiro shook with anger. "I... AM... NOT... **A LOSER**!!!" exclaimed Kojiro, as he stood up suddenly with all his strength, and swished his sword straight at Riesling's side. There was silence. Then, Riesling's bandana fell on the ground softly. Blood trickled slowly in his cheek. Kojiro breathed heavily, as he shook. Then, memories of his childhood days slowly flowed into his mind, as if time has stopped for him...

* * *

"You're such a loser, Kojiro." 

"I AM **NOT **A **LOSER**, MUSASHI!"

Little Kojiro and little Musashi were in the middle of a fencing school, arguing as usual. Kojiro then walked out of the school, as he said to Musashi loudly, "One day, I will show you, I am not a loser, Musashi!"

Kojito ran through the streets, until he reached to his home. He then sat under a tree and muttered, "I'll show you, Musashi, I am no loser..." Then, a man with a long messy black hair (his face is not shown.) came near to Kojiro, and noticed his expression. "What's wrong, my boy?" asked the man in a gentle deep voice. Kojiro looked at the man, and said, "Oh... it's nothing..."

"Oh? Then why do I see an X mask on your forehead?" asked the man.

Kojiro sighed and said, "Alright, so I dueled with Musashi. I got this stupid mark after I tripped while dueling. After that, he called me a loser!" Kojiro sighed again and said, "I'm not a loser, right?"

The man sighed lightly and said, "Of course you're not, Kojiro. You were never a loser." He then pointed a nest on a branch of the tree. "You see that nest over there? It's a nest of swallows." said the man. "What about it?" asked Kojiro, looking bored. "You know there are baby swallows in there, right?" the man asked. "So what? They're just a bunch of helpless swallows." said Kojiro. "Well, you could say that..." said the man. "But you see, just like you, they are trying hard to be just like they're parents."

(One baby swallow walks out slowly from the nest.)

"You mean like flying, right?"

(The baby swallow tries to fly and falls.)

"Yes, and it makes mistakes. But then again, its parents will always be there to help."

(The mother swoops the baby up back to the nest.)

"And its siblings will laugh at it, right?"

(The other baby swallows chirp loudly.)

"Well, you could say that. But some would try to cheer it up."

"You mean support, right?"

Yes. Then, it would try again." (The baby swallow tries to fly.) "Once it succeed, its mother and its siblings will know that it is a strong swallow." (The baby swallow flies around the nest, and the others chirp a tune.)

The man then smiled as he said, "You see, Kojiro? Even if a baby swallow is weak, it will prove itself as a strong swallow. Besides, swallows are one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. Remember, Kojiro, you are like a swallow."

Kojiro slowly smiled and said, "I'll remember that... Thanks..."

* * *

Back to reality, Riesling fell silent, and then said, "... So... you stll wanna figh, eh? Fine! LET'S GET IT ON!" Riesling swung his axe at Kojiro. But somehow, Kojro was able to dodge the attacks. While dodging, he thought, '_I'll prove to you, Riesling, I am not a weakling nor a loser! Even Musashi thinks I can defea anyone now!' _Then, an image of Musashi came into his mind. He remembers the words he spoke to him from the day they became freinds. 

_"I'm sorry I called you a loser, Kojiro. To this day forward, I'll always support you. Go on, and ignore anybody who thinks you're a weakling. Step up, and be strong, Kojiro..."_

_'Thank you, you two... You made me stronger. Now, I'll show anyone that I am a true samurai!'_

Kojiro's nodachi began to glow. Riesling was confused by that. "W-What in the world...?!" muttered Riesling. Then, feathers started to surround Kojiro's nodachi._ 'Oh man, this is not good!' _thought Riesling.

Meanwhile, after fighting with the Leader's Force, Harukaze decided to telepath Musashi and the others. 'MUSASHI-SAMA. MYCELLA-HIME. CAN YOU HEAR ME? WE HAVE A PROBLEM!'

* * *

'RIESLING-SAN AND THE LEADER'S FORCE HAS COME TO CLAIM THE MYSTERIA. SO PLEASE, COME QUICKLY!' 

"Eh?"

"What the-?"

"Huh?"

The Musashis and Mycella were confused at first, but quickly realized that Harukaze was trying to contact them.

"You heard that?" asked Mycella. "Yeah, and it sounds like that dumb ass Riesling's tryin' to get the flower too!" said S.L. Musashi. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and try to stop them!" said B.F. Musashi. They left their payment on the table, and rushed out of the Restaurant. _Riesling... _thought B.F. Musashi angrily. _What the hell are you up too?!  
_

* * *

Kojiro raised his nodachi above hs head. Then, he struck it down with all his might as a huge wave of energy was released. 

"SWALLOW BLASTER!!!"

The blast blew Riesling off the ground. While in the air, the blast turned into a small tornado. Kojiro used Swallow Wave againest Resling. Riesling let out a cry. Then, Kojro sprang up towards the tornado. He was _flying_ along the tornado! _UNBELIEVABLE!_ thought Riesling, as he noticed Kojiro's actions. _He can FLY!_

"He... He can fly?!" exclaimed Harukaze. "It's just the air current of the tornado, but that was very smart of him to do such thing!" said Kenji.

Before Riesling could react, Kojiro attacked him by going in random directions. After numerous blows, the tornado slowly stopped. Before it ended, however, Kojiro used one more Swallow Wave againest Riesling. Riesling fell hard on the ground while Kojiro fell softly on he ground. Reisling was sitting weakly as Kojiro walked near him. When Kojiro was in front of Riesling, Rieslng slowly looked up at Kojiro as he breathed heavily. "(huff)... (huff)... Looks like... we're equal now... (huff)..." mumbled Riesling. "... At least I have shown you that I am no loser..." said Kojiro. "Now... leave me alone, Riesling..." Then, he felt a stinging sensation in his waist. His wound was still bleeding. He clutched it. He didn't realize that, while attacking Riesling, therehas been a shower of blood. Even Riesling was in a bloody mess. But it doesn't matter now. The Mysteria is waiting to be picked.

"Kojiro? Kojiro?!"

The Musashis and Mycella came running into the scene. They noticed the ground with some bloody drops. "What the BLOODY hell happened here?" asked B.F. Musashi. "Wonder later, and help Kojiro now." said S.L. Musashi. "C'mon, Mycella. Let's help him. He must've been bleedin' too much..." As S.L. Musashi and Mycella walked towards Kojiro, B.F. Musashi faced Kenji and Harukaze. "Thanks for calling us, Harukaze." said B.F. Musashi. "Hai, it was and honor, Musashi-sama." said Harukaze, as she bowed her head. Musashi looked at Ed and Ben, who were lying flat on the ground. He sweatdropped and said to Kenji, "So you were able to whoop their asses, huh?" Kenji replied, "Uh, hai, Musashi-sama. It was a piece of cake."

Musashi then went closer to Reisling. He could see that Riesling was covered with some blood. While Riesling was breathing heavily, Musashi asked, "Okay. What were you planning to do with the Mysteria?" Riesling was silent for awhile. Then, he said slowly, "... We were trying to make a Remedy for Topo." Musashi's eyes grew a little wide as he heard Riesling saying, with tears of dissapointment, "Topo will turn into a Vambee soon! And your little freind, Ko-jerk-ro was butting in! He's such a jerk! I'm the one who's suppoed to make Remedy for her, and only me!" Riesling fought hard to stop his tears.

Musashi was silent for a moment. Then, he walked towards the Mysteria. He then said in a low voice, "... Actually, I REQUESTED him to get the flower." Riesling's eyes glowed with shock. "But we're making the Remedy for Princess Fillet, " Musash continued, "not for Topo." He picked up the Mysteria, as he continued, "But... since you needed it as well..." He drew his Fusion and threw the Mysteria up in the air.

And, he sliced the Mysteria to half.

Everyone was surprised by Brave Fencer Musashi's actions. However, they were even more surprised when each of the halves turned whole. It happened when Musashi's Sky Scroll was glowing. The two Mysterias fell softly onto Musashi's hands. Neither Musashi was surprised nor indifferent about this. He was simply... desperate. Desperate to save the Princess.

Musashi walked back towards Riesling. "... Here's your share," said B.F. Musash, as he lightly dropped one Mysteria onto Riesling's legs. As Musashi began to walk away, Riesling called out without looking a Musashi, "... Why are you dong this? I thought we're enemies." Musashi fell silent for awhile. He then bowed his head as he said, "... You should be thankful I did that. I know how it feels like... to be desperate in saving a friend in a time-racing moment."

Silence filled the air. Then, Riesling said, "... Huh. I'm not too sure if I will thank you... But I swear, this will be the last time you will help us." Musash then said, "Actually, this is the first time for me." Riesling then looked a Kojiro, who was about to stand up after beng healed by Mycella. "Kojiro." Riesling called. In response of his name, Kojiro turned to Riesling, "... Our fight may be over, but our battle is just about to start. Soon." said Resling in a low voice Kojiro fell silent, and then nodded. After that, Riesling, Ed, and Ben slowly disappeared.

Brave Fencer Musashi walked towards Kojiro. He gave Kojiro a pat from the shoulder as he said, "Looks like you've shown him who's boss, Kojiro." Musashi then gave him a grn. Kojiro smiled and said, "I guess I did..." Samurai Legend Musashi then called out, "Hey, Musashi! Come on, and place the Mysteria in the container already!"

As Musashi placed the Mysteria into the Aqualin-filled container, the flower slowly dissolved into the liquid as it turned crystal white. "... It's complete." muttered B.F. Musashi. "Alright! Now all we gotta do is go back to the Dungeon!" said S.L. Musashi. "Yeah... I know..." said B.F. Musashi quietly. "Wait a second! Must Kenji-san come with us?!" asked Kojiro loudly. "If he wants to..." said Mycella. "Okay. Then I'm coming," said Kenji. "WAAAAAH! I SHOULDA KNOWN...!" exclaimed Kojiro, as he fell on the floor.

As soon as they made their way out of the mine, B.F. Musashi thought with determination, _Hold on, Princess Fillet! Hold on...! Just, hold on!_

* * *

**A/N: **Gahaha... it's a good thing my uncle's house is near to ours! XD Expect more from me soon! ;D 


End file.
